Hunted
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Catalina Danvers was as blissfully ignorant as the next student in Beacon Hills. But when her knowledge and skills are needed, she has to decide whether to step into a whole new world and let them know she has more to offer than they could even imagine. Follows the fb game, season 2.
1. Chapter 1

30,000 words in and although I had decided to wait til I was completely done writing this, I kinda wanted to throw the first chapter or few up there, just to gauge everyone's reactions. so PLEASE review and tell me what you think? it will help me a lot. thanks.

Title: The Hunt 1/?

Summary: Catalina Danvers was as blissfully ignorant as the next student in Beacon Hills. But when her knowledge and skills are needed, she has to decide whether to step into a whole new world and let them know she has more to offer than they could even imagine. Follows the fb game, season 2.

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I own the OC.

AN: Really, this whole idea isn't solely mine. If anyone is on the Teen Wolf fb page, there is a game they have on there, called The Hunt. Which in you play a student aide out to help the Teen Wolf crew. So I thought, wouldn't it be neat if this became a fan fiction and voila! So I kind of delved in further but this does follow elements of the game which does follow the series (season 2). BUT you should know, that there will be changed elements and the likes. Pairings from the show are not set in stone... So please let me know what you think?

… … …

It started like any other day. She woke up, got ready for school, went downstairs, made breakfast for her dad and left, all the while lamenting the fact that she had to walk, yet again. Unfortunately on her dad's meager salary, another car couldn't be afforded so she was stuck walking. It didn't help that the streets were practically empty at this time of the morning and with the recent mountain lion attacks, it made her nervous. But she was a student aide at Beacon Hills high school, and as such, she was behind on some work that she wanted to get done before class started. Not unusual, sometimes she left right after school or skipped her afternoon shift with the intention of coming in early the next day. It was completely normal, just another day in the life of sophomore, Catalina Danvers.

With a sigh, she moved her books from one hand to the other before pushing her glasses up on her nose, annoyed by the fact that they kept sliding down. She adjusted the bag on her back and pushed her headband back smoothing down her hair. She looked drab and she knew it but ever since they moved here, in the middle of freshman year, she had been ignored by pretty much everyone. Her friends were few and far between so as a result, she just quit caring about doing her hair and make-up, not like anyone would even notice. She knew people thought she was weird, she gave off this certain vibe, always had, in fact that was why her dad moved them to Beacon Hills. So they could put what happened behind them and start over.

"Hey." She heard someone yell, just as a horn honked.

She spun around, startled but thinking in no way someone would be calling out to her.

"Catherine right?"

She looked at the jeep that had pulled up behind her as two guys exited and immediately she blushed at seeing who it was. Scott McCall and Stiles- well, she actually didn't know if that was his real name or a last name. She had a few classes with each of them , thought they were both definitely on the cute side but knew that Scott was with Allison Argent or recently broken up, she heard rumors about that and as far as she knew, Stiles was over the moon for Lydia Martin, one of the most popular girls in school. Come to think of it, she had heard that Lydia was in the hospital for some kind of animal attack that happened at the formal but she really didn't know, she hadn't gone, as usual.

"Cat." She replied. "Catalina."

"Sorry." Scott replied with a smile, making her blush more. He was cute, beyond cute and at one time, very recently, on the fringe of the high school cliques much like her, but at least the guys had each other and now that Scott was a star of the lacrosse team, they were far more popular than she could ever hope to be. Which left her confused as to why they were here, at this hour, seemingly looking for her.

"We need to talk to you."

She looked behind her, making sure that no one else was behind her before turning back to them, a look of confusion on her face. "Me?"

"Yes, do you need a ride to school?" Stiles asked, looking slightly agitated.

Cat hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, sure?"

Being the smallest, she squeezed into the back, waiting for the other two to start speaking, still at a loss that she was actually in Stiles jeep. Sure he was kind of nerdy but in a totally cute way.

"You're a student aide, right?" Stiles asked as he put the car in gear.

"Yes." She slowly replied, finally figuring they probably wanted her to change a crappy grade one of them had received. "But I'm limited on what I have access to."

Scott turned around, his brown eyes piercing into her blue ones. "But you could have access to more if you wanted to, right?"

She hesitated before nodding. Her computer skills were well above average and she knew she could get into restricted files. Her one and only sort of friend, Erica, was a student aide with her who suffered from seizures so did this for the extra credits while Cat did it because she really had nothing else to do. Once in a while when it was slow, they would test just how far they could get into the system, Cat surpassing Erica no problem, whom was average at best on computers.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"That other girl that works with you, Erica? she told us in a roundabout way that you were really good with the computers. We need your help with something." Scott said, a pleading look on his face.

She shook her head. "I'm not changing your grades."

Stiles looked at her through the rear view mirror. "You can do that?"

"I could, I just never have." She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "If that's not what you want, then what are you guys looking for? If it's changing the cafeteria menu, I already did that." She slapped a hand over her mouth. No one, not even Erica knew that but really? Fish sticks? Gross. Pizza was a much better choice.

"I like this girl." Stiles said with a big grin.

She hesitantly returned his smile before looking back at Scott, waiting for him to tell her what they needed.

"You've heard about Lydia being attacked on the lacrosse field at the winter formal, right?"

Cat, shot a glance at Stiles who was now tense as he stared straight ahead. "I heard rumors but I don't know what really happened."

"Something attacked her." Stiles snapped, "The rumors are true."

"And now, she's missing." Scott finished, with a glance at the driver.

Her eyes widened. "Missing? From where?"

"The hospital."

Stiles reached over and put his phone on speaker and she leaned forward as a police dispatcher came over the line, informing all units that a girl had gone missing from the hospital and was in a manic state and quite possibly… naked?

"where did you get that?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"My dad's the sheriff." Stiles replied as though it was no big deal. "But we need to find Lydia, like right now. We were hoping since you worked in the principal's office you could help out in getting people to look for her. Flyer's, search parties, milk cartons, whatever it takes."

"No offense, but why would anyone listen to me? I'm just that, a student aide, the most I can do is slip it into the day's announcements, maybe print out a lot of flyers?"

"That's great, really." Scott reassured her "but we need something else from you and this is a little harder but I'm sure Lydia would appreciate it."

Cat couldn't hold back the snort of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Lydia has spent the last year ridiculing me when she actually noticed me."

"So you won't help us?" Stiles sounded disappointed and she was quick to reassure him.

"I never said that, of course I'll help, but you don't have to say Lydia will appreciate it. Don't insult me."

The two guys quickly shared a look before Stiles continued on. "This time, she actually might. This is about the certain perks you have, and access to sensitive material."

Scott quirked a small smile. "You make it sound so sketchy."

"Well it kind of is." Stiles reminded him.

"How about someone just tell me what you need and I can decide." Her eyes kind of widened at her tone. She hadn't spoken like that to anyone. Ever.

Scott looked at her again. "Cat, we need you to hack into the school's hard drive to delete the archived video footage of Lydia getting attacked on the lacrosse field."

She stared at them in shock, unsure if she heard right. "You want me to hack into the security cams?"

"Can you?" Scott asked, his eyes intense as he stared at her and she couldn't help but look away to Stiles who was also looking at her through his rear view mirror again.

"Won't that help the police find out who did it though? If it's there it should go to them."

"No." Stiles all but shouted. "Trust me; this is something the cops don't need to know."

"What's on there?" She asked.

They exchanged looks again and Stiles gave a small nod.

"We can't stop you from looking at it but when you do, your whole life is going to change. It's up to you if you want that to happen." Scott warned her.

"This sounds… scary."

"It is, it really, really is." Stiles said.

She bit her lower lip as they pulled into the school parking lot. Stiles parked the car and Scott got out, grabbing her stuff before holding out a hand to her. She blushed yet again and mentally rolled her eyes at herself before taking it, gasping when she did.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Scott asked, peering closely at her.

She shook her head, trying to shake away the image she just saw, it made no sense and right at this moment she couldn't think about it either.

"I'll do it." She whispered. "I'll delete it but I want a full explanation when I'm done."

Scott handed her, her bag but held on to her books as they walked to the school. "You have no idea how much you're helping us."

"No, but I have a feeling I will soon enough." Cat muttered to herself as Stiles opened the door them. "Luckily, I'm the only one in the office this morning." She held out a set of keys. "I'm trustworthy."

Stiles had a look of relief on his face. "That has been the best news all week."

"But I need to go alone. If someone else shows up and you're here, it will only raise suspicion."

"Here, give me your phone." Scott held out his hand and she dropped her phone into his palm without a second thought, making sure not to touch his bare skin. A pretty face, and she was doing whatever he asked. This could not be of the good.

He programmed something into it before handing her phone and the books he was holding back to her. "My number is in there. When you're done your work, let me know and we can meet up."

Oh god, she had Scott McCall's number, in her phone. She would not hyperventilate. She just had to nod and go into the office. That's all she had to do. She forced a smile on to her face and nodded as she began to walk backwards, stumbling as she hit the door. Her face went bright red and she quickly turned around, unlocking it and scurrying to the student aide desk.

Could she be anymore awkward? They were probably laughing at her right now and she wanted to bang her head against the desk but knew she only had a short amount of time to get into the system and delete the footage.

It didn't take her long to hack in, having done it many times before but she knew she needed it to be done before anyone else showed up, especially if she was going to watch the footage. There was no doubt that she wouldn't. She was curious by nature and it was that curiosity that helped her learn her way around the school's system. Sure she changed the cafeteria menu's once in a while but she never touched the grades and until now had never tampered with any of the security footage.

With a deep breath, she entered the security cams and looked for the appropriate date, clicking on the footage as soon as it appeared.

She could only stare in shock.

… … …

"Why hasn't she messaged yet?" Stiles asked, pacing up and down the hallway after morning lacrosse practice.

"I'm sure she has other work to do as well." Scott reminded him.

"The bell's going to ring soon."

"Calm down, we have 10 minutes. Did you notice though? When I helped her out of the jeep, it was like she momentarily zoned out and was somewhere else."

"yeah, so?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't know, it was just weird, like she was seeing something only she could see."

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it, relief flooding through him. "It's done. She says she'll meet us at her locker, it's near Allison's."

"Convenient." Stiles muttered.

They arrived at the locker just as Allison was closing her locker.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed. "did you find Lydia?"

Scott couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face whenever Allison was near. He still couldn't believe that she loved him, even though she already knew about his werewolf status and it was her family's job to hunt his kind down.

"We're meeting someone." Stiles explained. "She's a student aide and deleting the footage, Catherine something."

"Catalina Danvers." A new voice corrected him.

All three turned to see Cat walking towards them, her glasses askew, skin pale. Her hands were slightly trembling and it was probably unnoticeable to the others, but Scott could pick up on it.

"Hi." Allison said with a big smile. "Cat right? We have history and science together."

She nodded, turning to her locker and trying the combination once, twice, a third time before letting out a sound of disgust. "What the hell?" she cried.

"I don't think that's your locker." Allison gently told her, exchanging a look with the two guys. "You're two down from me I think, and this one is mine." She pointed to her locker which was 3 away from the one Cat had been trying to open.

"Of course." She muttered, opening the correct locker and shoving her bag inside.

"Did you watch the footage?" Scott asked.

Cat didn't look at them, instead concentrating on putting away the books she didn't need and grabbing the proper ones for her morning class

Allison exchanged another look with the guys. "I'm pretty sure Cat saw the werewolf bite Lydia."

Cat turned on Allison, shock and relief flooding her features. "So I wasn't imagining that?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"I don't know whether I should be relieved I'm not crazy or start freaking out 'cause I really saw that."

"It sucks, but now you know why we had to get rid of that footage." Stiles told her.

"Cat, I'm really sorry for getting you involved but we really needed your help." Scott did sound really sorry and Cat wanted to reassure him that it was all okay, she'd rather know then be dumb to what was really going on but she couldn't quite get the words out just yet.

"And you can't tell anyone what you saw, that's not the only werewolf in Beacon Hills." Stiles continued.

Her eyes shot to him in disbelief. There was more? "Who-who else?" she asked.

"I told you, it was a whole other world you're stepping into Cat." Scott said and she could only nod at that.

"She can handle it." Allison assured them all.

"If Lydia is changing, we need to find her fast, before the police do, they can't know." Stiles ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"And before the werewolf hunters." The dark haired girl interjected.

Cat stared at her. "Hunters? There are hunters too?"

The three others exchanged a nervous look just as the bell rang, saving them from explaining further.

"It's the bell; I'll see you in history Cat." Allison left, Stiles following after her with a wave.

"We'll talk more later." Scott promised. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, closing her locker and turning to her homeroom, surprised to see Scott walking beside her.

"You don't have to walk me." She told him.

He smiled at her. "I don't mind."

"I'm not going to break."

Scott chuckled. "I don't think you will."

She knew she wouldn't either, not again.

She wanted to ask how he got involved in all this, if he was somehow connected to this whole werewolf thing like she suspected but they were already at the doorway to her homeroom and with a smile turned to walk in, her head completely spinning by all she had learned.

Yes, she sarcastically told herself, just like any other day.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hunted 2/?

Summary: Catalina Danvers was as blissfully ignorant as the next student in Beacon Hills. But when her knowledge and skills are needed, she has to decide whether to step into a whole new world and let them know she has more to offer than they could even imagine. Follows the fb game, season 2.

Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I own the OC.

AN: Really, this whole idea isn't solely mine. If anyone is on the Teen Wolf fb page, there is a game they have on there, called The Hunt. Which in you play a student aide out to help the Teen Wolf crew. So I thought, wouldn't it be neat if this became a fan fiction and voila! So I kind of delved in further but this does follow elements of the game which does follow the series (season 2). BUT you should know, that there will be changed elements and the likes. Pairings from the show are not set in stone... So please let me know what you think?

… … …

It was the beginning of lunch and besides sitting beside Allison in History and behind Scott and Stiles in science, she hadn't gotten her full explanation. She was contemplating messaging Scott to talk or just wait at her locker to see if Allison would appear.

She didn't wait long until someone approached but it really wasn't who she expected. Nope, instead it was Jackson Whittemore, co-captain of the lacrosse team, Lydia's ex-boyfriend and as far as she was concerned, an all-around complete douche bag.

"Did I hear right this morning? You're helping out McCall now? I can't believe you got suckered into that."

She scowled. "And what are you doing to help?"

He raised an eyebrow at her tone, as if he didn't expect someone as lowly as her to speak to him like that. She only lifted her chin in defiance. Just because she was quiet and friendless didn't mean she was a pushover, begging for someone to throw her a bone just so she would have the chance to feel like she was important.

"I bet you get dragged into all sorts of crap working in the office, huh?" he asked.

She just stared at him, wondering when he would get to the point.

"You know, I was asked to look for Lydia, but I don't see the point."

Anger blazed through her eyes. "She was your girlfriend."

He shrugged it off. "But she can take care of herself, always could, and now she can more than ever."

She stilled, wondering what he meant, did he know? Cat knew from countless books that you could become a werewolf through a bite and figured from that and what the others were saying that it was happening to Lydia at this moment. But she was under the impression that no one else knew.

"You're not asking what I mean by that. In fact, you don't even seem surprised that I'm not looking for her." He looked suspiciously at her and she could only shrug.

"Did McCall tell you? I mean, do you know the truth about what happened to Lydia?"

She continued to stare at him, if there was one thing she was good at, it was giving blank face. She had freshman year and so far this school year to perfect it.

"Son of a... I had to work my ass off to find out and he just told you?"

She turned to her locker, busying herself so she wouldn't lose her nerve to say what she did next. "Maybe I'm just a hell of a lot more trustworthy."

A look of anger flickered across his face but quickly turned into a smirk. "did he tell you everything? Did he tell you that he's a werewolf himself?"

She froze, unable to stop the shocked look on her face. They had conveniently left that part out but suddenly, things were making a bit more sense.

"Did he tell you that he and Allison had to break up because her family hunts werewolves and her father would rather see him dead than dating his daughter?"

She could practically hear the smirk on his face grow as he realized this was all new to her. Her fists clenched, her nostrils slightly flaring as she tried her hardest not to lash out or tell him to go do something to himself that wasn't really appropriate for a student aide to say aloud where anyone could hear her. But that didn't stop her from muttering about what a total douche he was.

"Well, well, here he is now."

Cat turned to where Jackson was looking, giving Scott a small smile as he walked up to them, Stiles right behind him.

"Me?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

Cat looked closer at him and noticed the small quirk of his lips and she just knew he had somehow heard their whole conversation. Was it werewolf hearing?

"no, the other werewolf who has this chick doing all his work for him."

This chick? Did he even have a clue what her name was? She knew she wasn't well known, but at least if he was going to come up to her like this and start bitching, at least learn her name.

"Whoa there Sparky, spilled any beans lately?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

Jackson waved him off. "Relax, she already knows."

Scott stepped closer to him. "She has a name, it's Cat."

Jackson just rolled his eyes before turning back to her. "You should know there's more to this story, more than any of them even know, I'm out."

He turned and walked off down the hall, leaving the three of them in an awkward silence. Finally, Cat closed her locker before turning to lean against it as she looked at the guys, an eyebrow raised in question.

Scott took in a deep breath. "So, Cat, Jackson obviously told you that-" He looked around before stepping closer and lowering his voice. "-I'm a werewolf."

"And for obvious reasons, this information cannot become public knowledge." Stiles continued

She looked between the two, trying to ignore Scott's nearness and focus on the new information she received.

"Maybe the reasons aren't obvious to her." Scott said, looking at her with worry.

Stiles sighed, "Okay, I'll spell it out. Remember the mob scene from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Oh that's my favorite mov-oh." Her mouth formed an O of surprise as she realized what exactly he meant.

Stiles nodded. "Now imagine that mob with cell phones and automatic weapons."

Cat shot a worried glance at Scott who gave her a reassuring smile. "I do keep secrets sometimes but I do it to keep my friends safe, I hope you trust me."

She started at the word friend. They wanted to be her friend? Was that true or did they just need her for her connections?

"I'm not just saying that because of your connections."

"Is that a werewolf power? Reading minds? Because I'm pretty sure those aren't in any books I read. Except for those Twilight ones but I can't even begin to start with all the things that are wrong with those books. I mean really, sparkling Vampires?"

Scott smiled. "It's not, but the question was in your eyes. So can you trust me?"

Cat didn't hesitate before nodding. "How could I not? You've trusted me with everything so far. Is there anything else I need to know though?"

They both shook their heads. "Just, whatever you can do to get people to help looking for Lydia would help a lot." Stiles said.

She bit her lower lip as she thought of solutions. "well, why not get the principal to get some teams to help out after school. Take a bit of time out of practice to look? See what her parents are doing to help the effort. Do they have people out looking at least? Have they made pleas to the public, offered some kind of reward? Sadly, money is a great motivator."

"Yes." Stiles cried. "I'll call her family and talk to them."

She nodded as he walked away, phone in hand. "I'll talk to the principal right now and hopefully get something out to the coaches as soon as possible. I work in the office last period, but I don't mind skipping the rest of the day to get started on this."

"I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." Scott said.

She waved him off. "Please, I'm still at school, I have a solid excuse, and when you're me and have nothing else to do, you tend to be ahead in most of your classes. Besides, I was a little too shocked to get all my work done this morning"

He shot her a quizzical look. "Don't you hang out with your friends?"

She blushed, busying herself with her headband and using it to push her short black hair off her face. "I don't really have anyone to hang out with."

"I find that a little hard to believe."

"well believe it, it's true. It's not easy coming to a new school where most people already knew each other, factor in my social awkwardness and well, you got me."

He smiled again. "You really don't seem that awkward."

"but I really kind of am." Cat sighed before pulling out her phone to look at the time. "Lunch is almost over, come see me when you can, and I'll give you an update."

"great, and thanks again Cat, you have no idea what this means to us."

She gave him a faint smile. "I think I'm starting to get it."

… … …

Cat had spent the afternoon in the office. She had spoken to the Principal who had liked her ideas and had sent out an email to all the teachers right then and there advising of the search effort and how they should all help. After, she had stayed in the office, trying to get ahead on her work. There was no point in going to class now, not that she was missing anything, just P.E. and English. She was way ahead in English and she didn't quite get the whole physical part of P.E. She was a little clumsy and uncoordinated so anytime she could get out of it was fine by her.

"Hey, Danvers."

She looked up at the voice, cringing when she saw Coach there. She really didn't need him yelling at her for missing P.E.

"Can I help you Coach?"

"The Principal says you want me to send out the lacrosse team to look for Lydia Martin. Are you serious? I'm hired to teach kids who show up to school. Not to hunt for those who don't."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to her computer and hitting send on the newest email the Principal had sent her from the sheriff's office. As per his instructions she forwarded on to the teachers. Something told her Coach would be changing his tune rather quickly.

"Don't think I'm going to be jumping through hoops for you just because you're the principal's little pet." He continued his tirade.

"A student is missing after she was attacked on your playing field." Cat hissed, beginning to lose her temper.

He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the phone on his belt beeped. He pulled it out and she watched his reaction closely, knowing right away it was her email he was reading.

"Whoa, did you just get the same email I did?" He asked in awe.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes yet again. "If you're referring to the one about the $10,000 reward for Lydia, then yeah, maybe because I sent it to you."

"No need to become a smart ass." He snapped. "Don't worry Danvers, you can count on me and my team. Anything you need to help find that poor, sweet girl. I'll send my boys out in pairs to help the Sheriff's office look for her. But if one of my kids finds her, I get full access to the reward, right?"

She gave him an incredulous look, to which he ignored as he continued on.

"If we're giving up practice time, we're getting rewarded with new gear. They'll be on duty as soon as the last bell rings. Although most of my players can't even find the goal so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"New gear, my ass." She muttered to herself, turning back to her computer again.

The door to the office opened again and this time, Scott came through.

"McCall, shouldn't you be in class?" the Coach barked.

Scott smirked. "Shouldn't _you_ be in class, Coach?"

"Crap, you're right."

She giggled behind her hand and Coach turned to glare at her. "Don't think I don't notice you're not in gym, Danvers. You get an F for today."

Without looking up, she reached over and picked up her excuse slip, shoving it at Coach. He took it from her, read it and glared at her before turning and stomping out of the office.

"What did you give him and where can I get some?" Scott asked, staring after the Coach.

Cat looked around now and seeing the office was all but deserted, reached into the top drawer and pulled out a pad of excuse slips, already signed by the Principal.

"Whoa, how did you get all these?" Scott asked, as he looked through all of them.

She shrugged, pushing her glasses up again. "he relies on me for most everything. So to save time, he signed a bunch of them and gave them to me to hand out when needed to late students. "

"So if I need to leave for anything, I can just come see you?"

She motioned for the slips and ripped a bunch off the top, handing them to him. "Nope, you just need to enter in the date and give them to your teacher. I deal with them at the end of the day anyways when they hand them in."

"Wow, this is so cool. The awesomeness of your timing is freaking me out Cat."

"How so?" she asked.

"finding you this morning, asking for your help, everything you're capable of? You have no idea how much this helps us out."

Everything she was capable of, if only he knew. Out loud, she laughed. "You can stop saying that. Really. I don't mind helping."

He shrugged, trying to give the excuse slips back but she waved him away. "I don't want you to think we're using you just for this though. I mean, sure, we started talking to you because we needed your help and special skills. But, you seem pretty cool, we should hang out sometime after Lydia is found."

She grinned, "I would like that. But in the meantime, look what I received. I'm guessing Stiles got in touch with Lydia's parents?" She motioned him around the desk and he grabbed a chair, pulling it over to sit beside her. She tried her best to ignore his closeness, already feeling her face warm up. She quickly pointed out the email for him to read so he wouldn't notice.

"This is great, really." Scott said, after he finished reading it. "Everyone's looking for her, she should be found in no time."

He turned to look at her and she held her breath as she stared into his brown eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." He whispered, "They change color. They were blue this morning, now they look kind of green."

"They do that sometimes." Cat whispered back, afraid to move.

According to Jackson, Scott and Allison had broken up but they still seemed to be on friendly terms. But now, here he was, no more than an inch away from him, and if she moved just slightly-

A beep announcing a chat request came from the computer and she jumped before realizing what it was. She turned back to her computer, her eyes widening as she saw a request from Allison. She glanced at Scott, who had now put some distance between them and was avoiding eye contact, before accepting the request.

**Allison:-** _Cat?_ _Are you working in the office right now?_

**Catalina:- **_yes, I'm here right now… Scott's here too, just checking to see if there's any news. There's a reward now, the teachers are getting students to help."_

**Allison:- **_Oh good, Scott's there. I'm in Study Hall and look what I just came across, you both need to see this, it could be big trouble for us._

Cat clicked on the link Allison sent, her eyebrows shooting up at the headline.

**_"Mountain Lion Attacks Terrorize Community"_**

"Lydia's attack is blamed on mountain Lions?" She asked in disbelief

"What would you have thought if we didn't get you involved?" Scott asked

She thought back to this morning and how nervous she was to be walking to school, alone, and she had attributed it to the Mountain Lions attacks. "Touche." She replied, returning to her conversation with Allison.

**Catalina:- **_Why do you think it's trouble? They're still blaming everything on mountain lions. Even Lydia._

**Allison:- **_They're reporters. They investigate. If they get to Lydia before we do, it's only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. Look, I need to get this paper finished, I just wanted to pass this on to you guys. We'll talk later._

"Oh hell." Cat muttered after Allison had signed out. "now what?"

"Let's hope a student or preferably us, finds her before anyone else." Scott said, getting up and moving to stand in front of her desk. "I need to get to class now. I'll catch up with you. Thanks for the slips." He grinned as he held one out and left the office.

She sighed, leaning forward to bang her head against the desk. Had she really come that close to kissing Scott McCall? They went out of their way to befriend her and she repays them by trying to jump all over one of them. What was she thinking? She didn't know if Allison and Scott were in fact broken up and If Allison knew she would hate her and there went her chance of having friends. Not to mention that if she had kissed him, god only knows what she would have received from him with that contact, especially since a touch of the hand had completely taken her by surprise. It all made sense now though, the flash of wolf colored eyes. She hated when something like that happened and it reminded her of why she was a loner. Besides the awkwardness that was her and the weird vibes people got from her she tried her hardest to stay away from people, she didn't need a repeat of her last school.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day and she quickly sat up, wondering how long she had been like that, thinking of her predicament.

"you're free." Erica called, entering the office.

Cat smiled as she gathered her stuff. "Good, I've been in here all afternoon."

"P.E.?"

"oh ya." Erica and her weren't really super close but they did share their disdain of P.E.

"Rock climbing is coming up soon." Erica reminded her. "see you tomorrow?"

Cat made a face before nodding. "Just so you know an email has been sent out to all teachers advising to help out with the search effort for Lydia Martin. Also another email from the Sheriff's office, advising of a $10,000 reward, also sent out to the teachers. Needless to say, Coach is all over that."

"She's still missing, huh?" Erica asked, brushing back her long wavy blonde hair and making Cat frown at the dark circles underneath her eyes. She knew how much the seizures took out of the other girl and worried about her when she looked especially tired and haggard.

"Yup. What do you think of all this?" Cat asked, knowing better than to ask Erica how she was feeling.

"I don't know." The Blonde replied. "It's all kind of weird you know? She gets attacked, ends up in the hospital, and then just disappears? Is this some kind of traumatic episode?"

Cat shrugged, busying herself with her books. "I don't know. I just hope they find her soon before anything happens."

Erica shrugged. "I know what you mean. Have you even spoken to Lydia before?"

"Not really, except when she made some snide comment in passing."

"Same." Erika muttered. "She's always commenting on my hair and clothes."

"not everyone can be Lydia Martin." Cat said with a sigh. "who knows, maybe this whole thing will be an eye opener for her? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"OK, bye Cat."

She waved as she left the office, stopping by her locker to gather some books before the walk home. She wasn't as nervous now that she knew there were no cougars on the loose. She knew that the whole werewolf thing should make her more nervous but knowing that Scott was out there, even though he was one of them, made her feel a bit better.

"Hey, you."

She ignored the voice as she exited the school. Cat knew very well who it was, having heard the voice earlier and since he still couldn't be bothered to learn her name, she couldn't be bothered to stop.

"Hey, I was calling you."

A hand clamped down on her wrist and spun her around. A flash of Jackson bleeding black liquid out of his nose and ears flashed through her mind and she quickly pulled away, rubbing her wrist at what she knew would be a bruise tomorrow as she glared up at Jackson.

"Actually, you were saying Hey you. My name isn't you, so I didn't feel inclined to answer."

He ignored her. "Did you seriously get the entire lacrosse team caught up in this pointless game of hide-and-seek? Coach is all over our asses about heading out in pairs to find her."

Another guy from the lacrosse team, Cat thought his name might have been Danny or something, came up behind Jackson, pulling him away from her. "Calm yourself, man. We should be happy to help. YOU should be happy to help. And you and I are going out looking for her now, so get yourself together."

"Thank you." Cat smiled at the other guy.

He returned her smile. "Most people are looking in the woods right? So maybe we should check out the city."

Cat muffled a giggle. "Wise choice, considering she's more than likely naked."

"Point taken. We'll go look elsewhere and let you know if we find anything." He pulled Jackson away before the guy could say anything else to Cat and she watched them go before turning and continuing her walk home.

This whole day had been all sorts of weird. She had seen far too much and doubted anyone had talked to her as much as today. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

Should I keep posting this?

… … …

Later that night, Cat was lying on her bed, doing her homework, when her phone buzzed and she blindly reached out for it wondering who would be texting her. Actually, who even had her number? Scott did. Perhaps he was checking in, maybe they even found her.

_'hey it's Allison. So, I know it wasn't very smart of me, but I had some time so I came out to the Hale House on my own.'_

That house always gave her the creeps and wasn't there a death there recently? Grabbing her laptop, she looked through the local newspaper online, quickly finding the article and skimming through it. That was the place Allison's aunt had died and she was there, alone? Her phone beeped again and she looked at the new message.

_'Do you think the woods around Beacon Hills are scary? __I used to think these woods were romantic, but now I'm scared. Well, not scared. Just nervous. Really nervous._'

Cat called her.

"Cat? My phones about to die," Allison whispered.

"I don't get why you're there, alone. That house is abandoned and didn't your aunt- I mean…" Cat trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Allison sighed. "You don't know the whole story. The guy who killed my aunt, was the guy who bit Lydia."

"And you're there? Are you crazy? Call Scott." She began to sound hysterical, worried like crazy for the other girl.

"He's dead. Derek killed him and now he's the new alpha."

"Derek?"

"Hale. I know it's confusing and you just got thrown into this but I will give you a better explanation when I- oh my god."

Cat gasped. "What is it? Do you want me to call Scott?"

"No." Allison all but yelled. "He'll be so angry if he knew I was here alone. Look, I thought I just saw something but it must have been my imagination. My phone might die and if so, I'll see you in-"

The line went dead and Cat called back 3 times just to make sure her phone had gone dead and something hadn't happened. She let out a frustrated sigh, unsure of what to do. Allison didn't want Scott to know but she didn't feel comfortable with Allison being there all alone. She picked up her phone again and typed out a quick message to Scott.

_'Have you tried the Hale house yet? It's abandoned, Lydia might be there I can meet you there.'_

The reply was almost instantaneous and put her mind at ease. '_thanks, we checked last night but I was about to head over there again. Don't come, stay home and stay safe.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Positive. I don't want you getting hurt.'_

She gave a small sigh of relief. Sure she wanted Lydia found but she wasn't too excited about getting out there to look for her, not when she knew what was out there now. Besides with a death happening there recently, not to mention the fire that had killed all those people, she didn't want to accidentally pick up on something, some vibe or vision that was there. All she needed was a reason for them all to see she really was crazy. Sending a quick goodnight to Scott, she pushed her books off her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

… … …

The next morning, she had just finished breakfast with her dad and was gathering her backpack when he called to her to hold up for a second.

"So are you making friends now? I heard you on the phone last night."

Cat shrugged, fiddling with the zipper, "I don't know. There's a missing student and they just asked for my help."

Her father froze and looked up at her in worry. "Help how?" he demanded to know.

She scowled. "Dad, it's not like that. I work in the office, they needed help getting the word out."

"You know you can't tell them Catalina."

She looked away. "I know. It would be last year all over again."

"I'm not doing this to be mean." He reminded her. "I love you and last year really scared me, I don't want to lose you too."

Which is totally why he pretty much ignored her now.

"You won't. I'm not mom, not that much anyways and I have a handle on it now."

"Just be careful."

"I will Dad." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after work."

She opened the door, stopping in surprise at seeing who was there. She looked behind her, thankful her dad hadn't seen and pushed him away so she could get outside.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling him further away from the door.

"Didn't you get my text?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "I didn't check my phone, I rarely do."

"My mom just finished a shift and gave me the car for the day so I said I would come pick you up."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He firmly said.

Cat looked back at the door before hurrying him to his car, not waiting as she got into the passenger seat. The moment he got in and closed the door, she turned to him. "How much did you hear?"

"What makes you think-"

"Stop." She interrupted, pointing to his ears. "Enhanced hearing."

He sighed as he started the car and backed out of the driveway. "I got that something happened last year, I'm guessing before you moved here and you lost your mom?"

Cat sighed, looking out the window. "That's the gist of it."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

She shook her head, realizing she forgot a head band and her hair was falling over her eyes as was prone to do when she didn't have the front clipped back. "Stuff." She muttered.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "It sucked, it was bad and now we're here to start over."

"Did you lose your mom then?" he hesitantly asked.

She shook her head. "No, I never knew my mom, she died when I too young."

"I'm sorry to hear that, was she sick?"

Cat let out a small snort, looking down at her hands in her lap. "In a way she was, yes. She killed herself."

"Oh." He grew quiet and Cat could practically feel the awkwardness because she knew he had something more to ask. She wondered if he would have the nerve to ask it because she had a feeling she knew exactly what he wanted to ask

"Is that what happened last year? You tried to kill yourself?"

Even though she was expecting it, she still looked over at him sharply. "What? Me? No. not at all. I was… diagnosed with the same mental… issues as my mom. I handled it badly but no, I didn't try to kill myself and no, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Did you find anything at the Hale house? Anything at all"

He glanced over at her suspiciously, wondering if she knew something he didn't. "No, should I have?"

"No, it's just really creepy and seems like the place where something weird would happen at. Who did you go with?"

"Stiles and we met up with Allison on the way there."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. That was good, Allison was fine and Scott had no idea she had been there alone.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? So no one has any leads on Lydia?"

"No, we're going to continue looking today after Allison's aunt's funeral."

"You're going to that?" Cat asked in disbelief. "I thought her family wanted you dead, I thought you guys were broken up?"

"For all intents and purposes we are and that's why I'm not dead. I'll be there, just not where anyone can see me. Allison needs me."

Cat frowned, wondering if that was a good idea or not. She really didn't want one of her first possible friends in Beacon Hills dead. She reached a hand over, making sure to touch bare skin, hoping to pick up on something that wouldn't send her reeling and panicking. She got a flash of the guys hidden behind a gravestone and Stiles dad catching them and that was okay by her, better him then the Argents.

"are you sure that's wise?" She asked out loud, trying to pass off her touch as a concerned friend.

He looked down at her hand then quickly at her, noticing she had hesitated; the look from yesterday of her completely zoning out was there momentarily before she spoke. There was something more going on with her and he promised himself he would figure it out right after they found Lydia.

"I'll be fine, promise." He reassured her as she pulled away.

"I'm sure you will." She murmured.

He parked the car and seeing as the school lot was practically empty, used his speed to get to other door and open it for her before she had her bag gathered.

"you don't have to be super nice to me and do all this stuff for me Scott. I appreciate it, but I will help you regardless, having a friend missing is scary so I will do my part."

"I'm not doing it because of that." He said, slightly frustrated. "Cat, you're cool, I like you and I want you to see that I do want to be your friend. When Lydia is found I'm not going to act like you don't exist."

"I'll take your word for it than." She tucked some hair behind her ear and saw Scott's eyes move to her wrist. She had forgotten about Jackson's bruise yesterday and he reached out to grab her arm to look at it better but she pulled away.

"Who did that?" His brown eyes flashed amber and she swore she could hear a low growl.

"Don't make me hit you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper and say bad puppy." Cat replied with a raised eyebrow. "Jackson was just mad that I didn't respond to him calling me 'Hey you.' So he stopped me and I pulled away from him, he had a good grip."

He laughed now and she was glad to see he was quickly back to normal. "bad puppy? Don't you know dogs and cats don't really get along?"

She grinned at him. "Lucky for you you're not a dog then huh?"

Scott shook his head as they reached her locker. "I still don't understand you and you're supposed awkwardness, I don't see it at all."

"You were lucky I guess, I'm no good at making friends, actually, I guess I'm the lucky one because you guys decided to give it a try, despite the circumstances."

"no, it's not just you. I'm glad we tracked you down yesterday morning."

There it was again, her face going bright red as he seemed to stand a little too close to her, staring into her eyes.

"Scott-whoa, what did I just walk into?"

Cat turned away, letting Scott deal with Stiles. "Nothing, we were just talking."

"Right, talking. Look, we have more issues here. Grave robbing to be exact."

"Someone stole a body?" Cat asked in disgust, turning back to them.

"No, just the liver."

Scott and Cat exchanged a look and she knew the same thing was running through their minds. Was it Lydia?

"She ate a liver?" Scott asked in disbelief

"No." Stiles replied "I didn't say she ate, I said it was missing and if she did so what? Liver is the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott quirked a small smile at her before turning back to Stiles. "I never ate anyone's liver."

"Right 'cause when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self-control."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, go over how Scott was when he first changed? I'm guessing Stiles knows all about it?" Cat wondered.

"Yes." Stiles cried. "She's right. Like what was going through your mind when you were turning, what were you drawn too?"

Scott looked at Cat before looking down. "Allison."

"That's it? Nothing else? Seriously?"

It was enough for Cat, who turned back to her locker, busying herself with the books she needed for the morning, reminding herself yet again that she was playing with fire. He loved Allison, the looks, the small touches, it was all in her head and she needed to build a bridge and get over it.

"Nothing else mattered." She heard Scott say. "But that's good right? Lydia was with you the night she was bitten."

"Yes, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles replied sounding glum.

"Was Allison there when you were bitten Scott?" Cat asked.

"No, why?"

She turned back to them. "Simple, just because she was looking for Jackson doesn't mean he is who she is now drawn to. Logic."

"Well, either way, we need to find her tonight Dad's worried about what another night out there can do to her. And speaking of looking, Coach wants to talk to us again this morning. Something about stepping up the search parties?"

"Ok, I'll be right there." Scott turned back to her and she tried for a small smile. "Cat if I don't see you before, I'll talk to you after the funeral ok?"

He placed a hand on her arm causing her to gasp at what she saw in her mind, sending her reeling back. She became aware of herself again when pain exploded in the back of her head and when she opened her eyes, she was staring up at Scott, who was holding her in his arms, having collapsed against him after hitting her head on the locker.

"Are you okay?"

She stared up at him with wide blue eyes, seeing Stiles move into view.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"You startled me." She whispered. "but thank you for catching me."

Scott straightened up, pulling her with him. He let go of her to see how steady she was but seeing her sway he moved forward to grab her again, she looked like she had smoked her head on the locker pretty hard.

"no." she cried, moving away and down the hall "I'm fine. Thank you again, I should go."

"Cat," Scott called after her. "What's going on?"

She shook her head as she turned down the hallway leaving the two guys confused.

"Something is going on with her." Scott said.

"Don't tell me she's a werewolf too." Stiles groaned.

"No, I'd smell it if she was. There's something else, almost like, touching her sets something off."

"her Libido?" Stiles sarcastically asked. "I saw how close you two were getting, don't think Allison would be too happy about that."

"It's not like that." Scott protested. "Allison is… Allison. Cat is… Cat."

"Wow, that clears it all up."

"Cat is cool, we should definitely hang out with her after all this is over. I think she's lonely."

"And you don't think that would piss off Allison?"

"No. " Scott replied with a glare. "She likes her too. Besides Allison and I aren't supposed to be hanging out at least not in public."

"Then let's find Lydia first then worry about whatever weird thing is going on with Cat- Then worry about you with the upcoming full moon, then worry about Derek as the new alpha and whatever he's up to now. Don't you miss the days when we worried about just getting a date for the weekend?"

Scott smiled and shook his head as he followed Stiles to the locker room.

… … …


	4. Chapter 4

Should I keep posting this?

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or out of place but i am trying to match them up properly.

Thank you so so so much for the reviews... keep em coming. i need them. make sure i'm doing okay. thanks.

… … …

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Cat startled, sending a nearby pencil holder flying and dumping all the pens in it all over the floor. She looked at Allison with wide eyes before dropping to her knees to pick them up.

"If I'm not in class, I'm usually here."

"Good to know." Allison said with a small smile kneeling down to help her. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about it, I was just looking for something before lunch." In reality she had come in here at the beginning of lunch, hoping to hide from, oh most everyone after what had happened this morning. She knew Scott and Stiles would want an explanation, the one she gave this morning was weak. She knew it, they knew it but as long as she could avoid them until Lydia was found, she was fine by that. They needed to find her and she couldn't do anything to interfere with that.

So now, she was left with a huge headache from hitting the back of her head against the locker and she had spent all morning nursing it. She really hoped she didn't concuss herself that was all she needed right now. People asking how and coming up with some kind of plausible excuse that she really couldn't be bothered to think of right now because her brain was all mushy.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me at lunch before I had to leave for the funeral."

She nodded. "I already ate but I don't mind keeping you company."

"Good." Allison replied, standing up. "I just need to stop by my locker."

"Fine by me." Looking around to make sure everything was okay, Cat followed Allison out of the office and to their lockers.

"So how are you doing?" Cat asked.

The taller girl shrugged. "I'm okay, all things considering, it's just a lot to take in, you know? What am I saying, I guess you really don't know, you've known even less longer than I have."

"I understand losing people." Cat whispered, leaning against her locker as she watched Allison open hers.

"But my aunt…" Allison sighed as she moved aside the dress and a note fluttered down. She opened it up and smiled at the words written in it.

_'Because I love you.'_

"What's that?" Cat asked.

Allison folded it up with a smile directed at her. "Just a note, from Scott."

"It's her aunt, the one who murdered all those people."

Allison's smile dropped and Cat looked across the hall to see two girls looking at Allison and talking about her. Not even having the decency to whisper.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?" the other girl asked.

Allison quickly shuffled through her locker, grabbing what she needed.

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks it was her Aunt."

"are you kidding? I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat." They both burst out into giggles and Allison grabbed her dress, slamming her locker shut.

"I'm sorry Cat, I think I'm just going to head home now."

Cat watched her go, her shoulders hunched in sadness and defeat. It wasn't fair, Allison didn't do any of that so why should anyone be saying anything about her.

"She doesn't deserve that."

Cat looked over, seeing someone from the lacrosse team. He was also a photographer and in some of her classes. Matt was his name.

"She really doesn't." She replied with a frown before turning back to the two girls and stomping over to them, anger etched on her face.

"I'm sorry, who are the crazy bitches exactly? I mean, you're worried about sitting next to her in English because of what her Aunt, not her, did but have no problem talking loud enough so she can hear every word."

"Who the hell are you?" The first girl sneered at her.

Cat gave her a big fake smile. "Your biggest problem if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut."

"are you threatening us?" the second girl asked.

"Oh no, I'm promising you. Leave Allison alone, no saying things about her, no being bitches to her, you stay out of her way, out of my way and I'll let you keep your somewhat pretty faces and your grades."

"You can't touch our grades." They cried outraged.

"Student Aide." She sing-songed

"Then we're going to the Principal."

"And who's he going to believe? Two catty bitches or his beloved assistant?" She stared between the both of them, noticing their dumbfounded looks and smiling even wider. "That's what I thought. Have a great day…bitches."

She walked away with her head held high, mostly in shock by what had just happened. She had never spoken to anyone like that in her life and now she just threatened 2 girls. Is this what having friends did to you?

"That was pretty cool." Matt said, coming up beside her. "I'll see you around and tell Allison I said Hi."

She nodded as her phone beeped and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw it was Scott.

_'Allison and I saw what you did, thank you. Really.'_

She sent off a quick reply before heading back to the office, she might as well work through her lunch now and get some work done so she could go to all her afternoon classes.

"Well, well if it isn't Cathleen Danvers."

She looked from where she had just sat down as her science teacher, Mr. Harris, entered the office. "It's Catalina, Sir."

"I don't really care. What I care about is all the excuse slips I am getting from students. They say it's to look for a missing student but I find that hard to believe. Have you been selling these or something?"

Cat's eyebrows shot up. She really, really disliked Mr. Harris. He was the most sarcastic, condescending, rude teacher she _ever_ had and she sometimes wondered how the hell he still had a job.

"Excuse me? Where do you get off asking something like that? If you have a problem with this, please go take it up with Principal Thomas."

"Are you trying to tell me he condones this?"

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't read any of your emails since yesterday?" She asked with a fake sugary sweet tone.

"I don't appreciate your tone Cathleen."

"It's Catalina, what's so hard to remember about that? Cat-ah-lee-nah. And I don't appreciate you implying that I'm selling excuse slips on the side. Now you can either go talk to Principal Thomas or leave."

"Detention, Ms. Danvers."

"No." She simply replied, turning back to her computer.

"For two weeks."

She glared up at him. "Hold on and please wait while I page the Principal so you can explain to him why you're taking away his student aide."

He leaned down until they were practically nose to nose and Cat resisted the urge to move away. She would not back down from him, he was a bully and she couldn't stand bullies.

"This isn't over Cathleen."

He straightened up and glared at her one last time before walking away.

She really hated bullies.

"Oh good, you're still here." Stiles said as he entered the office before looking around. "Where is everyone?

She looked around in confusion, noticing for the first time how empty it was. "I have no idea? I just got here"

He shook his head, "Good because we have a problem. You know, when we asked you to destroy the footage, we didn't mean for you to trash the hard drives too."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked, entering behind Stiles. "I got your text."

"My dad's here."

"Why?" Scott asked, looking at Cat with a smile who was staring at Stiles like he had grown a second head.

"He told me someone broke into the school, he was in the staffroom all morning interviewing all the teachers. They stole from the nurse's office, they trashed a couple of classrooms and they jammed the security footage hard drives. Which I'm sure they're trying to recover."

Scott shook his head. "Cat didn't do that."

"I'm aware of that, Scott." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm making what some people call a joke."

"not funny."

Stiles shrugged. "Cat gets me."

"So all this happened and your dad just told you everything about it?" Scott asked, ignoring him.

"Perhaps I overheard it through the thinly constructed walls of our school. But how I came across the information isn't important. What matters is making sure Lydia's werewolf bite doesn't become public knowledge."

"Guys-" Cat tried to interrupt.

"Do you know when they're going to start trying to recover it?" Scott asked, ignoring Cat.

"From the way they were talking, I think they might have already done it. I'm trying very hard not to freak the hell out right now."

"Guys-" She tried again.

"Maybe they didn't find anything. Maybe we're all good." Scott continued.

"I really thought I heard my dad say they found something. They were just waiting for a school official to give them permission to watch it."

"Hey." She yelled, getting both the guys to look at her. "How about letting me talk?"

"What?" Scott asked. "Cat, you've got to make sure they did not recover that footage. Or, if they did, just make sure you get it. You and no one else. You have to delete it. Once and for all."

"Twice and for all." Stiles reminded him.

She rolled her eyes at them, turning back to the computer yet again and entering the system. "They're not going to find anything."

"You need to be sure." Stiles said. "Chances are because it was recovered, it was labeled as something else."

"Oh for the love of-" She let out a frustrated sigh as she got into the School's system, bypassing everything to bring up the security footage to prove it wasn't there. "They won't find anything because I left no traces, I left no trail and it's so encrypted there's no chance in hell somebody could get into this fast, it would take- what the hell?" She frowned at the screen, typing some more, her frown only growing as she moved through the system.

"You found something didn't you?" Scott asked.

She nodded, "But I don't think it's Lydia's footage and I'm having issues getting into it. This could take a while."

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, this was bad, very bad.

"Well, we need to get to the cemetery." Scott said "We'll leave you to it, then text us when you're-"

"Got it." She interrupted. "Man that took a while."

The guys went to move around the desk but stopped as the door opened and some of the office administration walked in. Cat shook her head at the guys, mouthing that she would text them later.

"Ok." She said out loud with a big smile. "Thank you for advising me, I will let your teachers know that Scott had an emergency and has to leave right away."

The guys smiled and left and Cat quickly opened another screen, turning to some work she had to get done while the office workers that entered quickly grabbed their food before leaving again. Cat made sure they were gone before switching back to the school files and entering the new file that was there, labeled Recovered File but with yesterday's date. Perhaps it showed who was in the school and why they tried to trash the hard drives.

She opened it up, frowning at seeing the parking lot at night, with only a single dark car there. Then someone came in from the bottom right corner and she peered closer at seeing they were dragging something, no, not something but someone. Oh god, that was a body being dragged across the parking lot and stuffed into the trunk of the car. No way. She clicked on the video to zoom in when the screen went black and a message flashed across the screen advising of a system crash.

"Oh hell." She whispered to herself, going back through all the steps and trying to get it back but it was no good. The file was gone. Probably done on purpose by whomever corrupted the hard drives. She didn't even know anyone else capable of that.

She had just seen a kidnapping and the only evidence they had, was gone.

… … …


	5. Chapter 5

Should I keep posting this?

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or out of place but i am trying to match them up properly.

Thank you so so so much for the reviews... keep em coming. i need them. make sure i'm doing okay. thanks.

… … …

A quiet thump was enough to wake Cat up. She was a light sleeper and the smallest noises would wake her, this was no exception. She shot up in bed, trying to untangle herself, instead falling off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What the fuck?" She cried.

"Whoa. Now there's a word I didn't think would ever come out of your mouth."

She stopped struggling and pushed her hair back to squint up at whoever was in her room.

"Scott?"

"Do you need some help?"

"No." She cried, holding out a hand to ward him off. "Just give me a second." She grunted as she untangled herself from her blanket and straightened her clothes before sitting up and staring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He held out a hand to help her up but she ignored it, continuing to stare at him until he answered.

"I came to tell you-"

"That you found Lydia." She finished for him. It wasn't a question but a statement, like she already knew and he knew it had just happened and was not on the news yet.

"How did you know?"

"Well, not many werewolves jump on through my window at night, so I figured it was for a good reason. I do have a phone you know." She reached over and picked up a hoodie to put on, not feeling entirely comfortable talking to Scott in the tank top and bootie shorts she always slept in.

"You said you never answered." He gave her a small smile. "Where's your dad?"

"He's on graveyard tonight, which is lucky for you."

"I would have been more careful if I knew he was home. It's not safe for you to be home alone at night."

"I'm fine, not like anyone is after me." She stood up to peer closely at him. "What's wrong? You seem upset. You did find Lydia right? She's alright, so what has you so upset."

"How did you know she was okay?"

She shrugged. "Just a hunch."

"no, it wasn't, you know something."

"No, I don't." She snapped. "are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"Not until you do."

Cat looked at him sharply, her heart beginning to race. "not until I what?"

"Tell me what's going on with you." He replied, stepping closer. "Just now, your heartbeat sped up and now I can smell fear. Sometimes you get this look on your face like you're seeing something else that only you can see and this morning it wasn't me touching you that startled you, it was something else."

She forced herself to calm down as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cat." He cried, stepping even closer. "please, let me in, tell me what's going on. You've helped us, I can help you."

She stepped away but he grabbed her hand and she momentarily froze before she began to scream.

"Oh my god. Cat. Shh, your neighbors. Holy crap, Cat, what's wrong?" He thought at first she really didn't want him to touch her or something but now she had a death grip on his hand as she screamed and stared at something only she could see.

Just as soon as it started it stopped and she wrenched her hand away, stumbling back and falling down on her ass. Scott was too surprised to catch her, only able to stare down at her in horror.

"Do I- do I need to call your dad?"

"No." She cried. "Don't. What the hell happened tonight?"

"What did you see?" He cautiously asked.

"Who was cut in half by Allison's family?" She looked up at him with haunted eyes as she sat there gasping for breath.

He knelt down beside her, his hands hovering above her, afraid to touch her. "Cat, can I touch you without you screaming?"

She nodded. "Just not-not bare skin. Not yet."

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "How did you know all that? You need to tell me what's going on."

"I-I don't know, I just know things. You seem to really set it off and oh god- is that guy dead? That already happened?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, he was an Omega. A lone wolf, I didn't know him."

She drew in a ragged breath, closing her eyes as she tried to focus herself.

"Cat?"

"I don't want to lose myself." She whispered. "Not again. Never again."

"Cat, you won't lose yourself, I promise. I won't let you."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "I can't lose myself again Scott."

"Why do you think you'll lose yourself?"

"It happened last time, at my old school. You might have heard about that shooting at a Ridgeway High back east, the beginning of freshman year?"

Scott nodded, sitting beside her and moving them so they were leaning against the bed.

"That was my old school. I wasn't at school the day it happened, something told me to stay home that day and I did."

"What did?" He asked.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know, a feeling, a vibe, something. I don't know. But I stayed home and some lunatic went on a shooting rampage. When I went back to school after it happened, I didn't handle it so well. The chaos, the shooting, the pain, everyone's emotions were still there and I lost it."

"What do you mean you lost it?"

Another shrug as she let out a loud sigh. "For a lack of a better term, I went insane and I lost myself. According to what my dad told me after, I started screaming in the middle of the school hallway, it took me a week before I came back to myself and I was in a hospital then. My dad moved us here the moment I was well enough to travel."

"I still don't understand." Scott said, "Why would you react like that? Did you know the victims?"

She shook her head. "Not personally and this is where it gets… confusing and weird and a little unbelievable."

"You're talking to a werewolf here." he reminded her with one of his crooked smiles.

"I inherited something special from my mom, it's what ultimately killed her. She was a seer and she passed it onto me."

"You can see the future?" He looked sideways at her, trying to gauge if she was telling the truth.

"Not always. Sometimes I see peoples memories or what will happen in the future or even what someone is thinking about. "

"So you can read our minds?"

"No." Cat cried. "well, not really. I'm mucking this all up." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "If I touch you like skin to skin, sometimes, only sometimes may I get a flash of something going on. Case in point when you touched my hand that day you met me, I saw your wolf eyes. Just a flash. But it doesn't always happen. Sometimes I can force it, maybe get a glimpse of the future. But nothing is certain, it's really only flashes. But I'm only going by what I read in my moms journals. I've spent the last year avoiding touching anyone. When you drove me to school, and I touched your hand, I wanted to make sure you would be alright going to Allison's Aunt's funeral. I saw a flash of Stiles dad grabbing you left it at that."

"And this morning? What happened then?" Scott asked.

"I knew you guys would find Lydia. But I saw the ambulance and the blood and it startled me, so I guess I pulled back too hard and smoked my head on the locker, which really hurt by the way. It drove my mom insane, apparently hers was a lot stronger but it's what killed her in the end, she couldn't handle it anymore."

Scott looked confused and she feared that this was too much, that he really thought she was crazy.

"so what exactly happened at your old school?" Scott finally asked.

"I guess I picked up on someone's bad vibes and stayed home but when I returned to school, everything was too fresh, too new in everyone's minds and I guess, somehow it just stuck to everything there, even inanimate objects. I touched my locker and started screaming and then I was just lost. Dad told me that I kept screaming and screaming and people were holding me down. An ambulance was called, I had to be sedated and they blamed it on the traumatic experience and me grieving."

"But you got something out of touching your locker?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "Someone, the owner of the locker beside me was shot there. The death was so violent and so unexpected it's like it was happening all over again but in my mind. I was the one getting shot, I was the one dying, and I lost it. I had never experienced that before, it had always been feelings or vibes of something being off. That was when the visions started, it was my first one and I guess I couldn't handle it. I spent 2 weeks in the hospital getting evaluated and when I got better, we moved here and Dad made me swear to be careful, to not let anyone know, to avoid anything when possible and I did for a whole year but now…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"We got you involved." Scott finished. "Cat, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, I didn't have to be." She hoarsely replied. "I chose to. I just don't-"

"Want to be lost." He finished for her. "Did that almost happen tonight?"

"It wasn't just a flash, I saw him get sliced, it's like I was there." She shuddered. "while I can force it sometimes, I can't always control when they happen but it happens a lot with you."

"I can try and not touch you anymore?"

"No." She slapped a hand over her mouth as her face heated up. "I mean, I don't want that to happen. I need to be more careful."

"Why didn't you tell us we would find Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Because to tell you might change the outcome and she needed to be found before someone or something else did. You see, after we moved here, my dad gave me all my mom's old journals, saying that perhaps I could learn something from that. The most important part was that to know something, could give you the chance to alter it. If I said something to you guys, then maybe Lydia wouldn't be found and I couldn't risk that. I'm not perfect though, I know it's not always that simple and it wasn't for my mom either but I'm trying to learn and understand it all."

"So you have all this information you don't mean to find out in your head and you just have to keep it in."

"You think I'm crazy." She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"no, I think having to deal with that is crazy and I promise I will do everything I can to help you. Stiles helped me deal when I got bitten, I'm sure he'll have ideas to help you too."

"You're telling others?" Cat began to panic. It was hard enough to tell Scott, she couldn't let anyone else know.

"Stiles can help."

"No one else, please, not yet. If Stiles can help, then maybe but I just can't right now."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Cat."

"Yes, it is. I'm a freak, I'm crazy, insane, not normal."

He began to laugh and she whipped her head to the side to face him. "What?"

"You think you're a freak? Did you forget who you're sitting beside? I turn fuzzy during the full moon and at odd times in between."

"And I see things that I shouldn't." She began to laugh with him and it just felt good to get it all out.

"we're quite the pair, aren't we?" she asked as they calmed down.

"And we'll get through this, together."

"Promise?" She whispered.

He reached over cupping her cheek and she closed her eyes, seeing something else and wanting it so badly, even though she knew it was wrong.

"What did you see that time?" He asked when her eyes opened and she was looking at him.

She gave him a small smile. "Nothing like before."

"I think I know." He said with a small smile. "I was thinking about it just now when I touched you."

He leaned over, gently pressing his lips to hers. She quit breathing, unable to believe this was happening. This shouldn't be happening. She pulled away.

"What? Did you see something else?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, Allison punching me."

He sighed, dropping his head back on the bed. "Cat, I'm sorry."

She smiled as she stood up but the smile was forced. "I know. Don't worry about it but you should probably go."

"No, look, I shouldn't have done that. Can we just hang out and talk? Nothing else, I promise."

She wanted to tell him it wasn't a good idea, she knew it wasn't but instead she sat down beside him and they spent the next few hours talking. Eventually, her head landed on his shoulder and she drifted off, not waking until the next morning, in her bed alone.

... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Please keep reviewing. This is all new to me, so i need the encouragement LOL

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Cat groaned, rolling over to see the time, her eyes bugging out. She was going to be late, so late and she had science first which was just perfect. Mr. Harris would probably try to give her another detention. Key word, try. But he was so obnoxious and after last night's revelations, she was so not in the mood to deal with him and contemplated just skipping her morning classes.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up without looking at who was calling.

"Yeah?" She said by way of greeting with a big yawn

"Are you ever coming out of there, you don't want to be late for school, do you?"

She groaned. "No, I'm sleeping."

"Look out the window."

She grumbled as she rolled out of bed and crawled to her window to peer down at her driveway. Scott was sitting on the hood of his moms car, with a coffee in his hand and a bag of McDonalds beside him. He smiled and waved up at her, she returned it with a scowl.

"You can't bribe me with gross fast food and coffee. I don't even like straight coffee."

"How about a mocha? And really, who could resist a sausage mcmuffin."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "Cheater."

He laughed. "How am I cheating?"

"waking me up and bringing me food. If not for you, I'd be skipping the morning classes. "

"Then good thing I'm here."

She glared down at him, knowing he could very well see it. "give me 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and quickly rushed around getting ready, grabbing the closest pair of jeans and hoodie she could find before grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs and out the door.

She did notice the house was quiet and figured her dad had gone to sleep right when he got home as he sometimes did.

When she got outside, she grabbed the mocha and food from him without so much as a hello.

"well hello to you too. You're awfully cheery this morning." Scott greeted her.

She glared at him as she got into his car. "I feel like I haven't slept yet."

He laughed as he got into the car "You did for a few hours. Then I had to leave for practice."

She yawned. "And you're not tired?"

He shook his head. "Near the full moon, I'm feeling a bit more energized. Speaking of, Stiles thinks he's found a better way to keep me and everyone safe."

"What's that?" She asked, knowing from last night that Stiles had just used handcuffs last time.

"Here." He reached for her hand but she pulled away before he could touch her. "It's okay, just trust me, okay?"

She moved her hand back, slightly hesitating before grabbing his hand and watching as Stiles opened his locker and chain fell out, a whole whack of it as it kept falling and falling, the whole locker room stopping to watch as it happened.

She came out of it and looked at him in surprise. "How did you do that? I can't control it."

He smiled. "I was thinking about last night. I was thinking about what I wanted to do, then I think you saw it. So I wanted to see if I could do it again."

She grew uncomfortable at the thought of the kiss from last night and turned to the food he brought her.

"Lydia's coming to school today." Scott said in an attempt to change the subject.

"What? But they just found her yesterday." She said with a frown.

"She's Lydia." He said as if that explained it all.

"Does she know what happened to her?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think so. Allison was picking her up, I'm sure we'll see them in science this morning."

"And Allison doesn't mind you picking me up in the mornings?"

"It's safer." He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

She nodded as she finished the food and crumpled up the bag. "Of course, just as it was safe for you to spend the night in my room."

Scott sighed, leaning his head against the steering wheel. "Cat…"

"Look, there's Allison and Lydia, which reminds me, we never got to talk about what I found yesterday, so you go find Stiles and I'll go grab Allison, meet you at our lockers." She got out of the car and moved towards the school, smiling at the girls who were at the top of the stairs, ready to enter the school. The dark haired girl waved to her while Lydia looked at her with something akin to disdain.

"Why are you waving at her?" Lydia asked in disbelief.

"Because Cat helped a lot while you were missing and you should be grateful for that. She's really nice, give her a chance."

Lydia sighed. "She needs a makeover."

Allison smiled; glad to see her friend back to normal. "you can try but she seems pretty comfortable in her own skin."

"Hey Allison." Cat greeted as she reached the top of the steps. "Hi Lydia, glad you're back."

The red head smiled before opening the door to the school. She took one step in and stopped as everyone, one by one, stopped to just stare at her. Cat and Allison exchanged a helpless look, knowing this was something neither of them could stop.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds?" Allison whispered to her newly returned friend.

Lydia stared at them all, trying to grasp the fact that they were looking at her, not because she was the prettiest or most popular girl but because of what happened to her. They were staring at her like she was some kind of freak. Lifting her chin and trying her hardest not to break down, Lydia Martin strolled down that hallway as if she owned it. She would not let them get to her.

"We need to talk." Cat whispered as they slowly followed after Lydia. "Scott and Stiles are meeting us at our lockers."

Allison nodded, calling out to Lydia. "We have to stop at our locker, are you going to be okay?"

The red head nodded. "They're making me see the school counselor anyways. Waste of time really. I'll see you in class."

"So what's going on?" Allison asked as Lydia walked away.

"Did Scott tell you about the break in?"

She nodded "And that you were erasing the recovered file from the hard drive."

"I told them there was practically no way that the footage could be recovered, not within hours, it should have taken days and I was right."

"Right about what?" Stiles asked, coming up behind them as they reached their lockers.

"Lydia's footage not being found. The recovered footage? It was of a kidnapping."

"What!" All three of them exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Who was being kidnapped?" Allison asked.

"Who was doing the kidnapping?" Scott asked.

"Can you show us?" Stiles asked.

"Don't know, don't know and no." she answered all of them. "It was too fuzzy and distorted, when I went to zoom in, the system crashed, the file was corrupted and I couldn't get it back, no matter what I did and I know how to recover pretty damn good. Whoever broke into the school probably took liberties to make sure that if it somehow was recovered, it wouldn't last and that's kind of scary, I don't know anyone else in Beacon hills who could be capable of that off the top of my head and I know of all the hackers and computer nerds around here. Most make a point of knowing who else is around that's capable of a lot."

"Wait." Stiles interrupted her. "you said anyone else. Are you capable of something like that?"

She nodded, "it's what I did to that other footage except made it a lot harder to recover in the first place."

"Well, is there anything else you can tell us?" Allison asked.

"someone was being dragged to a dark colored car and then stuffed into the trunk. That's all."

"Only those two people?" Stiles asked.

Cat nodded.

"Are you sure what you saw was real? What if it was some sort of TV broadcast you were accidentally catching?"

She gave Stiles a look, showing him exactly what she thought of that.

"A TV show that happens to look exactly like the parking lot of Beacon Hills High?" Scott asked him sarcastically.

"It's not that we don't believe you, Cat." Allison said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm kind of having trouble believing" Stiles said." I hear everything that comes over the police radio. I haven't heard anything like this. No one has been reported missing."

"Are you being serious?" Cat snapped. "I wouldn't make this up. Why would I make this up?"

"You're right." Allison said with an apologetic smile. "If Cat said it happened, it happened."

"Look, we need to get to class." Scott reminded them. "we'll talk about this later."

Cat rolled her eyes before slamming her locker shut and stomping off to science. Allison sent the guys a small shrug before following after her. Stiles waited until the girls were far enough away before turning to Scott.

"And while we deal with that, did you talk to Cat? About the other werewolf?"

Scott shook his head.

"Why not?" Stiles asked. "Maybe, if the kidnapping happened, maybe Isaac had something to do with it?"

"She doesn't need to know right now."

"Can't you at least find out if Isaac is a hacker or something from her?"

"Not yet." Scott replied

"are you kidding me?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "this girl only has to touch you or me and she's going to know all about Isaac."

"Then don't touch her." Scott replied with a shrug.

"And what about you? She says she gets more from you then anybody."

"I won't think about it. She didn't find out when I picked her up this morning. Only about the chain which is all I wanted her to see."

"you picked her up again? And you can do that? Only show her what you wanted her to see?" Stiles sighed as they sat down in front of Allison and Cat.

"that's what I was finding out."

"what were you finding out?" Allison asked, leaning forward as Lydia sat down on the other side of Allison.

"just checking out plans for tonight." Stiles covered for them. "Welcome back Lydia, what are you doing tonight?"

She looked up from her books, an annoyed look on her face. "I don't know, staying home."

"Ok then, Lydia's back and full of sunshine again. How are you doing Cat?"

The small girl on the other side of Allison looked up, glanced at Lydia and forced the unpleasantness from her face. "I'm okay I guess." She glanced at Scott who was smiling at her before looking back down at her book, not returning his smile.

"Alright, class." Mr. Harris entered the room and the two guys turned to face the front, Stiles leaning closer to Scott.

"Are you sure Cat doesn't know more? She doesn't look too happy with you. I thought she was mad at me?"

Scott glanced behind him, his eyes catching Allison's who smile he returned before looking at Cat who was staring at him. When she saw his gaze turn to her, she quickly looked back down.

"It's something else." Scott finally answered.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. We need to figure out if they're going to hold Isaac."

"They can't without solid evidence or a witness." Stiles turned around, scanning the classroom before his eyes landed on the vacant seat beside Danny.

"Where's Jackson?" He asked.

"at the principal's office, talking to your dad." Danny replied.

"Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac?"

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look. "We need to get to the office."

"How?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Stiles replied, looking around for an answer.

They heard a sigh, some paper ripping, and then said paper balled up and flying past them. It hit the teacher in the back of the head, causing laughter among the students as he turned around in anger.

"Who, in the hell did that?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Scott and Stiles, Sir." Cat spoke up from behind them.

The guys turned to give her an odd look but she just raised an eyebrow, shooing them to face the front.

"Scott, Stiles, you know where to go." He scowled at them before turning back to the chalkboard.

The guys gathered their stuff and as they walked by the girls to leave, Cat grabbed Scott's sleeve, passing him a piece of paper. "You're welcome." She had no idea why they wanted to go to the office, just that they needed to go so she helped and she would help them get out of it today. She had the perks after all.

Scott waited until they were seated outside the Principal's office before opening the piece of paper.

'_Leave after you're done. I'll take care of this.'_

"How much did she hear?" Stiles asked, reading the note.

Scott shrugged crumpling up the paper and slipping it into his pocket. "Hopefully just the part where we needed to get here?"

"I'm really starting to like this girl. She's actually been a lot of help."

"I know." Scott replied with a smile, before pressing his ear against the window to hear what was going on.

… … …

Cat sat in class, too tired to even pretend to pay attention anymore. Now that Scott and Stiles were gone, she had no conversations to try and listen to and after trying to focus on the current subject, she finally gave up and with her chin on her hand, let her eyes drift around the room and out the window, watching what she assumed to be Stiles dad pull away in his cop car. Moments later, a black car showed up and then she saw Scott walk to it and get in.

She nudged Allison, motioning her to look out the window. "Whose car is that? Scott just got into it."

Allison frowned as she peered at it. "I have no idea, I don't think I've seen it before but it's nice."

"Should I text him?"

"Ms. Danvers, would you care to join the other two delinquents at the Principals office?" Mr. Harris asked, stopping his lecture to glare at her.

"Sure, why not?" She began to gather her stuff but instead he stopped her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Sit."

Cat sat back down. "Why?"

"Like I don't know you'll use whatever power you have over the principal to get what you want."

Her nose wrinkled at that. "Can you please try and make it a little less perverted? Thanks."

He moved to stand in front of her desk. "I liked you a lot better when you had no friends and didn't talk."

Her eyes snapped to his and she could see from the knowing look in his eye that he knew he had won this round. So Cat grabbed her stuff and walked out, not saying another word.

Screw this, she was going back home.

… … …


	7. Chapter 7

Please keep reviewing. This is all new to me, so i need the encouragement LOL

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

It was a dreamless sleep and for the first time in a very long time, she slept heavily, her body and more importantly her mind was exhausted, having been through far more in the past couple days then this whole last year combined.

She couldn't pinpoint when that peaceful sleep ended but suddenly she was dreaming of Scott and a man with dark hair and blue eyes searching through a house. Pieces were coming in and out, snippets of conversation filtering through to her.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott demanded.

"I can if they're willing."

Was that the Derek Hale she had heard of?

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." The taller man reminded Scott. "yeah I know your little secret."

Well gee, he knew more than she did. She never even got total confirmation on that.

"With me you can learn to use all your senses. With me you learn control… even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

The man stepped back and turned away. "You're going to lose her anyway, you know that."

"Wait." Scott called after him and Cat feared the worse. That he would join this man and she didn't like what could happen if he did.

"Scott." She yelled. "Don't, don't do it."

Cat landed on the floor of her room for the 2nd time in as many nights except this time, she was quicker to untangle herself as she stood up and looked around, half expecting to see Scott there. Except it was a full moon and she had slept the day and some of the night away and now he was out there with chains, so what the hell had she just dreamed of?

That nagging feeling that always told her to stay clear, that something was wrong, was back in full force and she grabbed her phone, trying Scott and Allison's phone, but no one answered and it only left her more agitated. She began to pace, trying to think what to do. One or both were in trouble and she needed to find them. Grabbing some black yoga pants and a black hoodie, she slipped into her shoes and left the house at a run. Something leading her a few blocks west into the nicer part of town. She just hoped that her clumsiness didn't choose now to take effect. She was a horrible runner and after this, vowed to start running every day because she had another feeling it would be happening a lot too.

She stopped in front of a house with police tape at the front, pausing briefly before she ran through it to the house just as she heard a scream.

"Allison," she cried, looking around and only finding a lacrosse stick. She picked it up and ran into the house, all the while wondering what the hell she was doing. She couldn't fight anything. She was barely over 5 feet and 120 lbs. soaking wet. But she couldn't leave Allison alone in there, not with whatever she felt was in there.

She skidded to a halt in the kitchen and saw Allison on the other side, brandishing a knife. In between them was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It was some kind of reptile, except human size and now eying her up like she was dinner. She couldn't bite back the scream that escaped her, mirroring Allison's from moments before.

"Cat." Allison screamed, "Get out of here, now."

"I think it wants to eat me." She cried, frozen in place, the lacrosse stick in her hands.

"Cat." This time, a male voice from another part of the house but she couldn't take her eyes off the creature in front of her that was looking between her and Allison with glowing yellow eyes. Then there was the sound of splintering wood and she only had a brief moment to glance to the side before something tackled her to the ground. She went rolling with whatever tackled her before it rolled to its feet while sliding her down the hall closer to Allison. The taller girl leaned down to help her up as Scott, in werewolf form, stepped up in front of them to protect them from that thing. Instead it climbed up the wall and the ceiling, hissing at them before disappearing into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked, staring at where it had disappeared.

"I don't know." Scott replied, watching to make sure it didn't return.

When it didn't, he finally turned to check on them, pulling Allison into a hug before reaching over and grabbing her. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you insane?"

Cat raised an eyebrow at him, silently reminding him that yes, she very well could be.

"This isn't safe for you Cat, we wanted you at home, safe."

"Allison's here." She reminded him.

"Allison can shoot a bow, her family is trained for this, and she has skills that are helpful here. You can't, you're not and you don't."

Her jaw dropped in shock, hurt and disbelief.

Scott sighed, trying to reel back his anger at the thought of either of these girls getting hurt. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I came because I thought you were in trouble."

"How did you know we were here?" Allison asked.

"I didn't. I was worried, no one was replying to me, I knew it was the full moon and weird stuff was going on and I knew something was going to happen, plus I heard them talking about Isaac's house today. So I decided to come here." She easily lied.

"That was so stupid."

Cat and Allison turned to Scott in shock.

"Scott she was-"

"No, Allison. She doesn't need to be involved in all this." He cried.

Cat stepped up to him, not caring in the least that he was all wolfed out as she glared up at him, poking him in the chest. "You can't just decide when and where you want my help, it's all or nothing, take your pick.

He glared down at her before stepping back and turning away from her. "Then nothing, go home Cat."

There was a stunned silence as the two girls turned to stare at each other. Allison couldn't believe Scott was talking to a friend this way and Cat couldn't believe that after everything, he was brushing her off as if she didn't matter. She had been expecting this to happen but nevertheless it still hurt, a lot.

"Fine." She said, stepping back. "I'm not needed anymore, I get it. Got what you needed and all that talk about hanging out and stuff after Lydia was just so I'd help you. Knew it would happen. I guess you forgot you still needed my help to find the guy from the video yesterday but since I'm not needed, have fun doing it yourself."

She missed the way he tensed, his fists clenching as he forced himself not to turn around.

"I'll see you in school Allison." She turned around, leaving the way she came and ignoring Allison's calls for her to come back.

… … …


	8. Chapter 8

Please keep reviewing. This is all new to me, so i need the encouragement LOL

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Scott and Allison stood near the back of the crowd in gym class, watching as students climbed the rock wall while talking of the creature they had seen a few nights ago and more importantly Cat, who no one had seen since. She had skipped school the next day, had been quiet all weekend and no one knew if she was here today. Scott had gone by her place the last two nights to see if she was there, but her dad was home, her window locked up tight with a new lock on it and from what he could see, she wasn't even in her room. Any other time, they'd think something had happened to her but Scott knew he very well deserved this. He had been a complete ass to her, his worry and fear completely overriding any reasonable response to her being there that night.

"She's not answering my calls or messages. Scott, you have to do something."

"What can I do? She won't talk to me either. Someone needs to talk to her; she doesn't even know who our new Principal is yet. She needs to be warned."

"Well you need to do something. You made it look like we were totally using her." Allison glared at him with her arms crossed.

"We weren't but she could have been hurt. You at least have some training; she doesn't have a clue."

"Then fix it."

Scott gave Allison an odd look. "Like what? Teach her to fight?"

"No, teach her to protect herself."

"Wouldn't that be something you would be better for?"

Allison frowned. "I would but I'm a little busy dealing with my dad and Gerard. Besides, you hurt her, you fix it. You need to Scott."

"I found some news." Stiles said, coming up beside them. "A missing person, a guy named Bennett. Works in a motorcycle shop. Hasn't shown up and isn't answering his phone."

"Bennett?" Allison asked. "Tall, good looking, drives a motorcycle?"

"Good-looking?" Scott asked.

"Stiles, Erica, you're up."

Stiles shrugged and moved off to the wall, leaving Scott staring at Allison.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You know him?"

"He's a friend of my dad's."

"Werewolf hunter?"

She shrugged. "He's not much older than us."

"Erica."

Both teens turned to the rock wall as the blonde that Cat worked with in the office was frozen about halfway up. The class was all gathered below her as the poor girl hyperventilated. Allison shot a look at Scott before moving forward with the class. If she remembered correctly, Cat had told her that Erica was epileptic and she doubted that Coach knew about it.

"How come nobody tells me these things?" Coach asked after Allison told him. He began trying to coax the girl down.

She finally kicked off the wall, landing on the ground and undoing the harness as Coach told her to walk it off, she was fine. But Erica was humiliated, people were laughing at her now and she bit back the tears walking past them all into the locker room.

Scott watched her go, feeling bad and promising to catch up with her later to see how she was. Perhaps she had some news on Cat too.

Class ended soon after and Scott and Stiles stood in the locker room, talking about their plans for that night. They were supposed to go skating with Allison and Lydia but Scott had a feeling that he should be talking to Cat. He owed her an explanation, an apology and some groveling.

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Stiles asked.

"I dunno." Scott replied. "With everything going on and Cat, I really should try and find her."

"You think maybe she doesn't want to be found? You used the girl then told her to get lost." Stiles reminded him.

The taller boy glared at his friend. "She's all new to this, and she's so small and delicate looking, I don't want her getting hurt."

"Have you ever thought that there was a reason she moved here? That she works in the office? That we tracked her down that day? You might not want her in the middle of all this but maybe that's where she is supposed to be. Why else would someone with her special skills all of a sudden be available to us?"

Scott contemplated that. "What like fate?"

Stiles shrugged. "Call it whatever but maybe there was a reason for it and you need to go fix it with her and then go out because it's time for Stiles to have a good time. Are you even listening to me?" He stopped watching as an almost pained look crossed his friends face, seemingly convulsing before looking down at Scott's hand which had started shaking. "What is that?"

Scott stared at him before dropping his stuff and running into the gym, seeing Erica convulsing on the rock wall before she lost her grip and fell off. He ran, reaching out to catch her before she hit the ground. He gently lowered her down as Stiles and Allison came running up behind him.

"Turn her on her side." Allison instructed, kneeling down next to him. "How did you know?"

He looked up, a bewildered look in his eyes, "I don't know, I just felt it."

"I'm calling 911." She said pulling out her phone and moving away to talk.

Scott could only look down at Erica, who was gripping his hand as she convulsed.

"ugh, pathetic."

"What?" he asked as Allison hung up then dialed another number.

"They don't believe it's a real emergency and are calling the school to- Hello? Cat?"

Scott looked up, wondering why she was calling Cat now?

"Good, you're in the office. Look 911 is going to call the office. Please answer, Erica had a seizure while on the rock wall… They said they have a lot of prank calls and want to-yeah I'll hold."

Allison turned back to him with a shrug. "At least you know Cat's in school. I wonder if she's met Gerard yet. Cat?... Oh good. Thank you." She hung up and knelt down beside them. "Cat confirmed, they should be here soon. You'll be okay Erica."

… … …

Cat should have been in class but when she got to the office after first break, it was empty. Seriously, no one was there, no secretary, no principal, nothing. Was there some kind of bug going around? Or perhaps there was a staff meeting? But usually she was aware of those far in advance so she could cover but no one had told her before she had taken a day off school from being sick. Yes, there was the excuse she was going with, sick, not avoiding anyone at all. So sick, she ended up sleeping on the couch in the front room in front of the TV for a few nights because her room was cold. So cold, she had to put a new lock on it that kept it closed up tight. Yup, that got her pretty sick. And when she returned to school, it just so happened her morning classes had no Stiles, Scott or Allison in it. Huge coincidence really.

She decided to stay in the office until someone showed up and it was just nearing the end of the current period when the phone rang.

"Beacon Hills High, how may I help you?

"Hello? Cat?"

Dammit, now someone knew she was here. "Hello Allison, can't really talk-"

"Good, you're in the office. Look 911 is going to call the office. Please answer, Erica had a seizure while on the rock wall."

"Oh my god!" Cat cried, worried for her fellow aide and friend. "Is she okay? Why are they calling here if you've already called them?"

"They said they have a lot of prank calls and want to-"

"Allison, hold on, the line is going." Without waiting for a reply, she picked up the other line. "Beacon Hills High."

"Hello Ma'am, we just received a call from a student, claiming an ambulance is needed. We just-"

"Yes, hurry up and get here, a student's life is in danger."

"Thank you ma'am, we'll have-" Cat hung up on them, switching back over to Allison.

"Allison? They're on their way."

She can hear the sigh of relief. "Oh good, thank you."

"Tell Erica I will see her at the hospital later, I'll call her mom." Cat hung up the phone, turning to the computer and typing in a few things before pulling up Erica's file to get the number. She immediately dialed the number on file and waited as it rang and rang and rang. Finally she hung up, trying her mother's cell number on file. That also continued ringing but this one finally went to voicemail.

She left a message and hung up drumming her fingers against the desk, wondering again where everybody was. Technically, she should stay since no one was there but on the other hand, making sure Erica was okay far outweighed that. But, she knew it would be awhile before she would be able to see Erica anyways and hopefully Allison would be going to the hospital with her. So she would wait, just until the end of next period. Someone was bound to be back by then, right?

Deciding to get some work done, she worked right through the next period, lunch and was well into the afternoon classes when she finally gave up. Obviously she had missed something; no one had even come into the office and if no one could bother to keep her informed, than she was leaving, she really needed to go check on Erica.

Grabbing her bag, she threw it over her shoulder and left the school. She was halfway across the parking lot when she heard someone shout her name but she ignored it as she kept walking. She heard footsteps behind her running to catch up but kept up her brisk pace. Sure he could catch up to her no problem but she wasn't making this easy for him, at all.

"Cat, I was calling you."

She scowled, refusing to look at him as he matched pace with her.

"Cat, can you please just talk to me?"

"Why? Have some more security footage you want me to delete?" She asked with a sneer.

"No, I-"

"Someone else go missing that I need to set up a search party for? I mean, was the guy in the video found or do you need me to tell you the future? Or perhaps you need help cheating on your girlfriend, which one is it this time?"

"It's not like that." Scott protested.

"That's right, because you don't want my help, at all. So really? There's no point to this conversation."

"Just listen for a second." He went to grab her arm but she moved it out of his reach, stopping to face him.

"I don't have to. I don't owe you anything. You got what you needed so leave me alone."

"Look, I was way out of line."

She shook her head. "No you weren't. You don't need me, you said as much so what's the big deal?"

"But we do." Scott cried, growing frustrated. "Will you just stop saying that?"

"No, you need my skills and if I point you in the direction of someone else who can hack just as well, then you can ask them for help." She shook her head and looked away, her voice growing quiet. "I thought- I thought you were different, I thought this time would be different. But I thought wrong, jokes on me, huh?"

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand to pull her back and she was sucked into yet another vision, this time of the night he had told her to get lost. She was locked in some kind of box, beating on the sides as Allison screamed. Cat heard herself scream in the distant and in the box she began fighting harder, finally breaking through and up the stairs, breaking through the door and tackling… herself? As she rolled into a crouching position, her heart was beating in fear at the thought of something happening to her other self or Allison. When the creature left, that fear turned to anger, anger because she had almost lost someone that she was falling for, that she really started to care for. Allison had no choice but to be involved but Cat's other self, the one that was looking shocked, hurt and angry at being told to get lost, she didn't have to be a part of this, she should be at home, locked up and safe and she should never had to see her like this, wolfed out.

Cat yanked her hand away, shocked by what she had seen and felt. That was far more in depth than she had ever gone and that was far more than she ever felt besides pain in a vision. Her visions were flashes but this was by far something much more.

"What, was that?" She whispered, staring up at him with wide fearful eyes. "What did you just do to me?"

"I needed you to see the truth, to know why I acted the way I did."

Cat stared at him in disbelief. "I wasn't watching that, I was you."

"Can we talk now?" He pleaded.

She shook her head, backing away from him. "I-I can't right now. That was…too intense. You need to go to Math, you're failing. I need to go see Erica."

She turned and walked away, praying he wouldn't follow her and when she had reached the end of the block, she chanced a look back. He hadn't moved, instead staring at her in sadness and defeat. She turned back around and walked faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Please keep reviewing. This is all new to me, so i need the encouragement LOL

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

When she reached the hospital and found out where Erica was, she entered the room, stopping short at the person sitting on the bed, laughing and smiling with a male nurse.

"Erica?" She hesitantly asked.

"Catty." Erica squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her. "How nice of you to visit."

Cat pulled back, staring at the taller girl. The bags under the girls eyes were gone and she was glowing. "are you…okay?"

"Never better."

"Do you think I can have some of whatever you're on?" She asked.

Erica let out a loud laugh. "Just maybe you'll get that chance. You came at the right time, I'm getting ready to leave, miraculous recovery and all and I want a makeover."

"You seem so different."

"I know, right? And I've never felt better and I made a new friend, he is so cool."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Did your mom ever come by? I called and left a message for her."

"ohhh, you did? That is so sweet even though she can't be bothered to see how I am. She quit caring when I was twelve, about the time I was diagnosed with epilepsy. Ready to go?"

"What? Me?" Cat asked. "Go where? I mean, I came as soon as I could to see how you were and I was going to go home after, catch up on my work that I missed yesterday."

"Oh please Catty, everyone knows how far ahead you are in all your classes, we're getting makeovers."

Cat chewed her lower lip, so confused by this Erica in front of her. It was a complete 180 from the Erica she knew and she briefly contemplated reaching out to touch Erica's bare skin to see if she could glean anything from that. Wait did she just say-

"Makeovers? We? I don't think so."

Erica pouted. "please? For me? I just got out of the hospital, I could really use this."

"well, okay, I'll go with you while _you _ get a makeover but I could never afford one."

Erica's smile turned almost predatory as she looked Cat up and down. "Don't even worry about it. Consider it my treat for looking out for me."

Cat shook her head. "no. no no no no no. I'm fine, really."

Erica rolled her eyes as she hooked her arm through Cat's "Not taking no for an answer. Let's go."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah. Not a word, let's go."

… … …

Cat stared at herself in the mirror, not quite believing who was looking back at her. She didn't even look like herself anymore.

"Can I please just go home and get new clothes?" She pleaded, yet again with Erica.

The Blonde laughed. "This is why I made you spend the night Catty, this way you don't have a choice but to wear your smoking hot new clothes. Come here, let me do your make-up."

Knowing arguing was futile, she sat down in front of her letting Erica do her make-up before her whole outfit was picked out. Red suede platform pumps, a short red pleated skirt with a black top and black leather jacket, Erica was in a similar outfit, her shoes were leopard print with a mini black leather skirt, white shirt and a matching leather jacket. Highlights had been put in Erica's hair, the waves now controlled and pronounced, the makeup on her face was flawless and even with the outfit Erica had put on her, Cat felt like she was still in the background next to her blonde friend. Something had happened to Erica that just made her stand out like never before.

"I look ridiculous." Cat stated, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You look smoking hot." Erica argued "And look at your sexified hair."

Cat tilted her head to the side, actually liking the lighter brown color of her hair and the shorter almost punk like hairstyle she now had as well as the contacts. No more glasses for her.

"And we're going to school like this?"

"Only briefly." Erica replied with a smirk. "We'll drop off our homework, make all the boys drool, then my new friend wants to meet you. He says he can't wait to meet you, he already thinks you're totally awesome."

"When have you even had time to talk about me?" She asked in disbelief, "I've been with you since yesterday afternoon."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Before you showed up at the hospital, duh. You just missed him but he had to go. I told him all about you and how you were like my only friend."

"And you don't find this creepy at all?"

"It's not like that. You ready?"

Cat nodded, grabbing her bag and walking with Erica to the school. As seemed to be the theme of the week, morning classes were missed again and they would be arriving at the school around lunch time. After dropping off their work at the office, Erica grabbed her arm and dragged her to the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" Cat hissed.

"Getting noticed. Be confident and follow me." With a wink, Erica entered the cafeteria, Cat right behind her. Neither girl could help but notice that everyone just stopped and stared. At least Cat thought they did. She wasn't making eye contact with anyone and putting all her focus into not tripping over her own two feet. She wasn't a heels kind of girl and even now was wondering how Erica managed to talk her into wearing not only them but her whole outfit. Leaning over a table, Erica picked up an apple, taking a bite before she looked around the room with one last smirk and looping her arm through Cat's again.

"And now they'll be wanting more." Erica said with a small laugh as the girls walked out the front doors of the building and down to the black car waiting for them. It looked familiar but Cat couldn't quite put her finger on it, ducking into the back behind the passenger seat before Erica got into the front. The driver turned and looked at her and Cat's heart stopped when she realized who it was.

The guy from her dream.

Derek Hale.

She looked out the window just as the doors opened again and Scott and Stiles stood at the top, staring down at them. She gave Scott one last fearful look before the car peeled out of the parking lot.

… … …

"You look well, Catalina. A lot better now." Derek complimented her as she sat in a chair in some type of warehouse.

"Thank- wait, what? How did you know how I looked before?"

He smiled at Erica, "oh, just pictures Erica has shown me."

"I see." She really didn't. She was creeped out and trying her hardest not to show it. Suddenly Erica's new attitude made complete sense. Derek had gotten to her so did that mean she was now a werewolf too?

"You don't have to be afraid of me Catalina, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid." She lied.

Derek and Erica looked at each other before they burst out laughing. He moved closer, resting his hands on each arm rest as he brought his face down mere inches from her. "You don't have to lie to me either, you're safe here."

"Okay." She whispered, staring into his eyes. Too bad he scared the hell out of her, he did have really nice eyes.

"You're usually in the background of everything, huh Catalina? No one even notices you're there."

She moved only her eyes to glance at Erica before looking back at Derek. "well, yeah but I much prefer it that way."

Confusion entered his eyes and she realized it was probably because he found her to be telling the truth this time and it confused him. Who enjoyed being a loner? She did but only because she couldn't get close to people, it only saved her in the end from going insane and she much rather liked not being crazy.

"You only have your dad and even then, he's always too busy with work, he blames you for your mother's death, doesn't he?"

Another glance at Erica, who knew that her dad was never around and her mom had committed suicide when she was young. "Actually, he doesn't. My mom went a little crazy but she was already heading there long before me. My dad knows that, it was only a matter of time before she killed herself."

Derek straightened up before turning to Erica and grabbing her arm pulling her away. Seeing they were busy, she reached into her pocket and inconspicuously pulled out her phone so she could send a quick message.

"Who are you messaging?" Derek asked, his eyes flashing dangerously.

She looked up at him in surprise, she hadn't heard him approach. She moved her phone so he could see. "my dad. You're talking about him reminded me that I had to message him."

Seeing she was telling the truth, Derek let it slide. "Don't you think Erica looks much better now?"

She nodded. "She looks great, she doesn't look tired anymore, which makes me happy, I always worried about her."

"I do like your loyalty." Derek said with a small smile. "And loyalty is important, which is why Erica told me you would be perfect and I think she might be right."

Cat cocked her head to the side as she stared at Derek in confusion. "Perfect? For what?"

"Do you like your little makeover?" Derek asked. "I told Erica to go out and do that for you two."

"You bought this?" Cat asked, feeling a little ill. She did not want to be indebted to him.

"Yes, I wanted Erica to have new clothes to match her new attitude and she likes you."

"thanks. I'll pay you back."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's what family does for one another."

"Family?" She asked, looking between the two.

Derek nodded. "Isn't that what you want? To have a family? Someone there whenever you need anyone? To be there for you through everything?"

And then it hit her. He was going to turn her into a werewolf. Erica was one and he was going to make her one. Okay, she just had to focus on her breathing and keep her heart rate down.

"I-I don't understand." She said out loud.

"There's a lot of things you don't understand. Like the fact your new principal wants you dead."

She was shocked the new principal wanted- hold on there a second. "New principal? What new principal? When did this happen?"

"Oh right, you haven't been at school much the past few days." Erica said. "Really creepy guy. Needless to say, I've quit my student aide job and you should too."

"Who is it? And why would he want me dead? I've never even met the guy."

"Because if he thinks you know too much he doesn't care one way or another about getting rid of you."

She looked between the two. "Can we just quit dancing around everything and just get it all out into the open?" Her head was beginning to hurt. A lot.

Derek smiled at her. She would be perfect. "I want you to join our family. To have all the unpleasant crap in your life go away, to not be forgotten or fall into the background."

"And how does one join this family, it's not a cult is it?"

He smiled as his eyes shone bright red. "Let me show you."

Cat's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream.

… … …

"I feel bad. We're out here, enjoying ourselves while who even knows what's happening to Cat." Allison said with a frown, while waiting for the pictures of her and Scott to print.

They had gone out skating, her, Scott, Stiles and Lydia and they had been having fun as she tried to teach Scott to skate but now, her conscience reared its head once again. Ever since Scott told her about the new Erica and the new Cat getting into Derek's car, she couldn't get her mind off of it. Her boyfriend was already a werewolf, her best friend was in danger of being a werewolf and now her other close friend could very well be getting the bite at that very moment.

Scott shrugged, avoiding looking at Allison. "Derek won't hurt Cat, especially since she's Erica's friend. She's ignoring everyone and we can't do anything until we can find her. I looked for her after school, then before we came here. I know she's been home in between but it still smelled like just her."

"Do you think she'll do it?" She quietly asked. "You said Derek was only changing the willing, right? What happens if she says no? What happens if she says yes?"

"Why would she?" Scott asked. "I've told her what it's like for me now. She knows it's not all good."

Allison looked down before looking up at him, then looking away again. "What if she felt so crappy after that night at Isaac's house, she decided to get more involved, that she didn't want to be safe at home, but to help. Then what if she decides to stay with Derek?"

"Allison." Scott snapped, feeling even worse.

"What?" She asked.

"Just stop, please. I already feel horrible enough."

"As you should." She snapped back. "my boyfriend is a werewolf, my 2 best friends might possibly be werewolves and I'm the one being trained to hunt you all."

Scott looked at her sharply. "Being trained? They're already training you?"

"It doesn't matter." Allison mumbled looking down.

"Yes, it kind of does. You're family wants me dead."

She glared at him. "And soon they'll want my two best friends dead too."

Their argument was interrupted by a scream and they both took off back to the ice rink, seeing Lydia collapsed in the middle, screaming her head off as Stiles held her, trying to calm her down. Scott stepped out onto the ice, sliding but keeping his balance as he moved over to them, kneeling in front of Lydia.

"Lydia." He called.

She stopped abruptly as she looked at him, tears in her eyes at something only she had seen. She looked around and seeing the three of them staring at her, pulled back, smoothing down her jacket as she tried to regain her composure.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

She nodded, grabbing her friends hand to help her up. "Can we go now?"

"Of course." Allison replied, helping her friend to the benches outside of the rink and watching as she took off her skates.

When they were ready to leave, the guys walked the girls out to Allison's car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked.

"I'll watch her." Allison promised before turning to Scott, "I'll talk to you later."

He nodded as Allison got in the car and left.

"No kiss goodbye?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scott glared at him. "Before Lydia started screaming, we were arguing."

"You two? Arguing?" Stiles was in disbelief, "you guys never fight."

Scott shrugged. "well we did."

"About?"

"Cat, possibly being Derek's new werewolf."

Stiles frowned. "He only changes the willing. I doubt she's willing."

"Allison thinks otherwise." Scott sighed, getting into Stiles jeep. "Don't forget, I basically told Cat we don't need her and told her to get lost."

Stiles looked at him as though he had gone nuts. "We do need her. We need Cat and her computer skills and her little mind thingy."

"I just don't want her getting hurt." Scott scowled and Stiles looked at him before slowly nodding as something dawned on him.

"You're falling for Cat."

"What? No."

"You are, you totally are." Stiles said with a grin. "what about Allison?"

"Stiles. I. Don't. Know. Just… take me past Cat's house, we'll see if she's home."

Stiles started up the jeep and drove to Cat's house, slowing as they passed it. They saw her bedroom light on and Scott stuck his head out the window, trying to see if he could smell anything.

"Why don't you just go see her?"

"Because she doesn't want to talk to me. I'll see her at school tomorrow."

Stiles shrugged, taking Scott home.

… … …


	10. Chapter 10

Someone asked me if this was a love triangle between Scott Derek and Cat. All I can tell you, or rather will tell you is that none of my pairings are ever set in stone. I mean, my story writes itself, I am merely the instrument that types it out. So nothing is ever for sure or set in stone... until you see it in an epilogue or something, maybe then, unless I do a sequel... then all bets are off... hahaha i'm babbling, sorry but basically, I am giving nothing away at the moment.

Please keep reviewing. it's really what;s giving you so many posts... all the reviews.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Scott couldn't find Cat the next morning but he did find Erica and he wanted answers. The newly turned werewolf turned away from the mirror in her locker, a big smirk on her face.

"Two's not enough for Derek, I know he needs at least three. Did he turn Cat?"

Erica pouted as she stepped closer to him. "Why would he need to do that when we have you?"

"Is Cat one or not?" Scott demanded to know.

She smiled. "You know, I never knew what I looked like when I had a seizure until someone took a video of me and put it online."

Scott clenched his jaw. "I don't care, where's Cat?"

"It happened during class." Erica continued on, as though Scott hadn't spoken. "I started seizing at my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius read the card on my key chain that said not to because it could break my teeth."

"Erica." Scott tried to interrupt but Erica was not finished and she moved closer to Scott, causing him to step back.

"Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures is that I never remembered them, until some brilliant jerk off-" She slammed Scott into the lockers behind him. "Had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And look at me now Scott."

He looked away and she followed his eyes, which were now looking at Allison who was watching them from down the hall.

"Oh that's right, you only have eyes for her."

"Where is Cat?" Scott asked again, his voice low and dangerous.

"Why the sudden interest in Catty?" Erica asked. "You know, out of everyone at this pathetic school, she was the only friend I had. She actually cared what happened to me, she even went online and removed those videos, she's a great hacker."

Scott grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, noticing that the pain only brought a smile to her face.

"Let her go."

Both wolves turned to the newcomer, Erica's smile growing as she saw Cat coming to her rescue and happy that her friend had worn another outfit Derek had bought for her. Scott only stared in shock, fearing that they were too late, Cat looked amazing, not that she usually didn't but she seemed to have that new-found confidence Erica had.

"You look hot Catty." Erica said, looking at her friend in skinny jeans, knee high stiletto boots, a purple top and the leather jacket.

"I know." Cat said with a smile. "Now leave Scott alone Erica."

The blonde pouted. "But look at him being oh so worried about you."

"That's because I'm supposed to tutor him in Math. We have a huge test coming up."

"You don't have to care about school so much now." Erica told her.

Cat smiled again. "Yes, I do. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Erica looked between the two before moving away from Scott. "He's yummy but he only has eyes for that hunter. What a waste. Talk to you later Catty."

Cat and Scott continued to stare at each other, neither saying a word. Now that he could really get a look at her, he couldn't believe how good she looked but it also made him a little sad because he enjoyed the old Cat and how she really wasn't too concerned about what other people thought of how she dressed. She only raised an eyebrow at him, waiting long enough for Erica to be gone and out of hearing range before speaking.

"Like what you see?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I like the old you better, this isn't you."

"Isn't it Scott? How would you know? Maybe I got tired of being in the background, unnoticed by everyone."

"I don't buy it." He said with a shake of his head. "You told me yourself, it didn't bother you and you weren't lying."

She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Do you know where I spent yesterday?"

"With Derek." He ground out.

"And he offered me something that he said was amazing. That I would have a family, someone to always watch my back. Basically someone who wouldn't tell me to get lost when they got what they needed. And do you know what I said?" she leaned closer and his nostrils flared as he took in her scent. "I said no."

His eyes bored into hers. "Why would you let me think you did?"

"Because you deserve it." She stepped back with a smile. "And actually, I didn't say no so much as I'll think about it. Not really in the mood to see what would happen if I said no."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"well." She dragged out the word as she bit her lower lip. "Was thinking about going into hiding, which would be a great plan if you all couldn't sniff me out. So now, I don't know. They'll want an answer."

"I'll protect you." Scott promised her.

"Against 3 of them and one of them is an alpha?"

"I won't let them hurt you. Cat, I'm-"

"Sorry. I know. I got it all and that's what bugs me. Whatever little infatuation there is, it has to stop, from both of us."

He looked at her in disbelief. "You too?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that even though you wanted me out, for whatever reason, I'm kind of in the middle now."

"The last place I wanted you to be." He said with a sigh, leaning back against the locker.

"Not my favorite place either but it's time to accept it because we need to figure out what to do next."

"I'll talk to Stiles and Allison."

"And I'll keep playing nice. I'll see you tonight." She turned and walked away and was halfway down the hall before he realized what she said and caught up to her.

"Tonight?"

"Dad's back on graveyard." She said with a raised eyebrow as if that explained it all. She smiled before walking away and he shook his head before continuing to the cafeteria.

He got his lunch, sat down and was joined moments later by Allison who sat at the table behind him, sitting in a chair so they were back to back.

"It's not what it looks like." He explained. "I wanted to find Cat, she was all over me."

"I'm not jealous." She replied. "She's with Derek now, isn't she? But is Cat?"

"Ask her yourself." Cat said, sitting in the chair beside her.

Allison looked over, taking in her friend's appearance and frowning, expecting the worse. Behind her, all the guys seemed to be watching her but she was completely oblivious as she looked expectantly at Allison.

"You look, different." The taller girl said with a frown.

"I feel different." Cat replied. "But it's definitely not for the reason you think it is. I only came in to grab some water, I need to head to the office to get some work done. Everything was really weird during my last shift."

"Before you go, you have to help me." Allison pleaded with her. "Scott can't get caught in the middle of this. Don't you feel what's happening? My grandfather coming here, Derek turning Erica and Isaac, it's like battle lines are being drawn. There's always crossfire."

Cat leaned back so she could look at the both of them better.

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked. "I can't just stand by and I can't just pretend to be normal."

Allison gave a small humorless laugh. "I don't want you to be normal, I want you to be alive."

Cat sighed. "Allison, we all want that but Scott's right, he can't just stand by. He's going to be in the middle of this; you're going to be in the middle of this and now, so am I."

The brunette looked at her sharply, eyes wide and fearful. "You? But I thought you didn't- I mean with Derek-"

"No but he offered. He wants me as his third werewolf and I said I would think about it to stall them. So like it or not, I can't be stuck at home, safe and away from everything."

"I don't want either of you in the middle of this." Allison cried, gathering up her stuff and walking out of the cafeteria.

"She took it well." Cat commented as she turned the chair around to face Scott's table.

"Hey." Stiles said, walking up to their table and stopping at seeing Cat up close. "Do you- whoa, Cat. You look… um…."

"Like a brand new person? Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. I'm being wooed to the dark side, considering it too, they have cookies."

Both guys looked at her like she was crazy and she rolled her eyes at them. "relax, I really do need to go to the office now. Which reminds me, what's this about a new principal that wants me dead?"

Scott, who had just taken a drink, spit it out across the table. "What?" He asked in between coughs.

"Derek said there was a new principal and he wants me dead, which makes no sense, I haven't met him yet."

Stiles began pounding on Scott's back. "I doubt he wants you dead, yet. It's Allison's grandfather."

She looked between then with wide eyes. "What? Why? When? How? What?"

"Principal Thomas just sort of disappeared and Gerard took over. It happened when you left after you got us sent to the principal's office. He's creepy. We just haven't had a chance to tell you yet." Stiles explained as he moved to sit across from them.

"And we're talking about the guy who- with the- to the omega?"

Scott nodded.

"Oh shit."

Both looked at her in shock as she sat there in stunned silence. Finally she shook herself out of it.

"You guys talked to him?"

They nodded.

"And he doesn't know about Scott?"

"No, not that I know of, I mean, I'm still alive."

She reached over and grabbed his wrist before they could say anything and both guys looked around inconspicuously making sure no one was looking at Cat's odd behavior. A moment later she let his hand go, a small frown on her face as she did so.

"What did you see?" Scott asked.

"You guys talking to Gerard. He seems to like you so far, and-" She paused, her frown deepening as she tried to figure out how to say what came next.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I know I try not to say anything, but I don't understand this, Scott's going to the ice rink today."

The guys looked at each other in confusion before looking at another table and seeing Boyd, the guy whose dad owned the rink, was missing.

"Okay, so fill me in?" She asked. "What did I miss?"

"Derek needs at least 3 werewolves, I'm guessing since you're not a sure thing, he's finding someone else who will be. If you did say yes after, it would just be a bonus." Scott explained.

The guys got up and she quickly grabbed her bag following after them. "Guys? I'm in three inch heels, I have enough problems walking in running shoes, please slow down so I don't kill myself?"

They did, enough for her to catch up. "so what's going on now?" she asked.

"Stiles is going to his house, and I'm going to the ice rink to see if he's there. You need to go to the office and play nice with Gerard."

"And maybe attend some classes." She muttered to herself. Before she knew it, everyone else would catch up to her in all her classes.

"Stiles, if he's not at home, call me." He stopped, noticing his friend's hesitation. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him. I mean, Derek's giving them a choice, right?"

Cat and Scott's jaw dropped as they exchanged a look of disbelief.

"I mean really, Erica looks really good and well, if Derek paid for Cat's makeover too like I'm guessing? She looks really good. Sensational comes to mind."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "A week or so ago, that would've made me blush Stiles. But now… are you on crack?"

"All I'm saying is maybe this isn't all of Scott's responsibility."

"They all are." Scott said with brief hesitation. "You know this is going to get out of control and that makes me responsible."

Stiles looked over at her and she could only shrug, she didn't blame Scott, she felt the exact same way. Seeing he would get no help from her, he threw his hands up in defeat.

"fine, I'm with you but let me just say, this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Cat burst out laughing as Scott told him to shut up.

"No, seriously, do you just wanna try making out for a second, see how it feels?"

Cat pulled out her phone. "I want a record of this."

Scott pushed him towards the entrance with a roll of his eyes before looking at Cat. "Just be-"

"Careful." She finished for him. "I know, now I really will see you later. Bring your homework too, we really need to have you not failing."

He looked at her. "How can you think about school at a time like this?"

"Because you don't need to be the wolf who can't graduate and maybe, at some point, there will be a lull in this fun thing you call a life" She waved at him with a grin before walking in the opposite direction towards the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you thank you thank you... Please don't EVER stop reviewing... I need it to live :P

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Cat sat at her desk and opened her email, kind of worried that it would be full, considering they had a new principal. But she was surprised to see there were only 2 emails. One advising of Principal Thomas' resignation to all staff and another one from the new principal himself sent just to her. Wow, what made her so lucky?

She clicked on the email and opened it up, her jaw dropping as she read it.

**from: Gerard Argent**

**Hello**

**I'm Gerard Argent, your new Principal. I understand you'll be my student aide this semester. There are a number of things I'll likely do very differently from my predecessor. I'll expect different things from you. I notice from your schedule that you're not in the office every day. I understand you have other obligations. But you will always be on call. There is no time, day or night, that you will be inaccessible to me. My messages to you are to take priority over everything else. EVERYTHING else. Those are my practical expectations. I'll be emailing you again soon with what I expect of you personally.**

**Gerard Argent**

Was he serious? Was Derek wrong? Perhaps he wasn't going to kill her, perhaps she would kill him. She was a student and he had no right, _no right_, to treat her as some kind of slave. Her blood was seething when the office door opened and Erica strolled in.

"Catty? Please tell me you're quitting." She said with a small pout as she went to her desk and began picking up a few personal things.

"No Erica, I need this to get out of all the classes I don't want to do." Cat replied, still staring at the email.

"I came to grab my stuff and then I'm out of here, you should come with, we're totally going to have some fun."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh we're thinking of heading over to the ice rink. See what's happening."

"Sounds like fun, but I have a lot to do, rain check?" Cat asked, not really paying attention as she sent herself the email before closing it and trying to get into the schools system that she wasn't allowed to have access to. Damn, the passwords were changed and now she had to hack those. Not like she couldn't do it, she just had better things to do with her time.

"Fine." Erica groused. "All work and no play makes Catty a dull girl. I'll call you later."

Erica left and Cat returned to the task at hand, getting through the first part when she froze, what Erica had said finally cluing in. Ice rink. Crap. Okay, so she had to call Scott and tell him, no biggie. Except she called and it went straight to voice mail. She tried three more times before trying Stiles, his ringing before going to voice mail. She hung up without leaving a message. Now what? She could always go to the rink and hope she got there before Erica met up with the others and went there, but she needed a car first. Hmm…

"Allison Argent, please report to the office, Allison Argent, to the office please."

Oh, here was hoping Gerard wasn't in and asked why his granddaughter was called to the office but she could see his office door was open and empty so perhaps he wasn't in the school at all.

"What? What's wrong?" A breathless Allison asked as she came barreling into the office.

"I need to borrow your car."

"You called me out of class so you can ask to use my car?" the taller girl asked in disbelief. "Do you even drive?"

"Yes." Cat replied. "It's an emergency."

"Are the guys okay?" She asked.

Cat nodded. "Yup, so please? I'll explain later."

"Fine." Allison held out the keys and Cat took them with a smile.

"Thanks, you're the best." She handed Allison an excuse slip and left the school, jumping in Allison's car and driving as fast as she dared, hoping she would at least get there before the pack so she could warn Scott.

When she got to the arena, the doors were already opened and she slipped inside, contemplating whether to call out to him or not. She didn't want to draw attention to herself but then again, when dealing with werewolves they probably already knew she was here.

She followed the sound of voices to the rink seeing Scott on the ice talking to who she could only assume was Boyd.

"You can do so much better than Derek." Scott was saying.

Cat moved closer so she could call out to him when someone grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned around, seeing Erica there with a big smile on her face. She was too late.

"That, really hurts Scott." Derek said, stepping out onto the ice. Isaac followed and when Erica tried with Cat, she stopped the blonde.

"I'm going to break my ankle out there in these boots." She hissed, in an attempt to not follow.

"Don't worry Catty, I'll hold you up, so glad you decided to come after all. Does this mean you're going to say yes to Derek?"

Cat opened and closed her mouth a few times wondering what the best way to answer. "I thought you guys were coming to ice skate and wanted to come too?"

Erica's eyes briefly narrowed in suspicion as she stepped out onto the ice, placing Cat in between her and Isaac.

"I mean, if you're going to review me." Derek continued. "At least take a consensus." He motioned to the three behind him and Cat could only use her eyes to tell Scott this really was not her choice.

"Erica? How's life been for you since we met?"

"Hmm," The blonde contemplated, twirling some hair between her fingers. "In a word? Transformative." She let go of Cat, growling as her fangs came out.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great."

"Cat?"

The petite dark haired girl looked at him with wide eyes. "I have pretty clothes?" She lamely replied.

"Hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott protested

"Then go home Scott." Derek replied.

Cat tried to slowly back away before Erica reached out and pulled her back. "I can't fight." She told the werewolf.

"I know, I want you to stay close to Derek, he'll protect you." She let go of Cat and moved towards Scott with Isaac.

Scott crouched down, "I meant fair for them." In an instant he was wolfed out and growling at the two new werewolves.

Oh god, this was not good, not good at all and Cat felt helpless, unable to do more than watch and hope Scott got through this.

As Isaac reached him, Scott grabbed him and threw him back towards Derek and her, causing her to drop to her hands and knees and quickly crawl away from Derek as Isaac sailed past him, into the boards behind him. Next, Scott reached out and kicked Erica back into the Zamboni, dazing her and giving him enough time to turn and meet Isaac again, who had rushed back into the fight. Erica pushed him from behind, throwing him into the other wolf and this time Isaac sent Scott sliding across the ice, causing Cat to crawl out of the way and luckily, even further from Derek who seemed to have forgotten about her.

Scott rushed Isaac this time and the two rolled across the ice trying to hit each other. They drew closer to her and Erica moved to jump onto Scott's back. Cat knew Scott was strong but still feared him losing this fight. Since Erica was so distracted by Scott, she didn't see her petite friend pull her feet under her into a crouch and jump at her tackling her to the ground. The two girls rolled across the ice, Cat crying out in pain as she felt her wrist bend at an odd angle and when they finally stopped, Erica was on top of Cat, snarling down at her.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am." Cat quietly replied. "But Scott is too. I can't let you hurt him."

"So you've made your choice?" Erica sneered. "You're on the losing team, Catty."

"I don't want to be like you." She whispered.

"You don't have much of a choice now." Erica opened her mouth, showing her fangs as she moved closer to Cat, who felt completely powerless to stop her.

"Get off of her." Scott grabbed Erica, throwing her into the Zamboni head first and knocking her out. He kicked Isaac in the head then moved to stand in front of Cat, glaring down at Isaac and Erica motionless on the ice.

"Don't you get it?" Scott yelled. "He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift but he's only turning you into his guard dogs." He grabbed each of them, sliding them across the ice to Derek, who continued watching it all with a smirk.

"It's true, it is about power." Derek confirmed. He moved towards them, extending his hand to claws and growling as he began to change. Cat knew she had to move and quickly got to her hands and knees, whimpering as she put pressure on her right wrist. It wasn't broken and she hoped it was only mildly sprained but it was enough to hinder her escape by crawling plan. Scott glanced back at her whimper and while keeping Derek in his view moved over to her.

"Run." He whispered before grabbing her under the arms and gently sliding her across the ice and away from the action. She stopped just short of the boards and even though he had told her to run, she was frozen in fear, watching as Derek grabbed Scott and head-butted him. She bit back a scream as Derek sliced Scott's stomach open and began punching him in the face, the stomach, anywhere he could hit. Scott could only give an elbow to the face, making Derek pause with a smile before they rushed each other again, Derek getting the upper hand as he continued punching Scott in the face. Finally he picked up a limp Scott , choke slamming him to the ice, Scott spat out a mouthful of blood before finding Derek's boot on his neck, leaving him gasping for air.

"No." Cat screamed, stumbling and tripping across the ice as she moved in those stupid boots Why was she wearing them again? She ran to Scott just as Derek removed his foot and stepped back. Derek only sneered at her as he walked back to his pack but she ignored him, dropping down beside Scott.

"Don't." Scott said, looking past her to Boyd who had gotten off the Zamboni and now stood in front of them. "You don't want to be like them."

"You're right." He lifted his shirt to show them his bite. "I want to be like you."

He walked away to Derek and the others, the latter now awake and standing. They all turned and left, Erica glaring at her before following after them. Cat turned back to Scott, who was now holding his stomach where Derek had sliced him.

"I told you to run." He gasped.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't do the whole, get lost because you're scared thing. I'm not leaving you. We need to get you to a hospital."

He shook his head, spitting up another mouthful of blood. "I'll heal."

"You could have been killed."

"You could have been turned, what the hell were you thinking jumping Erica like that?"

"That it was time to tell them my decision?" She sheepishly asked with a shrug. She offered her hand to pull him in a sitting position and when he grabbed it, she cried out in pain.

"Your wrist?" He asked, trying to grab it to look at it.

She shook her head, having offered him her non injured one. Instead she went up to her knees, pulling her shirt up to see an angry red mark now on her stomach in the exact same spot Scott had been cut.

"Did Erica do that?" He asked, reaching a hand out to her stomach before thinking otherwise and dropping his hand.

"No." She whispered, looking back at him with fear in her eyes. "You just did, when I touched you."

"What? How?" this time he didn't stop himself as he let his hands feel the scratch, happy that there was just a mark and no broken skin.

"I don't know." She whispered, holding her breath as he touched her but happy that nothing more happened when he did. He seemed to notice his hands though and pulled away as he realized he was still in wolf form.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You shouldn't have to be looking at me like this." He moved back but she grabbed his hand.

"Stop. I don't care."

"Yeah, right." He muttered.

"I don't." She snapped. "Don't make me prove it."

He gave a weak smile. "How would you go about doing that? Talk me into it."

She grabbed both his hands, moving closer to him. "You're stubborn, you care too much about everyone else. You think everything and everyone is your responsibility and you single-handedly try to save Beacon Hills."

"That's not really talking me into it." He said, confused.

"Quiet, I'm talking." She said with a small glare. "I hide who I am, I'm ashamed and think I'm a freak and until you showed up was quite content to fade into the background and let nature run its course. Then you came into my life and suddenly, you're like my hero."

Scott shook his head in disbelief "Cat-"

She placed a finger against his lips. "Still talking here. I'm going to help anyway I can. I won't hide who I am anymore and neither should you." She stopped, a confused look on her face. "Well, actually, you shouldn't go around advertising the whole werewolf thing to everyone but don't hide who you are to me because quite frankly, I'll take you either way."

He raised an eyebrow "Take me?"

Cat rolled her eyes, fisting her hands in his shirt as she pulled him towards her, kissing him hard. She really didn't care that he was wolfed out and that she was kissing him while he was wolfed out, she only cared that she was kissing him and she only wanted to remain kissing him, no matter how wrong it was. She knew she would feel guilty about it later but right now, she didn't care.

Finally, she went to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down, wrapping around the back of her legs to lift her higher, as they wrapped around his waist, they both groaned in pain before pulling away from each other. She dropped her legs as Scott grabbed his stomach.

"That was…" He trailed off unsure how to finish that. It was amazing, so amazing he couldn't even find the words but a small pang of guilt had settled in his stomach and he could tell by her eyes, it had settled into hers too.

"Amazing." She finished for him. "Wrong, but amazing."

He nodded and she slid off him, sitting down on the ice.

"It's not healing." She said, looking at where his shirt had ridden up.

"I'll go to work and get it looked at. Maybe Doc would know."

She nodded, smoothing down her shirt and trying to decide what to say next.

"We shouldn't have done that." He finally said.

"I know." She whispered looking down at the ice as she tiredly rubbed her forehead. "Can we get off the ice? I'm really cold."

He nodded, standing up and holding out a hand to pull her up. She winced as her feet made contact with the ice and she started sliding so he lifted her into his arms.

"you're too hurt." She protested.

"And you breaking an ankle won't help."

She conceded, letting him carry her off the ice as he asked what she was even doing there

"Erica said something about going to the arena so I was hoping to get here before them."

"How did you get here?" He asked.

Her face went bright red as she held out the keys. "Allison's car."

"Are you going to be okay?" He hesitantly asked.

She forced a smile. "Of course."

... ... ...


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you thank you thank you... Please don't EVER stop reviewing... I need it to live... and post faster LOL...

I'll try adn get a couple more chapters up before I go away this weekend :) I am CHAPTERS ahead in writing, I just need to rememer to do it.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

They left the arena, Cat driving them to his work. When they got there, he lifted his shirt and shook his head.

"Why aren't you healing?" He muttered.

"Because it's from an alpha."

Cat and Scott both looked up at the voice, Scott gasping as Cat let an eep of surprise.

"Oh my god." She cried, pointing to the guy currently lying dead on the table "Is he-'

Deaton nodded, looking at Scott "I think it's time we have that talk now."

Scott could only nod, pushing Cat ahead of him. "She needs her wrist looked after first."

"No." She protested, unable to look away from the guy on the table. "I'm fine, he's a vet, not a doctor."

"We don't have much time, they're coming back." Scott's boss said, grabbing her wrist and looking it over, feeling it for breaks and rotating it.

"Who's coming back?" Cat asked, wincing while he checked her over.

"It's not broken, just sprained. We'll get a tensor bandage on it." He began wrapping it as Scott repeated Cat's question.

"The Argents." Alan finished wrapping her wrist before moving over to Scott and cleaning his cut. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek."

"How do you know all this?" Scott asked. "Actually, how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story, but what I can tell you is that I know about your kind."

"Did Derek do that?" Cat whispered, still staring at the body on the table.

The vet shook his head. "Scott's kind, I can help but this, this is something different."

"Do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

He shook his head, putting a bandage over Scott's wound. "No, but the Argents will and this is the crucial part. They'll have some kind of record, or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations. All the things they've discovered."

"All the- how many things are there?" Scott stopped, his head turning to the door as his eyes widened. "They're here."

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Allison's car. Go hide."

"What about you?" Scott asked.

She shrugged, trying to think fast. "Where are the animals kept?"

He directed her where to go before moving to hide himself, and Cat stood inside a room with cat's inside, the door opened a crack as she looked out to see, who she could only assume was Allison's dad and others walking towards the doctor.

"I think I'm going to need to start buying a more prominent closed sign."

"Why is my daughter's car here? Is she here with that boy?"

"I don't know your daughter or who that boy is but you should be warned there is someone here with a sick animal."

"Hello Alan, it's been a while. Last I heard, you retired."

Cat didn't recognize the voice and she wished she could see and hear better.

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct." The Vet replied.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours."

"I did, and I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingers."

Cat continued to listen, her stomach rolling as the Vet explained to the guys what he had found out about dead guy on the table. She really didn't want to hear this, not at all. She had enough nightmares to deal with of her own. She really had to get out of here and hoped they were so distracted by what Alan was saying that they wouldn't notice. She opened the door, silently cursing as it creaked.

"What was that?" Someone asked.

"I told you there was another customer here."

Cat ducked back into the room, looking around before reaching into one of the cages and picking up a cat that had been silently staring at her.

"Doc?" She called out loud, stepping out of the room.

He exited the room they were just in, followed by three guys. "Yes?"

She nervously looked at the men staring at her. "I just wanted to thank you for fixing my cat… Ralph… I should go now and return my friend's car."

She turned to leave but was stopped by one of the men calling out to her.

"You came in that car outside?" He asked.

She nodded. "Ralph was really sick and my friend Allison, offered to let me use her car to bring Ralph here."

The man smiled. "Oh, so you know my daughter Allison?"

"Oh, Allison's your daughter?"

"And my granddaughter." The man behind him said.

She forced a big smile on her face. "Oh, you must be Principal Argent. It's nice to finally meet you. Do you have a sick animal too?"

He gave her a friendly smile. "Yes miss…"

"Danvers." She replied, "Catalina Danvers, sir."

"Oh, my student aide I believe. I have yet to see you in the office."

"I'm sorry, I've been sick and then my cat… must have caught it. I'll try and be more diligent, I guess now, I should go, Allison is probably worried." She turned to leave again but this time Allison's dad called out to her.

"Ms. Danvers, a few more things. Do you happen to know the boy who works here?"

She froze before forcing a confused look to her face as she turned around. "No?"

"He goes to the same school as well, a Scott McCall I believe?"

"Oh, yes. I know him. He used to date Allison, I was sorry to hear about their break up, although Allison and I didn't start talking until after they ended things."

"How did you hurt your wrist?" Gerard asked.

"I uh- that is to say, I'm… really clumsy. In my haste to get to Ralph, I did what I usually do, tripped, fell, hurt myself, pretty embarrassing really." She gave him a nervous smile. "Is there anything else Sir?"

"Not right now Ms. Danvers but do please read your email next time you're in the office. As a new principal, I will be needing help. Good evening to you."

She smiled again and walked out of the office, the cat still in her arms. She got into Allison's car and drove down the road, slowing and pulling over when she saw Scott there. He opened the door and got in, the black cat jumping into his lap and curling up.

"Cats usually hate me now." He remarked.

She smirked. "I guess not all and what the hell am I supposed to do with him? I hate cats."

"I'll call Doc and see when we can return him. For now we should get out of here. You need to give the car back to Allison."

"What do I tell her?" She asked with a frown.

"That you came to warn me. That's it, that's all, I'll fill her in on the rest later."

Cat nodded as she pulled back out onto the road.

"What email was Gerard talking about?"

She grabbed her phone and tossed it to him, instructing him to open the email she had sent to herself from the school. He read it, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Is this for real?"

She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. Don't you think it's weird though? I saw Principal Thomas' resignation letter but it was just so sudden."

"That's what I've been wondering." He replied. "do you have any idea where he went?"

She shook her head. "Not a clue. And now I'm stuck as a slave to a new principal and who knows what this means. I doubt he's going to let me get away with much which really sucks for us."

She followed his directions, pulling up outside his house. "we need to figure this out. Gerard, the principal, what killed that guy, the video. Do you think that was the guy in the video? Never mind, no one saw it but me."

"That was Bennett on the table."

"Bennett?"

"Oh, right, you don't know yet. He was the missing guy that Stiles found out about. He was a friend of Allison's dad. And well, I guess he turned up."

"By something whose only purpose is to kill and something not completely human, so he can't be who was in the video, right? If it wasn't human at the time, how could it have dragged someone to a car and drove off?"

"I don't know." Scott replied with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Allison 9 for me? She'll know what that means."

She nodded, watching as he got out of the car and went into the house. Next she went to Allison's house to drop off the car, explaining to her what had happened. She hadn't wanted to tell Allison about the ice rink because she thought she would get there before Derek and the pack, she was horribly wrong. Cat told her that Boyd was the new werewolf and that Scott would tell her the rest, at 9. She turned to leave when Allison called her back.

"Why is there a cat in my car?" She asked in confusion.

"Ralph." She cried. "that's another thing, I can't believe I forgot. We went to Scott's work, your dad and grandpa showed up. Scott hid, I said I borrowed a friend's car to bring my poor sick cat, Ralph, to get looked after. So, that's why I had your car."

Allison reached in and pulled the cat out, handing it to Cat. "You realize Ralph is a girl?"

Cat took it while making a face. "It's short for Ralphina, leave me alone. You sure you don't want her? I hate Cats."

"Cat hates cats."

"Har har, you're funny. Let's talk tomorrow, we need to talk about the principal, the old one. Something's not sitting right."

Allison shook her head. "I find it hard to believe that he's gone, especially since he was borderline OCD and this is totally out of whack but maybe we should stay out of this."

"Can you really do that?" Cat asked, scrutinizing her.

Allison shrugged. "If it means you guys are safe, then yes."

Cat sighed. "I can't."

"But you can." Allison grabbed her shoulders. "You don't have to be a part of this Cat. You're normal, you can walk away, have a normal life and not get caught between hunters and werewolves. You have that chance and I beg of you to consider it."

Cat let out a humorless laugh, "I'm the furthest thing from normal Allison and because of that, I can't walk away."

The taller girl looked at her suspiciously "I thought you didn't get the bite."

"I didn't. Look, can we talk tomorrow? It's not safe here."

Allison nodded, the suspicious look still in her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me an explanation."

"I know. Look, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. Something tells me I'll be needing it."

With Ralph in her arms, she left the Argent house, she couldn't wait to get home and get to sleep.

… … …


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you thank you thank you... Please don't EVER stop reviewing... I need it to live... and post faster LOL...

Also, if you're confused, tell me where, i'll try to explain it better or fix it if i messed up, or tell you that the confusion is part of it.

I'll try adn get a couple more chapters up before I go away this weekend :) I am CHAPTERS ahead in writing, I just need to rememer to do it.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

A ringing phone woke her up this time and she blindly reached out for her phone, picking it up and muttering something unintelligible.

"Cat, is that you?"

She shook her head, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Stiles?"

"Oh thank god, I need you to come get me."

She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, looking at her alarm clock to see it was only 9 30, which meant her dad was home so she could take the car. "Wait, where's your car? And why are you calling me? Where's Scott? Or even Allison?"

"Scott's phone is off and Allison isn't answering. And my jeep's been impounded."

"Whoa, what? What did you do?"

He sighed. "Long story, come get me please?"

"Yes sure- holy crap." She screeched as something jumped onto her bed.

"What, what's wrong?"

She reached over to turn on her lamp, frowning when she saw what it was. She had forgotten all about her new little friend. "It's just Ralph, he, no I mean she, scared the crap outta me."

"Ralph? You have umm… company?"

She groaned. "Another long story but I'm now in possession of a cat, I hate cats."

"You have a female cat named Ralph, and how could you hate cats? You're a Cat."

Another groan. "I just had this conversation, I swear. I thought it was a boy, and cats always look suspicious, like they're hiding something and they know far more than they should, and I'm just not an animal fan in general. Just tell me where you are."

He relayed the address and she promised to be there in about ten minutes. As she was getting to leave, Ralph followed her to the door and she realized she couldn't leave her here, her dad would have a fit, he disliked animals even more than she did. She scooped up the cat and put her in the car, driving to the address Stiles had given her. When she got there, she parked her car, staring at the police cars and ambulance in bewilderment. She saw Stiles sitting on the back of an ambulance talking to his dad and when he saw her, finished up, walking over to her and getting in the car.

He looked at her with a smirk as Ralph climbed into his lap. "For someone who hates cats, you seem awfully attached."

"Dad would kill me if he knew. What the hell happened here? Are you okay?"

He nodded, then shook his head. "No, I came to get my car fixed. Erica, that bitch removed my starter, then knocked me out with it. Just a suggestion but you might want to drop her as a friend. I came here and then I was paralyzed and then my car squished the mechanic."

"What?" She asked in confusion. She reached out a hand to touch him. "May I?"

"What happened to your wrist?" he asked, staring at her still wrapped hand.

"Slight sprain, I also got into it with Erica. Now give me your hand."

"Can you though? I'm not Scott."

She shrugged. "I've spent the last year avoiding anyone's touch. For all I know, it's just as powerful with anyone. Just think hard about what happened."

"Like I can think of anything but." He muttered before he held a hand out to her. She clasped his hand, her eyes going distant as she replayed the events of his day and night. Erica knocking him out, waking up in a dumpster, going to get his car fixed, the gross substance on the doorknob, Stiles paralysis, watching the mechanic get cut and paralyzed and his car slowly coming down to squish him. Luckily, Stiles had closed his eyes and she was spared of seeing it too. Then he opened his eyes and the creature was right in front of him hissing and as she stared into its eyes, she couldn't help but feel the same way stiles did. A slight familiarity.

"it was that…thing you guys saw-"

"Oh my god, it doesn't have to cut you, you only need to touch it's venom." she realized.

He looked at her and the back door opened, Scott sliding into the seat. "Sorry, I just got your message and came as fast as I could." He paused, noticing their clasped hands. "What's going on?"

Stiles released her hand and relayed the info she just saw to him, explaining that she had wanted to see what had happened and see if she could find out from touching him.

Scott looked between the two of them and Cat briefly wondered if he was jealous. He had no right or reason to be though, right?

"So would that have been the same thing that killed Bennett?" Cat asked, watching Ralph jump off Stiles and curl up into a ball on Scott's lap.

"If it's paralyzing like that, then yes."

"Something about it though." Stiles said.

"its eyes." Cat agreed, "Like we knew it. Or rather, you did?"

"Or it knew me." He replied.

The three teens exchanged a look before Cat turned around, starting up her car.

"So now what?" She asked.

"We go home, we sleep, we try to figure this out tomorrow." Stiles said.

"What about what we found out?" Cat asked.

Stiles sighed. "Can it wait until the morning? My head hurts."

She nodded, as Scott said his goodbyes and left to get back to his car. Stiles and Cat were silent for the ride to his place. He gave a halfhearted goodbye before leaving the car and she made sure he got inside before pulling away, all she needed was a concussed Stiles passing out on the lawn.

After he was in, she drove home, almost forgetting about Ralph until she jumped onto her lap, causing her to groan. This cat had better not be getting attached to her because it was going back in the morning. Ralph's real owners would probably go to pick her up and wouldn't be too happy when there was no cat there.

"Fine." She grumbled as she got out of the car. "But no sleeping on my bed, I don't like you."

"Mreow." Was the cat's reply.

"Should it worry me that you're all black? Isn't that bad luck? I really don't need bad luck right now."

Ralph rubbed her head against Cat's chin, causing Cat to make a face at it. "Stop that, it's not going to make me like you."

She yawned as she made her way to her room, kicking the door closed with her foot before collapsing on her bed.

"You know, talking to your cat is the first step to becoming a crazy cat lady."

She sighed, not even opening her eyes as Scott jumped onto the bed beside her. "Why am I not surprised that you're here?"

"You told me to come see you tonight remember?"

"That was before our ice rink party. Here, have a cat."

"I think she likes you. And Ralph? Great name."

She pushed Scott's shoulder. "Her name, is Ralphina. I'm tired, go home."

"I can't, I need your help."

"What now?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows as she warily looked at him.

"Homework. I'm failing some classes."

"Slave driver." She muttered.

"Please?" He begged her. "my mom's going to kill me."

"Scott, I'll help, I promise but can I please get just a bit of sleep? You can copy some of my work and I'll teach it to you after so it's not really cheating, okay?" She yawned, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"Thanks Cat, you're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." She rolled towards him, laying her head on his chest. "thank god I had nothing better to do then get ahead in all my classes, huh? Better yet, thank god we teamed up, who knows where you'd be."

"Failing, probably repeating sophomore year." He said with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her. "But again, you know I'm not using you just for your brains and hacking skills, right?"

She yawned again before answering him, sounding on the verge of sleep. "I know, I see things. I should have my own Disney channel show called That's So Catalina."

"But that's not just it. I wouldn't care if you couldn't do that you know."

"I know." She tilted her chin up, grabbing the back of his head to kiss him soundly on the lips. "It's 'cause I have nice lips."

Her hand and head dropped back down and as soon as he pulled himself from his shock and called her name, she was already fast asleep. He kissed the top of her head, falling asleep shortly after.

… … …

"What the hell is this, Catalina?"

Her eyes snapped open at hearing her Dad's voice in the doorway. "Jesus Christ Dad, have you ever heard of knocking?" She stopped. Oh hell, he found her and Scott, he may not pay much attention to her but finding a boy in her room was probably enough to make him notice. She sat up and looked behind her to see the bed was empty, so what had her dad all in a tizzy?

"I would have knocked but I was so confused by the meowing sounds coming from your room. When did I say it was okay to get a cat?"

Cat rolled her eyes, falling back onto her bed as she looked at her alarm clock. It was only 3 am and her dad would be getting ready for work right about now and that stupid cat had to go and meow and ruin it all.

"You didn't. It's not mine, I hate cats, and it will be gone as soon as the vet's office is open. Can I sleep now?"

"No, I also know you took the car last night and your school called, saying you've missed a bunch of classes."

"Dad." She cried in an exasperated voice. If it didn't have to do with her special abilities, he usually didn't care so why was he choosing now to care? "A friend was in trouble, I had to pick him up and I've been in the office a lot and I'm done my sophomore year. The classes are a formality as far as I'm concerned. So just, let me sleep."

"We're going to talk about this later."

"No, we're not." She snapped, sitting up. "Don't pretend that you all of a sudden care when all your worried about is whether I'm using my abilities around people. Well guess what, I've opened up a shop downtown, that's why I'm never at school, happy?"

"You've never talked like this before." He noted. "And what happened to your wrist?"

"I fell and hurt it and I'm speaking like this because you've never woken me up at 3 in the morning to pretend you care about my life. My little secret is safe, goodnight." She promptly rolled over and waited for him to leave her room, which he did after a few minutes. She listened to him getting ready and leaving the house before she sat up again, noticing she was still in her jeans from yesterday and they were decidedly uncomfortable. Sliding off the bed, and reaching for some shorts to put on, she undid her jeans and began sliding them down her legs.

"Still here."

She jumped, letting out an eep of surprise before throwing her shorts in the direction of the voice.

Scott stepped out of her closet, holding up the shorts and looking at them with a smirk. "Death by tiny shorts, I can live with that, if, in fact, you decide to model them first."

She glared at him, stomping over to pull them out of his hand. "I thought you left, jerk."

"No, I hid when I heard your dad coming and Ralph meowing."

"You could have said something before my jeans were half off."

"I was thinking of just letting you change but something told me you wouldn't be too happy about that."

She continued to glare at him until he turned around and she quickly changed, jumping back onto her bed.

"Wow." He said when turning back around.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

"Perv." She muttered.

He smiled, lying back down beside her. "What was up with you and your dad?"

She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I love him and all and I do look after him, make sure he's fed and whatnot but other than that, he hasn't shown a huge interest in my life, which I'm okay with."

"You're the kid, shouldn't he be looking after you?"

Another shrug, "It's never worked that way. I want to say he hasn't been the same since my mother died, but I really don't know. Now, it's 3 AM, for the love of all that is holy, please sleep."

She turned away, a small smile coming to her face as Scott turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Cat." He whispered, placing a kiss just behind her ear.

"Goodnight." She whispered back, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

… … …


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you thank you thank you... Please don't EVER stop reviewing... I need it to live... and post faster LOL...

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

_Please see me the moment you arrive._

_Principal Argent_

Cat wiped her hands off on her jeans, not wanting sweaty palms when she went into the principal's office. She had come into the office to find a note on her desk and it made her really nervous that he wanted to speak with her. More than likely, it was for something school related but knowing all that she did now, it scared her to be alone with him.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on his door, waiting for him to call out to her to enter. She did, sitting in the seat across from his desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Danvers." He smiled at her as he opened up a pill box and swallowed a bunch of pills. "I wanted to speak with you to tell you more about my expectations of you."

"O-okay." She hesitantly replied.

"No, it's yes sir. Do not hesitate, be sure of yourself." He snapped, leaning forward.

She swallowed, nervous now more than ever. "Yes, sir." She replied, her voice stronger.

He nodded. "Better. As I've said before, I will be relying on you a lot. I want you to understand who you and I are to one another. You're not just some intern. You're my eyes and ears in the corridors of this school. You are my portal to teenage reality."

She nodded her head, "Yes sir."

He smiled. "A principal is a figurehead, a last line of defense. My responsibility is to the community. Your responsibility is to me. There must always be a level of trust between you and me that I can have faith in. Beacon Hills High may seem like any other school, but it isn't. I may seem like any other principal, but I'm not."

Oh, she knew that very well indeed and suddenly something she hadn't even thought about entered her mind. They thought it was weird that Principal Thomas had quit on a moment's notice, considering he was borderline OCD but had anyone thought that him leaving and Gerard being here wasn't a coincidence.

"You would be wise to stay close to me. It would be wise for you to stay in my good graces. The choices one makes in the company one keeps are the choices that determine the quality of one's life. And the length of it."

She looked properly confused at the last part, acting as if she had no idea what he could be talking about before nodding her head. "Yes Sir, I understand."

He smiled, satisfied that he had gotten what he needed out of her for the time being. "Good, now get to work."

She forced another smile before leaving the office and returning to her desk, sending a quick text to Scott that she needed to speak with him as soon as possible. He had been gone when she awoke in the morning and there was only a note from him, saying he would see her at school and that he had taken her school work. She vaguely remembered telling him to do that and she would catch him up on the work later.

Scott replied that his morning practice was over and he would meet her at her locker as they had Math first thing. Grabbing her bag, she left the office, meeting up with Scott and Stiles at her locker. She handed her phone to Stiles, who read the email Gerard sent her and before he could exclaim on the craziness of it, she told them about her meeting with him.

"I don't know if he realizes I hang out with you guys, or what. I mean, I can keep on with the whole tutoring thing, but he makes me nervous."

"Him relying on you, this could be a good thing." Scott mused.

"maybe in a very, very weird way." Stiles said before shaking his head. "No, in what way is this good?"

"Cat is our eyes and ears in the Principal's office. Our inside track to what the hunters are up to." Scott explained.

Stiles let out a snort. "What, you think Gerard's just gonna sit Cat down and go over his werewolf hunting schedule for the week?"

"No, but Cat can pick up on little clues ."

"Does Cat not get a say in this?" Cat asked in disbelief. The guys were talking like she wasn't even there.

"I'm more worried about Gerard picking up on little clues about Cat." Stiles continued, not listening to Cat.

Cat slammed her open locker shut, annoyed that they were talking over her yet again. Both guys jumped before turning to look at her in shock.

"Cat should decide what Cat should do." She snapped.

The guys sent her an apologetic look to which she rolled her eyes.

"I'll help but how about talking to me instead of over me? Great concept, really."

"Fine." Stiles said. "You have to be close to him, Cat. Just don't get too close."

"You can NOT let on to Gerard that you know anything about well, my kind, okay? He won't expect you to know anyway. Just don't let on that you do." Scott continued.

She gave him a look, she wasn't a complete idiot.

He shrugged. "Cat, I've seen this dude in action. It's not cute. Whatever you do, do not piss him off."

Stiles nodded. "I haven't seen it but I've heard about it and "not cute" is like the understatement of all time."

"And you guys seem to forget that I've seen it too, remember?"

"Then you remember what we're dealing with." Scott said with a sigh. "Just promise me, you'll be careful."

"Of course." She responded, "Now, can I have my homework back?"

He nodded, handing it over. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me yet, tutoring, after school, no getting out of it anymore. We need to get you caught up."

"I have lacrosse."

She smiled. "Don't worry, I can wait."

… … …

"Do you know what a bestiary is?" Scott asked as they sat in his room that night, doing homework.

Cat didn't look up from correcting his work as she answered. "Yes, I do. It's a collection of mythical creatures and quite possibly what your boss was referring to."

"How do you know this? How does everyone but me know this? Stiles mentioned it today."

She looked up now, passing his work back to him. "Because I'm a nerd and well, the thought crossed my mind last night but got kind of distracted."

"We need to figure out a way to obtain it. According to Stiles, who talked to Allison, Gerard does have it. It's in a leather bound book usually kept in his office."

She pointed to the next set of questions, waiting for him to start working on it before he answered. "So, I need to break into his office now?"

He looked up. "What? No. That's too dangerous. Do you have keys or anything to his office?"

She frowned, pointing back to his homework. "I have office keys but principal Thomas never locked his door so I don't know if it works for that. I can check on Monday though."

"Just don't get caught. And if it doesn't work, let us know, Allison said she could try and get his keys."

"If I'm alone, why don't I just go take a look myself?"

"Because I don't want you getting caught, Gerard is dangerous."

"But he doesn't have a clue about you, about me, nothing." She reminded him. "For all he knows, I could be looking for something that has to do with work."

"I'd feel better if you had a lookout."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll check the keys, we'll go from there."

He smiled at her and she pointed to his work again. "Finish this page and we can move onto chemistry. It's not that you don't know this Scott, you just haven't done the work."

"Been a little busy." He reminded her.

She sighed. "I know but you're smart, you know this, and as long as we make sure you get the work done, you'll be fine. I know things are crazy so I'll help where I can."

"Speaking of crazy, we need to figure out the murder, the missing people, the tape."

"Isaac, one was found, no idea about the tape."

"I don't think Isaac did it. Bennett was found but no one knows that, the principal is missing, all of this has caught Stiles' dad attention. He thinks the principal might be a missing person."

"But that's good, right?"

Scott shrugged. "Not if the Argents had something to do with it. Mom's home."

Moments later, the front door opened and Scott's mom was calling his name.

"Up here, doing homework." He called to her.

"You? Doing homework? Now this I have to see." Moments later she appeared in the doorway, stopping when she saw he wasn't alone. "Oh hello."

"Mom, this is Cat. Cat, my mom."

Cat stood up and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. McCall."

"Likewise." She replied. "I didn't know Scott was seeing someone new. I mean, after Alli-"

"Mom." Scott interrupted. "Cat's just here helping with my schoolwork. She's super smart."

"Oh, sorry. I'll let you two get back to it. Don't stay up too late and thank you for helping my son, Cat."

Cat forced a smile, trying not to let herself be bugged that she was just the girl helping him catch up with his schoolwork. "No problem, it was nice meeting you."

She left and went to her room, leaving the two teens alone. Cat didn't have to say anything before Scott started explaining.

"you're not just that but I didn't want my mom giving you the third degree or anything."

"By her finding out that I'm your friend." She said with an amused look on her face.

"I think you might be more than that." He muttered.

She sighed, turning back to their work and pulling out her chemistry book. "We have a huge test coming up soon, we should get you ready for that. It is getting late and I do have to get home, I have a cat to feed. Which reminds me, when are you taking her back?"

"Yeah, about that…." He trailed off, giving her a hopeful look.

"No. No way, no how." She crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout.

"Doc says she was a stray and was to be euthanized but he hates doing that and was hoping you would take her."

"No. I hate animals."

He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face as he leaned towards her. "All animals?"

She laughed as she leaned away. "Cute but you're not distracting me. You take Ralph."

"Mom won't let me, besides, she likes you. Please? When all this is over we'll look for a new home for her."

"Fine." She relented. "Let's just call it a night, we can finish this tomorrow."

"I'll take you home."

She knew better then to argue, knowing he would never let her walk anywhere on her own anymore if he could help it. Since his mom was home, he took the car and drove her home. When they arrived, he pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded before getting out of the car and into her house. When she got into her room, Ralph was lying on her pillow and Cat glared at her.

"Just because I'm keeping you, doesn't mean I like you."

"Mreow." The cat replied.

... ...


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back from Vacay. You all still with me? Let me know, leave a review? thanks :)

I made this long for you guys :D

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Cat was cleaning up the house a couple days later when there was a knock on the door. Scott had texted her yesterday saying he needed to reschedule their study date so figured it was him coming over for that. She was super surprised to see it was Allison there and a little embarrassed by it too. She had seen the other girl's house, it was huge, extravagant even, hers was a tiny 2 bedroom house and the outside was nothing to be proud of. It was run down and neither her nor her dad had bother putting the time and effort into it.

"Hi." She said motioning the taller girl in. "What brings you to my crappy neighborhood?"

Allison gave her a small smile. "I just needed someone to talk to. Everything's been so hectic as of late and I don't know, I just need to talk to someone that's not Scott and knows what's going on."

"Of course. Why don't we go to my room?" She led the other girl there, motioning for her to sit on the bed.

"It's about Scott." Allison stopped, frowning at the sweatshirt hanging off Cat's desk chair. "Isn't that his?"

Cat glanced down at it. "Yes, I was cold, he lent it to me. I've been helping him with his homework and stuff, you know that." This part, she actually didn't have to feel guilty about because it was the truth, given to her innocently, no smooches involved… this time.

Allison gave her a head a small shake. "Of course, I'm sorry, my heads just been out of it lately. There is so much going on Cat and I feel like I'm losing my mind. Don't get me wrong, I love Scott but all we seem to be doing lately is arguing."

Cat felt a twinge of guilt. "Well, the whole situation is pretty stressful, it's not surprising."

"You think that's all it is?" She looked hopefully at Cat, who looked down at her blanket, picking at imaginary lint.

"What else would it be?" She mumbled.

Allison sighed. "Are you dating anyone Cat?"

She let out a snort of disbelief. "Are you kidding?"

The wavy haired girl smiled. "I'm sure there are lots of guys crushing on you, especially now."

Cat gave her a look.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Allison pressed.

Cat tried her hardest to remain impassive as she stared at her friend. "Can we please not talk about my love life, or lack thereof?"

Allison smiled. "You pretend to be so shy. I know you've got some secrets of your own. I'll get them out of you eventually."

"Oh I really hope not." Cat muttered.

Allison laughed before sobering up as she looked at Cat again, "Have you ever known you were supposed to do things one way, but your guy is telling you to run in the opposite direction?"

"You mean, like when Scott's telling me to stay home safe from everything although I feel like I can no longer do that?" Realizing what she just said, she inwardly groaned. "Not that's Scott's my guy, cause you know, I don't have a guy but I would think it was similar to that?"

"Exactly." Allison replied with a sigh. "You know that Bennett guy? The one you guys saw at Scott's work? He was one of my dad's guys. He was there when Dad decided to start my training. If I hadn't of left him there, maybe he would still be alive."

"Or maybe you would have been the next victim." She pointed out. "Al, please remember, whatever did this, it wasn't human or a werewolf. It took Bennett out no problem, so what was to stop him from taking you out too?"

"How do we know that? What if it was Derek that killed him? Scott says he's not as bad as I think he is but he's not as good as Scott thinks he is either."

"I don't think Scott thinks he's good and amazing but maybe he isn't that bad. He didn't turn me against my will and he had chances to. But he didn't kill Bennett. The vet said as much, whatever did it has the ability to paralyze their victims. It was that thing we saw that night at Isaac's house and Stiles saw it at the mechanic after it paralyzed him. I saw it, it's the same thing."

"How did you see it?" Allison asked, staring suspiciously at her.

Cat blinked at her as she realized what she had said. "I- uh was there with you that night, remember?"

"But you made it seem like you were there when Stiles was. How else could you compare?"

"just what Stiles told us." She was saved from explaining further by another knock on her front door. "Well look at me, I'm Ms. Popular today. Be right back."

She rushed to the door, answering it with a look of relief before a pained look crossed her face.

"Scott."

"You seemed to be having issues." He replied with a small smile.

"Really? Must you eavesdrop on everything?" She asked with a cross look.

Scott's smile only grew. "You and Allison alone, of course I'm going to listen. Do you not want to tell her yet?"

"World of no. I know I said I wouldn't hide who I am but that doesn't mean I have to go advertise it. Not yet anyways, when I can find a way I guess, I will try, really. Are you here to study?"

"Did you forget to breathe?" He asked, holding up his books as he moved into her house and down to her room.

"Scott, I didn't know you'd be here." Allison stood up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Cat is making sure I don't fail everything, fun, really."

"Good. I should get going though, if anyone decided to follow me they would've seen Scott come in and they should be storming your place at any moment."

"Do they want a cat?" Cat hopefully asked as Ralph padded into her room and jumped up onto her bed.

Allison laughed, kissing Scott before hugging Cat. "Still no luck, huh? I'll see you guys later and don't worry, I'll show myself out."

She left and the two remaining teens stared at each other until they heard the front door close and Allison's car leave the driveway.

Cat reached out her hand, grabbing at the empty air. "Oh man, I can feel the awkwardness."

Scott looked guiltily at his books. "This is all my fault."

"Not exactly innocent here." She sat down and faced him. "We need to talk about this. It has to stop."

He looked miserable but nodded anyways. "I don't want it to."

"We don't have a choice. Scott, you're… awesome, I like you but I can't do this to Allison or myself even."

"Neither can I." He raised a hand to cup her cheek. "I'm really sorry for everything; I didn't mean to hurt you or Allison. I'm just really confused. I love Allison but I'm not going to lie, I'm falling in love with you as well."

She inhaled sharply. She wanted to tell him she felt the same way. She did. He was amazing, he understood her, she was completely head over heels in love with him, which is why she had to stop it now before she ruined everyone's friendships with one another.

"I don't feel the same way." She whispered. "You're cool and everything but I'm nowhere near falling in love with you, which is why you're better off working this out with Allison."

He stared at her, feeling sadness, anger and disappointment. He was so sure she felt the same way but maybe she was right and he should work it all out with Allison. Cat could see his emotions clearly as his hand was still touching her but fought to keep her face impassive as she gently pulled his hand away.

"I won't stop helping you, I never will, you're like my best friend."

"You're pretty amazing, you know that Cat?"

She shrugged, feeling anything but, as she forced a smile to her face. "Thanks I guess we should finish your homework from the other day, huh?"

He nodded, turning to his books. She had just pulled out their homework when he spoke again.

"Can I ask you something though? When you were with Derek that time, did he say anything about me?"

She shook her head, "Not that I remember but I was kind of busy being terrified."

He was quiet for a few moments. "Do you think I should be a part of his pack?"

"No. Hell no. Hell fucking no." She snapped. "Over my dead body."

"I'm alone. I'm an Omega; I can't protect everyone by myself."

"Is that what you're worried about?" She asked. "Protecting all of us?"

"Wouldn't you if you were me?" He asked.

She contemplated her answer. "I think in a way, I already am. If I see something bad about to happen, I'm going to do my damndest to stop it, even if that means going against what my mother said in her journal about letting the future play out. I know what she wrote but sometimes I wonder, I was given this ability, this clairvoyancy and sometimes it lets me see the future. Why was I given this ability only to see things happen and not do anything about it? What if that's what drove my mom crazy. If I see something happen I'll do what I can to protect my friends, just like I know you'll try to do. And that's all we can do is try. It's not up to you and you alone to save the world Scott."

"Then why do I feel like it's my responsibility?" He asked.

"Spiderman." She replied.

Scott looked thoroughly confused, causing Cat to let out a small giggle.

"With great power come great responsibility. I totally just nerded it up."

He laughed along with her and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, get back to work. We need to get you caught up 'cause something tells me with everything we have to look into it, we'll need a leg up."

… … …

"So we have a missing Principal, a dead hunter, three new wolves and a mystery kidnapping that only Cat saw." Allison summed up the next day at their lockers. She was facing her locker pretending to look through it while Cat stood at hers, Stiles in between them and Scott on the other side of her.

"Sounds about right." Scott said.

"And we don't think the Alpha werewolf in town had anything to do with any of it?" Allison asked and Cat couldn't help but wonder why she kept pushing the Derek thing.

"He made the wolves. But he didn't kidnap anybody. And I don't think he killed anybody." Scott replied.

"But you don't know that." Allison said with a frown.

"I don't know that." Scott confirmed.

"That's all I'm saying."

"Alrighty then." Stiles said, looking between the two.

"Hey Catty."

All four teens looked up to see Erica there a big smile on her face.

"Uh, we were in the middle of a conversation here." Allison snapped at her.

"What are you doing later?" the blonde asked, completely ignoring everyone else.

Before she could answer, Stiles answered for her. "I don't know about later, but right now Cat's having a chat with us. As in, not with you."

Erica turned to him with a big fake pout. "Aww, did Stiles get his little feelings hurt 'cause a girl kicked his ass outside of Boyd's house? Poor baby."

Cat had forgotten that Stiles had told her about that. "Erica, seriously? Why?"

Erica rolled her eyes. "You should really learn to keep better company Catty."

"Stay away from her." Allison snapped.

The female werewolf sent her a smirk before turning back to her petite friend. "Catty, Scott's girlfriend wants me to stay away from you. But if I were Scott's girlfriend, I'd be a lot more worried about him than about you. I know I am more than a little worried about Scott."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked in a low voice.

"Oh, Scotty. I'm sure you've figured out by now that Derek has a pack. And that you're not in it. What does that make Scotty now? Oh, yeah. An Omega. The lone wolf. Good luck with that."

Scott stepped forward but Cat held up a hand to stop him. "Erica, let's talk."

"No." Scott, Stiles and Allison cried.

"She's not going to hurt me." Cat told them.

"She tried to bite you last time." Scott reminded her.

"Yes but Derek won't let her now, will he?" She asked, looking at Erica.

"No." The blonde werewolf petulantly replied.

"Then I'm fine, and I won't be far, just let me talk to her." She reached out and grabbed Erica's wrist to pull her away. The moment she made contact, she let out a shout of surprise, her body convulsing as she lost her balance. Distantly, she felt someone prying her fingers away from Erica's wrist and when she lost contact, the convulsing stopped and she let in a sharp breath as she opened her eyes. Her head was in Erica's lap as Scott, Stiles and Allison stared down at her.

"Catty?" Erica called, moving to brush her friends hair away from her face.

"Don't." Scott said, grabbing her wrist.

"I can touch my friend if I want." Erica snapped.

"You can, but don't just yet, let her get her bearings."

"What just happened?" Allison asked.

"Is there a crowd?" Cat weakly whispered, feeling drained.

Erica glanced around. "No. The bell rang and it was already emptying. What's wrong Catty, if I didn't know better, I would swear you were having a seizure but you're not epileptic."

Cat ignored her, holding a hand out for Scott to help her up, figuring since he knew about her, he would be the safest right now. He grabbed her hand and when they made contact she let out a cry of pain, feeling as though someone had mowed her down and bones were breaking in her leg. Scott immediately pried her hands away from him as she curled up into a ball on the floor in fear and pain.

"What is going on?" Allison cried.

"Catty, talk to me." Erica pleaded.

"We need to move her before a teacher comes out." Stiles whispered, looking around.

"How?" Scott asked. "Obviously this is causing pain for her."

"I'll carry her." Erica said, reaching for her.

"No." Scott and Stiles cried.

Stiles stood up and began searching through Allison's locker, grabbing a pair of gloves then a jacket before handing them to Erica. "Put these on first." Off of Erica's look, he rolled his eyes. "trust me and just do it."

"I can-" Scott began but was cut off by Stiles.

"You have short sleeves and won't fit into Allison's jacket. Just let her do it, we need to move."

"What's going on?" Allison asked again as Erica put on the jacket and gloves and picked Cat up, who began to softly cry.

"Where to?" Erica asked.

"The locker rooms?" Stiles suggested. "Coach is teaching so there's no gym this period."

The group quickly made their way to the locker room, Scott and Stiles grabbing a bunch of towels before Erica placed the crying girl on top of them.

"What happened to Catty?" Erica demanded to know.

The two guys exchanged a look, not sure how to explain it. They really didn't want Erica knowing because she would more than likely report it to Derek and they didn't know what that meant for Cat.

"Just tell us." Allison said, her worry overshadowing the fact that Erica was there and they were all seemingly getting along now that Cat was in trouble.

"It's broken." Cat whimpered.

"What is Catty? What's wrong?" Erica asked, brushing her hair back now that she was wearing the gloves.

"My leg, it's broken."

"Did you break your leg?" Stiles asked Scott who shook his head.

"Not yet." Cat whimpered.

Stiles shook his head. "Great, just what we need."

Erica moved to her friend's leg, pushing up the pants to see if the bones were broken. She had no idea when Cat had broken her leg but she might as well check. "Catty, it's not broken."

"Will someone just please tell us what's going on?" Allison begged.

"Fine." Scott relented. He had been hoping Cat would have come out of it by now and have some sort of explanation but she was still on the floor, crying, curled up on her side, her head once again in Erica's lap as she held the gloved hand of the blonde.

"Cat is… a seer."

Erica and Allison both stared at Scott.

"A seer?" Allison asked.

Stiles nodded. "She can see the future, the past, pretty much anything upon skin to skin contact."

"That's ridiculous." Erica said. "This has never happened before."

"She doesn't always have control over it." Stiles continued. "Sometimes she's fine, sometimes it just happens."

"How come nobody told me?" Allison asked, sounding hurt.

"It's not common knowledge. We found out by accident and she's embarrassed by it." Scott told her.

"Why?" Erica asked. "She has like, her own super power."

"Really, Erica?" Stiles asked motioning to the girl still curled up on the floor. "Does that look like a super power?"

"Broken legs are not a super power." Cat whispered, causing everyone to look at her.

"It's not broken though." Erica said.

"It feels like it." She groaned, trying to straighten out her limbs.

"Catty, what happened?"

"Exactly what Scott and Stiles told you. I see what I shouldn't. I'm a freak."

"you're not a freak." Erica softly told her.

"Can I just- please I just need- give me a few minutes? Go to class, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Not if you're hurt." Allison told her.

"I'm not. I'm starting to feel better, it just takes a lot out of me. Please, just leave me alone." Cat was now sitting up, refusing to look at anyone, her hair covering her face as she focused on a spot on the ground.

Scott motioned everyone to leave before sitting in front of Cat. "You don't have to be upset." He told her.

"Yes, I do." She peeked up at him from behind her hair. "I wanted to tell Allison before something like that happened and it makes me nervous that Erica knows. She's going to tell Derek."

"I know." Scott quietly replied. "He's not going to turn you against your will though."

"What if Allison's family find out?"

"they hunt werewolves, they won't hurt you."

"We don't know that. What if Derek or Gerard try to use me for their purposes?"

"They won't. I won't let anyone get to you."

She smiled weakly at him. "You can't protect me forever. Especially with a broken leg."

"When?"

"Lacrosse game. Be careful, okay?"

Scott nodded. "What about Erica?"

"I don't know." She replied with a shrug. "She had a seizure or something. It was really weird and fuzzy. I don't understand." She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to focus herself. "We need to get to class. I need to get to the office and see if my keys work."

"No." scott told her. "Go to class, then go home, we'll move onto Allison's plan. She'll get the keys from Gerard."

Stiles crashed back into the room. "Problem, we have a problem." Allison and Erica entered in behind him. "The school break-in? They found blood. Erica overheard some teachers talking about it."

"How come I didn't know about a break in?" Erica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's on a need to know basis." Stiles told her "And you definitely don't need to know."

Erica smirked at him. "But now I do."

"Where was the blood?" Scott asked, ignoring their bickering.

"In the nurses office with some animal hair." Stiles explained.

"You didn't tell him the best part." Erica said. "The blood? Was black."

"So it was dried up?" Cat asked.

"No, it means there was an injured werewolf." Stiles told her. "I saw it when Derek was shot with a wolfsbane bullet."

"So what does this mean now?" She asked.

"I don't know, that the police might be poking around more? Just be on your guard."

Cat tiredly rubbed at her forehead. "Fine. Of course. I need to get to class."

"I'll walk you." Erica said, glaring at the others, challenging them with her eyes to try and stop her.

"Whatever." Cat muttered, waving at everyone before leaving the room, Erica following behind her.

"Catty, come on, let's talk."

"I don't want to." The smaller girl replied.

"Tough, you're going to." She reached out to grab Cat who pulled away at the last second.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"I'm worried about you."

Cat let out a humorless laugh. "Please, last time you tried to turn me into a werewolf. You're not worried about me, you just want to tell Derek about me."

Erica stopped short. "Cat, you're my friend."

"No." The other girl snapped, turning around. "I was your friend before but now, you have a pack, you have a family and they're your friends. You said yourself Scott was an Omega, without a pack but guess what, I'm on his side, I'm helping him and I will not help you. I will not let you or Derek or anyone use me."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Erica whispered.

Cat angrily swiped at the tears that spilled from her eyes. "If not you, then someone else. You don't have a clue what this is like. It's scary, it's draining, I'm terrified of touching people because of what could happen. It stresses me out because it sometimes physically hurts me and the last thing I need is more people finding out and deciding that my little abilities would be a big help to them. So please, just leave me alone right now." She stomped off down the hallway, leaving Erica looking after her with a sad look on her face.

… … …


	16. Chapter 16

Did I lose everyone?

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

To say she was bitter was a bit of an understatement. Today had scared her more than anyone could ever know. She had been so close to being lost and she was worried that one day she wouldn't return from it. Was she destined to end up like her mother? Sometimes, she wished her mother still was around, maybe then she would have a better understanding of it. Her mom killing herself just showed she couldn't find a way to deal and it scared her.

She sighed, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up around her face. Scott had told her to go home after classes, which she did. She just didn't mention that she was coming back to watch the game. She already knew what would happen to Scott, yet she still found herself drawn to it. So she was off in a corner, standing and watching everything play out. She could see Allison with her grandfather, him offering her his coat. Allison took it and when Gerard was looking at the action on the field, she looked through the pockets, pulling out some keys and handing them off the Stiles. Really? She couldn't have done that? It would have been so easy for her. She knew Scott was still trying to protect her in his own way and really, she was happy that she was being left alone right now. Her nerves were still too frazzled.

She was pulled back to the game when she heard another crunch, wincing as the guy from the other team decided to destroy as many Beacon Hills players as possible. Coach was running around the bench looking for more players and yelling for Stiles. Poor Stiles, he had wanted to play in a game so badly and here was his chance, even if it would end in pain, but he was gone, probably breaking into Gerard's office and Coach was left flailing, looking at the crowd before calling someone down. Cat squinted her eyes, and then rolled them at seeing Erica beside Boyd who was taking off his jacket to play. Oh this was so going to end well. As Boyd moved down to the playing field, she watched Erica get up and move towards the school. Cat contemplated leaving to go help Stiles but knowing what would happen to Scott, she couldn't make herself leave.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out to see a message from Stiles.

_'Where are you? Lydia is in the parking lot crying, I need to check out Gerard's office.'_

_'Scott told me to go home, remember?'_

_'I doubt you did. Are you able to check on her? Please?'_

_'Fine, I will in a few. I'm waiting for the "play" to happen. BTW be on the lookout for Erica heading towards the school.'_

_'THX.'_

Cat put her phone back, returning her attention to the field in time to see Boyd take out the biggest baddest player on the other team, making the crowd go nuts. Scott approached him and watched him gesture for Boyd to get off the field, when he turned her way, she could see why, his eyes flashing amber. Cat groaned and shook her head as the whistle blew, starting the game again. Boyd and Scott took off down the field, Scott grabbing the ball and down to the goal, scoring. A player of the other team hit him from behind, sending him flying and Cat watched almost in slow motion as he fell to the ground, bone crunching and his leg twisting at an odd angle.

There it was.

Yet, she still ran out to the field, kneeling down beside him. She was the closest to him and the first to arrive.

"Don't touch me." He gasped. "All we need is for something to happen to you."

"Your leg is broken." She hissed as Allison knelt beside her.

"Oh my god." Allison cried. "Your leg, just like Cat said."

"I'm healing." He told her. "Help me up."

"You have long sleeves and gloves." Cat reminded him, grabbing a hand as Allison did the same.

"Don't move." Coach cried.

"I'm fine," Scott replied, forcing a smile to his face.

"I swear, I literally thought I heard bone breaking from where I sat." His mom cried, looking him over.

"Heard it?" The coach asked. "I felt it."

"I'm fine." Scott replied.

"We should go." Allison said.

Cat nodded, remembering that she was supposed to find Lydia, then hopefully Stiles, make sure he was okay.

"Wait." Gerard said. "Ms. Danvers, there is something I need from the office and Mr. McCall I need to ask you one more thing, let me just grab my keys. They're in your pocket Allison."

"It's okay." Cat all but yelled as a panicked look crossed Allison's face. "Have my own copy, remember? Tell me what you need."

"There are some folders I forgot. I was about to go back and get them but since you're here, I would greatly appreciate if you could get them. They're a stack of blue folders left on the secretary's desk."

"Of course." She replied with a nervous smile. "I will go get them right away Sir."

She hoped Stiles would understand but she needed to keep Gerard out of the office and away from his keys for the time being. Leaving the crowd behind, she walked off into the direction of the school at a fast pace, calling Stiles to warn him.

"Did you find Lydia?"

"No, but Gerard sent me to get some blue folders. Did you find anything?"

"No, just- Oh, Erica."

"Hello Stiles." Cat heard in the background.

"Oh hell." She muttered to herself. "I'll be right there."

"I'll be fine. Find Lydia." Stiles told her before hanging up.

She made a face, quickening her pace and when she got to the office, it was empty so she grabbed the folders and ran back to the field, handing them to Gerard before muttering that her Father wanted her home and taking off for the parking lot. She would do as Stiles asked, mostly because she trusted that he would be okay and she really didn't want to be around Erica right now. So she would go look for Lydia, which really wasn't that hard to do. The red head was in her car, the interior light on. Cat walked up to the passenger door and knocked on the window. When Lydia saw who it was, she rolled her eyes but rolled the window down.

"What?" The red head asked. "If you're looking for Stiles, he was supposed to come back but never did."

"I know, something happened, he asked me to check on you, mind if I come in?"

"Fine, whatever, but nothing's wrong."

Cat sighed before slipping into the car. "If nothing's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Because I feel like I'm losing my mind." Lydia shook her head, looking down at her hands.

"Look, Lydia, we barely know each other but maybe that's what you need, someone to talk to who you're not close to."

The car grew silent and Cat contemplated leaving when Lydia finally spoke again.

"I've been having really strange and scary dreams lately. But they're not like any dreams I've ever had before. I dream about fire. I dream about being dead. Trapped in a shallow grave. I dream about the night I got bitten. I dream about that over and over. And sometimes, when I wake up from the dream, I didn't even know I was asleep. I don't think I could've been asleep. It's so weird."

Cat stilled, listening to Lydia talk. She had heard the whole story of the Hale house and Peter Hale, the old alpha and she knew there was an obvious connection but what could she tell Lydia?

" I've never really been a person who had nightmares, but now it's like I'm trapped in one I can't seem to wake up from. It's making my life suck right now. And my life does not suck. It just doesn't."

"I don't think your life sucks Lydia. I think what happened was traumatic and scary and it takes time to deal with that." Cat quietly said.

"I don't have Jackson anymore. Which I'm sort of getting used to, but then things started changing between me and Allison. Have you noticed changes in Allison?"

Cat inwardly cursed. Why did she have to deal with this? She was the least equipped at dealing with this. Her nerves were frazzled enough as it was and now to come up with a plausible story? How was she supposed to deal with this?

"I think Allison has been dealing with a lot of things as well." She cautiously replied.

Lydia shook her head. "She used to be so honest. To a fault. Now she randomly tells little lies all the time. And she's always watching people. Noticing everything. Kind of on edge, like she's looking for something." She paused as she tried to think of another way to say it. "Yeah. It's like she's looking for something really dangerous."

"I think she's on edge with the whole Scott thing to be honest."

Lydia shrugged before taking a deep breath in an attempt to center herself. "Anyways Cat, I feel better, thank you for the chat. Maybe we can go shopping or something sometime."

Cat shook her head in confusion. She had been practically in tears one moment and now she was smiling and asking Cat to go shopping. 180 much?

"I'm gonna go to the game so you'll have to get out too."

"Yes, of course." Cat replied, reaching for the handle and letting herself out as the other girl did the same. "I'll talk to you later I guess?"

"Yes, Bye Cat." Lydia hit the lock button on her car and walked off and Cat waited until she was almost out of sight before taking off for the school. That had been one of the weirdest conversations ever and she was fairly positive that she heard the final whistle of the game but she would think about it later and worry about Stiles right now. He hadn't come out of the school or called her so she was a little bit worried.

Knowing he was with Erica, there was no point in trying to sneak around so she began calling Stiles name as she ran through the school, wondering why she hadn't started jogging yet like she told herself she would. She called his phone repeatedly and finally it was answered, by Erica.

"Where's Stiles?" Cat snapped.

"You sound out of breath Catty." Cat was confused by Erica's voice, almost as if she was trying to hide some concern. "We're at the pool, don't push yourself so hard, come see us."

"Us?" she asked.

"Derek's here."

Cat grew silent. She knew Derek would be able to hear everything so didn't bother asking if she had already told him. Was she walking into a trap?

"Everything's okay, Cat." Erica quietly said before hanging up the phone.

The petite girl was puzzled. Was she trying to say that she didn't tell Derek? And if she was? Why? She would have to worry about that later because right now, she needed to get to the pool. Oh god, was she walking into something? What point would there be for her to go there? She couldn't do much but she couldn't leave Stiles alone, she just couldn't.

When she entered the pool, Stiles turned around, letting out a sigh when he saw her there.

"Hello, Catalina." Derek said with a small nod.

"Hi." She replied, glancing down at the deflated basketball. "What's going on?"

"Just talking to Stiles about what he saw that night at the mechanics."

"Oh, that Lizard thing."

"You've seen it?" Derek asked.

"No, she hasn't." Stiles answered for her. "She's going by what I told her."

"I was asking Catalina." Derek said, ignoring him.

"Stiles, it's okay. I saw it at Isaac's house the night of the full moon." Cat stepped up beside Stiles. "It looked at me, Scott saved me and then it hissed at us and took off."

"So this is why Scott has your loyalty." Derek mused.

"He earned it." Cat replied, glaring at him.

"And we don't get that chance?"

Cat shrugged, refusing to answer that. "It reminded me of a lizard, it had ugly yellow eyes. Now you know, so how about we go?" She lifted her hands, wondering why Derek and Erica were now completely ignoring them. She looked at Stiles. "Can we leave?"

Stiles was looking at the two werewolves in confusion "You have this look on your face like you know exactly what we're talking about." He followed their eyesight, his eyes widening as he grabbed Cat's arm, pulling them behind the werewolves.

Cat finally caught on to what everyone was looking at, letting out a gasp as it jumped off the balcony, landing in front of them. Derek crouched down, snarling at the creature as Erica grabbed Cat, pulling her behind her to protect her. As Erica turned back, the creature caught her in the side, sending her flying into a wall before she crumbled to the ground. Cat moved as if to go to her but Derek grabbed her hand swinging her around and pushing her towards Stiles. That moment of contact was enough and Cat yelled out a warning to him.

"Your neck."

"Run." He yelled at them, ignoring her warning as the creature's claw swiped at him.

Derek seized up and Stiles grabbed an arm throwing it over his shoulder. Cat grabbed his other arm and the two began to run with a paralyzed werewolf in between them.

"Scott, call Scott." Derek told them.

Stiles fumbled for his phone and dropped it, reaching down to get it and throwing them off balance. Derek pitched into the pool and Cat windmilled at the tip of the pool, breathing a sigh of relief as she caught her balance. She went to step back when she felt a hand on her back pushing her back and into the pool. She came up sputtering and clutching for the side of the pool as Stiles jumped in beside her and grabbed Derek, swimming them towards the center.

"Cat, come on." Stiles yelled.

"I can't." She cried, her eyes scanning the area for the creature while Stiles kept yelling at her to swim.

"I don't know how to." She finally snapped. "So great plan."

"How could you not know how to swim?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Everyone knows how to swim."

"Except me. Where is it? Is Erica okay? What if she has a seizure?"

"She won't, she's a werewolf now." Derek yelled as Stiles tried to keep them afloat.

Cat knew otherwise though, she had seen it after all but wisely kept her mouth shut, instead scanning the pool deck as she tried to look for the creature.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" Derek snapped.

"Did you forget about the thing out there with row upon row of razor sharp teeth?" Stiles asked.

"Did you forget that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in Eight feet of water?" Came Derek's scathing reply.

"Will you both just shut up?" Cat screeched at them. "Where is it?"

"Wait, stop." Derek said, watching a shadow move across the wall. Cat looked behind her, following Derek's line of sight to see the gross thing move along the outside of the pool towards her.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Cat cried, scrambling along the edge of the pool.

"Cat, you have to let go of the wall and come out towards us." Stiles instructed.

"I'll drown."

"Would you rather drown or become his tasty snack."

As it moved closer, Cat kicked off from the wall and Stiles grabbed her arm, pulling her closer.

"Just kick your feet and move your hands, it will keep you afloat."

She nodded, terrified beyond belief as they watched the creature stick a hand in before hissing and pulling away as if burned.

"I don't think it can swim." Stiles noted.

"Great, it feels my pain." Cat gasped as they continued treading water in the middle of the pool, watching the creature circle them. She didn't know how much time passed but she was getting tired. "I don't know how long I can do this."

"Same." Stiles gasped out. "We need to call Scott."

"my phone was fried when I was pushed into the pool." Cat hissed with a glare.

Stiles looked over at his phone still on the pool deck.

"Don't even think about it." Derek and Cat cried at the same time. There was no way she could hold Derek up and if Stiles left them, they would both drown.

"I'll go." Cat said. "Just kind of paddle on over and grab your phone, right?"

"Can you do it?" Stiles asked.

"She better because you're not letting me go." Derek snapped.

"And you should be a little nicer to guy who's been saving your ass." Cat snapped at him. "I'm going to try. I'll get the phone, push off the wall and try to call Scott before it eats me."

She dog paddled over the best she could, her limbs tired and heavy. She kept one eye on the creature as she moved towards the phone, reaching out to grab it as it lunged at her. Her hands grasped it and she kicked off the wall again, screeching as it came within a hairs breadth away from touching her. She dialed Scott's number, begging him to pick up quickly.

"Scott." She cried, the moment he picked up.

"I can't talk right now." Scott hung up and Cat looked over at Stiles with wide eyes.

"He hung up on me." She cried in disbelief.

"Text him." Stiles told her

She sent Scott a quick message, telling him to come quickly to the Pool. "Now what? I can't hold this up and keep swimming."

"Just throw it." Stiles instructed. "I don't care right now."

She threw it, realizing too late it was heading for the creature, hitting him on the head before bouncing into the pool. It hissed at her and she moved back, closer to Stiles.

"I think you pissed it off and there's payback for my phone."

She sent him a glare and they returned to staring at it, circling the pool over and over as it waited for them.

"Why hasn't it gone after Erica?" She asked, wondering why the blonde hadn't gotten up yet. It seemed like forever since they had been in the pool. "Did it scratch her?"

"It must have and then knocked her out." Stiles said.

She went under, pushing herself back to the surface as she spat out some water. "We can't stay here like this forever, I'm getting tired Stiles."

"Just hold on."

"I can't."

"Let's try to get to the side of the pool, we'll think of something then." Stiles suggested as he began swimming towards the starting blocks.

Cat tried to follow, her limbs even more heavy as she kept pushing, finding herself going under water more and more often. She was so close and reached out, just missing the edge by inches as she went under again, her eyes closing, too tired to try anymore. She took in a lungful of water as a hand grasped hers and pulled her out onto the deck. She began coughing up water, her rescuer grabbing Stiles and Derek and putting them beside her. She could make out Scott, now standing on the starting blocks, wolfed out and snarling at the creature.

It jumped at Scott and a fight ensued as Cat, still coughing and sputtering pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled over to Stiles and Derek to see if they were okay. Both were breathing, Stiles watching the fight and Derek regaining the use of his limbs as he pulled himself up. When she looked up again, the creature was jumping away, leaving Scott staring after it. He turned to them, a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you guys okay?"

Cat glared at him. "Next time I call you, don't hang up without finding out what's wrong.'

"I'm sorry, I was in Gerard's room looking for information when you called."

"And I was in the middle of the pool trying not to die because I can't swim."

"Guys." Stiles gasped. "Fight later, let's get out of here."

Derek stood and went to go check on Erica as Scott helped up her and Stiles.

"I need a laptop, I found the bestiary." Scott said, holding up the keys Stiles had left in the office door.

"I have mine." Stiles said. "Let's go check it out."

... ...


	17. Chapter 17

How the HELL are we supposed to wait until next summer? *sobs*

Since I seemed to have lost a lot of readers/reviewers, I think I'm going to put some focus back on my other fics. I think I will go to updating once a week, so keep an eye out the beginning of each week.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

… … …

Stiles grabbed his laptop and met the other two out at Scott's car. Cat was still in her wet pants but Scott had lent her his jacket which she had zipped up, taking off her wet shirt underneath. Stiles opened up the laptop and handed it off to Cat who plugged in the thumb drive and brought the information up onto the screen. The guys looked at it over her shoulder, staring in confusion.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asked in frustration.

"Yes." Cat replied. "Latin. Archaic Latin I think."

"So you can translate it?" Scott hopefully asked.

She shook her head. "no, I cannot. I know some Latin but this is far beyond anything I know."

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott sounded frustrated now as he watched Cat flip through the pages.

"It's called a Kanima."

The three looked up to see Derek and Erica approaching. Stiles shook his head in disbelief when he realized what Derek had said.

"You knew the whole time."

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott realized.

"Or who." Derek told them.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "Just stories, rumors."

Scott looked thoroughly confused. "But it's like us?"

"A shapeshifter, yes." Derek confirmed. "But it's not right. It's like a-" he stopped unsure of how to say it.

"Abomination?" Cat supplied.

Derek stared at her before nodding. He glanced at Erica and the two turned away, stopping when Scott called him back.

"We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."

"No." Cat cried. She didn't want to work with either of them, too afraid for not only her but Scott as well.

Derek glanced at her before glaring at Scott. "You trust them?"

"Nobody. Trusts. Anyone." He looked at Derek before glancing at her. "That's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something out there scarier, faster and stronger than any of us that's killing people, and we still don't know anything about it."

"I know one thing." Derek said in a dangerously low voice. "When I find it, I'm going to kill it." He turned and walked away, Erica following him.

"I trust you." Cat whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. "I don't trust them. All we need to do is figure out who it is."

"But how?' Scott asked turning on her.

"Get me close enough to-"

"No, don't even finish that. Stiles, you okay getting home?"

He nodded, grabbing his laptop and waving a goodbye to both of them as he moved off to his dads car that he had borrowed, his jeep still impounded.

"I'll give you a ride home." Scott said, motioning her into the car. "We need to go drop food off for my mom at the hospital though."

She got in the car and waited until he was driving before bringing up the idea again.

"One touch is all I need." She told him.

"No." He snapped, his knuckles going white as he clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Why? This could change everything." She argued.

"And get you killed. I won't risk that. End of discussion."

She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to glare out the window, a petulant look on her face. When they reached the hospital, she got out with him, telling him she would meet him back at the car. She needed a bathroom and a drink. She took her time and when she left the hospital, she could see Scott talking to someone who looked familiar.

"Scott?" She hesitantly called out.

Both men turned to look at her and with a start, she realized it was Gerard, but something was wrong. They were standing far too close, Scott looked pained and Gerard looked menacing.

"Ah, Ms. Danvers, what brings you here?"

"Just visiting a friend, noticed Scott out here, so thought I would say hi. I thought he injured himself or something and came here for help" She replied with a smile. "Everything okay?"

"Of course." Gerard replied, mirroring her smile. "Just telling Scott how nice it was to have him for dinner tonight, now I must be on my way. Good night to you both."

He stepped away, turning and walking into the night but Cat was too busy watching Scott, who had let out a small gasp as Gerard had stepped back and turned away. The moment Gerard was out of sight, she rushed to his side of the car, catching him as he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"What just happened?" She asked.

He pulled his hand away, showing blood on his hand and t shirt and she looked closer to see a knife wound.

"What the actual fuck?" She cried, double checking to make sure Gerard was gone.

"Everything's fine." He whispered, his eyes staring off into the distance in fear.

"Like hell it is. Who does that? At a hospital no less?"

"He knows who I am."

"Kind of figured that." Cat replied, feeling the wound to make sure it had started healing. "Let's get you back to your house."

"Cat." He grabbed her arm. "You can't hang out with me anymore, he knows who I am."

Her eyes blazed with anger. "I don't care. I'm not leaving, we'll deal."

"He can kill you."

"Or he can kill you. Let's fix this then deal okay?"

He didn't answer and she grabbed his arm, pulling on it until he looked at her. "Okay?"

He nodded, still looking worried but handed her the keys before getting into the passenger side.

… … …

Cat hung up Scott's phone, just having left a message for her dad, saying she would be staying at Allison's for the night and not to bother calling, her phone had fallen into some water. She knew her dad wouldn't bother calling, as long as she told him where she was, he would be satisfied. Actually he probably wouldn't even notice if she didn't come home but right now she had bigger things to worry about, namely Gerard getting all knife happy and Scott wanting her to stay away from him.

"Just go home." Scott told her.

She scowled as she started pacing.

"Cat, I'm fine, seriously."

"Really Scott? Because you were just stabbed by your girlfriends grandfather who figured out that you're not who you say you are. I almost drowned tonight, Stiles almost drowned, Derek was paralyzed, Erica was knocked out and that thing threw you around. So you might be fine but I sure as hell am not. How can you even suggest working with Derek or even Allison's family?"

"Well maybe not the Argent's now but Derek, we'll need his help, I can't kill it on my own."

She turned on him with wide eyes. "You can't kill it, there's a human in there somewhere, probably someone we all-oh!" Her eyes widened even more as her conversation with Lydia came back.

"What?" Scott asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Oh my god." She whispered, sitting heavily on the bed.

"What?" Scott asked again, looking more panicked.

"I know who it is." She turned to look at him, disbelief etched on her face. "Scott, it's Lydia."

"What? Why would you think that?"

She quickly told him about the conversation she had earlier with the red head and when she was done both were silent for the longest time, trying to figure out what to do.

"We need to be sure before we tell anyone." Scott finally said.

She nodded. "I know, I can do that at school. As Lydia, I'm fine, right?"

He slowly nodded. "We should tell Stiles and Allison though."

"We can't. Stiles phone was fried."

"We can catch Allison up tomorrow, Stiles is here." He said, looking towards the window.

"Really? It's late."

Scott shrugged and the two waited for Stiles to appear.

"Cat, you're here too?" He stopped, noticing their expressions then the blood on the shirt Scott still wore. "You know, if you were that pissed at him for hanging up on you, there are better ways to express your anger."

"This was from Gerard." Scott explained, standing up and removing his shirt. Cat quickly averted her eyes, knowing she was blushing and not wanting either of them to see but the knowing look Stiles was sending her was all the proof she needed that she hadn't succeeded.

"What? Why?"

"Because he knows who I am. We stopped at the hospital and he showed up and stabbed me, luckily Cat was inside so he thought she was there for something else."

"So now what?" Stiles asked.

"We find someone who knows Archaic Latin?"

"Easier said than done." Cat said. "I can try some of my online contacts but how much do we want other people to know?"

"We'll need a plausible story I guess. What are you even doing here?" Scott asked Stiles.

"News, more news. Apparently the principal going missing was noticed by a few people and now my dad has some guys on the case."

"But that's good, right?" Cat asked, looking between the guys.

"Not if it has something to do with werewolves." Stiles replied. "even if the Argent's were involved, I don't know what they would do to keep it quiet. Cat it's all on you now."

Cat gave him an incredulous look. "Me? Why me?"

"Because my dad asked me when you're in the office because he wants to come talk to you about the disappearance."

"What? Again, Why me?"

"Well teachers too but he wants to talk to someone in the office that was there before Gerard. Erica quit and I heard the secretary quit too."

Cat frowned. "Seriously? This does not bode well for me in that office. Maybe I should quit too."

Scott frantically shook his head. "No. That would just make him suspicious. Plus, we need you there, you're our in there and we need a few more things from there. "

"Until he does what Derek said he would do and decide to kill me."

"He won't."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Yet. Especially if I'm seen hanging with you guys too much. I mean, I can play dumb and go with the whole tutoring thing, hopefully that would placate him?"

"We should ask Allison, she might know."

"Except no one can call her." Stiles reminded him. "You can't call and our phones drowned in the pool. That's why I'm here."

"You can call without your number showing up." Cat told them, reaching over and grabbing Scott's phone, she got into it without hesitation.

"How'd you know my password?" He asked in disbelief.

"Allison." Both Cat and Stiles replied.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." They both replied again.

Cat finished what she was doing and dialed Allison's number, not at all surprised that it was picked up by someone other than Allison.

"Hi Mrs. Argent, this is Catalina Danvers, I'm a friend of Allison, sorry if it's too late to call but I was having some issues with some homework that I was hoping she could help me with… oh, my phone is out being repaired and I'm using my dad's phone. It's a work phone so they must have it set up a certain way….Okay, thank you."

She put the phone on speaker as Allison took it.

"Cat?"

"Hey, are you in your room?"

"Yes, I am. What's up? Aren't you ahead of me in everything? How are you feeling? Scott explained the whole seeing thing to me, So I'm not going to pepper you with questions."

"Yes. Thank you. I'm with the guys, we have some things to catch you up on."

They all filled her in on everything that happened that night. Scott didn't want to tell her about the stabbing but Cat glared at him and told Allison herself, ignoring the glare Scott was sending her.

"Oh my god." Allison whispered.

"Do you know anyone that speaks Latin?" Stiles asked.

"Archaic Latin." Cat supplied.

"Not off the top of my head. Let me think on it. But we need to worry about making sure Cat's talk to Stiles' dad goes okay, who is in the video, find out where our missing Principal is and how to stop my family from killing Scott. I've been thinking about the last one since Scott left. I didn't think we were very convincing anyways and was thinking of a way to get my family to lay off of me and him."

"we're listening." Cat hesitantly replied, exchanging a look with the guys.

"Scott needs a new girlfriend."

Everyone was silent, unable to say anything. Cat had a funny feeling that she knew where this was going and she did not want it to go there. At all.

"Just hear me out." Allison continued. "I don't want Scott to die. If my family even _thought_ we were together, they'll kill him. But if he was dating someone else, then he would be safe. Plus it would give me reason to be around him because he would be dating one of my friends and I wanted to look out for her."

And it went there. Cat inwardly groaned, refusing to look at Scott as she answered Allison. "I really hope you're referring to Lydia, or even Stiles."

"Scott won't even make out with me." Stiles reminded her.

"Cat, please." Allison begged. "To ask Lydia would mean that she has to know. You already know, it could have happened while you were tutoring, plus we can keep acting like you don't know about Scott. So in my parent's eyes, you're still innocent."

"Scott was just telling me to stop hanging out with him. Your grandfather saw me at the hospital."

"Visiting a friend. He can't hold it against you if he thinks you have no clue about what Scott is."

"Al, this is not a good idea." Cat warned her. "How am I supposed to pretend to go out with your boyfriend. It will be awkward, it won't seem real and if we try to make it real, you'll end up pissed at one or both of us. I've seen enough movies and read enough fan fiction to know this won't end well." Her eyes widened. "I did not just say that last part out loud."

"You read fan fiction?" Stiles asked with a snort of laughter.

"screw you Stiles."

"Allison's right." Scott said.

Cat's head whipped towards him, a glare already in place, he just shrugged at her.

"Cat, please. I know this is weird, I know it will be weird and I know this is asking a lot but I'm doing my best to keep everyone I love safe."

"This is too weird." Cat muttered before finally relenting. "Fine, no cat fights, no pun intended. No getting mad at me. No hating me and I will play dumb as long as possible. You cannot tell your family that I know who anyone is, if they ask, you are trying to protect me because I am clueless."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for doing this but I really think it would keep Scott safe for now."

"Fine, I'll go out with your boyfriend. And that sounds all sorts of wrong. Can we please get back to the other stuff? Like I can deal with Stiles dad, I can act dumb but what the hell do we do with the bestiary? I can send it to you as soon as I can Allison, see what you can make of it. Plus we need to figure out what to do with the Kanima."

"We need to figure out who it is first, right?" Allison asked.

Scott and Cat exchanged a look that Stiles caught on to.

"You guys already have an idea?"

"I think… and don't get mad but it might be Lydia."

"No." Stiles denied it. "When I looked into its eyes, I saw pure evil. Lydia only has 50 percent evil. 40 on a good day."

"that doesn't mean it's not her." Allison quietly said. "I don't want it to be Lydia, but if it is we have to remember she doesn't know what she's doing."

"So we just need to stop Derek from finding out."

"My head hurts." Cat groaned.

"Do you think there might be a cure in the bestiary?" Scott suddenly asked.

"I dunno, maybe?" Stiles guessed. "We need someone to translate it first."

"Guys, I'm worried we're getting in over our heads. We have so much to deal with as it is. People dying, Derek making new wolves, Lydia going nuts and possibly being the kanima."

"Hey." Stiles exclaimed. "Lydia is not going nuts."

"You know what I mean."

"You never give up. Not on anything. What's going on with you?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Allison assured him "I just think this is leading us all into a lot of danger and it might be totally unnecessary."

"You've never shied away from danger before." Scott mused.

"I was always sure before and now I'm not."

"Is this because Gerard is your grandfather?" Stiles asked.

"Screw you Stiles, that's not fair." Allison cried. "Look, I'll do some digging around, see if I can find anything out on the bestiary or the missing principal or the video. But if I don't find anything then we give up all this missing persons thing. Okay?"

Nobody answered until Allison pressed again for an answer. Finally all of them reluctantly agreed.

"We'll talk tomorrow, mom's going to check on me soon. Bye."

She hung up and the three teens were left looking at each other.

"I think I'm going to go home and think this out." Stiles said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow and be prepared to act all lovey dovey."

Cat glared at him as he left before turning on Scott. "Allison's right? Are you insane?"

"Well she is."

"That's not the point. You and I can't pretend to go out. You know this is bad news. You and I alone are bad news." She stood up and resumed her pacing.

"This will be fine."

She gave him a look and he couldn't help but smile as he shrugged. "Okay fine. So maybe a small part of me did this for selfish reasons but I can't just pretend that I'm not in love with you Cat."

"Stop saying that." She snapped.

"Why? Because even though you say you aren't, you just might feel the same way."

"Stop." She cried. "How I feel doesn't matter. What matters is that you're with Allison and she would kill me and quite possibly you or let her family do it."

"Allison wouldn't. At least I don't think so. Just go along with Allison's plan for now, please? We'll deal with the current problems, and then deal with us." He grabbed her arm, pulling her down beside him. "Hey, no vision?"

She shrugged. "Told you I don't always have control over it. I need to figure it out though I mean, I shouted a warning out to Derek before he was paralyzed."

"He touched you?" Scott asked in a dangerously low voice, his eyes flashing amber.

"Yes, to get me out of the way of the kanima." She sighed, reaching for his shirt. "Are you healed?"

He nodded, but let her check anyways.

"Maybe I should go home."

"Don't, just stay here?"

She pursed her lips. She had told her dad she wouldn't be home but that was before all this. She really shouldn't stay now.

"Okay." She replied.

She was so screwed.

… … …


	18. Chapter 18

I almost didn't get this out... Just got horrible news that one of my dears friends passed away. It sucks. she always read my fics in one of our yahoo groups and we both shared a love for wrestling...I love you Mags, you will always be in my heart.

Since I seemed to have lost a lot of readers/reviewers, I think I'm going to put some focus back on my other fics. I think I will go to updating once a week, so keep an eye out the beginning of each week.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

... ... ...

"Ready?" Scott asked as they stopped just outside the main doors to the school.

"No." she replied. "I don't know what to do."

"Just, hold my hand." He held a hand out for her and she hesitantly took it. Sure deep down inside she had wanted this but not like this. She had this horrible feeling it was going to go horribly wrong but at least she was getting nothing from him. No premonition, nothing. Or was that a bad thing? She was actually going into this blind.

He led them into the school and to her locker, Cat's heart hammering as people stopped to stare, more so when she saw Allison already at her locker.

"Hey." Allison said with a big smile, refusing to look down at their clasped hands. "Again, I really appreciate you guys talking to me but I really am okay with you two dating." She spoke a bit louder than normal, knowing that most people around them were listening in.

"I'm glad it's not weird or anything." Cat said with a weak smile. "I need to get to the office though so I'll see you guy later."

She went to go leave but Scott tugged her back, placing a kiss half on her mouth and half on her cheek. She wiped the startled look off her face, smiling instead before turning and walking to the office. She needed to put some time in at the office before she raised suspicion.

She noticed that it was empty and dropped Gerard's keys on the floor by his door so he would think he had dropped them. She moved to her desk, not at all surprised to find an email from Gerard the day before.

_from: Gerard Argent_

_First things first. I need access to the school's data systems. I've given you access to my computer so you can set that up for me. The school secretary has resigned. I can't imagine why. Must've been something I said._

_I'm looking for a replacement for her. But in the meantime, you'll have to work harder. Much harder. I'm putting a great deal of faith and confidence in you. I expect you to live up to it. Don't make me regret trusting you._

_Gerard Argent_

Work more but I won't pay you but I have trust, blah blah blah, don't make me regret it. Oh how she would love to tell him where to shove his trust. But she had to play nice. She replied back with her class schedule as well as a note about her phone. She might as well be a big suck up for now. Who knows, maybe she would get to see his reaction when he found out she was "dating" Scott McCall. What had she gotten herself into?

"Ah, Ms. Danvers. So glad to see you in the office. I trust you got my email?" Gerard asked as he entered.

"Yes." She replied with a big smile. "And ready to work sir. I've sent you a copy of my class schedule for whenever you need me. I should tell you though, my phone has met an unfortunate accident with water and will be awhile getting replaced. So it may be harder than normal to contact me at all times."

"Do not worry about that Ms. Danvers, I will make sure you have a new phone as soon as possible. I need to be able to reach you whenever possible."

Cat was shocked. She would be getting a new phone a lot sooner then she thought and it was being given to her. "Wow, thank you Sir."

"No need to thank me." He replied with a kind smile. "It is for selfish reasons after all. I will need you more than usual until a new secretary is hired and I believe I can trust her. Trust is important to me and I have done a great deal by putting trust in you."

She looked properly humbled as he began patting down his pockets. "Thank you sir, that means a lot."

"Do you have your keys Ms. Danvers, I must have forgotten mine at home."

"I do but I do not know if it works for your actual office sir." She grabbed her keys and led the way to his office, going through her keys to find one that fit. After the second key, she looked down in surprise. "Oh? Principal Argent, are these yours?" She knelt down and picked them up, handing them to him.

He looked at them in shock and surprise. "I know I put them in my jacket last night when Allison and I went to the game."

"Maybe there is a hole in your pocket?" she suggested. "I'll go work on getting access and everything set up for you. I should be done by second period."

"Thank you Ms. Danvers. Allison has told me you are an exceptional student so I trust that missing a class now and then will not harm you academically."

Another fake smile. "Of course not. Class wise, I'm done for the year and have started next year's work."

He looked pleasantly surprised at this. "That is amazing. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." She returned to her desk and opened up Gerard's remote desktop so she could give him everything he asked for. She was done before the first bell for class started but she didn't want Gerard to know just how good she was with computers. She needed to hold onto that little bit of information so she was free to roam wherever she wanted. Kind of like now as she clicked on a folder in Gerard's desktop labeled Confidential.

The fact that he needed her to set all this up had her believing that he wasn't exactly tech savvy so there was no way he would know she was on here.

Her curiosity piqued at seeing what now lay before her.

The Argent family history.

"Hello Catalina?"

She looked up, trying to keep the guilty look at her face. "Hi. Sheriff Stilinski. Yes, I'm Catalina, call me Cat though please." She looked back to her computer, quickly closing it and exiting Gerard's desktop. She would have to go back at another time.

"I was hoping you would have a moment to speak with me."

She nervously wiped the palms of her hands on her jeans. "Of course, did you want to go somewhere to talk?"

He shook his head. "This is fine, I was just hoping we could have a chat, completely off the record of course."

"Of course." She replied with a smile, behind him, she could see Gerard standing at his door, listening to them. Lovely.

"Do you believe that the former Principal of Beacon Hills High has been forcefully taken against his will?"

"I don't know. I think the abrupt way he left was odd, but that's really all I can tell you."

"There's no proof of foul play, but the press has locked on. I mean, I agree that his sudden disappearance is somewhat suspicious, but there's nothing I can do about that." The Sheriff explained. "Did he say anything about wanting to leave?"

She shook her head.

"Do you happen to know if he had any blood-borne illnesses? Something that might discolor his blood?"

She saw Gerard lean out a bit more out of the corner of her eye and she put an appropriate confused look on her face. "What? No? what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just a few questions is all. Do you think you could get me an emergency contact for him?"

She nodded, pulling up the appropriate file on the computer and writing down the number for him.

"Thank you Cat, I just have one more question. You know a lot that goes on around the school, don't you?"

She nodded, noticing Gerard was completely in the hallway, openly listening to them now but she acted oblivious.

"I mean, working in the Principal's Office. Those walls must have ears. There's something I haven't been able to figure out. Something that's been weighing on my mind for a while now."

Cat was really sweating now. Gerard was watching, the Sheriff was right in front of her, she would never be able to pull off a convincing lie.

"Do you think my son will ever get to play in an actual lacrosse game?"

She inwardly sighed in relief as Gerard stepped back into his office. "Of course. Everyone will have a chance to play at some point I'm sure."

He grinned. "That would be a very proud moment for me. I think I'll speak with Ms. Morrell next. I understand she was good friends with the Principal. Thank you for your time." He tipped his hat at her, left the office and Cat sat back with another sigh of relief, returning to some other work.

Right before next class, she looked around one last time and re-entered Gerard's remote desktop, entering into the confidential file. She began looking through all the files, finally stopping on the one that included the full details of the Argent Family history. She didn't have time to read it, instead emailing everything to herself. Chances were, they'd find something important in here.

… … …

"Hey Stiles, have you seen Scott?" Cat asked later that day as she stopped at Stiles locker, leaning beside the ones next to his.

"Yes, I- we, need to meet him in the library but I never got to ask how things went with Lydia, did she say anything about me?"

Cat bit her lip as she thought back to the conversation. "Not that I remember, I'm sorry."

"Hey Cat."

She looked up to see Jackson walking towards her. "So, you finally learned my name."

"Well as I see, it's worth knowing now." He replied with a smirk, looking her up and down.

"What, no hello for me?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

"Shut up Stilinski."

Cat sighed and shook her head. "Really guys?"

"What do you want?" Stiles asked.

"I want you to shut up so I can talk to Cat. So," He turned back to her a smile on her face. "Did you catch all of the lacrosse game? 'Cause you know, I led the team to a spectacular victory. All me."

"And Scott and Boyd." Stiles reminded him.

Jackson turned to scowl at him. "Well, it definitely wasn't you, was it? We're all clear on that fact. And it probably never will be."

Stiles returned his scowl "I'm pretty sure Cat was too busy to watch the whole game, she was cleaning up one of your messes."

"I don't leave messes."

"Yeah? Then why was Lydia crying hysterically in the parking lot?" Stiles challenged him.

"Well that's her problem. Whatever. I gotta go." He turned and abruptly left.

Stiles shook his head, watching him leave. "What a douche. I can't believe Lydia was so into him. What's to be into? I mean aside from a perfect face, athletic body and ridiculous amounts of cash." He made a face. "Ugh, now I'm depressed."

She shook her head. "Don't be. He's a shell, an empty shell and that will only get him so far."

"Oh, I have something else here." He handed her a flash drive. "When I got home yesterday, I copied this. It's recovered footage."

She cocked her head to the side as she took it. "Is it the kidnapping I saw?"

"I don't think so, I think it's the Principal's abduction and that's why my dad wanted to talk to you, how did that go by the way?"

"Fine, I guess but how do you know it's him?"

"You need to watch it, in fact we all do."

She nodded, following him to the library where Scott and Allison were already waiting, a laptop opened in front of them.

"Do you have it?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded and pointed to her. She held it out and Allison took it opening it up on the laptop and playing it.

"How come I didn't find this?" Cat asked.

"Probably because of what you did find, you probably weren't thinking to check more." Allison said.

When the video finished playing they all stared at the now blank screen, Scott finally breaking the silence.

"I can't really see any of the faces."

Stiles shrugged. "This security system was always complete crap. Even pre-vandalization."

"What was that light from inside the car?" Cat asked.

"A taser." Allison quietly replied.

"So we know the Principal was kidnapped. But he wasn't dragged out of the school. He walked." Stiles said.

"Maybe he was taken back inside only to be dragged out later?" Allison suggested.

"Why would they do that?" Stile asked, shaking his head.

"Maybe things got out of hand but this video shows several people. The video Cat saw was just one person dragging another." Allison pressed play again, pausing it at one point. "Do you see that guy outside the car?"

"Do you know him?" Stiles asked.

"We all do." She said with a sigh, sitting back. "It's my father."

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"It's the way he's standing, the way he's tilting his head. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Why is he standing outside of the car?" Cat asked.

"Maybe there isn't room in the car?" Scott suggested.

"Maybe he doesn't agree with what they're doing." Allison said, sending him an annoyed look.

"That's a wild leap of logic. He just held the guy at gunpoint and practically pushed him in there." Stiles told her.

"My father is a complicated man."

"oohkay, so whose car is that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Allison replied with a sigh. "But most importantly, where is that car now?"

"The police are looking for it, but the footage was pretty much useless for them. No faces. No license plates. They only think it's the Principal because he was in the light for a split second."

Scott looked at Allison. "So I guess you and your father need to have a talk, huh?"

She sighed before nodding.

"Dude, lacrosse practice in five." Stiles reminded him.

Scott nodded. "We gotta bail. We'll talk later." He went to go give Allison a kissed but paused, turning to Cat instead and giving her a quick kiss.

They left and Allison looked up at her with a pained smile. "Want to talk to my dad for me?"

Cat raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just kidding but ugh, I'm not looking forward to this one. I mean how does that conversation start? Help me strategize it."

Cat sat down beside her. "How about, Hey dad, kidnap anyone lately?"

The curly haired brunette gave her friend a look. "Nice, but seriously, I'm kind of stumbling over the idea of asking him. We've gotten closer, but I can tell he holds things back from me. I think there's a big part of him that's just hanging on to his little girl. And I really do think there is a part of him that didn't want to be there that night. And if I ask him about it, he'll know that I know what he did."

"But what choice do you have?"

She sighed. "I'm not sure if I should just blurt it out or if I should play innocent at first and see where they go. If they deny it all, should I let them get away with that?"

"Allison, you can't do that. This is our only clue to finding out what happened to Principal Thomas."

"I might need you to back me up, Cat. If I bring one of my family members to you, will you back me up on how I saw the video?"

"You just had me go out with your boyfriend under the pretense that I was clueless as to who he is and not 24 hours later, you want me to blow that cover?" Cat asked in disbelief.

Allison nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe I can tell them- what I mean is- ugh I don't know. Maybe I can tell my dad about this and say I haven't given away the secret about Scott yet?"

"They won't buy that. Any sane person wouldn't watch a video of a kidnapping and just accept it as a fun family romp without asking more questions."

"you're right. I have to do this on my own. I'll come up with something. I should go though, I'll talk to you later, Cat." She gathered up her laptop and left leaving Cat alone.

… … …


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for any mistakes right now. If you see some point them out... I'm too tired and going to sleep,

Goodnight :)

Since I seemed to have lost a lot of readers/reviewers, I think I'm going to put some focus back on my other fics. I think I will go to updating once a week, so keep an eye out the beginning of each week.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

... ... ...

"I think you're ready for the chem test."

"Finally." Scott said, shutting his book and tossing it off the bed.

Cat laughed. "I didn't say we were finished, just that you were ready for the test. You still gotta get caught up on everything else."

He fell back onto the bed. "Can't we take a break?"

"Whining won't get you anywhere." She told him pursing her lips.

"But it's all hurting my head. We should work on something else, like practicing."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Practicing what?"

"Coupleness." He replied with a grin.

She picked up a pillow and chucked it at him. "How about no? You really need to get caught up"

"Just a little bit?" He asked, trying on his best sweet and innocent look on her. She raised an eyebrow before an idea hit her and she sent him an evil grin. Perhaps she could use his infatuation for good.

"How about this, for every math question you get right, you will be rewarded."

"Rewarded how?" He cautiously asked.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, huh?" She pushed the math questions towards him. "I'll check each one after you do it and if you're correct, you will be rewarded."

He took the book from her, staring at her suspiciously before looking down to do the work. When he was done he handed it back to her and she looked it over.

"Correct." She replied with a smile.

"And what's my reward?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned as she stood up and removed her sweatshirt before sitting back down.

"That's it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup, guess you'll have to get more right."

He grabbed the book and quickly went through more questions before handing it back. She looked it over with a raised eyebrow then gave it back to him. "You need to actually do the work you know."

He sighed, redoing the work and handing it to her again.

"two is still wrong but three is right." She announced, removing her t shirt.

He stared, as he blindly reached for the book again, forcing himself to look down and finish the last two questions. When she took it back, she checked then smiled at him.

"Impressive." She stood up and removed, first, her leggings, then her skirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties.

Without saying anything, he grabbed the book back from her and she stared at him in confusion, wondering what he was doing because he was done all the questions. When he turned the book towards her and she leaned over to see he had redone the second question this time getting it right. She lifted her eyes to look at him, shrugging as she did so.

"Sorry, I'm all out of clothes to remove, but you're done your math homework."

His jaw dropped in shock as he realized he had been tricked and quickly snaked out his arms, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head as he leaned over her.

"Cheater." He whispered.

"How?" she protested. "You were rewarded."

"I'm still owed one." He leaned down, catching her lips with his.

Cat was too surprised to stop him and soon found herself returning the kiss. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped them around his neck as his arms traveled to her waist, flipping them over so she was on top. She pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes, about to insist they stop this but the look in his eyes silenced her and instead, she leaned down again to kiss him. Her hands moved down, tugging at his shirt and he sat up, never letting her go as she pulled his shirt off of him. Her hands roamed over his chest before wrapping around his neck again, her hands fisting in his hair. His hands moved up her back, reaching for the clasp of her bra. He had just undone it when he froze. Cat pulled away to look at him in confusion.

"Get dressed." He hissed, re-closing her bra and taking her off his lap.

"What?" She asked, confused. She had pretty much just thrown herself at him and even though she knew it was wrong, was still kind of confused that he stopped it. Didn't he want this?

He pulled his shirt on, rolling off the bed to grab her clothes, throwing them at her. She grabbed them and slowly began changing.

"But I thought-" He quickly leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, I want nothing more to finish this but there are people here."

"Who?" She asked, as her doorbell rang.

"Allison and others, I don't know who."

"holy hell." She cried, smoothing down her hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go so far."

"Please don't apologize. Just go talk to her, I'm sure it's important."

She nodded, glancing in the mirror to make sure she looked okay and not like she just had a hot and heavy make out session. Once she regained her composure, she went to let Allison in.

"Hey." She said in an overly cheerful voice, "Come in."

"Cat, listen to me." Allison said quickly. "We have about thirty seconds. I didn't get to talk to my dad, I couldn't, so I asked my mom and she got it out of me. I'm sorry but your name came up and now she wants to talk to you. I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice, she thought I was working with Scott to figure this out and I panicked. I'm sorry-"

Cat grabbed her shoulders. "Allison, stop apologizing."

She took a deep breath. "right, sorry. I just told you about this world, but not until after you and Scott started going out but you see the good in everyone and refuse to take sides, you want to remain neutral."

Cat shook her head with a small groan. "Allison, I love you but you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry." She quickly whispered, before turning back to the door and smiling.

"Mom! This is Catalina Danvers."

Cat smiled. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Argent."

"Likewise Catalina." Victoria held a hand out and Cat reluctantly took it, trying her hardest not to pick anything up from this touch. Something told her that Mrs. Argent's mind was too scary a place for even her.

"Please come in, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked as she led them to the living room.

"No, thank you. I just wanted to speak with you briefly. Allison tells me you've become something of a confidant for her." Victoria said, taking a seat on the couch and crossing her legs.

"I would like to think so, yes."

"It's not often that others are trusted with Argent secrets. You should feel honored by her faith in you. Do you feel honored?"

Cat shot Allison a bewildered look before turning back to Victoria. "Yes, I do?"

"Good answer." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Because Allison has put her faith in you, I'm also going to give you the benefit of the doubt, despite your recent company that you keep."

"Mom," Allison interrupted "you don't have to be such a hard-ass with Cat."

"Language, Allison."

"I'm just saying that Cat already knows who we are and what happened. If it was going to get out, it would be out by now."

Victoria sent her a look before turning back to Cat. "Catalina, I understand you know that we're the ones who removed the Principal from office. Let me explain. We've seen new Alphas rise before and we knew Derek had to move quickly to build his pack."

"So he was after Principal Thomas?" Cat asked, confused. "Don't get me wrong, he's cool and all that… well kind of… ok, so he's a bigger nerd than me who didn't have a clue what was going on in the school and Derek could do better. Not that he should, cause werewolf making bad but-"

"Cat, you're babbling." Allison said, interrupting her.

Her mom just gave Cat an indulgent smile. "We knew he would look in the teen population. It was nothing personal against your Principal. We just needed to be able to watch how Derek was working, we needed a hunter inside the school."

"And apparently I wasn't good enough." Allison muttered.

Victoria sent her another look. "You weren't ready, Allison. You're still not ready, for a lot of reasons."

"What? I'm not dating Scott anymore."

"Ah, yes, another reason I am here Catalina but before I go into that, the main thing I wanted to say to you is that I'm sorry your friend is missing. That was not our intent and it wasn't our doing. What the video doesn't show is that they let him go. They dropped him off at home. We don't know why he went missing. We gave him a little trouble, but we didn't hurt him. Not permanently, anyway." She looked at both girls before smirking, "He screamed like a bitch though."

Allison raised an eyebrow at her. "Mom. Language."

"I'm just saying, men are so weak. They lack tenacity, self-control, threshold for pain." She turned back to Cat. "Now, in regards to your new boyfriend-"

Cat pursed her lips before holding up a hand to stop her from speaking. "Mrs. Argent, I appreciate you coming over here and explaining all this to me and I really do appreciate that Allison feels she can speak to me about anything but I do not have a problem with who or what my boyfriend is."

Victoria was silent and Cat could see the anger simmering right below the surface. "I ask you to reconsider, Catalina. He is dangerous, they all are."

"But he's not. Not once has he done anything to harm me or anyone I know. He does his best to protect anyone and everyone and if I recall everything that was told to me, he saved your husband and daughters life."

"It's only a matter of time before he loses control and harms you or someone else you love."

Cat sighed as she sat up, refusing to back down from this. "I don't believe that. I see the good in everyone Mrs. Argent. I see the good in him."

"One day, you will be sorely let down, not everyone has good in them."

"I know that but if I think someone does, I will find it."

Victoria nodded. "I see you're a very head strong young lady Catalina and I do admire that." She stood up and Cat followed her as she walked to the door. "But know this, it is next to impossible for someone to remain neutral."

"I don't believe that." Cat replied. "and I plan to show that someone can."

"Then good luck to you. I will be seeing you Catalina." With one last nod, she left and Allison stared at her with wide eyes.

"I have to go but I've never seen anyone talk to my mom like that. I think she actually likes you for it. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She followed down the steps after her mom and Cat waited until they had pulled away before closing the door and going back into her room.

The moment she entered, the door was closed behind her and Scott grabbed her, turning her around and kissing her hard. She pulled away to look at him.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For what you said." He replied.

"Isn't that what a 'girlfriend' would say?" She asked confused.

"No, well not all. Most I'm sure would have listened to what she said."

Cat shrugged, moving out of his arms and to the bed. "Scott, everything I said in there, it wasn't because I'm your pretend girlfriend. It's all true and I really do believe that and I wanted you to know that."

He moved towards her, stopping when he caught the time. "I need to get home before mom gets mad at me. I'll act dumb and let Allison tell me about tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, standing back up and walking him to her door, giving a small smile as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving. After he left, she went back to her room falling face first onto it as she screamed into her pillow.

… … …


	20. Chapter 20

I almost didn't get this up tonight... It was my bday yesterday... gotta recover LOL. But since it's my bday... think we can get reviews up to 100 before next monday? If we do, I shall post a chapter sooner. enjoy ;)

Since I seemed to have lost a lot of readers/reviewers, I think I'm going to put some focus back on my other fics. I think I will go to updating once a week, so keep an eye out the beginning of each week.

I'm trying to incorporate the FB game and the series, so some incidents may seem off or not in place properly, but don't worry, I'll get it all in there LOL.

... ... ...

It was a very rare morning that Cat was on her way to school by herself. Lately, she always had someone pick her up or walk with her but Scott had left a note on her mirror for her this morning, saying he was held up with something and to ask Allison for a ride but she still didn't have a phone so she said to hell with it, she was a big girl and could get herself to school, during daylight hours, all by herself. What had her really frowning, was the fact that Scott had been in her room and she didn't even wake up. She almost always woke up when he came through her window but not this time. Either she had been super exhausted or Scott was getting better at sneaking into her room and she wasn't sure which she preferred.

She almost made it too, until she was stopped by the last person she expected to see there.

"Aren't you a wanted fugitive?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore, I'm a free man."

Cat glanced at Isaac and continued walking. "How are you free?"

"Let's just say that a witness retracted his earlier statement." Isaac said with a big smile.

The petite girl furrowed her brow. "And your escaping jail and being on the run is just magically forgotten?"

"Weird, right?" He asked. "But they're letting me return to school."

She nodded. "So what do you want from me?"

"Why do you think I want something from you?"

Cat raised an eyebrow at him again. "You've never spoken to me, ever, something tells me you want something from me, let's call it a hunch."

He grinned. "I'm just looking for Lydia's schedule, Erica said you worked in the office still and would have access to it."

"Why do you want Lydia's schedule?"

"So I can get some notes from her, she's the smartest girl in school."

While Lydia was smart, Cat was only slightly ahead of her. It just showed that up until recently, Cat really was invisible. "Gee, Thanks a lot for reminding me that I'm invisible to pretty much everyone but why do you need her class schedule. We all have chem later."

He grinned, "Right, thanks for the reminder but you know, Cat, you're not invisible not by a long shot. Maybe I just didn't have the nerve to speak to you before this." He went to leave but Cat grabbed his arm, knowing there was something else that he wasn't telling her and when she let go, she turned her head to look at him.

"Why do you really want her schedule?"

"I just-"

"Told me a huge lie? I know, now, truth."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Do you think Lydia is going crazy?"

"I think Lydia is traumatized." She cautiously replied.

"I don't want any wild cards out there that could get me sent back to jail. Or worse, get me captured by a hunter. She's acting nuts. She's drawing way too much attention to herself."

"But everyone is saying it's because she's traumatized."

He shrugged before smiling at her again. "Stay loyal Cat, I respect that."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"You know, there's something I've been wondering about," He continued, ignoring her. "Allison's family has her back, Derek and the pack have my back, Who has Scott's back?"

Her head whipped to the side to glare at him and protest when he cut her off.

"I mean, who with any power to make a difference? And if nobody has his back, who has yours?"

She bit her tongue, obviously, they still didn't know about her. She didn't think she had a lot of power but she did have a leg up on most everyone. Case in point, she knew Erica and him were both looking for Lydia and would find her in chemistry later, she just needed to figure out why but she could and she would.

"You might want to spend some time thinking about that, I mean, you seem to be getting yourself deeper and deeper into some things that are way over your head. At least, that's what Derek says about you."

"Derek said it, so it must be right." Her sarcasm was biting as she glared at him.

"He knows a lot, Cat, think about it."

Before she could say anything, Isaac was gone and Cat clenched her fists as she walked up the stairs and into the school. Stupid werewolves and their lack of really knowing anything.

Her first class of the morning was alone and no one was more surprised than her when their new teacher showed up, Allison's mom. It was like the Argent's were trying to take over the school and now that she knew the why's, it was creepy as hell. After, she gave Victoria a big smile and wave as she left, wanting to get to Chem class as soon as possible to tell them what was going on.

"We have a huge problem."

"How big are we talking?" She asked as she turned to see Stiles and Scott came up on either side of her, the latter putting his arm around her.

"Derek thought the Kanima was Jackson."

She tilted her head to the side, remembering that day he had grabbed and bruised her. "Huh. That would make sense I guess, is that why he was bleeding- Why is none of this coming to me sooner? Am I just that dumb that nothing is cluing in?"

"What?" Stiles finally asked.

"There was black blood found in the nurses office from the break in, right?"

They nodded.

"you remember that bruise Jackson gave me?" She asked Scott, who nodded. "Well when he grabbed me, I saw him bleeding, black blood out of his nose, ears, eyes I think? It was gross. So was it Jackson who broke in? And would all the weird bleeding have something to do with him being a Kanima? Which means Lydia is not it?"

"Ok, first off, we're totally visiting the first part of that later but right now, Jackson isn't the Kanima. Derek tested him with his own venom and it didn't work." Stiles explained.

"Well there goes that theory meaning we're back to our original problem of it being Lydia. Ugh, that's why Isaac wanted her class schedule, huh?"

"When did you talk to Isaac?" Scott asked, looking angry.

"On the way to school this morning? He's a free man."

"How did you get to school?" her "boyfriend" asked.

"I walked, I'm a big girl."

He let out a sound of frustration as they entered the classroom "I told you I didn't want you walking alone."

"And I don't have a phone. You know, Isaac and Erica have Chem with us, right now."

"Cat." Lydia was waving at her. "Come sit here."

She started towards the redhead as Erica and Isaac entered through the back door. She made eye contact with Erica, begging with her eyes to leave it alone as she sat down beside Lydia. There was a mad scramble for the seats behind them, Erica and Isaac getting there first, leaving Scott and Stiles to take the table beside them. Cat turned slightly so she could look at Erica who only smirked at her. Cat slightly shook her head as Lydia leaned towards her.

"Are you really dating Scott? I mean, I thought they were going to try, quietly, you know?"

Cat forced a smile. "Yes, well, didn't work out but don't worry, I talked it over with Allison who was completely fine and just wants us all to be friends."

"I'm just telling you right now." Lydia said, "If you or Allison tried to really date Jackson, I would not be so nice."

"Don't worry." Cat said with a smile as the teacher started talking and Allison came to sit beside her.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"Nothing." Cat replied, turning to her notes and scribbling a quick explanation before sliding it over to the brunette, who took it, glancing down at it before nodding.

"Let's see if two heads are better than one. Or in Stilinski's case, less than one." The teacher was finishing up his explanation.

Stiles who had been staring at Lydia, turned to look at Mr. Harris, while Cat and Allison glared at him. Could he really talk to a student that way?

"Erica, you take the first station-" He paused and Cat looked around to see all the guys and some of the girls hands up in the air. "-I didn't ask for volunteers. Erica start with McCall."

Scott rolled his eyes and Erica smirked at him then at Cat.

"Alright the next two, Catherine-"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, if you can't remember Catalina, then just call me Cat." She stopped, realizing she had spoken out loud and slapped a hand over her mouth in complete dismay.

"You are this close to getting a detention Cathleen." He sneered at her. "Now, Cathy you'll be- would you all put your hormones away? I said no volunteers. Isaac is working with her." Cat turned around to see a lot of the guys putting their hands down as well for her. When did that happen?

"How did you not get detention?" Allison asked, to which Cat shrugged.

"He's afraid to because doing so means he would have to talk to the Principal."

"Now get to work."

Everyone moved to their stations, Isaac pulling up a seat beside Cat.

"Hey." He said with a big flirtatious smile.

"Just do what I say and it'll be over soon." She replied, setting everything up.

"But what if I want to talk to you?" He asked, "I mean, I'm not so shy and finally worked up the nerve to talk to you."

Cat glanced at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to tell me that before all this happened with the getting the bite and me getting a makeover that you _actually _noticed me and wanted to talk to me?"

He nodded and she rolled her eyes.

"Right, whatever."

She saw him grin and shake his head. "True story, now why don't you tell me about your new relationship that I've been hearing about since I came back? You really are just getting yourself in deeper and deeper Cat, could it be because you want to be one of us?"

He looked to the other side of the room, a smirk filling his features. "Seems your new little boyfriend doesn't like the sound of that, I think he's growling at me."

Cat looked over to see Scott glaring at them and she subtly shook her head at him. He nodded, turning back to Erica, who leaned in close to him, placing a hand on his thigh. Cat looked at Allison who was watching them without really trying to.

"I can hear everything their saying." Isaac told her. "Erica wants to know why he has your scent and Allison's scent all over him if he's going out with you."

"Anyone ever tell you that whole smelling thing is kind of creepy?" Cat muttered.

"She likes you, you know."

Cat glanced up at him. "who?"

"Erica. Even though we're her family now and you seem to be against us, she still cares for you. She always says you're the only one who ever gave a damn about her."

"I'm not against you guys persay, I mean did Scott not want to work with you to stop the Kanima? He did but that doesn't mean you have to kill it and I'm on the side that's all for not killing. So stay away from Lydia." She hissed.

Isaac smiled, ignoring what she just said. "She's pissed off because she thinks Scott is two timing you." Isaac continued.

Cat frowned and looked over at Erica, who looked up at her before turning to Scott, her hand crawling up his thigh. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away speaking loud enough that Cat could just hear what he was saying.

"You're not my type."

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and Cat could see her eyes glow.

"What did she say?" She asked Isaac.

He smiled at her. "She said she's exactly his type. Why not add one more girl who's more his style."

Mr. Harris rang the bell for them to switch places and before Isaac moved, Cat grabbed his jacket. "It's not what any of you think. And before any of you do anything, just wait, please?"

He shrugged, moving on to the next station. Stiles sat down beside her.

"Was that enlightening?" He asked.

Cat shrugged. "He's not so bad. They're just, a little too gung ho and I'm pretty sure Erica wants to beat up Scott."

"Why?" Stiles looked beside them to see Erica sitting with Allison.

"Because apparently Allison's scent is all over Scott."

"Yeah, so?"

"He's _my _Boyfriend."

"Oh, right. So what? She's sticking up for you? Like she's your friend or something?"

"She is." Cat softly said. "She was my friend before and besides the whole trying to bite me thing, I think she's still trying." She looked over at the blonde, rolling her eyes when she noticed the pain look on Allison's face and Erica leaning in, her hand on Allison's thigh.

"Stop that." She snapped at Erica, just as the bell dinged again. Erica pulled away, startled by Cat snapping at her before she put a smile on and came to sit beside her.

"Hi Catty, looks like we get to finish this off."

"What are you doing?" Cat hissed. "Hitting on Scott, hurting Allison?"

"Her scent is all over him." Erica replied with a frown "And if he's two timing you, I'll make him pay."

"Don't." the smaller girl snapped. "It's not what you think."

Erica's eyes widened. "It's a cover up? But why would you go along with this? It's not hard to see that you're totally head over heels in lo-"

"Stop." Cat begged, looking pained. "Please, don't finish that, it is hard to see."

The female wolf stared at her, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "Why? Why do this to yourself, you're so much better than that."

"I'm just helping my friends, that's all."

"By torturing yourself? Catty, you don't have to torture yourself with us. In fact, I've seen Isaac checking you out. He'd be so much better for you."

Her face went bright red as both Scott and Isaac turned to look at them. Scott looking beyond angry and Isaac with a small, almost embarrassed smile on his face.

"Stupid enhanced hearing." She muttered.

"Catty, please, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Says the girl who tried to bite me."

The blonde pouted. "I wasn't myself, I was upset. You know-" She stopped, grabbing a piece of paper and writing something on it, turning it so she could see it.

_I didn't tell Derek or anyone about your- you know. You're my friend Catty."_

Cat looked up at her with a frown. "You didn't? why? Don't you have to?"

Erica's lips quirked to the side as she shook her head

"Then please," Cat pleaded, grabbing her arm as the bell dinged again, signifying the end of experiment "Before you guys try anything, you have to give me a chance to find out. Erica, you know I can."

"Too late." Erica softly said, looking in the direction that Lydia was. "The venom is on the crystal."

She turned to look just as Scott stood up, calling Lydia's name.

"What?" The red head asked, looking annoyed.

"N-Nothing." Scott replied, watching as she took a bite of the crystal. Nothing happened and the teens that were aware of what was going on looked on in fear and realization.

Lydia didn't react.

… … …


	21. Chapter 21

wooooowwww... I ask to get to 100 for my bday and didn't even hit 90... boo me. LOl.. so now, can we can get reviews up to 100 before next monday? If we do, I shall post a chapter sooner. enjoy!

... ... ...

After class, Scott briefly grabbed her hand, giving her a vision of where he wanted to meet. She nodded, giving Erica one last pleading look before grabbing Allison and ushering her towards the locker room and inside the coach's office, getting there just after the guys.

"Derek's waiting for Lydia outside of the school." Scott said the moment the doors were closed.

A pained look crossed Allison's face. "Waiting to kill her?"

"If he thinks she's the Kanima, yes. Especially after what happened at the pool."

"I tried to tell Erica to give me a chance to find out but after the venom, she wouldn't even look at me." Cat said.

"It's not her." Stiles firmly announced.

Scott sighed. "Stiles, she didn't pass the test man, nothing happened."

Stiles shook his head. "It can't be her."

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her." Allison said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you touch her when you were beside her?" Stiles asked, turning on Cat with accusatory eyes.

Cat looked at him with big eyes. "In front of all those people? Need I remind you what happened last time I touched someone and saw something I didn't want to? Whatever's going on with Lydia, I don't want to be around people when I touch her. It's not safe."

"But this all could have been figured out." Frustrated, he ran a hand over his head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't want to freak out in the middle of class and go back to the hospital's mental ward." Cat snapped. "I thought I would have a chance. I still can before Derek gets to her. So don't flip out on me. This isn't all sunshine and rainbows for me, okay? It hurts and I can't control it and it's not as easy as you're making it out to be."

"Cat's right," Allison said, "But, if Cat touches her and she's fine how do we convince Derek of that? Or does he already know about her? Erica would have told him, right?"

The petite Seer shook her head, looking worried. "She didn't. She's trying to protect me in her own way. But if Lydia turns out all clear, we might just have to tell Derek about me."

"You'd be willing to do that?" Allison asked, nervously chewing her lip.

"Of course. If Derek finds out about me, he won't necessarily kill me. However he has no qualms about doing that to Lydia."

"Maybe there's another way we can prove it's not her." Allison suggested. "What about the bestiary?"

"Oh you mean that 900 page book in Archaic Latin that none of us can translate? Yeah good luck with that." Stiles sarcastically told her. "All those nifty little skills Cat and one of them couldn't be Archaic Latin?"

"I can barely speak just Latin. Just the occasional expelliarmus, avada kedavra, Harry Potter type stuff. Now my parseltongue-"

She stopped when she noticed everyone looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I never said I wasn't a nerd."

"Oh." Allison exclaimed. "I might know someone that can translate it."

"Then I can talk to Derek, see if he can give us a chance to prove it. But if anything happens, you guys have to let me handle it." Scott decided.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allison asked.

"You can't heal like I can."

Allison gave him an annoyed look and he stepped forward, cupping her cheek.

"I just don't want you getting hurt."

She turned away, reaching into her bag and pulling a weapon out. "I can protect myself."

"What the hell is that?" Cat asked, moving forward to look at it.

"What?" Allison ignored Cat as she stared at Scott, seeing that he still looked upset. "Did something else happen?"

He sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Even with this, you can and what about Cat? She doesn't know how to protect herself."

"I'm not looking for a fight." Cat told him. "But don't even think about me going home, you need me to help prove this."

Scott sighed again, looking between the two girls. "Seriously, if anything goes wrong, call me. I don't care if your dad finds out Allison, call, text, scream, yell, whatever, I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can."

Cat stepped back over to Stiles. "Are they gonna kiss again? 'Cause if so, let's turn away this time."

"Or play with this kick ass crossbow." Stiles suggested, picking it up.

"Be careful." She warned him

"I know, I'm fine I-" He stopped when he accidentally pulled the trigger, causing Cat to gasp as it went flying towards Scott who turned at the last second and caught it. He looked at them in shock as Allison rolled her eyes, turning to look at Stiles.

"Ah, sorry." He handed it to Allison, "sensitive trigger on that thing."

Scott left and Allison put her crossbow away. "I'll go see if I can find a translator, you guys find Lydia, do not let her out of your sight. I'll meet you at the library in a few."

They split up and the two caught up with Lydia outside the library.

"Hey." Cat called. "We need to talk to you."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Study group. Sound good?"

"What? Now? I'm hungry." She protested.

"we'll find food on the way." Stiles said, ushering them into the library.

"Hey." Jackson called, coming up to them. "I need to talk to Lydia."

"Later." Stiles said. "We have a study group."

"Is it about that thing we talked about this morning?" Jackson asked. After Stiles nodded, he shrugged. "Then I'll come with you."

"Guys." A breathless Allison called, "We should go somewhere for…"

"Our study group?" Cat finished for her. "Get what you need?"

She shrugged. "I think we'll need your help."

"Where?" Stiles asked

Cat looked down at her phone, opening the message Scott had sent her. "Scott's house."

Stiles ushered them out of the library.

"If we're doing a study group? Why aren't we doing it in the library?" Lydia asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Because we're meeting up with someone else." Stiles answered.

"Why don't they meet us in the library?"

"That's a good idea." Stiles replied, ushering her towards the exit. "Too late now."

Lydia stopped. "Okay, hold on-"

Jackson stepped up and grabbed her arm. "Lydia, shut up and walk." He pushed her towards the parking lot, leaving the other three to follow after.

They all piled into Stiles car, Allison and Cat squishing into the front seat together. When they got to Scott's house, they all rushed into the house, Stiles locking all three locks on the door. Lydia gave him a look to which he shrugged.

"There's been a lot of break ins lately." He looked around and grabbed a chair, wedging it under the door knob. Lydia raised her eyebrow, gesturing to that and he shrugged. "And a murder."

Cat bit back a chuckle, turning to Allison. "Scott will be here as soon as possible."

Allison nodded. "Should you try now?"

Cat nodded, giving her and Stiles a nervous look as she moved towards Lydia. "Hey, why don't we go see what Scott has for food?" She grabbed Lydia's hand briefly closing her eyes as they walked into the kitchen, pulling away with a frown as she opened the fridge.

"You keep looking, I'll see what everyone else wants." She went back into the living room and was met by Allison and Stiles. "Nothing." She told them.

Stiles sigh of relief was audible. "It's not her, I knew it."

"No, you don't get it." Cat said, her frown deepening. "There's nothing there. Like, when I touch her, it's not that I'm not getting any visions, it's like a big black void of emptiness. I don't even know how to explain it right."

Stiles began to pace. "So she still might be?"

"Maybe whatever made her immune to the bite and to the venom made her immune to Cat too?" Allison suggested hopefully.

"God, I hope so." Stiles muttered.

"What the hell are you guys on about?" Jackson asked. "Immune to Cat how? Are you one of them too? How could you be one of them and _nothing_ happened to me. Unbelievable."

Cat rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think, Jackson so just calm down."

"There's nothing here." Lydia complained, coming back in.

"That's fine, follow me Lydia, we need to talk." Jackson motioned for her to follow, which Lydia did but not before rolling her eyes.

"Seriously? What is wrong with everyone today?" She huffed as they went to Scott's room.

"Now what?" Stiles asked, looking between the two remaining girls.

Allison shrugged while Cat turned away from them with a frown, something drawing her to the window. She moved the curtain aside to look out and when she did, she softly swore.

"We have company."

They rushed up behind her to look out the window.

"Ahh, not good." Stiles said, letting the curtain fall back into place, "Someone call Scott." He tossed his phone to Allison and Cat frowned, unable to believe he already got another one and had his jeep back. But she would worry about that later.

"You need to get here now. Right now." She told him when he answered, quickly explaining who was outside. She hung up, telling them he was on his way.

"Do we just wait?" Stiles asked.

"I could go out and talk to them?" Cat suggested, "Tell them what I know?"

"No." Allison firmly replied, pulling out her crossbow. She sighed, pulling her phone out with her other hand.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"I think- I think I should call my dad."

"No." Cat said. "If he finds you here, our cover is blown and Scott's dead."

"They're not here to scare us." Allison cried. "They're here to kill Lydia."

"Then let me go talk to them." Cat begged.

"No." Both her and Stiles said.

"Scott would kill us. Actually, they might kill you, then us and if they don't, Scott definitely will." Stiles told her.

"We can't just sit here."

"Uh, yes we can. Scott will be here soon." Stiles reminded her.

"Know what would be nice?" Cat said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "some little vampire clause that says they can't enter without an invite. That would really be nice right about now. Please tell me there is one you guys haven't told me about. It would be really useful."

"Cat, you're babbling." Allison told her. "Go with Lydia and Jackson and we'll hold them off until Scott gets here."

"No." She cried completely outraged, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. "I'm not some damsel in distress, going into hiding and letting my friends fight. I'm staying here." She really, really didn't want to but she couldn't run away either.

Stiles rushed down the hall and back, handing her a baseball bat. "Then I hope you have a good swing."

She took it with a smirk. "Not bad actually."

Allison looked out the window again. "So we just wait here until they make a move?"

Stiles looked out again before looking at her cross bow. "Shoot one of them."

"What?" Allison looked at him as though he had gone crazy.

"Shoot one of them. They don't expect us to fight, I guarantee you shoot one of them and they'll leave."

"Or be really, really pissed off and kill us faster." Cat interjected.

Allison looked out with a sigh. "Which one?"

"Derek." Stiles decided.

The brunette shook her head. "If Scott caught the crossbow then Derek definitely will."

"Then shoot one of the other three."

Cat looked out the window this time, noticing that someone was missing.

"You mean other two?" Allison asked.

"No-"

"Isaac isn't there." Cat told them, backing away from the door as she grasped the bat with both hands.

Allison backed up, raising the crossbow at the door as Cat raised the bat, her knuckles white from gripping it so tight and ignoring the twinge of pain in the wrist she had sprained what seemed like ages ago. She was pulled off balance as the bat was wrenched from her and she turned to see Isaac there, right before he pushed her away into a wall. She hit hard but forced herself to her knees as she took stock of the situation. She could see him standing in front of a fallen Stiles and luckily Allison wasn't around, hopefully she had gone to warn Lydia and Jackson. Erica appeared in the back doorway, heading in the direction that Lydia and Jackson were.

"Erica, don't" She pleaded.

The blonde looked at her, hesitating only briefly before continuing onto her destination. Cat stood up holding onto the wall for support as she looked around for the bat. She would hit Isaac, and then she would go help Allison. She really didn't want to hit Erica but when it came down to that or them killing Lydia well, her blonde friend could survive the hit.

Cat picked up the bat, stumbling towards Isaac. She used to play softball when she was younger and her dad had pretended to give a damn but soon he had stopped and she no longer played. It had been years, but at least she knew how to swing a bat. She gripped the bat with both hands and swung. Isaac turned around at the last second, getting his arms up to take the brunt of the hit. He snarled at her in anger advancing on her, wolfed out now, fangs showing. She backed up as she brought the bat up again to swing. This time he caught it, pulling it towards him so that she stumbled forward and he shot out a hand wrapping it around her neck and lifting her off the ground. She briefly grew still as images flooded through her of Isaac and his father. He was right, he had not killed him, something else had but the fact that he was gone didn't mean a lot to him. His dad was an abusive asshole, he had gone so far as to lock Isaac in a box and Cat realized that if she had been in his place, she probably would've done the same thing he did, joined Derek's pack.

"I used to like you Cat. But somehow, hitting me with a bat kind of changes that."

She was pulled out of the vision and her eyes were wide as she began to claw at his hands in an attempt to loosen them so she could breathe. Stiles jumped at him but Isaac batted him away as though he were no bigger than an annoying fly. Not taking his eyes off Cat, he applied more pressure, causing her face to go red as what little air supply she had left was effectively cut off. She kept clawing at his hands though, her fighting becoming weaker when a blur flew into the room and speared Isaac, his hold on her loosening as they flew across the room, and Cat smacked into a nearby table. She lay in a heap on the floor, her neck throbbing from where he had choked her and her forehead now hurting from where she had hit the corner of the table.

Someone turned her over, brushing hair back from her face. "Shit Cat, you're bleeding."

She opened her eyes, looking up at Stiles and hearing the front door open. "What's going on?" She asked, taking the towel Stiles had given her and holding it to her head.

"Scott's kicking ass is what's going on. Can you sit up?"

"Yeah, help me?" her voice was raspy, no doubt from being choked and she knew she would have bruises.

He grabbed an arm just as Allison came up on her other side, helping her up. Scott grabbed a paralyzed Erica, throwing her out the front door beside Isaac who had been knocked out by Scott. He moved over to them, quickly checking her over, scowling at the cut and the bruises already visible on her neck. After making sure Stiles had her, he turned and stepped out onto the porch to meet Derek head on. Cat, leaning against Stiles, motioned them to follow. She tried to stand on her own but Stiles kept an arm wrapped around her waist the moment he saw how unsteady she was.

Derek only smiled at all of them. "I'm finally beginning to understand why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha, of your own pack." His smile grew. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott replied, his voice low and dangerous.

As if on cue sirens were heard in the distance and everyone turned to look at the direction they were coming from. Something caught Derek's eye and he turned to look at Scott's roof, a look of puzzlement crossing his face. Scott's head also moved to look up before he grabbed Cat and ushered them out onto the lawn so they could look up at the roof, watching as the Kanima slithered along it, turning to hiss at them before scurrying away. Cat jumped as Scott's arm tightened around her.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, referring to the other pack members as he stared at the creature in anger.

They all looked to the front door as Lydia came running out. "would someone _please_ tell me, what in thee hell is going on?"

Everyone stared at her in surprise before looking back up to where the Kanima had disappeared.

"Oh my god." Cat whispered.

"It's Jackson." Scott finished her thought as they stared in shock.

… … …


	22. Chapter 22

Yeah, I'm still 4 away but what the hell, we'll bump it up to 110. if reviews hit 110 before next monday, then yeah, you WILL get a chapter sooner. Enjoy, this one is at least a bit longer ;)

So, like, I still have at least 20 chapters left to this story... maybe more like 30 and I'm all the way to the end of Season 2. So I ask you, do I wait until season 3 happens to continue the story or should I just kind of go off into my own storyline? please let me know in a review k? thanks :D

... ... ...

"Stiles, take Cat to a hospital, I have to go after it."

Derek was already long gone and Scott was about to follow when Cat grabbed his hand. He paused to look at her, knowing the signs of when she was seeing something. She came out of it moments later.

"Allison, take Lydia home, Stiles drive Scott, I know where they're going." She pushed Scott and Stiles towards the car, stopping briefly when Allison called to her.

"What about you?" Allison asked. "You're head, it's bleeding a lot."

"Head wounds do. Trust me I know, this isn't a first. Just go, I'll get fixed after."

She hurried over to the jeep, Scott pulling her into his lap as Stiles took off, giving him directions on where to go.

"How do you know where they're going?" Stiles asked.

"Because I saw Scott there and as long as he was there, I could pick up exactly where Jackson will be, turn here."

Scott's arms tightened around her as he made a fast turn.

"We're almost there." Cat said, reaching out and touching Stiles' face briefly before pulling back and grabbing Scott's hand. "Sorry, don't mean to be invasive but I just had to see if there are any obstacles. Stiles, you'll have to stop, there are tire spikes coming up and Scott, you have to go alone. The Argents are there, I think you're saving Allison's grandfather? I don't know just go, I know where to meet you."

She turned, grabbing his face in her hands. "Be careful. Stiles, stop." She turned to the front, bracing herself as his jeep squealed to a stop in front of the tire spikes. He hadn't even finished stopping before Scott had the door open and was out of the car, leaving a surprised Cat in the seat marveling at how fast he moved.

Stiles and Cat didn't move for a few moments, listening instead. Gunshots sounded and she jumped, grabbing his arm.

"Was he…?"

She shook her head. "I don't think he's there yet. But we need to get to a club, it's um…" She closed her eyes, trying to bring back the vision she had seen but she was only looking at it from the side. "I couldn't read the name but it had green neon lighting for the name and there were a lot of guys- do we even have a gay night club here?"

"Jungle." Stiles confirmed.

Cat looked at him with a small smirk. "Should I even ask how you know that?"

He shot her a glare as he reversed before turning around and driving back to the main road.

"Why couldn't we have just taken Scott there?"

She shrugged. "I think, perhaps that Gerard had to see Scott there and see Scott save him? But that's just a guess." She wiped her forehead, her hand coming away with blood. She had forgotten about the cut. "Do you have anything to stop the blood flow before I pass out?"

"Glove compartment. There's a mini first aid kit my dad put in there."

She rummaged around, pulling it out and finding only band aids. She pulled them all out, snorting with laughter when she saw they were SpongeBob Squarepants band aids. Again he glared at her as she began applying band aids. It took quite a few but would have to do for the time being. Ignoring Stiles protest, she wormed her way into the back, reaching in behind the back seats and pulling out a bunch of clothes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Getting ready for the club." She replied, pulling off her belt and slipping on a pair of his pants, using the belt again to hold his pants up. Stiles wasn't exactly a large guy but she was all of 110 lbs now since meeting her new friends and running around like a mad woman.

"In my clothes? How did you even know I had clothes back there?"

She shrugged, unraveling the tensor bandage on her wrist. "I was wearing your clothes so it was a lucky guess. Keep your eyes on the road."

She stripped down to her thin cami tank top, removing her bra before wrapping the tensor bandage around her chest, to help give the allusion of a flat chest. Not that she was big to begin with. But being this small, she needed all the help she could get to look like a guy.

"We're here." Stiles told her. "What now?"

"Well don't look back yet, now look to the right side of the club. Is Scott there yet?"

"No?"

Okay, keep looking, I'm almost done." She pulled on a shirt then a zip up hoodie before rummaging again for a hat of some kind. She found a beanie and put it on, tucking her hair into it and making sure it covered the gauze. Luckily she had worn runners that day. There was a bit of pink in them but hopefully at this club pink would be nothing.

"He's there."

"Let's roll." She told him, following him out of the jeep.

When she straightened up, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're a pretty hot dude."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she moved across the street, coming up behind Scott, who turned in surprise.

"Can I help-" He stopped when he noticed Stiles, looking down at her in confusion. "Cat? What the hell?"

"Did you know Stiles knew where this place was no problem?"

"Shut up Cat." He turned to Scott. "Did you find him?"

Scott shook his head. "But why is Cat-"

"What, you can't pick up on its scent?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think it has a scent." Scott replied.

"So what, it's in the club or something?" Stiles asked turning to her.

She shrugged. "We need to get in there, yeah."

Scott looked around the corner before turning back to her. "Why?"

Without looking behind her, she pointed to Stiles over her shoulder, who was looking up at the roof, trying to get their attention. "It just went inside." She told him.

"But why?" Stiles asked, still staring up.

Scott stopped and turned with a frown, looking around the corner "I know who he's after." He pulled Cat with him, pointing to the front of the line-up.

"Danny?" She asked, recognizing the guy at the front of the line-up.

He nodded as Stiles moved to the side door, jiggling the door knob but to no avail. He began moving along the wall, looking up as he spoke. "I wonder if there's like a window we can climb through or some kind of-"

Scott gave the doorknob an extra hard wrench breaking the knob and passing it to Stiles as he grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her in.

"-doorknob we can rip off with supernatural strength. How did I not think of that one?" He asked, following after them.

They entered in to loud, thumping music, Disco balls, and strobe lights. Scott stopped as he looked around in shock.

"Dude, everyone in here is a dude."

Cat snickered as Scott continued on. "I think we're at a gay club."

He looked towards Stiles who had already been pulled into a group of drag queens, all petting him. Cat burst out laughing as Stiles glared at her then Scott. "Man, nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott."

"Is that why you're dressed…?"

She nodded. "Although, I guess I didn't have to. I mean, I could've been a drag queen, right?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't think you'd pass for one."

"I don't know if I should be insulted of happy." Cat replied, scrunching her nose.

Scott grinned before he grabbed her hand to pull her towards the bar but she pulled away, instead grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him away from his new friends. "Sorry ladies, I've already called dibs."

The Drag queens all made noises of discontent as their toy was pulled away and over to the bar. "Lucky for you my voice is all nice and raspy. Does it make me sound like a dude?" She asked with a smile, walking up behind Scott.

Stiles ignored her, ordering three beers instead.

"ID please?" The bartender asked looking between the three of them.

She shook her head. "Coke for me, I'm the DD."

The guys took out their ID's as the bartender looked them over, "How about some cokes instead?"

"Rum and coke? Sure." Stiles said, moving to the beat. The bartender just looked at him until he finally relented. "Yeah, Coke is fine."

He walked away, motioning another bartender over who placed the drinks in front of them, looking at Scott. "That one's paid for." He motioned to a guy at the bar who held a beer up to them in salute. Cat grabbed Scott's hand, lifting it for the guy to see, with a small shrug.

Scott moved in to speak in her ear. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

She laughed. "Sorry, I didn't realize you would enjoy this. Shall I get his number for you?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he placed a kiss on her ear lobe. "Nah, I think I'll keep you instead even if you do look like a dude. A pretty hot one though. I'm kinda curious though to see why you appear so flat." He went to grab her shirt, pulling it away so he could take a peek.

She sent a sideways glare at him, grabbing his hand "You're only doing that because you know I can't pull away."

He chuckled in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She just had to keep reminding herself, they were not together, this was all a show. It was fake, it meant nothing. Just like those kisses the night before, right? Yeah, she was delusional.

"I found Danny." Stiles announced.

They turned around, Cat looking where Stiles gestured as Scott looked up, following something with his eyes. "I found Jackson."

The other two looked up, watching the Kanima move across the ceiling towards Danny.

"Oh god." Cat whispered.

"Get Danny." Scott told Stiles before grabbing Cat's arm. "You stay here."

"What? But-"

"Cat, please." Scott begged.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked Scott, who still hadn't taken his eyes off the Kanima.

Scott's only response was to extend his claws on his hand.

"Works for me." Stiles said, going off to get Danny.

Cat stayed where she was as Scott moved to follow the Kanima, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. She looked to watch Stiles progress, wanting to giggle at seeing him stuck in the middle of a group of guys, trying to fight his way through as they all danced up on him. She looked back up seeing the Kanima was now blocked from her view by the fog machines and she tried to find Scott above the crowd, going so far as to climb onto a bar stool to find him.

"You can't be on there." The bartender told her.

"Just give me a second." She yelled back at him, finally finding Scott. She also found the Kanima, now slithering through the crowd towards Danny.

"Scott." She yelled as loud as she could, which really wasn't very loud at all. She started waving her arms and even took her hat off and waving it around in order to catch his attention. He didn't notice and when she got off the bar stool the bartender did a double take, she thought it was because he realized she was a chick, but he was busy staring at her forehead. She lifted a hand to it, coming away with a bit of blood. Obviously the cut was a lot deeper then she thought and the jumping around wasn't doing any good as it had seeped through all the band aids she had covered it with.

"I'm fine." She snapped at him, throwing herself into the crowd. Luckily, being so short she was able to move around everyone a lot easier than Stiles had and quickly made her way to Danny, grabbing his arm just as he fell, paralyzed by the venom. She quickly spun around trying to see where the Kanima had gone when she felt something on the back of her neck. She brought her hand up to it, coming away with venom. She looked up to see Derek of all people walking towards her and the Kanima just as the paralysis kicked in and she seized up, falling backwards. She was saved from hitting the floor by Derek who passed her off to Stiles as he went after the Kanima.

"no, don't." Scott yelled at him as Derek sliced Jackson open.

The crowd began to split up as everyone realized something was going down and they began checking on the paralyzed victims.

"What's going on?" Cat asked, unable to move any limbs

"Cat." Scott appeared in her view.

"Did you get him?" She asked.

"no, he's outside and injured. I have to find him. Stay here and wait for the paramedics."

He left and Cat rolled her eyes. "No paramedics, let's go back to your car."

"Is that a good idea?" Stiles asked, moving out of the club

"You want to explain my head wound and bruised neck?"

"Good point. You know, you're pretty heavy when you're all paralyzed and stuff."

She glared up at him. "Nice Stiles, that's what every girl wants to hear."

He got to his jeep and put her into the passenger seat, propping her up.

"If Jackson's the Kanima, why did he fail Derek's test?" Cat asked, "I thought the Kanima couldn't be poisoned by his own venom."

Stiles shrugged. "But when is the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When he's Jackson." She said with sudden realization before stopping "Hey, Stiles, could you maybe umm change the bandages before I'm blinded by blood?"

He grabbed the first aid kit, removing the bloody bandages and slapping on some more.

"That probably hurts." She told him. "And I'd be scowling right now if I could do a lot more with my facial muscles then just talk.

"Then lucky for me, you can't."

Scott came running up to them, holding Jackson. "We have to hide him, before the cops show up."

Sirens blared and Scott rolled his eyes at the timing before putting Jackson down then taking Cat out of the car and putting her next to him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Cat cried, closing her eyes tight. "He's naked, you put me down beside a very naked guy and I can't turn away."

"Sorry." Scott sheepishly replied as he picked up Jackson and put him in the back seat, throwing a blanket over him. He then picked her up, putting her back in the jeep. "I'm going to see if Danny can tell me anything. Then we need to get the hell out of here." He ran back towards the club and all was silent until Cat asked.

"Can I open my eyes? The last thing I need to see is a naked Jackson. Lydia would kill me." She glanced sideways at Stiles. "Sorry, I just mean, you know, new break up and stuff. And well, I had plans to see a boyfriend naked first before seeing the biggest douche in school naked."

Stiles grinned at her, "You mean like Scott?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She replied through clenched teeth.

"I always thought Allison and Scott were destined to be together, you know. Very Romeo and Juliet type thing." Stiles explained.

"You do know that Romeo and Juliet is not a love story but a tragedy right? It's a three day relationship between a thirteen year old and a sixteen year old that ended with a double suicide and led to six deaths in total." Cat wished she was able to cover her ears and not listen but it was kind of hard to do when she couldn't move anything, so she settled on her sarcasm.

"That's not the point." Stiles told her. "We're talking about you and I gotta say, I love Allison, she's super cool but I think you're better suited for Scott."

"Why?" She quietly asked.

"Because you are both dealing with something neither of you wanted. Your family is not trying to kill him and as much as Allison tries to help him, and she does a lot, there's going to be a time where she'll have to make a choice and as much as she loves Scott, she loves her family even more."

"She would never kill Scott."

Stiles nodded. "I agree, she wouldn't but she would walk away from him to protect him from her family. It's only a matter of time."

"I don't think that means I'm better suited for him Stiles," She replied with a small frown. "That just means my circumstances for being with him is a hell of a lot better but that doesn't mean anything. He loves Allison."

"Scott's been my best friend forever." Stiles reminded her. "I know him better than anyone else. He loves you too."

"I know." She whispered. "But I told him to forget about it because he has Allison and I don't feel the same way."

"And you're also a big liar."

"I'm totally shrugging right now." She told him. "'Cause maybe I do but it doesn't change anything, so let's leave it at that and never tell him. Ever. Got it?"

"What's going to happen when he chooses you?" Scott asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be delusional. Why would he? Allison is brave, amazing, smart, super hot - hell I would totally date her if either of us swung that way. And to top it all off, super nice, like she's one of the most kind-hearted genuine people I've ever met and I can't compete with that."

He let his head hit the steering wheel, thoroughly frustrated with her. "And you don't think you're any of those things?" He didn't wait for an answer, continuing on. "You have this… gift. You have to deal with it every day and if you accidentally touch someone you can get stuck living a memory or future of them but you still go out there every day and brave it. That's brave, that makes you amazing as well. Scott told me you're already doing next year's work, so super smart and you are also one of the most genuine people I've met. And seriously? If I wasn't so caught up on Lydia, I'd totally date you."

She smiled. "Really?"

He nodded "Scott's coming back. Good we need to go, like 5 minutes ago."

Scott opened the door, lifting her and sliding into the seat before placing her on his lap. "I couldn't get anything out of Danny.'

"Fine, Can we just get the hell out of here now before my dad's deputy sees me?" He went to start his car but sirens blared, a car pulling up in front of him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, can this get any worse?"

Jackson moaned from the backseat and Stiles turned to glare at him. "That was rhetorical."

"What's going on?" Cat asked, looking at Scott.

"Stiles dad is here." Scott explained, sliding her down so she was out of view "So we're just going to push you down a bit so he doesn't see you and we really need to get your head checked out."

"It stops bleeding once in a while, then I move but since I'm not moving, it should stop soon."

"Get rid of him." Scott told Stiles who looked at him as though he had gone nuts.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the sheriff."

"Just do something." Scott hissed as Stiles scrambled out of the car to intercept his dad.

Jackson continued moaning and Scott turned around, trying to get him to be quiet. When the other lacrosse player kept trying to sit up, Scott apologized, punching him in the jaw and knocking him out.

"You couldn't have gotten that on tape?" She asked.

"Cat, please, I'm freaking out right now."

"Says the guy to the paralyzed girl."

"Cat, I'm-"

"If you say sorry? The moment I can move my limbs, I'm punching _you_ in the face."

He gave her a small smile. "We need to get you looked at."

"And explain this all how? The cut we can do but we show up with bruises around my neck, someone is going down for it. And since you're my boyfriend and I'm totally using air quotations around that, they'll be coming for you."

Stiles got back in the jeep, smiling at his dad as he started the jeep and drove away. "My dad doesn't believe I'm gay."

"Have you seen how you dress?" Cat asked him.

Stiles shot her a glare. "So he thinks we took Danny out to get his mind off his ex. Where to? I mean, what do we do with him?"

"I don't know." Scott replied.

"Your place?"

"Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Plus, we need to do something about Cat, I'm worried about the amount of blood she's losing."

"I say we just kill him." Stiles said.

Cat let out a snort of laughter as Scott glared at him. "we're not killing him."

"God, come on." Stiles cried.

"My place." Cat replied. "My basement is empty. Lock him in there 'till the morning and we can move him somewhere else before he realizes it's my place and has me arrested for kidnapping."

The guys looked at each before Scott nodded in agreement, directing him to Cat's place. When they pulled up outside of it, Stiles looked at him. "I got an idea."

"Does it involve breaking the law?"

Stiles gave him a look. "By now, don't you think that's a given?"

"I was trying to remain optimistic."

"Don't bother." Stiles told him, as he got out of the jeep and picked up Cat.

Cat told Scott to grab the hidden key under a rock then directed him and Jackson to the basement. When he returned, Stiles was placing Cat on the couch and she was starting to feel some tingling in her limbs.

"Look, I need to get our plan in place. I'll pick you guys up later and we can move him."

Stiles left and Scott moved towards her, asking where her first aid kit was. She directed him to the bathroom, relieved that she was able to move her fingers again and slowly her arms and feet. Being paralyzed had to be one of the scariest things she had to endure besides the whole being able to look into other people's minds.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her as he pulled off the band aids and began cleaning the cut. He was happy to note that the bleeding had stopped. He was pretty sure she needed stitches but how could they do that without exposing her other injuries and landing them in trouble.

"I'm not going to get stitches." She told him, picking up his thoughts as he worked on her forehead "It will cause too many questions and if you look deeper into the first aid kit, I have some of those butterfly bandages. They'll work almost as well."

"You sound like you know this from experience."

"I'm clumsy." She told him. "As you can see by being the only one to walk away all injured and stuff tonight. Besides Jackson, but he totally doesn't count. Looking after my own wounds is nothing new. But, plus side, I'm starting to regain feeling and noticing I'm pretty uncomfortable. My boobs are squished."

"Would you like help with that?" He asked with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

She smirked at him, "Why yes, yes I do."

Before the words were even out of her mouth, his hands were up her shirt, undoing the tensor bandage wrapped around her chest. He pouted when he found she was wearing a tank top underneath.

"Cheater."

She smiled at him. "Can you take my pants off too?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before undoing the belt and removing Stiles' pants. He scowled seeing her jeans were still on underneath.

"You're a big cheater."

"Big tired cheater." She responded with a yawn, trying to lift her hand to cover her mouth but over compensated, whacking herself in the face.

He bit back his laughter at the look of shock on her face. "Want me to put you to bed? You lost a lot of blood Cat, I'm really worried."

"I'll be fine after some sleep, promise."

"Ok, sleep then." He placed a large band aid on top of the butterfly bandages before leaning down to pick her up, carrying her to her room.

Once in the room, she had more control over her limbs and with slow cautious movements, grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom. Scott was waiting right outside the door when she exited and she frowned at him.

"You know, you listening to me pee isn't exactly my idea of fun."

He quirked a smile, following her back to her room, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, honestly."

She climbed into bed, not at all surprised when Scott joined her. "You should really sleep elsewhere." She told him with another yawn.

"Where? On the floor?"

"never mind." She sighed, and closed her eyes, almost asleep when she felt Scott wrap his arms around her. She really should tell him to leave but she felt safe and warm in his arms and a small part of her thought it just felt so right.

… … …


	23. Chapter 23

so close! so we get to 120 and early chapter! WOOT WOOT!... let's do it up... this chapter is well over 5000 words -_- longest one thus far.

So, like, I still have at least 20 chapters left to this story... maybe more like 30 and I'm all the way to the end of Season 2. So I ask you, do I wait until season 3 happens to continue the story or should I just kind of go off into my own storyline? please let me know in a review k? thanks :D

… … …

"What is going on?" Allison asked the moment Cat got to her locker before taking a closer look at her. "You look so much more worse than yesterday."

"Well, we got-" she stopped as she turned to Allison, frowning at something above them. "What is that? And when did it get here?"

Allison turned to look her eyes widening. "I have no idea, it must be something Gerard put in."

Cat sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to move her lips as little as possible. "Then I'm not saying anything else here and I will tell you soon."

"Allison Argent, to the office please." The voice came over the PA system and both girls looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I'll walk you there, I just want to check my email, I'm not working until the afternoon. I'll wait until you're done as well and fill you in."

Allison nodded, going into the principal's office as Cat went to check her email. She smiled, seeing a new phone sitting there but when she opened her mail, the surveillance cameras suddenly made sense and Derek's warning was now at the forefront of her mind.

**from: Gerard Argent**

**When I granted you access to my computer, I don't think I told you that I can always see the last login. I can see when that login was and what information was accessed during the session.**

**I hope what you learned about the Argent family was fascinating for you. What I learned about you was certainly fascinating for me. I learned that I can't trust you as much as I had hoped I'd be able to. That's disappointing. And it's led me to bring in a new secretary.**

**Someone I can trust implicitly. You'll meet her today.**

**In a way, I owe you thanks for opening my eyes. Since no one in the entire school is trustworthy, including you, my student aide, I've decided to have cameras installed throughout this massive building.**

**You and your mischievous friends have run amok in this place for far too long. But I'm the one in charge now. I hope this is a lesson for you in trust.**

**Gerard Argent**

Oh she was so done for.

She quickly sent a message to Scott just as Allison came out of the principal's office, looking spooked and grabbed Cat's hand, dragging her off to the locker room, where there were no camera's.

"You got a new phone?" Allison asked, noticing the phone in Cat's hand.

She shrugged. "Gerard got me a new phone? But-" She pulled another phone out. "My dad took pity on me and got me a new one too."

Allison's eyes widened. "You can't use that Cat, what if he's done something so he has access to everything on your phone."

She shrugged. "Then I won't use it until I play around with it later. I'm sure I could wipe out anything he's done to it. I wonder if Derek is right, maybe he will want to kill me?"

"Who wants to kill you?" Stiles asked as him and Scott entered through the other door.

"Gerard."

"my grandfather won't kill you." Allison protested.

"we don't know that." Scott told her before looking at Cat. "You look-"

"Horrible? 'Cause I look pretty darn good until I remove this." the tiny teen replied with a small smile as she took off the hat to cover her bandage and the scarf around her neck. Her head wasn't so bad with the bandage covering it but her throat was bruised, swollen and just horrible looking. Her voice was still kind of raspy too.

Allison gasped, Scott growled and Stiles shook his head.

"Yikes. That is pretty scary."

She looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. "It feels even better."

Allison sighed. "Where's Jackson?"

"Safe." Stiles replied. "And that's all either of you need to know right now."

Cat made a face at him. She had been half asleep when Scott had woken her up saying they were moving Jackson and to sleep, he would talk to her later. She had been too exhausted to care at the time and had rolled over, falling back to sleep.

"So what now?" Allison asked.

"We try to convince him he's dangerous." Stiles replied. "I just came to check in, I'm heading back out there."

"And I'm going to talk to Danny." Scott told them.

"So we'll get in touch with you guys later." Stiles finished for him.

"I'm going to check out the old Principal's house again see if I can dig up anything new."

"And you're sure we can trust your mom?" Stiles asked.

Allison shrugged. "She may be a lot of things but a liar isn't one of them. I mean, maybe the Principal went to the hospital after they dropped him off?"

"maybe Cat saw him dragged across the school parking lot." Stiles suggested

"Maybe he happened upon an injured werewolf in the nurse's office?" Scott tried.

"Maybe he tripped over a fluffy cloud and ran away with a purple unicorn." Allison finished, sounding frustrated.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "Perhaps we can find more productive ways to express our frustration, Allison."

She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It just feels like we're taking one step forward and two steps back."

"Well he didn't just vanish."

Allison shrugged. "I know, so that's why I'm going to go check his place again."

"Breaking and entering can carry a sentence of up to six years." Stiles told her.

"Ha. Ha." She sarcastically replied.

"He's just telling you to be careful." Scott told her.

"I know, I'll let you know what I find out."

They went to leave when Cat called Stiles back. "Do you have your laptop here? Can I borrow it?"

"Uh, yeah, sure why?"

She held up her new phone. "Gerard got this for me and I want to see what's been done to it."

"It's in my locker." He gave her his combination and the four dispersed, both pairs leaving out the way they came.

"The creepiest thing just happened." Allison whispered to her. "Gerard started asking me questions about that thing and put his fingers on my pulse to see if I was lying."

Cat gave Allison a look of disbelief. "He's creepy, completely creepy."

Allison nodded in agreement.

"Cat. Can I talk to you?" Both girls turned to see Lydia walking towards them.

"Hey Lydia." Allison said with a small smile.

"Hi." Lydia replied shortly before turning to Cat.

Allison looked a little hurt but smiled at Cat. "I need to go do some things so I'll talk to you later."

After she left, Lydia rolled her eyes. "Good, she's gone. You know, there is all this crazy stuff going on and nobody is telling me about it."

Cat smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm clueless about a lot of things lately too."

"So you can't tell me anything either? Darn." Cat didn't say anything as they began walking. "Anyways Cat, I'm going shopping later. I'm trying to find a dress for my birthday. You should come, but don't tell Allison, I don't want to invite people who leave me out of things."

Cat furrowed her brow, wasn't she doing the same thing? She wisely kept her mouth shut though as she smiled at Lydia. "Sure, that sounds like fun." She was pretty sure the guys had everything under control.

"Great. I'll talk to you later." Lydia left and Cat went off to her classes for the day, trying to remember when she had last made them all in one day.

She didn't get to the office again until the end of the day and no one was more surprised than her at who the new secretary was.

"Mrs. Argent! How nice to see you again."

"Likewise Catalina. Your voice sounds a little off."

Cat grabbed at her throat. "I am feeling kind of sick, that's why I have a hat and scarf. Keep all the body heat in."

Victoria smiled at her. "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you through Allison a couple days ago. You and I will be getting a lot closer over the rest of the semester."

"oh?" She asked confused.

" I'm not just a substitute teacher. I'm also Gerard's new secretary. Surprised? I was very surprised that he talked me in to this."

"Oh, that's wonderful. So good to have you on board Mrs. Argent." She faked a smile.

"We're both working late tonight, Catalina. We're getting this place organized so whatever plans you may have had, you're not going to make it."

"Oh, right. I was supposed to go shopping with a friend, so I'll just cancel with her."

"Her? So you aren't meeting Scott? Not that I'm prying of course, I just happened to notice he hasn't been to any of his classes after the one I was teaching today."

Cat shrugged. "I haven't seen him and I didn't get a new phone until this morning."

Victoria nodded as Cat moved to her desk. "I like you, Cat, though Gerard still has his reservations about you. He's just not sure where your true allegiances lie. Allison seems to trust you implicitly, though and her judgment has proven to be quite sound. Most of the time."

"Mrs. Argent, I'm not going to lie to you, I am in love with Scott and no one is going to change that no matter what you guys think about him. I love Allison too, she's my best friend and nothing is going to change that either." Cat firmly replied.

Nothing was said as Cat turned to her computer to begin some work and finally she relaxed as she immersed herself in her work. Just as she relaxed, Victoria spoke again.

"Have you noticed that sharper lines are being drawn in our world right now?"

Cat let out a small noise of frustration as she turned around to face her again.

"You don't want to be caught in the middle. Those sharp lines just might cut you in half."

"I'm under the firm belief that if someone or something is not hurting anyone then why hurt them."

Cat hated when Victoria's eyes widened in anger like that, she looked beyond crazy.

"People are getting hurt now. There is some creature out there killing people."

"Creature. Not a werewolf." Cat pointed out.

"It's only a matter of time before Scott does hurt someone." Victoria hissed.

"But he hasn't." the small teen cried. "He hasn't and he doesn't want to and I don't think he will."

"He may not want to but it will still happen." Victoria stood up, leaning against her desk. "It isn't every day that a person comes to know the truth and still remain somewhat neutral. In fact that almost never happens. Catalina, you need to decide where your allegiances truly lie before that decision is made for you."

Cat opened her mouth to argue but was cut off.

"I have some advice, would you like to hear it?" She didn't wait for Cat to agree before telling her. "Choose the side that lives longer, I've never met a werewolf Gerard's age. Your choices are limited. Werewolves, hunters, no matter who you align with, none of us are truly free. Your life will never be simple again. You will never be completely safe again."

Cat lifted her chin, refusing to reply. Victoria only raised an eyebrow at her before leaving her desk. "I'm going to the cafeteria, I'll bring you back a fruit cup."

She watched her leave before shaking her head and opening up Stiles laptop so she could look into the phone. Cell phones weren't really her forte, but as long as she could open it up on a computer, she hoped she would be able to do something. After plugging in the phone she began going through it, not at all surprised by finding a tracker chip in there, something more than GPS. The person would have a separate device and the ability to find her pretty much anywhere. Something told her that didn't come with the phone. She kept delving deeper, finding that anything she received or sent on the phone would also go elsewhere and she frowned, she didn't even know that was possible but it was curious indeed and something she would have to look into. If she could figure out the mechanics of it all, perhaps it could help them in the future but it would actually take time for her to figure it all out. In the meantime, she would leave the phone Gerard gave her at home and have it so that all calls were forwarded to her new phone without anyone being the wiser. That, she could do.

The phone rang and she reached over to pick it up. "Beacon Hills High, how may I help you."

"Yes, this is Sheriff Stilinski."

"Hello Sheriff, this is Cat, how are you?"

"Um I am well Cat, thank you. I'm just calling wondering if Jackson Whittemore was at school today. His parents have expressed a concern that he might be in trouble"

Cat stilled before turning away in case any cameras were on her. She knew Stiles would have taken care of this, so how did his parents know? "He's on the absent list, Sir."

"Thank you Cat. That's all I needed to know right now."

She hung up the phone just as Victoria returned. "Who was that Catalina?"

"The Sheriff. Something about Jackson Whittemore not being here? He just wanted confirmation." She forced a small smile, inconspicuously shutting Stiles laptop before turning to do more work. She forced herself to remain calm and after about 10 minutes, started getting antsy. Five minutes later, she rushed from her chair down the hall to the faculty bathroom, shutting the door as she began to fake upheave into the toilet. She exited and walked back to her desk, trying to look as sick as possible.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Argent-"

"Don't say a word Catalina. You look very unwell. Do go home and get some sleep."

She nodded. "Thank you. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow."

She slowly gathered her stuff together before leaving the school and when she did, she immediately called Scott.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"At the hospital, what's wrong?"

"Besides the cops knowing that Jackson is missing? Where's Stiles, I need to warn him?"

Scott gave her directions, promising to meet her there as soon as possible. She rushed as fast as she could to where Scott told her to go, shaking her head at seeing Stiles standing in front of a police van. These guys were crazy, so crazy.

"What? What's wrong?" stiles asked when he noticed her. "How did you find me?"

"Everyone knows Jackson is missing." She whispered. "We need to do something."

"They can't, I've been texting his parents since last night, they shouldn't have a clue."

"Your dad called me, asking about Jackson's whereabouts. His parents called him. They know."

Stiles eyes widened before he looked down at the phone in his hands, holding it out to her. She took it with the sleeve of her jacket, wiping his prints off before dropping it. He jumped into the van to get the radio, the dispatcher ordering all units to the Beacon Hills preserve.

"Get in." Stiles ordered as he got into the driver's seat. "we need to get away from here, far, far away."

They drove for a while, neither speaking until they were stopped by Scott in his moms' car just ahead of them. Cat jumped out of the van and ran to him while Stiles put the Van in park. He motioned her to be quiet, leading her away.

"If I fail a midterm, Gerard says they're keeping me back a year." He told her, waiting for Stiles to catch up.

"But you won't fail. We're catching you up, you'll be fine. Except for that Chem test you missed not long ago but I'm sure there's a make-up test or something?"

"Oh, crap." He whispered, having forgotten about it. "Let's worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out what to do. Danny had a video of Jackson on his tablet and that might be the clue to why the Kanima was going after him. But the tablet's missing and if Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he won't remember stealing the tablet."

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asked.

"What if someone else took it?" Cat asked. "I mean, when would Jackson have had the time to take it?"

"Then somebody else knows what he is." Stiles pointed out.

"The friend that he's seeking?" Cat asked scrunching her nose up in confusion.

"Okay, so hold on." Stiles said, trying to get everything straight. "Somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then erases part of it? So he wouldn't know? I mean- who would do that?"

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Cat suggested, looking at Scott, who was looking off into the distance as if trying to remember something.

"There's something else. You said you found online that the Kanima only goes after murderers? What if that's actually true?"

Cat shook their head. "but he tried to kill all of us."

"I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anyone lately." Stiles said.

"I don't think it was actually trying to kill us." Scott mused, looking at Cat. "Remember when we were at Isaac's that first time? It just went right by us."

She nodded as he turned to stiles.

"And it didn't try to kill you in the mechanics garage."

"Well yeah," Stiles agreed "but it tried to kill us in the pool."

"Did it?" Scott asked.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"It swiped at me while I was going for the phone." Cat reminded him.

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott wondered, looking between them both.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden?" Stiles asked, looking completely freaked out.

"Because, there's something else going on and we don't know what it is and we don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why something's protecting him."

"What about last night?" Cat suddenly said, feeling the back of her neck. "Maybe it's trying to kill me, it paralyzed me."

"Maybe you just got in the way?" Stiles suggested.

"Or maybe whoever is helping him knows about Cat." Scott said, looking fearfully at her.

"But who? Four people know. And you can't suggest it was Erica because then Derek would know and that means Derek is working with him, which he isn't. Right?"

"Alright, I got it." Stiles announced. "Kill Jackson, problem solved."

"Stiles." She exclaimed, he was really pushing this whole kill Jackson thing.

Scott just glared at his friend. "He risked his life for us, against Peter Hale, remember that?"

"Yes." Stiles agreed, "But what did we just find out now? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he got exactly what he wanted by risking his life for us. It's funny."

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving." Scott argued.

"It's always something with him though. Cat, help me out here." Stiles pleaded with her.

She shook her head. "I told Victoria today that I'm under the firm belief that if they're not harming anyone, then why hurt them but Scott's right, he doesn't know what he's doing and if we can save him then we should try."

"He doesn't know what he's doing." Scott agreed.

"So what?" Stiles argued.

"So, neither did I." Scott reminded him.

"Sometimes, I don't know what I'm doing." Cat quietly said. "What if one time I hurt someone because of it. Would you guys off me then?"

"That's different." Stiles told her.

"Because we're friends?" She asked. "And what if you hadn't of stopped me that day for my help and then I did hurt someone still. Would you have killed me then?"

Stiles sighed. "No."

"I've had someone to stop me." Scott continued arguing. "He has nobody."

"That's his own fault." Stiles quietly replied.

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try."

Stiles sighed again. "Look, I need to go talk to Lydia. I think she's still mad about sending Cat to her the night of the pool incident. I'll be back soon."

The other two nodded as he left, waiting until he was out of sight before Scott wrapped his arms around Cat's waist, pulling her close to him. He buried his face in her hair, not wanting to move from that position but eventually she began to shiver and he pulled away, moving towards the car and getting in, turning the heat on for her.

"Thanks." She whispered after her teeth had quit chattering.

He smiled and took her hand. "How was your day?"

She sighed and shook her head, telling him all about her conversation with Victoria as well as hacking into the phone Gerard gave her that she conveniently "forgot" at the school.

He shook his head. "Don't you regret getting involved in this?"

She was already shaking her head before he had even finished the question.

"But look at everything that's happened to you." He pulled her hat off, brushing her hair back. "No one would blame you in the least if you decided to walk away from this."

She let out a small humorless laugh. "I can't walk away anymore then you can and I don't regret it. Everything is crazy but I have friends who know about me and accept me. That right there makes it worth it but I mean, I found y-" She stopped, blushing as she looked away and he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully. When I told you I was falling in love with you and you said you didn't feel the same, were you lying?"

She looked at him and she knew her heartbeat had sped up and that he could hear it, finally she nodded.

"So, you do love me?"

She hesitated again before nodding.

"You know how dangerous it is to be around me." He reminded her.

"It's just as dangerous to be around me. Plus I'm gonna end up insane. One day I'll lose myself and I won't come back from it."

"You don't know that."

"It's inevitable. It happened to my-"

"You're not your mom." He interrupted her "And I would gladly spend every day for the rest of my life proving that to you."

She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, a sad smile coming to her face. "But you can't."

"Why?" He challenged.

"Scott. Must I keep reminding you? Allison."

"What if I want to be with you?"

"Then you would've been by now. The fact that you're still with Allison shows me you're still unsure and well, that's like… oh hell. Scott, we really need to quit this. I'm just as much to blame I know that but-"

"Cat?" He interrupted.

"What?" She asked.

He sighed. "Just stop, okay? I know this shouldn't be happening, we've been over that but it still has and I'm just-"

"So confused?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you were any other guy and this was happening, you would've been kicked to the curb a long time ago. I just haven't because there are more important things to deal with. But when I'm around you, it's like nothing else matters, I no longer care or see anything else and it's scary. It's scary to be wrapped up in someone or something that much."

"I'm sorry," He whispered, pulling her into his arms. She leaned against his chest, her eyes closed as she breathed his scent in.

"This is so unfair to you and Allison and I need to talk to her. I- Cat, I think I want to be with you."

She grew still. "Don't joke with me like that Scott."

"I'm not." He whispered. "I wouldn't. You talked about being wrapped up in someone and I thought it was bad with Allison but it's nothing compared to how I feel when I'm with you."

She didn't reply, closing her eyes as his arms tightened around her. He leaned over to put on the radio and she sighed.

"I could fall asleep in your arms." She murmured.

"I like when you fall asleep in my arms."

"I don't, you're always gone when I wake up."

"It's mostly 'cause I don't want to wake you." He whispered, placing a kiss on her head.

She let out another sigh and they briefly grew quiet again.

"Hey, what would you say if I could be normal?" Scott suddenly asked.

She pulled back slightly, looking up at him. "What? Like if you found a cure in the bestiary or on the files I found on Gerard's computer?"

"What files?" He asked.

Her eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't had a chance to tell anybody about it. "We have to look at those after. I didn't get a chance but there might be a clue or something in there. As for being normal as far as I'm concerned you are. I'm pretty sure it was Willow from Buffy the vampire Slayer who said 'So you're not much fun to be around a couple days out of the month, neither am I."

He grinned. "You're quoting a TV show?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't care that you go all wolfy. I mean, what would you say if I could be normal?"

"I think you are." He replied.

"And I don't think I am. All I know is we were both dealt certain hands in life and now we just have to learn to live with it. Even if you found a way to not be a werewolf, even if something happened and I don't see anything anymore how could we ever go back to being the "normal" we used to be before you were bitten or my sight was triggered. We know too much now to just turn our back on it and maybe, perhaps, being like we are, we're at an advantage."

He just stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"I've never thought of it like that."

She shrugged, "I've had a lot of time to think. I hate seeing things, I hate knowing that one day I just might go crazy and never come back but I still couldn't turn my back on everything I know."

"With great power comes great responsibility."

She smiled. "Ah, you do listen to my nerdish ramblings, how special I feel."

"I was just thinking of Lydia. She's like immune so if you can be immune, doesn't that mean you can be cured? Wouldn't you want that?" He asked, cupping her cheek.

She sighed. "I think the better question is, if you're cured, would you want me? I won't find a cure Scott. But if you have that chance, then take it, maybe then you can be with Allison."

He pulled away letting out a noise of frustration. "I don't want to be normal so I can just be with Allison. Derek has given all of them a choice. I wasn't given that, it was forced upon me and I never would have asked for it otherwise."

"I liked you before I knew you were a werewolf, Scott. And I'll still like you if you ever found a cure and weren't one anymore…." She trailed off unsure how to say what else was on her mind.

"But?" He pushed her.

"Like I said, I don't know if you're still going to want me."

"I'll always want you." He whispered. "Can't you just touch me and figure that out? Doesn't it work on you?"

She grew puzzled as she realized something, that never worked for her that way and she never really questioned why. "No, not really?"

"Hm, but come the end of high school, you'll be off to an amazing college, not me, my grades suck."

"For now." She reminded him. "But they won't be for long, you know that. I'm not going anywhere unless it's on a full scholarship and when it comes down to it, if given the choice, I'd go anywhere you are."

He looked in her eyes, trying to gauge how serious she was.

"I'm serious." She assured him.

"I know." He whispered, raising both hands to cup each side of her face. "I know."

Slowly he moved in and kissed her and this time, it was slow, passionate, full of love and Cat kissed him back, all her feelings poured into that kiss. He lifted her into his lap and she straddled him, reaching down to lean his seat back as she followed, never breaking the kiss. His hands traveled up her back and she pulled away so he could remove her shirt, helping him with his when he sat up.

"Cat," He whispered, reaching for her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning down to kiss him again.

… … …


	24. Chapter 24

well hell,

It happened.

2 days early, not bad... so want to sleep had to get this out -_-... so enjoy :D

So, like, I still have at least 20 chapters left to this story... maybe more like 30 and I'm all the way to the end of Season 2. So I ask you, do I wait until season 3 happens to continue the story or should I just kind of go off into my own storyline? please let me know in a review k? thanks :D

… … …

Someone was tapping on the window and Cat opened her eyes, seeing Stiles was there trying to get their attention. She nudged Scott in the side as she sat up, holding her shirt in front of her.

"What?" She asked, blushing at her lack of clothing.

"You guys might want to come check this out."

"Just… turn around?" She begged him, going redder if at all possible.

He raised an eyebrow before turning around and Cat quickly changed, waiting for Scott to throw on his clothes. As she went to get out, he grabbed her hand and she looked back at him, smiling at the thoughts in his head.

"You're okay then?" He hesitantly asked at seeing the smile. He didn't realize until too late that it was her first time and after, he felt guilty. They were in a car, her first time was in a car. What if she resented him for it?

"I'm fine." She whispered, giving him a quick kiss. "And you have a very vivid memory."

She got out of the car as he gave a half smile, shaking his head. Of course what had just happened was on his mind and of course she would have been able to see it no problem.

"What's wrong?" He asked Stiles as he got out of the car.

"Missing anything?" Stiles asked, leading them to the back of the van.

Cat and Scott stared in horror at the wide open and empty van.

"What do we do?" Cat whispered.

Scott turned away from the van in shock, trying to figure everything out in his head.

"Scott?" She asked.

"This is all my fault." He whispered.

"It's not." Cat said "But we need to figure out what to do before he kills someone."

"I think I need to tell my dad." Stiles said, sounding horrified at the thought.

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Cat asked him.

"I don't know." Stiles replied.

Scott turned back to them, his eyes going amber. "He'll believe me."

Cat immediately shook her head. "This is not a good idea."

"What choice do we have?" Scott cried. "Jackson is gone. If he kills someone it's my fault and I don't know how we're supposed to stop this."

She stepped towards him, raising a hand to touch his cheek. "It's not your-" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes glazing over. Scott didn't move a muscle, waiting for her to come out of it on her own.

"Well, good news is I don't think Jackson killed anyone." She whispered, stepping away.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Because he's at the police station, where you guys will be ending up and he's saying you kidnapped him. You better come up with a good story for Stiles' dad."

"You don't know what we're going to say?" Stiles asked her.

She shook her head. "Looks like you guys are on your own with this one for the time being."

"We'll drop you off at home." Scott told her.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Cat-"

"Don't." She held up a hand to cut him off. "I'm going with you. Don't argue."

He looked at her before finally nodding.

When they were in the car, Scott looked over at her. "Do I still tell him about who I am?"

Cat looked at him before shaking her head. "Jackson's dad is there, it's going to be bad. What are we going to do?"

"We aren't going to do anything. Stiles and I will deal, you need to stay out of this Cat."

"I'm already in this."

He sighed. "You're so stubborn."

She just grinned at him. "yeah, yeah I am."

"Can you at least wait in the car?" He asked as they got to the police station

She shook her head before following Scott and Stiles into the station, waiting to be buzzed into the back. Stiles led them to his dad's office and even though she was expecting it, it still twisted her stomach when she saw Jackson sitting there with a smirk.

"Great timing guys." The Sheriff said as they entered, his eyebrows furrowing at seeing the tiny teen behind them. "Catalina?"

"Hi Sheriff Stilinski." She sheepishly greeted him with a small wave.

Stiles' dad turned to Jackson. "Was Catalina Danvers a part of this?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope, just those two nimrods."

Cat tilted her head to the side as she looked at Jackson who was smirking at her. She was positive he knew she was there so why was she acting like she wasn't.

"Cat was tutoring me." Scott explained.

The sheriff shook his head. "You two, into the room across the hall. Catalina, if you can please wait in the waiting area."

She nodded, giving one last sympathetic look to the guys before she left.

Waiting for them was horrible. At one point, Jackson came out of the back, smirking at her. The look on his face made her believe that he knew she was there but for some reason he wasn't pointing the finger at her and she really didn't want to owe him one. She contemplated grabbing his hand but then thought against it. Nothing good could come of that right now. Instead she decided on glaring at him as he walked by.

"I'll see you around Cat." He leered at her before walking away.

She shook her head in disgust as the door to the station opened and Scott's mom came running in, stopping short when she saw Cat.

"You're Scott's tutor right?"

_And the girl who just had sex with him._ Cat thought to herself as she nodded, trying not to blush.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what's going on?"

"I was tutoring the guys and came with them. And all I can say is that Jackson has grossly exaggerated."

Scott's mom sighed, shaking her head as she was let into the back and Cat waited until the door was almost shut before throwing out a hand to stop it. She took a quick look around, noticing Jackson was watching her and she glared at him before taking another quick look around. Seeing that no one else was looking at her, she slipped through the door, following his mom down to the interrogation room. Melissa went inside but Cat stood on the other side, watching through the window. She had seen enough cop shows to know that she could see them, but they couldn't see her.

"You will not go within 50 feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him, you will not approach him, you will not assault or harass him, physically or psychologically."

Everyone was silent as the sheriff dropped his clipboard on the table.

"What about school?" Stiles finally asked.

"You're gonna attend classes while trying to maintain a 50 foot distance."

Cat softly swore and she could see Scott's head turn towards the window, listening to her.

"Ok, well what if we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and there are only two stalls available and they're only right next to each other?"

Cat bit her lip to stifle the giggle as Sheriff Stilinski glared at him.

"I'll just hold it." Stiles answered himself.

Jackson's dad went to leave and Cat stepped down the hall, turning away as he walked past her. She went to turn back around when she saw Stiles being pulled out of the room by his dad. They had a hushed conversation that she couldn't hear.

"Move."

She cringed, hearing Scott's mom, knowing she would be seen at any moment so she pretended to read the bulletin board that was back there as Scott's mom began lecturing him on all the things that have been going around lately, ending with the chemistry test he had missed.

"Don't you have that girl tutoring you? If she's tutoring you, how could you miss a test?"

Cat wondered if he would tell her about them or keep up this tutoring thing. Most girls would want him to tell but if he did, chances were he wouldn't be allowed to see her anymore.

"She is, she started tutoring me after and I'm already doing better."

"Good, because I had to beg him for a makeup test. I have to ground you, I am grounding you, you are grounded." Melissa announced with an air of finality.

"What about work?" he asked.

"Fine, other than work. And no TV."

"TV's broken." He reminded her.

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school."

Cat bit her lip, amused by the whole conversation, even though she should be taking it seriously.

"Then uh- No Stiles."

"No Stiles?" Stiles cried.

"No Stiles." She all but yelled and Cat now turned to look at them with wide eyes as Mrs. McCall noticed her. "And if you don't pass this test, no… that girl." She pointed at her and the guys looked at her.

"Her name is Cat, Mom."

"And he'll pass the test Mrs. McCall." She was a bit irked that no one seemingly remembered her name, good to know she was still invisible but she tried not to let it show.

"Oh he better." She replied. "Because I'm starting to doubt this whole tutoring thing."

Cat's eyes narrowed. She had to remember Scott's mom was angry and she really shouldn't be taking this to heart but come on, she had worked her ass off to get where she was and get Scott caught up and she had done a lot of that in only a week.

"Mrs. McCall-" She began.

"Cat." Scott warned her.

She took a deep breath. "I have the highest grades in our class. I've done all of this year's work. So yes, I'm tutoring your son, I just started but I've already pretty much got him caught up. He will pass this test."

Mrs. McCall turned back to Scott, ignoring the small girl. "And no car. Give me your keys. Give them to me." She yelled.

He pulled them out and dropped them into her hand, watching as she struggled to get the key off the ring. When she couldn't, he reached out and stilled her hands.

"What is going on with you?" She asked in a wavering voice. "Is this about Allison?"

Cat turned away with a sigh, moving off down the hall to give them privacy. She waited until his mom walked away before moving back to them, both guys looking upset and calling themselves the worse sons ever.

"What now?" She quietly asked. "What did you tell them?"

Stiles shrugged. "That it was all part of some elaborate prank. Cat, I'll give you a ride home."

The three began walking out, giving Jackson a wide berth so they could exit. He continued to leer at her, making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Why didn't he rat me out?" Cat asked.

"Maybe he didn't think you were there?" Stiles wondered.

"He knew. The look he gave me, he definitely knew." She whispered.

"Just go home and I'll swing by your place in the morning and walk to school with you. We spoke to Allison earlier while waiting for my mom and she's going to meet us in the library to tell us more. The Kanima doesn't seek a friend, it seeks a master."

"what are you talking about?" Cat asked, looking at Scott in confusion.

"Stiles will explain." He leaned down to kiss her. "Stay safe, okay? I love you."

His mom pulled up with the car and he gave her hand one last squeeze before walking away.

"So you and Scott, huh?" Stiles asked.

She didn't say anything as she watched Scott get in the car.

"Should I say I told you so now? Or wait until later."

She turned to him, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Shut up Stiles."

… … …


	25. Chapter 25

I'm so sorry, should've had this out a couple days :( please forgive me...

So.. i've started writing into season 3... I'm going my own direction but will probably either change or add the actual storyline when it airs... like, do we REALLY have to wait until next June? That kills me... so much :(

Chances are, I might not have all this posted by the time Season 3 rolls around... who knows LOL... so it might work out. and i can't believe there is a pairing name now for Cat and Scott... Scat... So cute... LOL... as I've mentioned before, pairings are not set in stone... and if something happens you don't like, keep reading, it may change again ;)

BTW small shoutout to a web series... I heart it, LOL... Can anyone pick it out?

… … …

Scott showed up at her house in the morning as promised even though she had messaged him and told him not to because she was not on his way to school but of course, he ignored her and just showed up at her door. A small part of her was nervous to see him. She had lost her virginity to him the night before, while he was still technically in another relationship and what if she had been awful and- she needed to stop and take a breath. Then go out there and see him.

As she was leaving her dad called her back. "Who is this boy that randomly shows up here?"

"Scott. I tutor him and he's my friend."

"And he doesn't know anything?" Her dad asked.

She pursed her lips. "Of course he does, remember that store I opened up downtown, he's the manager. Good-bye dad."

She left and Scott met her with a grin. "Manager? I hope you're paying me."

She returned his grin as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh I could think of a few ways to pay you off."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Are you doing okay? You're not, like upset or anything, are you?"

She shook her head as he grabbed her backpack and slung it over his shoulder before entwining his fingers with hers.

"That's kind of cliché, don't you think?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not like its heavy for me or anything. So did Stiles catch you up yesterday?"

She nodded. "You guys talked to Allison, Lydia of all people knew Archaic Latin, although that doesn't really surprise me. She's super smart, she just hides it, which she shouldn't."

"Yes, we're meeting Allison in the library, away from nosy cameras."

"It's creepy." She told him, referring to the camera's. "Don't you agree?"

Scott nodded and they continued on to senseless things as they walked to school. When they got there, Stiles caught up with them as they moved to the library.

"How was your talk?" Stiles asked, knowing his friend had a huge lecture just like he had the night befor.

Scott shook his head. "Definitely worst son ever. I've never felt so bad before."

"I know, same with my dad. Sometimes I feel like it would be easier if our parents knew."

"Not really." Cat replied. "My dad spends all his time making sure no one knows and thinking I'm a freak."

Both guys grew silent as they entered the library, moving down the world history section as they continued talking.

"Hey."

Stiles moved some books aside to see Allison there and took the tablet she held out for him. The three teens gathered around it to see the original pages of the bestiary, as well as the translated part Lydia had done.

"That's everything that Lydia could translate and trust me, she was very confused."

Scott magnified that text as they all silently read.

_**Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master.**_

_**The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance.**_

_**The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.**_

"What did you tell her?" Scott asked when they were done.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures."

Cat could hear the laughter in her voice and Scott's small snort of laughter and wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles told her with a completely straight face.

"oh." Allison hesitantly replied. "Great."

"no way." Cat exclaimed. "Me too. Which one? Have you tried The Guild?"

"yes." Stiles cried, "I'm so on that one."

"Oh my god, what faction? We so need to team up and-"

"Guys? Enough with the geeking it up?" Scott interrupted them before turning back to Allison. "Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?"

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers."

"Yes." Stiles hissed.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance." Allison continued. "There's a story in there about the South American Priest who used the Kanima to execute murderers in his village."

"Right, see? Maybe it's all not that bad." Stiles suggested.

Allison shrugged. "Until, the bond grew strong enough that it would kill whoever he wanted it to."

"All bad, all very, very bad." Stiles decided.

Cat turned back to the tablet rereading the information there as Allison continued explaining.

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima is actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't-" She stopped and Cat looked up to see her glancing behind her and she looked over, seeing someone putting a book on the shelf across from her.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifests it." Scott finished for her.

"Ok, that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy. I could've told you that myself." Stiles told them.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison mused as they all looked at each other. "His real parents?"

"Yeah, does anybody know what actually happened to them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia might." Stiles said.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him." Allison decided.

"Not alone." Cat told her. "I'll go with you, maybe see what I can find out? If Allison asks him and he doesn't answer, his thoughts might. Who knows, maybe we'll get closer to the video mystery. I mean, we thought it was Lydia so perhaps it was Jackson?"

"Did he have a tail in the video?" Stiles asked her.

"I don't think so but who says he was the kanima when it happened."

"Good point."

"And what do I do?" Scott asked, glancing between her and Allison.

"Chem test?" Cat asked him, knowing his mom had got him a makeup test for today.

"Remember?" Allison asked, reaching a hand between the stacks to grab his hand.

Stiles nudged Cat and she shot him a quick glare, trying to ignore the hand holding. She really had no reason to be jealous because even though he had told her last night what he wanted, he still had Allison and truthfully breaking up with her right now probably wouldn't be the best idea, not when they had so much going on. And wow, Cat realized, she had really gotten herself in it.

"If he does anything, you run the other way."

Allison smiled at them. "Cat and I can take care of ourselves."

"Allison, if either of you get hurt while I'm busy taking some stupid test, someone is going to have to take care of me. If he does anything…"

"Like?" the taller girl challenged him.

"Anything, weird or-or bizarre or anything."

Stiles stuck his head through the books. "Anything evil." He told Allison.

She raised an eyebrow before pushing his head back. "are you ready?" She asked Cat.

The petite teen smiled before nodding and Allison left the stacks.

"I'm serious, be careful." Scott whispered to Cat. "Scream and I will hear you. I don't like how he was looking at you yesterday and I'm still worried about your head."

"I will." She went up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. "Please just focus on your test, you'll do well." She smiled at him, then Stiles before leaving to catch up with Allison.

"I know I said I'd talk to him, but I just remembered, I have to do something." Allison told her as they walked through the hall.

"What?" Cat asked.

"It's um- a field trip, independent study."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Allison? You're talking to me, in case you forgot. I work in the office, I'm aware of all this stuff. We don't have independent study."

Allison sighed. "Fine but I need to go do something and I need you to cover for me, please?"

"What is it?"

The brunette shook her head. "I'll tell you later, I swear but I need to go. Thank you." She gave Cat a quick hug before taking off, leaving the other girl speechless. What had just happened?

"Cat."

She spun around, scowling when she saw Isaac.

"go away, jerkstore." She snapped as she walked away from him

He laughed as caught up with her. "I guess I deserved that."

"Guess?" She asked in disbelief. "You tried to kill me."

"Not kill, just hurt and to be fair, you were trying to kill me with a baseball bat."

She glared at him. "Not Kill, just hurt." She mimicked him. "I knew I couldn't kill you."

"We should chat about Allison."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "How about we don't? Seriously, you guys tried to hurt Scott, me, Lydia, Stiles and now Allison? Forget it."

"It's not that, there's something more and I really want to talk to you about it. Someone should know."

"Fine." She grumbled "but make it quick."

"I know we're not on the same side-"

"Stop." Cat immediately cut him off. "I have no issue with you guys. Sure Derek creeps me out, yeah, you tried to kill me but I had no issues with you before then but Erica is still my friend and maybe I don't agree with all your stellar ideas but I'm all for the side of stopping the kanima, just, preferably without the killing."

"You honestly have no issues with us being werewolves?" Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why would I? I'm dating Scott, aren't I?"

He chuckled. "Yes, dating." He said, using air quotations.

Cat wisely kept her mouth shut.

"If you really don't have a problem, then you would have no issue going out with me sometime after this whole cover story with Scott is over, right?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "You idiot, I have no problem with you being a werewolf but I have an issue with you trying to kill me." She pulled down her shirt to show the bruises still on her neck.

He at least had the decency to wince. "For the record Cat, I really am sorry for that. I let my anger take over and I'm too new to this whole thing, I can't control it."

She sighed, fixing her collar. "You said you wanted to talk about Allison?"

Seeing she was done with that topic, Isaac answered her question. "Yes, I think she might be in over her head. Has she said anything to you about seeing me in the woods?"

Her eyebrows drew together. "No? Why would Allison be in the woods anyways?"

"I've seen her, I Just didn't know if she's seen me or not. I saw her a lot when I was hiding from the police."

"You hid out in the forest?" She sounded almost horrified for him.

"I was mostly laying low but once in a while I'd go a little crazy and go down to the preserve." He explained. "One day I got curious and followed her there. It's pretty big, what she's in to. It's really changing my idea of who she is. I could never trust her completely but I don't think she's bad as Derek says."

"She isn't." Cat snapped.

He smiled at her. "Do you think she would kill me or Erica if she had the chance?"

"No." She snapped again, before raising an eyebrow at him, a small smile coming to her lips. "Well not Erica, 'cause she's my friend. Maybe you for hurting me."

Isaac looked at her, laughing when he saw she was joking. "I don't think she would either. Tell her if she needs help, I'll help her."

"With what?" An exasperated Cat asked.

"It's up to her to tell you." Isaac mysteriously replied.

Cat stared at him in disbelief before turning away with a scowl. "I can so easily find out." She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied, knowing he probably heard her anyways. "I'll ask Allison, talk to you later."

She left him and continued walking, turning over the conversation in her mind. She almost missed Jackson walking by, it took her a few steps to realize he did and she turned around to follow him, letting him walk a few more steps before she started after him. He went to the locker room, stopping briefly to turn around and she ducked behind a nearby hallway so he wouldn't see her. She waited a few minutes before following after him, reaching for the doorknob just as it opened. She jumped back in surprise, startled at seeing Matt there.

"Oh wow, sorry. Hi." he said, looking just as surprised.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"You're Allison's friend, right?"

She nodded.

"Is she seeing anyone since she broke up with Scott?"

She was this close to saying she was still with Scott but quickly bit her tongue. "No, no she isn't. I didn't know you had a thing for Allison. You should totally ask her out."

"Really? Cause there's this underground show happening that I could get tickets for, do you think she would be interested?"

He seemed kind of shy and sweet and Cat couldn't help but encourage him even if it was for partially, okay completely, selfish reasons. Did that make her a bad friend? She really didn't want to be a bad friend, although, she was probably already there if she really thought about it.

"I think you should ask her, sounds like fun, maybe I'll check it out." Yeah, right. Her at a party, didn't seem like her cup of tea. At all.

"Awesome. Okay, I'll go find her. See you later…Cat right?"

She nodded waving as he left and turning back to the locker room door, pushing it open as she heard groans of pain coming from inside. She stepped inside, taking a quick look around and seeing it was empty.

"Jackson?" She called out.

"In here." Came a reply from the shower areas.

She slowly made her way over to the showers, wondering if he was hurt. She turned the corner, gasping before closing her eyes tight.

"Holy Hell Jackson, don't call me over here if you're all naked and shit. I got enough of that a couple nights ago and that was far too much for my liking."

"You're the one who walked into the boys locker room." He said as she heard him turn off the water.

"Well yeah, you're the one making all the weird noises so I came to make sure you were okay. Sorry for being nice."

"Did you need to talk about something?"

She jumped, hearing his voice right in front of her. "We can talk later, when you have clothes on. Please?"

"Let's talk now." His voice was low and dangerous and completely freaking her out. She was ready to take off running if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were closed and she'd probably run into a wall.

"How about we don't? I need to get to class." She tried to keep her voice level even as her heart started rapidly beating.

"You have perfect grades, you can skip as much as you want."

She opened an eye to glare at him, "Can you quit being so creepy then?"

He smirked, briefly looking down at her chest before looking back at her. "Are you okay? Your heart is beating like crazy."

"I'm fine." She said, turning to leave.

"I thought you wanted to talk." He said reaching out to grab her arm.

The moment he made contact, she began to scream. He wasn't letting go of her and she continued screaming, caught in the middle of visions she would rather not see. She knew distantly that she had to remove his hand from her arm and she began to struggle to get away from him. He yanked her back towards him, throwing them both off balance as she tumbled to the ground. They lost contact for a moment and Cat was suddenly aware of herself as her head thumped painfully off the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jackson falling on top of her, his hand reaching to cover her mouth and right away, she was pulled back in as she began to scream against his muffled hand.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" Jackson got off of her as he became aware of his surroundings and Cat curled up into a ball, sobbing.

Distantly she heard a door open and Scott calling her name, kneeling beside her.

"Cat." He removed her hand from her head and she looked up at him looking terrified, her makeup running down her face. And he knew Jackson was going to pay for putting this look in her eyes.

"It's not what you think." She whispered, knowing how it would look to him. Jackson was naked and she was lying on the floor with her skirt bunched up around her waist, her shirt also rumpled and bunched up from when she had struggled to get away. "He touched my skin but I'm fine now, I swear."

He ignored her though, turning and rushing at the co-captain, pushing him into the lockers. Jackson went down with the lockers, his face going red with rage. Cat slowly crawled to the nearest wall, wiping at her cheeks as she stared with wide eyes, shaking uncontrollably

"I have a restraining order." Jackson raged before getting up.

"Trust me, I've restrained myself." Scott sneered.

Jackson rushed him, pushing him back into the cages before grabbing him and throwing him into the shower area.

"Stop." Cat screamed at them, forcing herself up from the floor and following them into the shower where they continued fighting.

Jackson slammed Scott into the wall who head-butted him, throwing Jackson head first into the wall. The larger boy went down and as Scott went for his throat, Jackson kicked out, sending him flying back into the shower wall. Cat covered her mouth with her hand as the impact caused a crack in the tiles and Scott slid down the wall. Jackson was on his feet, walking towards her the same glint from earlier back in his eyes and her eyes went wide as she backed out of the area. He reached out for her as Scott jumped over the wall, kicking him in the back of the head. She dived out of the way as he came flying at her, turning in time to see him pick up a 45 lb. weight and toss it at Scott as though it weighed nothing. Scott caught it, stumbling slightly and as he tried to regain his balance, Jackson charged, kicking him in to the wall before grabbing him and throwing him into the sinks, breaking one off the wall completely. Cat screamed as she covered her head, debris and water showering down around her. She heard a female voice call her name and looked up as the door opened, seeing Erica standing there with Stiles behind her. Jackson charged Scott again, spearing him through the door as Erica pulled Stiles out of the way. She grabbed Jackson, pulling him off of Scott and Cat got to her feet, rushing out to grab Scott's arm as he tried to fight Stiles to get at Jackson again. She knew he could easily throw both of them off but with Erica holding Jackson, Scott calmed a bit, glaring at him.

"What the hell's going on?" Mr. Harris yelled, walking towards them

"Oh my god." Allison cried, dropping her bag as she ran towards them, Matt not far behind her. "What happened?"

"Enough." Mr. Harris was yelling. "What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson. Calm down, Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself?"

Scott looked away, quickly checking her over as he pushed back his wet hair.

"Stilinski?" The teacher tried. When he didn't answer, Mr. Harris turned to her. "Catrina?"

She shook her head, not looking at him and not bothering to correct her name.

"You dropped this." Matt said, holding out Allison's tablet.

Mr. Harris snatched it away, glaring at all of them. "All of you, detention, Three o' clock." He walked away and Erica pushed Jackson off into the other direction, following after him to make sure he left.

"We'll talk later." the she-wolf said with a meaningful look at her friend.

"I just got here." Matt muttered, looking at them all in confusion before he left.

"What the hell happened?" Allison asked.

"Where were you?" Scott asked in an accusatory voice. "You and Cat were supposed to go together."

"I- I forgot I had a project that was due." Allison stuttered, shooting Cat a bewildered look. "I didn't think he would hurt Cat."

"Yeah? Well he did and if I wasn't listening for her, I don't know if I would've gotten here in time." He turned to Cat, wrapping his arms around her as she shivered from the cold, the adrenaline rush leaving and the memory of the visions she had seen. "Are you okay?" He murmured.

She shook her head, for once not able to even lie and say she was fine.

"Cat, I'm so sorry." Allison told her, confused by the closeness of her and Scott. If she didn't know better, she would think those two really were together and not just faking it for the benefit of everyone. Allison shook her head, obviously something had spooked the smaller girl and Scott was worried for his friend, that was it.

"It's not your fault." Cat told her. "He just- wasn't himself for a bit but then- I need to go." She pulled away from Scott's arms running off down the hall. She wasn't ready to talk yet.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, watching in confusion.

Scott shook his head. "Obviously Cat went to go talk to Jackson alone. I heard her heart speed up and her screaming. I rushed here to see Jackson with no clothes on and Cat lying on the floor curled up into a ball, crying. I lost it."

"Did he do something to her?" Allison asked, horrified.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know she says no but I didn't hear her full explanation. I should go find her." He turned to follow after Cat when Allison called his name.

"Scott, I'm sorry."

"I know." He said, leaving.

Allison turned to Stiles. "He's really mad at me."

Stiles shrugged. "You did leave the girl alone."

"I didn't think anything would happen." She protested.

Another shrug. "But it did. And if you had been there, even alone, you would've been able to handle it better. You're a hunter, she gets visions. Maybe that's what happened." Stiles mused. "And now, we need to get to class. We are one step closer to finding out about his parents though, Erica knows something."

"Well, that's a start." Allison replied. "I'm going to try and find Cat. I'll see you in detention."

… … …


	26. Chapter 26

and as it goes... early update at 150 reviews.

So.. i've started writing into season 3... I'm going my own direction but will probably either change or add the actual storyline when it airs... like, do we REALLY have to wait until next June? That kills me... so much :(

Chances are, I might not have all this posted by the time Season 3 rolls around... who knows LOL... so it might work out. and i can't believe there is a pairing name now for Cat and Scott... Scat... So cute... LOL... as I've mentioned before, pairings are not set in stone... and if something happens you don't like, keep reading, it may change again ;)

... ... ...

Cat had run away wanting to gather her bearings before trying to speak or even make sense of what had just happened. She felt that her grip on her sanity was tenuous at best right now and didn't want to push it. She had never felt so spooked or confused in her life. She couldn't even explain it properly, she didn't know how to.

She stopped in the office, about to go inside when she saw Scott's mom entering the office to talk to Victoria. She moved so she couldn't be seen, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I was under the impression they were no longer dating. In fact I thought Scott was seeing someone else. Our student aide, her name is Catalina." Victoria was saying.

Cat closed her eyes and sighed.

"I was under that impression that they weren't dating too. And if you mean… Cat, I think her name was? She's just his tutor." Melissa was saying. "So I think him and Allison are still seeing each other and more… a lot more."

"How do you know it isn't Catalina?" Victoria asked, her voice sounding strained.

"Allison is the only one he's ever talked about like that. He keeps telling me that this other girl is just his tutor."

Cat quietly groaned.

"I actually found something on his desk. A box that contained many… things…or should have and it was… almost empty. I just want to make sure they continue to be safe. They are so far."

"I couldn't agree more."

Hearing enough, Cat walked away. It wasn't hard to figure out what box Scott's mom was talking about and it was almost empty and she had sex with him once so where did the rest of the condoms go. Perhaps she just assumed it was his first time too, she didn't have a clue that him and Allison were having sex. Were they still when he was all over her? Great, she had really screwed everything up this time.

"Cat, wait."

She turned stricken eyes toward him and Scott rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

She lifted her arms up, breaking away from his hold on her shoulders.

"Cat, talk to me." He pleaded. "What did Jackson do to you?"

"I wasn't your first, was I?" She whispered.

He gave her a confused look before shaking his head when he realized what she was talking about.

"I thought as much, I mean, I just assumed I guess but that's not issue." she stopped and took a deep breath not wanting to ask the question but feeling she had to anyways. "When were you last with Allison?"

"Cat, what's going on?" He asked again in an attempt to not answer.

"Answer the question." She told him, her voice low as she looked anywhere but at him.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know, a couple days ago, maybe?"

She let out a small humorless laugh. "Seriously. Seriously?" She shook her head as she stepped back. "Heads up, even though you don't deserve it, your mom knows, and so does Allison's mom. Have fun getting out of that one."

She left him standing there with his jaw dropped as she walked away to class, slumping into a seat at the back of the room just as the bell rang. She finished the rest of her classes in a haze and when three o' clock came around, grabbed her books to go home, getting to the front doors before she remembered she had detention. Letting out a groan, she turned back around and went to the library. She was the last one to arrive and Mr. Harris made sure she knew it too.

"So good of you to join us Cathleen." He sneered.

"Her name is Cat." Scott snapped, glaring at him from the table he sat at with Stiles.

"Don't help me." She hissed, taking a seat beside Erica who was sitting at a table by herself. Allison, Matt and Jackson were at another table, as far as possible from Scott and Stiles.

"What's wrong, Catty?" Erica asked her in a low voice.

"Nothing." She sullenly replied, opening up a note book.

"Did Jackson do something to you?" She asked. "Because Scott's over there threatening to kill Jackson, forget helping him anymore, he wants to straight up kill Jackson."

"I don't care." She replied, looking down at her notebook.

"I don't buy that." The blonde replied.

"I don't care." Cat snapped, louder.

"Ms. Danvers." Mr. Harris warned her.

Cat glared at him.

"Okay, something is definitely going on." Erica said, staring hard at her tiny friend. "I know about Jackson so if you're hiding that-"

"I'm not."

"Catty."

"Erica." Cat cried. "Please just let it go."

Jackson started making pained noises and grabbing his head.

"You okay?" Matt asked as the other guy picked up his bag.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Are you alright?" Mr. Harris asked. "You don't look so good."

"I just need some water." Jackson rasped as he all but ran out of the room.

"No one leaves their seats." The teacher warned them as he followed after Jackson.

He was no more than seconds out of the room when Stiles and Scott moved over to their table, Stiles sitting beside Erica and Scott beside Cat. The short haired girl didn't look up as she lifted one side of her notebook and continued writing, not really paying attention to what she was writing.

"Cat, talk to me please?" Scott begged her.

"It was you?" Erica asked, a scowl crossing her features. "You upset my Catty?"

"You said you know what happened to Jackson's parents, right?" Stiles asked, trying to get the conversation on track.

"Maybe." Erica replied, staring at Cat.

"Talk." Scott begged her.

She turned to glare at Scott. "It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he saw Jackson drive by in his Porsche he'd make a comment about the huge settlement he'd be getting when he's 18."

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he'll be getting even richer when he's 18?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Yup." Erica replied.

"There's something that's deeply wrong with that."

"You know what?" Erica said. "I think I can find the insurance reports in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything. I just need to get into his email. Cat?" She opened up her laptop and slid it over to the hacker.

Cat sighed as she closed her notebook and pulled the laptop over to her, passing it back not even a minute later with her dad's inbox up.

"How do you do that?" Stiles asked in awe. "I mean, I'm good but not that fast good."

She shrugged just as the intercom came on.

_"Scott McCall please report to the principal's office."_

Everyone looked at him, including Cat, who knew exactly what he was being called for.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked.

"Had lots and lots of sex with Allison." Cat quietly muttered so only the two werewolves could hear her.

"Whoa, is that what this is about?" Erica asked, glaring at Scott, who sighed.

"Cat, please, just talk to me." Scott begged her.

"You're being called to the office." She told him with a raised eyebrow. "You should probably go and talk your way out of that one."

He sighed, getting up and leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"I'm an idiot is what's going on." Cat said, turning back to Erica. "You find it yet?"

"Hold on." Erica told her. A few minutes later, she grinned. "Got it."

Cat moved her chair over to the other side of the table so she could look at it with them. She had just settled down when Jackson and Mr. Harris came back. The teacher didn't tell her and Stiles to move so they continued on with what they were doing.

"Look at the dates." Stiles said.

"Passenger arrived at the hospital DOA. Estimated time of death 9:26 PM, June 14, 1995." Erica read aloud.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." Stiles told them as they all exchanged looks.

Mr. Harris gathered his stuff so the students started packing up, stopping when he began to chuckle. "No, I'm sorry, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He patted the trollies of books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He left with a smirk, leaving the students staring after him in disbelief.

"Douchebag." Cat muttered, dropping her books back down as she moved to grab one of the trollies. Stiles caught up with her, working beside her.

"You're not okay." He noted.

"No, I'm not." She replied.

"Why?"

"Always straight to the point, huh Stiles?" She began shelving the books. When he didn't say anything, she sighed. "I'm just regretting certain things."

"Like what?"

"What did you find out?" Allison asked, moving down their row.

"Wait till Scott gets here." Stiles told her.

"I'm here." Scott said coming up behind Cat. "What's up?"

She turned to look at him, noticing he looked kind of nervous. "We found out that his parents died on June 14th." She began.

"Which means he was born after his mom died by C-section." Stiles continued. "They had to pull him out of her dead body."

They all turned when they heard someone growling, watching Erica walk by as she glared at Scott. Cat couldn't help it she let out a small snort of laughter.

"What?" Allison asked.

Cat shook her head as she grabbed some more books and left them, following Erica to her section.

"Say the word and I'll make him hurt." The blonde werewolf told her.

Cat shrugged. "It takes two to tango."

"Two to- Catty are you telling me you lost your V card to him?"

Cat shushed her as she went bright red. "Who said I had a V card to lose?"

Erica raised an eyebrow and Cat blushed and looked away. "It was a mistake." She muttered.

"Because he's with Allison?"

Cat sighed, her lower lip trembling. "He said he wanted to be with me and that he loved me, so yeah, I – we- did but I really don't think he has plans to really dump Allison. He was having sex with her probably the day before."

"Oh god, Catty." Erica grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Can I please go scratch his face?"

Cat laughed, wiping at the few stray tears. "No, I'll be fine, it's just… it's big, ya know? But it's like not, because so much is going on. I miss you Erica. We may not have been super best friends but you were who I always talked to."

"I still can be." Erica reminded her, wiping away a tear on her friend's cheek. "You were and are my best friend Catty. You've always cared, even when no one else did." She stopped, her head cocking to the side. "Did you hear that?"

She shook her head, following Erica's line of sight to see Scott walking past their aisle. A loud bang came from above them as books and sparks showered down. Erica wolfed out, pushing Cat down and covering her as Scott called out the she wolf's name. When the worst of the debris had fallen, Erica got up with a growl, looking around to find the threat.

Cat looked up, her eyes widening as Jackson crouched behind her blonde friend. "Erica," She screamed, pointing behind her.

The blonde felt something and she turned around as she seized up, letting out a strangled cry as she fell to the ground. Cat crawled over to her friend, forgetting the potential danger as she checked Erica over. She looked up in time to see Scott go flying past and she continued on to the end of the aisle and poked her head around the side to check on him. He got up and shook his head, seeing her and grabbing her wrist, pulling her down the aisle with him, Allison and Stiles.

"No, Erica's there." She cried, trying to get back to her friend.

"She'll be fine." Scott told her, pulling her behind him.

"No, she's hurt." She tried again to leave but Scott passed her to Stiles who held her back.

They all turned to watch Jackson at the chalkboard, half his face looking like the kanima and seemingly not in control of that half of his body as his hand raised with a piece of chalk.

_STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL._

He jumped out the window and the four stood up, staring at the chalkboard.

"Hey." Stiles said, running to Erica when he noticed her.

Cat turned and seeing her friend shaking, ran to her, laying her head in her lap as Stiles held her. "My vision." She cried. "She's having a seizure."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles yelled.

"He's alive." Allison cried, having gone to check on Matt.

"No." Erica cried. "D-Derek. G-get me to D-Derek."

Scott started protesting, saying she needed a hospital but Cat shot him down. "She wants Derek."

Scott looked over at Allison who told him to go. Scott shook his head, running over to where Allison was.

"Scott, we don't have time." Cat screeched, not caring how panicked and upset she sounded. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't care about those either.

"D-Don't cry, C-Catty." Erica told her.

"Just stay quiet." Cat told her, brushing some hair back.

"I'm staying here with you." She heard Scott telling Allison.

"No." Cat cried, not caring that she was interrupting their conversation or how bitchy she sounded. "Fix things with your little _girlfriend_ later Scott, because if you don't help me with Erica right now, so help me god, I will let Derek bite me just so I can kick your ass."

Stiles stared at her in disbelief and she could hear a small broken chuckle from Erica.

"Cat." Allison exclaimed and she looked over to see her staring at her in disbelief and Scott staring at her with something akin to hurt.

"I'm sorry Allison- no, I'm not. You're not having a seizure. Erica shouldn't be having one and it scares the hell out of me. Now stop arguing and fucking help her." She yelled the last part, the tenuous hold she felt she had on herself snapping completely.

"Yo-you'd d-do that for m-me?" Erica asked.

"fucking rights I would."

"It doesn't feel right." Scott was telling Allison.

"I need to call Matt an ambulance, it's okay." the brunette replied.

"No, it's not." Scott argued.

"It-it doesn't mean anything." Allison told him.

"But it feels like it does." He whispered.

"Scott go." She told him. "GO."

Cat looked at Stiles, the tears coming faster now from hurt, anger and frustration. "Help me, please? We can carry her."

"What about Scott?" Stiles asked, looking almost confused by her reaction.

"I don't give a fuck about Scott anymore." She screeched, wiping at the tears. "He's too busy with Allison who's just going to be calling an ambulance because Matt will be fine while my friend is here dying."

"Catty, I-I won't d-die. Pr-promise."

Scott finally came over and picked Erica up, shooting a hurt look at Cat who shot an angry one right back. She was beyond hurt by everything that had happened today. More so that he had almost chosen Allison while Erica's life was in danger.

"Don't you dare give me that look." She hissed at him, following him and Stiles out of the room.

Allison watched them go, confused by Cat's reaction. She knew the seer was scared for her friend but there seemed to be more there that she wasn't picking up on.

She called an ambulance, noticing a book on the floor near the tables, the same book that Cat had been writing in since the beginning of detention. She dashed over to get it, returning to Matt as she looked through the book. Her jaw dropped at what was written there and she closed the book and put it in her bag. She would need to look through it later as this could be the key to why Cat was acting so weird.

… … …

"Where do we go?" Stiles asked, once they were in his jeep.

Everyone shrugged and Erica was non responsive.

"Erica." Cat softly called. "I want you to concentrate on where we're going okay? I'm going to find out where we're going, okay?" She hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Erica, when Scott batted her hand away.

"Are you crazy? You'll go into a seizure too."

"But I'll save Erica." She snapped, pushing his arm away and touching her friends cheek. Immediately, she began convulsing, only stopping when Scott took her hand away. She slumped forward, in between the front seats trying to gather her bearings before she finally sat up, her head now pounding as her vision swam. She relayed the directions to Stiles, focusing hard on getting it all out before she pitched over to the side in the back seat. She was still conscious but everything was going fuzzy, her mouth felt like cotton and she was dizzy, she could feel herself slipping away and fought hard to not be lost.

"Cat?" Scott called, sounding worried.

She didn't respond, unable to form the words as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know what's going on." Scott told Stiles.

"Let's get Erica to Derek, perhaps she'll come out of it." Stiles sounded unsure but he didn't know what else to do.

When they arrived, Scott carried Erica while Stiles reached in the back seat to pick up Cat. She was a lot smaller and therefore easier for him to carry her.

When they reached the abandoned train, Scott yelled out for Derek who came running in, taking her from Scott and laying her down, Stiles handed Cat off to Scott, kneeling down to place Erica's head in his lap.

"Is she going to die?" Stiles asked, sounding scared.

"No." Cat whispered.

"She might. She's not healing from the seizure." Derek answered, looking at his wolf before looking at Scott and Cat. "What's wrong with her?"

"No." Cat whispered, still not wanting Derek to know about her. She took deep breaths and tried to focus. Erica was hurt, she couldn't lose herself. "Put me down."

"She hit her head." Scott explained before looking down at Cat. "That's not a good idea."

"Put me down." She said only slightly louder.

He put her on her feet, holding her around the waist as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Can you help her?" She asked Derek, sinking to her knees beside Erica. She wanted to hold her hand, do something for her friend but feared what would happen to her and it made her so angry that she couldn't be there when her friend needed her.

"This is going to hurt." Derek warned them grabbing Erica's arm and breaking it.

"A broken arm?" Stiles asked in disbelief as the blonde began screaming her arms reaching out and clutching the nearest thing which just happened to be Cat's arm.

Cat screamed as she pulled away, fearing what would happen to her. She bumped into Scott's legs, who pulled her back out of reach.

"What the hell?" Derek asked, staring at her oddly.

Cat looked at her arm, as if expecting bones to break now even though Erica wasn't touching her. Nothing had triggered it this time, she was okay.

"I still need to get the venom out." Derek told them "and this is really where it's going to hurt."

He squeezed her arm, causing Erica to scream louder and Cat couldn't stand her friend being in so much pain, lunging forward to grab her hand, but Scott grabbed her to stop her

"Catty, no," Erica moaned in between the cries of pain. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok." Cat whispered, watching as she tried not to cry.

Erica finally began to relax, leaning back against Stiles as she looked at him. "Stiles, you make a good batman." She whispered before passing out.

When Derek was done, he left the train, Scott following after him.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked Cat, not looking up from Erica.

"I'm fine but I have this weird feeling."

"Like bad weird?"

She shrugged before looking to where Derek and Scott had left. "Oh my god." She whispered as she finally figured out what it was. She scrambled up from the floor, rushing after the two werewolves.

Cat walked up behind Scott as he was talking to Derek.

"I'm going to help you stop him, as part of your pack."

"NO." Cat yelled, rushing forward and pushing Scott. "no, you can't."

"I have to, we need to work together to stop Jackson."

"Don't join his pack." She begged him. "Please, don't."

"Catalina, I'm not going to hurt Scott." Derek told her. "We're stronger together as a pack."

"No." Cat cried, the tears coming faster.

"One condition." Scott told Derek. "We're gonna catch him, not kill him."

"And?" Derek pressed.

"We do it my way."

Derek nodded. "Fine."

"No." Cat screamed, pushing Scott again. "You bastard, you can't do this."

"Cat-" Scott began, reaching out for her.

She pushed his chest. "How could you do this to me? You know what will happen. And what about you? You'll lose Allison."

"I told you I don't want to be with-"

"You're a liar Scott McCall. Today proved that, you do want to be with her. How could you do this to me?" She began to sob as she pushed him again but this time, he didn't move back, stepping forward instead to wrap his arms around her.

"Why?" she cried. Her legs crumbled beneath her and he scooped her up as she sobbed against his chest.

She had lost Scott to Allison, she had lost Scott to Derek's pack and more than likely, she just had her life signed over.

For what? She didn't quite know yet.

… … …


	27. Chapter 27

and as it goes... early update at 150 reviews.

So.. i've started writing into season 3... I'm going my own direction but will probably either change or add the actual storyline when it airs... like, do we REALLY have to wait until next June? That kills me... so much :(

Chances are, I might not have all this posted by the time Season 3 rolls around... who knows LOL... so it might work out. and i can't believe there is a pairing name now for Cat and Scott... Scat... So cute... LOL... as I've mentioned before, pairings are not set in stone... and if something happens you don't like, keep reading, it may change again ;)

... ... ...

… … …

Parts of her mind were slipping away. She was sixteen, it shouldn't be happening already but then again how many Seers saw the horrific images that she had seen in the last month or so.

Maybe she wasn't totally going crazy, perhaps she was just paranoid. More people knew her secret. How long until the rest of the Argents found out, how long until Scott or Erica were somehow forced to tell Derek about her. When that happened, what would any of them do to her? Would they see her as a threat and kill her or would they try to use her for their own needs.

"I can't pull her out of this." Scott told Stiles. "I'm scared. "

Cat was aware she was sitting on Scott's lap and could distantly hear them talking about her but she couldn't get to them to tell them she was okay. She was aware that Erica was doing better and she was aware they had left, Scott claiming the stress had given her an anxiety attack but she was stuck in a trance, one that neither of the guys knew how to get her out of, one that she didn't know how to get out of. It was like her old school all over again and as time passed, she felt herself slipping further and further away.

"Everything's too much for her. We have to keep Cat out of this from now on." Scott decided.

_No._ She thought to herself. _Please don't._

"We can't." Stiles argued. "One, we need her, two, she won't stay out of it, three, we need her."

"Not if it's making her insane." Scott snapped.

_I'm not insane._ She wanted to scream, wanting to deny it to happen. _I'm not. Please don't shut me out, please don't leave me._

"I don't think she's insane, I think her mind has just had too much for today." Stiles guessed. "Whatever Jackson did to her was pretty bad. Then with Erica, then with you joining Derek's pack, I heard her screaming. She's scared and her mind is probably trying to cope."

"Scared of what?" Scott asked. "Nothing will happen to her."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "She doesn't know that, not to mention she's probably scared for your life. This chick is totally head over heels in love with you. It's quite sickening sometimes actually."

_Shut up Stiles._

"Then why is she so mad at me?"

"She mentioned something about sex."

_Seriously Stiles, shut up. _Why couldn't she get the words out? why was she trapped.

Scott looked at him with wide eyes.

"Not with her but with Allison." Stiles continued. "you're stringing two girls along, even after you told one you wanted to be with her, then, I'm guessing, took her virginity, if whatever I walked in on yesterday in your car bears any significance and considering she told me once she's never had a boyfriend. I'd be pissed at you too."

"I didn't mean to." Scott muttered.

"But you still did."

Cat's phone began to ring and Scott reached through her pockets, pulling it out and putting it on speaker.

"Allison, everything okay? How's Matt?"

"Fine, just a concussion, he thinks Jackson punched him out. Are you guys okay?"

"Kind of." Scott replied. "Derek had to break Erica's arm to get her healing properly and Cat, well, she's not exactly herself."

"And Scott joined-"

He cut Stiles off with a punch to the arm, ignoring the glare he received in return.

"What's wrong with Cat?" Allison asked.

"She's catatonic." Stiles told her.

"What?" Allison cried. "Look, we need to meet up somewhere. I need to show you guys something."

"Not more bad news." Stiles groaned.

"Just meet me, usual spot, okay? I'm on my way there now."

"Fine." Scott said, hanging up the phone.

"What do you think it is now?"

Scott shrugged, turning back to look at Cat who had yet to move since she had finished crying, staring straight ahead at nothing. "I'm more worried about Cat."

"Last time something like this happened, how long did she say she was out of it for?"

Scott groaned. "A week or two?"

"We don't have a week." Stiles cried. "Besides how the hell are we supposed to explain this for a week?"

"I don't know." Scott replied as Stiles came to a stop by Allison's car.

The curly haired brunette came running over to Scott's side of the car, looking through the window at Cat.

"Cat? Talk to me please? I need to ask you something."

_I'm here Allison, I'm so sorry._

"What?" Stiles asked her.

Allison reached into her bag, pulling out Cat's notebook that she had found earlier.

"What's this?" Stiles asked, taking it.

"That's what Cat was writing in during detention, except it's like she wasn't paying attention to what she was writing. I thought it was weird and I noticed this while waiting for the ambulance."

The guys opened it, their eyes widening in disbelief.

**"Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all."**

It was written over and over on the page, even overlapping in some areas and it wasn't in her handwriting at all.

_I didn't write anything, I swear._

"What the hell?" Stiles exclaimed. "Is it controlling Cat now?"

_No, please don't let it get me._

"I was thinking Cat had a vision when Jackson touched her today." Allison explained.

Scott shook his head, "Or whoever the master is, knows what Cat is and sent a message through her."

"Maybe Jackson was trying to kill her." Stiles mused, rolling his eyes at the glares the other two sent him. "What? Think about it. Cat is our greatest weapon, she knows things before anyone else does, she can see into people's minds and that's dangerous for whoever is controlling Jackson because we can catch him that much quicker."

"But how would they know about Cat?" Allison asked.

"How does it know anything?" Scott shot back. "I don't know but we need to figure out what to do. If the master somehow sent Cat a message then it must've done something else to make her go catatonic, or at least started it."

"Okay, first things first. We need to message her dad and say Cat's sleeping over at Allison's place, that will buy us some time." Stiles said. "Then we need to figure out how to bring her out of this."

"I need to go." Allison told them. "My parents are expecting me home. Good luck, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She left and the Stiles drove to Scott's house. Scott would sneak Cat into his room and hope that his mom had already left for work.

Cat heard all the plans but everything was getting fuzzy, she felt further away then before and she knew she didn't have much longer until she was gone.

"Let me know if you can wake her up." Stiles told him as he got out and gathered Cat into his arms.

"I will." He said goodbye, and went into his room, noticing that a lot of things were out of place as though someone had gone through his room before halfheartedly putting it back together. His mom wasn't one to pry but with him saying barely anything, it looked like she had gone through his room looking for answers herself. But how did she find out about Allison? He placed Cat on his bed, grabbing her hand as his eyes roamed over to his desk, groaning when he saw his box of condoms knocked over. Of course. Now his mom knew, Allison's mom suspected, and Cat overheard everything. He hadn't been lying to Cat about wanting to be with her but things were just… complicated. As most everything else was in his life.

"Cat? Will you please come out and talk to me?" He begged. "I told you I wouldn't let you lose yourself so please come back to me."

_Too late. _Then, she was aware of no more.

Still getting no response Scott groaned, unsure of what to do now.

"Cat, I love you. Okay? You. So can you please come back so I can show you?" he tried again, hesitating before reaching forward and kissing her, trying to pour everything he was feeling into that kiss, hoping somehow she would feel it and come back to him.

Slowly she began responding to the kiss and when he opened his eyes briefly, hers were now closed. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, when she abruptly stopped, pushing him away instead.

"What's going on?" She cried, standing up and looking around. "Why am I in your room?"

"You don't remember?" Scott asked, relieved she was okay but worried at the same time.

"Remember what? Weren't we just in the library?"

Scott frowned. She didn't remember anything after the detention.

"That was a while ago." He told her.

She looked outside, seeing it was dark and frowned. "A long while ago. It's dark. How is it dark?" Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked back at him.

"What do you last remember?" Scott cautiously asked.

"Leaving the library."

"When we left detention with Erica?"

Her brow furrowed. "Detention? Why would I have detention? I've never had detention before in my life. I'm talking about in the morning, when Allison and I went to talk to Jackson. No, wait, I went into the guys locker room and I was alone then all of a sudden I'm kissing you in your room?"

Scott's jaw dropped in disbelief, her mind was missing the whole day.

"What?" Cat suspiciously asked him. "What's going-" She stopped as she realized something. "Oh my god. Scott, how much time am I missing?"

"About 12 hours." Scott told her.

"I've been catatonic for 12 hours?" She cried.

"no, just for the last little while. You seemed fine, if not a little spooked, all day."

She stared at him. "What the hell? Why don't I remember anything?"

"I-I don't know." Scott replied.

"You need to tell me everything you know."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap as he explained what happened. How she went to go see Jackson alone, how he heard her heart racing and her screaming, the fight between him and Jackson because he thought Jackson had hurt her, then them getting detention and how she ran away spooked when they asked her what she had seen. Then he told her he didn't see her until after school in detention, as he inwardly cringed. He knew he should tell her everything but really, she did have a lot to deal with and didn't want her freaking out more. He finished with the fight in the library and getting Erica to Derek after her seizure. He ended there, omitting the part where he joined Derek's pack.

"Then what made me go catatonic?" she asked.

Scott shrugged. "You were really upset that Erica was hurt and Derek had to break her arm and bleed the venom out."

She leaned her head against Scott's shoulder. "What happened to me?"

"Something did while touching Jackson. You're screaming made my heart stop, I thought he was really hurting you and when I got there and he was naked, I thought he was forcing himself on you."

She made a face. "A naked Jackson? Kind of glad I don't remember that, once was enough for me but what the hell?"

"We think whoever is controlling Jackson knows that you're a Seer."

"How?" She whispered, unable to stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

"We don't know but it would explain your weird behavior and the time you don't remember. There's more. While we were in detention, you were writing in a book that Allison found after." He grabbed the book, opening it up for her and she stared at it in confusion.

"Stay out of my way or I'll kill you all? Why would I write this? I don't want to kill anyone."

"No but whoever is controlling Jackson does. Jackson wrote this exact thing on the chalkboard. That's why we think the Kanima's master knows about you."

She shook her head, standing up and pacing around Scott's room. "No. No, no, no, no. This is bad, so bad. I'm going to start hyperventilating."

"I'm going to protect you." Scott told her. "Actually, I'd feel better if you just stay out of it from now on."

Cat looked at him sharply. "No. I can't and you know I can't."

He sighed, wanting to argue but knowing it was a losing battle. "I know but I had to try."

"It's starting, isn't it?" She quietly asked after a few moments of silence

"What?"

"I'm losing my mind, aren't I?"

"No." He vehemently replied. "You're not. Your mind was messed with by someone or something powerful, that's all. That doesn't mean you're losing your mind."

She shook her head. "Doesn't it? I feel like I was mind raped except I don't remember I'm just all fuzzy and I'm scared. I'm so scared."

He stood up and stopped her pacing, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "I'll protect you." He told her again.

"Physically, but you can't stop the mental attacks. I can't stop them."

"Then no more touching Jackson, no more touching anyone you don't feel comfortable around."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Walk me home?"

He pulled away to smile down at her. "Now why would I want to do that when your dad thinks you're staying at Allison's?"

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the possibilities racing through her mind. She wanted to forget everything that Scott had told her and knew he would distract her.

He nodded and she walked them back to his bed, pushing him down before straddling his waist.

"Then I think we should occupy ourselves, don't you?"

He smirked up at her, pulling her down to kiss her before flipping them so he was on top.

"Now, that part, I can do." He leaned down to kiss her, happy at the smile now on her face. In the back of his mind, he knew he should have told her everything, including being with Allison and him joining the pack but he didn't want her mad at him again, not when she was the one making him so happy.

He just really hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

… … …


	28. Chapter 28

so sorry it took so long. I'm a little busy at the moment. plus i signed up for nanowrimo again. I'm insane. i'll try to keep updating.

please keep the reviews coming, it's what keeps me going!

on a sidenote: someone left a review saying that Scat should've blown up in their faces. that Allison should've known by now and Cat couldn't call Allison her bff if she's doing this to her... ok, i get your point but Allison doesn't suspect anything because she ASKED them to do this. Also, with everything going on with Allison's family she seemed a little oblivious to certain things. plus, not a lot of time has passed yet for it to blow up really quite yet. As for Cat calling Allison her BFF... you gotta remember that when it comes to friends and interaction, she is light years behind everyone mentally and emotionally as she has said before, she's always been an outcast. the closest thing she ever had to a friend until now was Erica and their friendship is also so up and down. so there... any more questions?

oh wait... there is one more... ppl asking for Cat and Derek... does anyone know how old Derek is? mid 20's at least? and with Cat who's is 16... Derek is a total hottie, totally but umm...him and Cat? Ick.

... ... ...

Cat went up on her toes, giving Scott a quick kiss before promising that she would meet him for lunch after she was done in the office.

"you fixed her." Stiles exclaimed as he walked past Cat who gave him a small wave

Scott shrugged. "I guess so but she's a little weird. Like she knows more than normal- her normal."

"What are you talking about?"

Another shrug. "You'll see. But I think the Kanima's master really messed with her head. She doesn't remember anything after going into the locker room to confront Jackson."

"Shit." Stiles said. "That would explain her not freaking on you anymore. I'm guessing when you caught her up, you didn't catch her up on everything."

"I couldn't. Her and Allison don't need to know I joined Derek's pack. Once we catch Jackson, I'm out and they'll never know."

"I see this backfiring." Stiles deadpanned.

"So do I." Scott muttered. "Like I said, she knows more than she usually does about everything, like she's telling me what I'm going to do before I even know what I'm going to do. But any information, past, present or future about yesterday, she's clueless."

Allison walked past. "Locker room." She quietly told them as she kept going.

They waited a few minutes before following after.

"Cat seems fine. In fact, she doesn't seem as angry at us as yesterday." Allison noted as soon as they entered.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember anything." Stiles told her.

"What?" She looked between the two guys in confusion.

"She's missing the whole day." Scott explained. "She remembers going to talk to Jackson and nothing after that."

"How?"

"Whatever Jackson did to her I guess. She's afraid that it's her, that she's turning into her mom and going crazy."

"Well, she sort of kind of was yesterday." Allison reminded them.

"That wasn't really her though." Scott argued. "Look, just be careful how you act around her right now. She knows more than usual, like she's talking about things I haven't done yet like I've already done them and she hasn't even noticed. I tried to catch her up on everything but she's still a little confused."

"Not super confused, just a little."

They all turned to see Cat there with a smile.

"How did you know we were here?" Stiles asked.

"Scott told me." She replied.

"When you last touched him?" He asked confused.

Her brow furrowed. "No. I went to the office to check something, then I wondered where you guys were and then I just saw Scott in here."

The other three exchanged a look and Cat frowned as though realizing something.

"Okay, I'm knowing things I shouldn't again that can't be good."

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"I'll be fine soon."

"Maybe you should be at home resting?" the other girl suggested.

"No, I'm okay. I can't go home yet, I have things to do."

"Like what?"

Cat frowned again, scrunching up her nose as she tried to grasp what she could feel hovering in her mind. "I need to talk to someone, then I need to go see someone. No, you do." She shook her head. "I'm sure it will come to me. I need to delete something?"

"Oh my god, yes." Stiles exclaimed. "We need to delete the library footage, you don't think Gerard has seen it, do you?"

"No. He hasn't come in yet. He took the morning off. Victoria will be leaving to go get something in 5 minutes."

Scott nodded. "We'll meet you there. If you get a chance to watch the footage, we rather you didn't do it alone."

Allison looked down at her watch. "I just remembered, I need to do more work on that project I talked about yesterday."

Cat turned to look at Allison. "Yes, I need to help you with that project."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'll be quick. Scott, Stiles, meet me in the office in like 5 minutes." Cat told the guys, walking off with Allison.

"Cat are you sure you're okay?"

Cat shrugged. "There are holes in my mind, especially with anything pertaining to yesterday but there is clarity with other things. Like what you said you would tell me yesterday, I know what it is now but do you maybe want to tell me about the Omega you found and why you let us go in circles trying to figure out who was on the tape? Oh and Lydia is going to tell us something interesting that we've all been wondering about."

"You're not touching anyone and you know everything."

"It happened once before, last year at my old school after the shooting. It's like, my mind shut down and now it knows too much but it'll wear off again, I'm sure."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why you haven't told anybody- no wait, start at the beginning so I make sure I have everything. It's hard to tell right now."

"Remember when we were talking the night I was at the Hale house by myself? And I thought I saw something? Then my phone died and I couldn't explore much more because Scott and Stiles showed up. But the next night I went back out there alone seeing if I could see it again and I did so I followed it. I didn't know they had caught Lydia so I thought it was her. It wasn't but it was a werewolf. She was injured and bleeding so I brought her into the school and I tried to take care of her in the nurse's office."

"Ok." Cat hesitantly replied, waiting to hear the rest.

"She kept saying she'd be all right, that she would heal but she wasn't healing. I had to get her out of the school before people saw her, but she was still so weak. So yes, that was me in the video dragging her across the parking lot."

Cat frowned.

"Don't be mad at me; please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not?" It came out as more of a question as Cat tried to match up what Allison told her with what she already knew. But there was one more thing bugging her.

"Thank you." Allison breathed. "I'm so glad you're cool with it. I don't think Scott and Stiles are going to let me off so easy, though."

"They're not but there's something that's bothering me. How did you mess around with security footage? You almost got yourself covered and that's not easy to do."

Allison shrugged. "I do know my way around computers, I just couldn't tell you about that otherwise you would've figured out it was me."

"How did I not see this before?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"we don't exactly touch a lot." Allison reminded her "and after finding out what you could do, I made sure to not touch you if I could help it."

Cat shook her head. "That was really high tech stuff. Like that part boggles my mind the most."

"I'm sorry. I promised this girl that I wouldn't tell anyone about her. The only reason she's safe right now is because no one else knows she's here. I thought she'd be better any day. I kept thinking she would leave town any day and then I could tell you guys everything. But now she's still not healing. Not enough, anyway. I need to go see her again, can you please keep this quiet?"

Cat frowned. "She's not going to heal, you're going to take her to Deaton but not yet, she won't go yet and you will be telling the guys. I see that happening but it's not up to me to tell them. But if something changes and I see this hurting you, I'm not keeping my mouth shut."

Allison sighed in relief. "Thank you, I can deal with that."

"Lydia is coming. Since she needs to talk to me alone, I'll tell you right now and you can tell the guys. She saw principal Thomas, he seems fine but I can't see where he's been. But he was out having lunch with Ms. Morrell so we can put that mystery to rest."

Allison's eyes widened. "That's great. That's awesome. I'll tell the guys, then I have to check on Alicia, the omega."

She went to leave and Cat grabbed her arm, causing her to turn back and notice her friend's eyes were now vacant.

"The price of greatness is responsibility."

Allison looked at her, confused as the short haired girl shook her head, dropping her arm and shaking her head again.

"I don't know what that means, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Allison said.

Cat nodded, waving goodbye as she turned to see Lydia coming around the corner.

"Oh, Cat." She called. "I hope you're feeling better, my birthday is coming up after all. I was so sad you couldn't come shopping but I need to show you what I bought later." She hooked her arm through Cat's as they walked down the hall. "I also have a favor to ask you."

"Of course I will." Cat automatically replied before she inwardly groaned. There was no filter between her mouth and brain right now.

"You don't know what I'm going to ask."

"I meant of course I'll do a favor for you. What is it?"

Lydia smiled. "You know I've been having sessions with Ms. Morrell in the guidance counselor's office. And before you even try, don't pretend that you don't know. You work in the Principal's office. You know everyone's dirty laundry. So anyway, Ms. Morrell has been talking to me about my friendships. I told her that you are my closest friend right now, Cat. I know we really just started chatting recently, but please just go along with that. Otherwise, I'd have to send her to Allison and I just can't deal with that right now. Besides, Allison would barely have anything to say about me, she's really off in a world of her own right now."

"Lydia, you're babbling. Don't worry I'll talk to her, it's fine"

"Really? Thank god. I couldn't even ask Allison this. Did you know she's claiming to be off on some independent study field trip? I know we don't have those and Scott's been at school and with you so I have no idea what's going on in her mind." Lydia continued.

"Maybe she's just having issues she needs to work out on her own. Just tell me when I need to see her. Wait, never mind, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Thanks Cat, total lifesaver, oh and did you hear about our old principal? Everyone's freaking out about him and I saw him yesterday."

Cat smiled, "I heard he's fine. I should go to class, talk to you later."

Lydia smiled and walked off to her own class as Cat went to the office, smiling at Scott and Stiles.

"We have 10 minutes." Cat told them, sitting at her computer. "So is it so bad that I need to delete this?"

"It was bad." Stiles confirmed. "You really don't remember it?"

She shook her head, signing into the main system to get access. "Uh oh."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Is Allison's whole family into computers?" she muttered to herself.

"What?" Scott asked, the only one to hear her.

"Um, nothing. Just more ramblings. Give me a minute to get into this."

A few minutes later and Stiles was impatiently drumming his fingers on her desk as Cat's frown deepened, trying to bypass the new security measures.

"Oh crap." Scott muttered, turning toward the door just as it opened. "Mrs. Argent, hi."

Cat froze, having just opened up the files. She lost track of time and now she had no choice but to shut everything down without deleting.

"Hello gentlemen, Catalina." She moved over to her desk and sat down, looking at all of them with a raised eyebrow. "I was hoping to run into you today Catalina. I've seen some very interesting footage from the library and I'm guessing these boys are here to make sure you get rid of said footage."

"No Ma'am." Scott assured her.

"Not at all." Stiles confirmed.

"You're both terrible liars. Catalina, were you about to destroy school property at the behest of these two?"

She rapidly shook her head.

"I should certainly hope not." She opened up her computer and Cat and the guys exchanged a look of fear before she turned back to them with a smirk. "Nice try, but don't bother trying to hide what happened. I've already seen it and I've already deleted it. Someone needs to clean up your mess. But I will be telling Gerard all about this."

"Dammit." Stiles muttered.

"Oh look, there's the bell, gotta go." Cat cried, shutting down and gathering her stuff seconds before the bell rang.

The guys followed after her and when they were far enough away stopped to exchange another look.

"What do you think Gerard will do?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged.

"What am I gonna do if he questions me about it?" Cat asked. "I don't remember anything and it's gone."

"Then let's hope he doesn't." Stiles told her. "We'll meet after school."

"3:09 in front of Stiles jeep." She told them.

Stiles shook his head. "'Cause that's not creepy."

She waved and walked off to class and spent the rest of the afternoon off in her own world. It was like now, there was far too much information in her head and it was driving her nuts, she just wanted it all to go away. Yet her mind was a complete blank for most of yesterday and that bugged her even more. She felt like she was missing something important.

When the final bell rang, she went to her locker and put her stuff away, not even bothering with any books to study. She already knew what she was going to do when she got home and she knew where she had to send Scott.

At exactly 3:09 she met the guys at Stiles jeep, who looked down at his watch before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How are you doing that?"

She shrugged. "After affect, I'll be back to normal- well Cat normal tomorrow."

"Are you sure? This could be useful."

"It's really not, because I'm saying things before people ask me about it or before they even know and it's hard to figure out what has happened and what hasn't yet. There's like, a rave going on, this Friday. Jackson is going to buy tickets, so, Scott you need to go there and buy tickets."

She gave him directions, before frowning and staring at stiles. "It's 75 bucks a ticket."

"Why are you looking at me?"

She gave him an innocent grin. "Because you have exactly $162.95 in your wallet. Saving for something?"

He grumbled. "for my computer, I've been working hard for this, Scott has a job."

"Scott doesn't pick up his paycheck until tomorrow when we go see Deaton."

"You're freaking me out. Scott, your girl is freaking the hell out of me right now."

"Then give him the money and he'll pay you back for his ticket tomorrow."

"Don't you need a ticket?" Scott asked in confusion

"Me? No. I don't do parties."

"Why do we have to go to this anyways?" Stiles asked as he pulled the money out and handed it to Scott.

"Because Jackson is going to be there and Deaton will have a plan to trap him. You're right, Lydia's party does sound like fun, I'll actually go to that one and she will love it."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked. "Love what?"

"The gift you- you don't even know what you're giving her yet, huh? Damn. I need to go home. Can I have a ride please? I don't feel like talking to Erica and Isaac who are waiting for me if I walk home."

Stiles nodded, shooting a confused look to Scott who shrugged as they got into Stiles' jeep.

"I can't wait either." She suddenly said with a smile as Stiles drove her home.

"Wait for what again?" Scott asked.

"Spring break, silly. You just said you couldn't wait for it- no you didn't. Filter, I need a filter."

"Really freaking me out." Stiles muttered.

"try being me." Cat shot back. "Did I do this this morning too?"

Scott nodded.

"But you acted like I wasn't. I didn't notice until lunch time."

"I didn't want to upset you."

Cat sighed. "But I could've said something really stupid."

Stiles pulled up to her house and Scott told him to go on ahead that he would find his own way to the warehouse. He first wanted to make sure Cat got in okay. He followed her to her room, making sure she changed and got into bed.

"Do you want food or anything?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She shook her head. "Go do what you have to, I need to sleep."

"Want me to come back?"

Cat smiled. "I'd say yes but there's a good chance I'm going to be dead to the world, like you actually won't be able to wake me this time. So you go home and get a good night's sleep too. Ok?"

"I'll try."

"No try." She argued. "Promise me."

"I sleep better with you." He muttered. "I don't care if you're dead to the world, I can still hold you."

"Hmm, twist my rubber arm. Go now, come back, I love you. You're not going to get a ticket. Jackson is going to scare the ticket seller."

"Huh? Why? You told me to take Stiles money." Scott was very confused at the mischievous smile on her face.

"Yeah, I wanted to freak him out by telling him how much he had and making him think you were spending it. I can't always use my power for good."

He laughed. "You're so evil. I'll give this to him tomorrow. How are we going to get in then?"

She shrugged. "Ask Isaac."

"You, like this, is almost…confusing."

"Again, try being me."

"What happened to you last time this happened?" He asked.

"After my coma, I spent the next couple days not even knowing what was the present and what hadn't happened yet. I babbled a lot, I freaked out a lot of the doctors and apparently they wanted to run a lot of tests on me. Freaked out my dad so he discharged me as soon as possible and apparently he used my crazy babbling to find out where we were moving too. He hated this but he did use it to find the house and a job through me." She said the last part with a smile.

"You seem to handle it all fairly well now."

Another shrug. "You have to remember that I spent a year hiding from most everyone. Human interaction was not high on my list of things I was okay with and before that, I was pretty much an outcast anyways. Now I seem to have some semblance of a handle on it because I'm helping with it. Plus, out of everything I've learned since you appeared, not exactly mind blowing anymore. Now go, keep an eye on Jackson, he wants to kill someone."

"Who?"

"A girl selling tickets. He's so creepy right now. Allison's mom is looking at you like she wants to murder you."

He shook his head at the sudden change of topics again. "Cat?"

"Kiss me and go."

He chuckled before obliging, telling her he would try to be back later. He was barely out of the room before she was fast asleep.

… … …


	29. Chapter 29

here... this is super long... to make up for the weeks i missed. Plus I couldn't figure a good place to split it up properly...so yay long chapter.

I'm a little busy at the moment. plus i signed up for nanowrimo again. I'm insane. i'll try to keep updating.

please keep the reviews coming, it's what keeps me writing, knowing that ppl like it or are reading it.

I think someone said Derek was 21... is this what the writers have said? cuz i mean, I always thought Kate was a bit older... that's just me... but still 16 and 21 when you're that age is still kind of... meh... i'm speaking from experience. I was 17 when i dated someone who was 20-21 i think and we were just light years apart and I was pretty mature for my age then.

... ... ...

"That was low Cat, so low."

She grinned at Stiles as she walked towards the guidance counselor's office. "You got your money back, no harm no foul. I just like freaking you out."

"That whole thing, with the thing yesterday was freaky." He scowled at her.

"I know but I feel better so don't worry about the crazy anymore."

"Where are you going?" He asked, noticing she was heading in the complete opposite direction of their class. "History is that way."

"I have a meeting with Ms. Morrell." She explained.

"I thought you said not to worry about the crazy anymore."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not for me, I'm doing it for a friend."

"If you say so. I wanted to ask you something about yesterday. Like, what do I end up buying Lydia for her birthday?"

Cat smirked. "And give away the surprise? Where's the fun in that. When you see it, you'll know and she'll love it."

"Guys, hi." Allison said with a smile, coming up behind them and grabbing Cat's arm. "Sorry Stiles, I need to borrow Cat." She pulled her off down the hall, ignoring the Stiles yells.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Allison frowned. "About Alicia."

"The Omega?"

"Yes, I went to bring her food last night and she's still not healing, I don't know what to do."

"Yesterday, I said something about bringing her to Deaton, right? Watch over her the next few days and I'll tell you when. I have to go see him about Ralph so I'll call you when the coast is clear and you can go there."

"Do you think he'll help her?"

Cat's eyes glazed over for a minute before she focused on her friend again with a smile. "He will, don't worry, everything will be fine."

Allison breathed a sigh of relief as her phone went off and she looked at it with a frown. "My dad's here and he wants me to meet him outside for some reason. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Cat watched her leave before backtracking to Ms. Morrell's office, about to knock when someone else called her name. What was going on with everyone today? She turned around, immediately scowling when she saw Jackson.

"Hey, Cat, I wanted to talk to you about the other day in the locker room."

"You have got to be kidding me. How about no and get lost?" Cat couldn't believe he had the audacity to try and talk to her about it and she also didn't want to let on that she really couldn't remember much.

"Most people around here wouldn't talk to me the way you do." He reminded her.

"I'm not most people."

"Look, you were the one throwing yourself at me in the locker room."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Tell me you're joking. Do you not even have a clue?"

"That you want me? Well that part is kind of obvious now."

Cat clenched her jaw, trying to reign in her temper. "Do you even have a clue what happened?" She snapped. Neither did she, but she trusted what Scott told her. "Scott came in to find _you_ naked on top of me, while I was crying because of you. So dump your "I'm the greatest thing since sliced bread" attitude because you are so lucky I don't report you."

"It's your word against mine."

"And Scott's." she reminded him. "Plus, they probably wouldn't be too happy to see what you did to me, huh?" she pulled down the neck of her top, showing the bruises that were still visible on her neck.

"I didn't do that." He snarled.

"But they don't know that, do they? How else could it have happened?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Listen Jackson, you need help. Something is controlling you and you're being too stubborn to realize it or listen to us. Let us help you."

He scowled and backed away. "I don't need help from you and your freak friends."

He took off down the hall and she turned once again to the office door. Knocking and entering when she heard a come in.

"Catalina, how good to see you." Ms. Morrell said with a smile, gesturing for Cat to take a seat. "I was just about to have you paged to come see me."

She already knew that so she had saved Ms. Morrell the trouble and just showed up.

"I just wanted to have a little informal talk about one of my students, a friend of yours. Did Lydia talk to you about this?"

Cat nodded.

"Lydia has been suffering from some terrible nightmares and night terrors. Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, she did."

Ms. Morrell nodded. "Good. It's good for her to share these things with someone. Lydia is dealing with some serious trauma right now and she needs people around who will make it a priority to help her feel safe. Are you able to be a good friend to Lydia during this difficult time?"

"That is why I'm here." She told the counselor.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ms. Morrell said with a smile. "Lydia is a very special young woman. She reminds me a lot of myself, actually. There are people out there who will try to take advantage of Lydia's special gifts."

Cat cocked her head to the side, wondering if there was more than what Ms. Morrell was saying. Was she referring to Lydia's intelligence that almost no one seemed to know about?

"I know you, Catalina. I know you're not one of those people. In fact, I'm really glad Lydia considers you such a close friend but I was surprised that she sent me to you, to be honest."

"Why would that be?" Cat couldn't help but ask.

"I just wasn't aware you two were friends."

"it's a new development." Cat inwardly frowned. She was starting to get an odd feeling about the guidance counselor.

She smiled at Cat. "I hope Lydia continues to reach out to you. She could use some friends who aren't so...conflicted."

It's like she knew much more than she let on and Cat wondered if she would be able to touch Ms. Morrell to figure it out without looking too odd.

"As long as Lydia needs me, I'll help her." Cat finally replied.

Another smile. "Perfect, I knew I could count on you Catalina. That will be all for now." She looked down to a folder on her desk and Cat stood up, staring at her, wondering if she would be able to touch the counselor. She tentatively reached out a hand, pulling it back quickly when Ms. Morrell looked up at her again.

"Catalina? If there's ever anything you need, if something gets too much, please come see me. I understand a lot more than you think."

Cat nodded, backing out of the room. How much did she understand exactly?

… … …

Cat looked up with a smile as her window opened and Scott let himself into her room. "One day, you should really think about using the front door."

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked, pulling her up from her bed to kiss her.

"Oh, you know, less creeping out the neighbors as you climb through my window." She kissed him back, smiling as she pulled away. "So what brings you to my crappy little neighborhood?"

"I didn't get a chance to see you after school. Your dad is sleeping, so do you have access to your car? We need to go to my work to get some help."

"Oh, right. I knew that too. Memory lapse, which sounds funny coming from me. Let me change and I'll meet you out front."

"Is that my shirt?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the shirt she was wearing.

She blushed, fingering the edges of his long sleeve grey shirt that she wore over her bootie shorts. "Yes."

"You look adorable." he grinned, leaning in for one more kiss. "Meet you outside."

She laughed as he left through the window again and quickly changed out of his shirt and her shorts into some black skinny jeans, black top and black stiletto boots, her leather jacket completing the outfit. She grabbed a fedora to cover up her messy hair and grabbed her dads keys, patting Ralph on the head before meeting Scott out front. She noted that Scott seemed to approve of her outfit, his face lighting up as he looked her up and down slowly and she couldn't hide her smile, grinning as he met her eyes.

When they were well on their way, Scott told her who they were meeting there and she was not impressed.

"Why Derek?" She asked.

"Because we're working with him to stop Jackson."

"He wants Jackson dead."

"He won't kill him." Scott told her, "He promised he wouldn't."

She let out a small snort. "Yes, because he totally seems the trustworthy type."

"We need his help." Scott told her.

"Why do you need me there too?" She asked.

"Because you're super smart, we might need your help."

"While Derek is there?"

He nodded and Cat sighed in defeat, leaning back against the seat, remaining quiet for the rest of the ride as she focused on driving.

When they arrived, they met Deaton in the back as he was going through a bunch of stuff.

"Hello Scott, Catalina." He stopped, noticing the small cut on her forehead and the bruises still on her neck. "Do you need me to look at that for you?"

She shook her head with a small smile. "It's old news now but thank you."

"He's here." Scott said, going to the side door as someone knocked. He returned moments later with a scowl on his face, Derek and Isaac following behind him.

"Is he going to help us or not?" Derek was asking.

"That depends." Deaton replied, staring at the werewolves with a raised eyebrow. "Your friend Jackson, are you planning to save him or kill him."

"Save him." Scott replied.

"Kill him." Derek answered at the same time.

Scott glared at him. "Save him."

Derek rolled his eyes as Scott looked back at his boss. "Save him." He emphasized.

"What's he doing here?" Cat asked with a scowl, glaring at Isaac.

"Cat, you wound me with your words." Isaac replied with a grin.

She continued scowling at him.

"See why I don't trust him?" Scott muttered to Derek.

"He stays." Derek told Scott before looking at Cat. "You look much better since I saw you last Catalina."

She shrugged, glancing at Scott, not really sure how she looked last time she saw him. "I wasn't myself that day." She muttered.

Deaton motioned them forward, as he placed a tray of square jars on the table. Isaac reached out to grab one when Derek grabbed his hand, pushing it away.

"Watch what you touch." He snapped.

Everyone else ignored them as the vet began looking through the various jars.

"So, are you some kind of… witch?" Isaac asked with a small smirk.

Cat was kind of curious too, watching as Deaton answered.

"No, I'm a veterinarian."

She let out a small snort of laughter, sticking her tongue out when Isaac glared at her. His glare turned to a look of amusement at her actions.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that would be an effective defense against the paralytic toxin." The vet continued, meeting Derek's eyes.

"We're open to suggestions." He said.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac suggested.

"Because that worked out so well in the past?" Cat sarcastically asked.

"She's right," Derek agreed. "I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up."

Deaton looked confused. "Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"One, it can't swim." Derek told him

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No, he's captain of the swim team." Scott confirmed.

Deaton looked between the werewolves. "Essentially you're trying to catch two people." He turned away, rummaging through some drawers before holding out a medallion for them to look at. "A puppet and a puppeteer."

Cat stared closer at it, recognizing who was on the medallion. "Why do you have a medallion of Cernunnos?" She asked in confusion.

He looked at her, pleasantly surprised that she knew who it was.

"Who is Cer-whatever you called it?" Isaac asked, looking between Cat and the vet.

Deaton nodded for her to answer as he laid the medallion on the table.

"Cernunnos is the horned god of the wild forest." Cat explained. "He's found in Celtic mythology and wicca. He is protector of the forest and-" She briefly paused to look at Deaton who was watching her closely. "-Master of the hunt."

Deaton nodded, continuing on with his explanation. "Very good Catalina. Now back to our problem, one killed the husband while the other one had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died while pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

Isaac looked thoughtful. "how do you know this isn't part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked him, causing Cat to elbow him in the gut. Sure, she couldn't stand the guy but still, that was awfully blunt and rude.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." The taller boy replied, looking off into the distance and Cat couldn't help the pang of sympathy that shot through her.

"Hold on." Deaton interrupted. "The book says they're bonded right?" Off of Derek's nod, he continued. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima-" He grabbed a jar, undoing the lid as he began to sprinkle the contents around the medallion. "-Also affects the master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch him." Scott realized as Deaton nodded. "Both of them."

"Do we just figure out who's afraid of water?" Isaac asked.

Derek turned to look at her.

"What?" Isaac asked, turning to look at her in confusion

"Oh screw you guys." Cat scowled, knowing that they were remembering that she couldn't swim. "I went into the water eventually."

"Well Cat, you'll have to promise never to use him for evil again or we'll have to take away your toy."

"Screw you Isaac." She glared at him.

"You can't possibly think Cat had anything to do with this." Scott snapped.

"I really don't." Isaac said.

"You're right." Derek told her. "I'd apologize but-"

"You don't apologize." She finished for him with a roll of her eyes.

"I may have a few ideas." Deaton told them. "Let me think on this and all of you come by tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded and left, Cat driving Scott back to her house.

"How did you know what the medallion was?" Scott asked, curious.

"I know a lot about pagan gods and goddesses. It fascinates me as does most everything." She replied before shrugging. "Just curious that he has it."

When she pulled into her driveway, she scowled at seeing the living room light on as well as her bedroom light on. She pulled out her phone which had been on silent to see she had missed a lot of calls from her dad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad, freaking out over something. He's in my room, he's not allowed in my room."

"Even though he's your father?"

She rolled her eyes. "that's never made him care before. You should probably go home, this will probably turn into a yelling match that you don't want to see."

The front door opened and her dad stepped out, his hands on his hip, a piece of clothing in his hands.

"He's pissed." Scott told her. "He's holding my shirt, the one you were wearing."

Cat stepped out of the car.

"Catalina Francesca Danvers, in this house, right now." He yelled.

"Francesca?" Scott asked, trying to hide a smile.

Cat glared at him as she moved around the car, noting that Scott was actually right behind her, having decided not to leave after all.

"Dad, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. I wake up to find you and my car gone and some boys shirt on your bedroom floor? Is it his?"

Cat snatched it out of his hands, glaring at her dad. "Will you stop it?"

"Stop what? Acting like I'm not pissed off that my daughter has become some sort of slut?"

Her jaw dropped in shock as Scott placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Sir, I can assure-" But her dad cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything from you." He yelled.

Cat turned to Scott, pushing him back. "Go, I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you when he's like this." Scott whispered.

Cat rolled her eyes. "He's harmless. He's just being stupid, I'll talk to you later." She reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek before stepping up to her father, slipping past him and into the house.

"What is going on with you?" she asked as she came to a stop at the kitchen entrance, noticing empty bottles there. She turned around to face her dad, anger filling her features. "You're drinking? Again?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is. Do you think I didn't know that I was taken away after mom died because of your drinking? That you had to go to rehab? And now you're drinking again?" she shook her head in disgust. "Go sleep it off."

"I'm the father here, not you." He sneered.

"Then act like it." She yelled. "Don't ignore me then pretend to care when it suits you. Don't sit there and drink then yell and embarrass me in front of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? You are not allowed to have a boyfriend, what if he finds out about you?"

Cat stormed off to her room, hoping he would leave her alone but no such luck.

"Don't walk away from me. If anyone finds out, you'll just end up like your mother."

She stopped in front of her door, turning around to face him. "He knows. My friends know and they don't care. They accept me for who I am, unlike you, my own father."

_SMACK_. The slap across her face was so sudden, Cat didn't even have a chance to brace herself. She stumbled back, hitting her door with a small cry of pain as the doorknob dug into her back. That small contact, while painful let her know the exact reason he was drunk and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You lost your job? That's why you're drinking? Are you insane?"

"See? My daughter is a freak." He hissed.

"I am not." She yelled. "I have had no friends since moving here because of everything you've said to me and called me. But guess what, these people don't care and Scott doesn't care. He loves me Dad and I love him."

"You will not see that boy anymore. It is over, we are moving from this town before they try to burn you at the stake or something."

"Are you seriously stuck in the 1600's? This isn't the Salem witch trials and I'm not a witch."

"No, you're just in league with the devil. The pastor told your mom that, she couldn't handle it and killed herself, maybe you should do the same." He was slurring his words and Cat's breath hitched in her throat.

"Shut your mouth." She whispered, trying to hold back the tears she could feel behind her eyes.

"You're just a freak." He yelled. "Just like your mother and this world is better off without her."

"Shut up." She screamed, jumping at him. She was just a small girl though and drunk as he was, her father was still able to stop her, pushing her back through her bedroom door and sending her sprawling on the ground.

"This world would be better off without you." He jumped on top of her, his hands wrapping around her throat.

She began to struggle in earnest. If Isaac wasn't able to off her by choking her, she sure as hell wasn't going to let her drunken, insane father have the honors. She punched him in the face, once, twice, three times and when he was momentarily distracted by it, she pushed as hard as she could, twisting to get away from him. She shuffled backwards on her hands and feet as her father stood up, his face red with rage. He moved toward her when something, no someone, jumped through her window, breaking the glass and landing in between them, growling at her father. At first she thought it was Scott, having ignored her telling him to leave but as she looked, the frame was too tall and lanky to be Scott. She looked at the hair, noting the sandy colored curls and her brows knitted in confusion. Why was Isaac Lahey in her room, protecting her?

"What the fuck are you?" her dad snarled.

Isaac shot out a fist, connecting with her dad's jaw and knocking him out. "I think you should sleep it off, Mr. Danvers."

He turned to Cat who was staring between him and her dad, her jaw dropped in shock. Isaac was wolfed out but that wasn't what bothered her, it was the fact that this guy had jumped through her window to save her, knocking her dad out in the process.

"What the actual fuck?" She finally forced out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was roaming the streets when I heard fighting. Then I realized it was you and heard your dad threatening to kill you. I wasn't going to sit by and let him."

He held out a hand to her and she accepted it, letting him pull her up before she threw her arms around him, thankful and relieved that he was there.

"You're really not bothered that I look like this?"

She wordlessly shook her head as he transformed back. "Gather up some clothes, you're not staying here anymore."

"B-but my dad…" she trailed off uncertainly, looking down at her father. Sure, they weren't exactly close but it had never gone this way before. But he hadn't had a drop of alcohol since rehab. A thought crossed her mind and she pulled out her phone, looking down at the date with sadness.

"He's dangerous. Even if he is your dad, you can't stay here, you shouldn't. Trust me Cat, I know this."

"It's the anniversary." Cat said. "My mom died when I was three on this day and he lost his job today."

"She killed herself." Isaac quietly said.

"Did you hear it all?"

"Pretty much. Just grab your stuff and we can talk when we're far from here, okay?"

She nodded, grabbing a bunch of clothes and personal items and throwing it into a large duffel bag. When she was done, Isaac grabbed it from her, throwing it over his shoulder as they left her house.

"Can I take you somewhere? Allison's?"

Cat adamantly shook her head, not wanting to be around any of the Argent's. "Scott, take me to Scott."

He sighed, hiking the bag up further. "You know he's going to attack me when he sees your face."

Cat pursed her lips. "I won't let him. Does it look that bad?"

He stopped, turning her towards him so he could take a better look. "You have an imprint of his hand on your face."

"He's never done this before." She whispered as she pulled away and continued walking

"And let me guess, he'll never do it again, it was a one-time thing and before you know it, you'll be using whatever means necessary to hide the bruises and end up locked in a box in the basement as punishment."

Cat gave him a sharp glance before shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

He shrugged. "My dad was all that I had left."

"My dad's all I have but it's not worth it to get beaten all the time."

"Remember that." Isaac told her. "When you think this is all blown over and he's sobered up and you think it's safe to go back there. Remember that. It's not worth it."

"You weren't just out for a little stroll, were you?"

He looked at her with an almost shy smile and shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you, see if you talked to Allison about our conversation."

"Yes, I have. I've been sworn to secrecy. Scott and Stiles are going to be pissed."

"Is that worth it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't see Alicia hurting her right now so I'm okay."

"How do you know that?"

Cat sighed, as she realized what she did, silently berating herself. "Just trust me on that okay? I know."

They walked along silently until Isaac couldn't hold back anymore, asking the one question that he had been itching to ask since he knocked her dad out. "Why was he calling you a freak? Why was he even trying to kill you?"

"Because he was drunk?" She weakly replied.

He just gave her a look and she let out another sigh. "Look Isaac, I know too much, that's my problem. I know more than most people should and that's all I can tell you right now."

"What, you're like in the witness protection program or something?"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Not in the least but that's all I can say. Just trust me on that, please?"

"Does Erica know?"

She was hesitant to reply. "Would Erica knowing cause her problems?"

He shook his head.

"Then yes, she knows."

Isaac sighed as they stopped in front of Scott's house. "I won't say anything yet, but I do want to know."

"I'm sure you will eventually too." She muttered, starting up the walk towards Scott's door.

He stopped her, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear. "I was serious the other day, about going out sometime."

Cat looked at him in surprise, knowing she couldn't really say no as her real relationship with Scott was still kept a secret.

Scott's door opened and Cat turned to it in relief as Scott's mom peered out at them. "Can I help you?"

"Hi Mrs. McCall. It's Cat, is Scott here?"

"Scott is still grounded." Melissa reminded her.

Cat glanced at Isaac before stepping up closer and into the light so she could see her face.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Come in Cat." She grabbed the teen's hand, calling out to Scott to come to the door.

Cat grabbed Isaac's hand, wanting Scott to know that it was him that helped her. He looked down at their clasped hands, smiling shyly at her.

Scott came around the corner, stopping when he saw Cat's face and Isaac behind her.

"What did you do to her?" Scott snarled, his eyes flashing amber as he clenched his fists and started towards them.

"He saved me." Cat cried, throwing her arms up as she stepped in front of Isaac.

Scott stopped and looked at her, his hand coming up to lightly touch the welt on her face as he scowled at the new marks on her neck.

"Don't tell me your dad did this after I-" He paused and glanced at his mom. "-After our tutoring session."

She bit her lip to stop the tears she could feel threatening to break through. She didn't want to tell him the whole story until his mom was far away.

"I'm calling the Sheriff." Melissa said, reaching for her phone.

"No." Cat whispered. "He was drunk but I don't want him going to jail."

Isaac shrugged. "She's only 16, they will try to put her into a home. They tried with me, luckily Derek took guardianship."

"Derek?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, a cousin." Isaac replied with a charming smile.

"Mom, please don't send Cat to a home. I can't lose her."

Melissa shook her head. "Scott, I'm sorry but what happens is not up to-"

"Mom, please." He begged her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend, "I can't lose her. I love her."

His mom stared between them in shock. "But Allison, you still- Cat's your tutor- and the empty box of condoms- "

Cat's brows knitted in confusion, they had only had sex twice. Then she blushed at what his mom was saying.

"Mom." Scott interrupted her. "She was, is my tutor but I fell in love with her, please don't send her away." He pleaded.

Melissa looked between the two of them before throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine, she can stay here but there will be rules. I'm going to set up the guest room."

She left and Scott turned to Cat, lifting her into his arms to kiss her. He put her down, his hand tracing the welt again.

"What happened?" He asked.

Cat turned to thank Isaac again, frowning when she saw he was gone now, the door still open.

"Cat?"

She turned back to Scott. "He tried to kill me." She whispered. "He said I was in league with the devil and I'd be better off dead like my mom."

Scott's fists clenched and he turned to walk out and over to her house, deciding it was time to beat some sense into her dad.

"Stop." Cat begged him. "He's drunk. He's stupid when he's drunk, he even lost me just after mom died thanks to his drinking. It's done. Isaac showed up and helped me."

"I knew I shouldn't have left." Scott scowled.

"I told you to. It's fine. He just slapped me and tried to choke me but I knocked him off and that's when Isaac showed up. He knocked him out and I'm sure he's passed out on the floor still."

He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "You're safe now, I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"Can I just leave him there like that? Alone?" Cat asked with a frown. She was so confused, they didn't have the best relationship but he was still her dad and she did care for him.

"Yes." Scott replied. "You're the kid, he's the adult. He's supposed to be looking after you and he hasn't been. He's supposed to make you feel safe and he's done the opposite. You're not going back there, except to get your stuff."

"Scott's right, sweetheart." Melissa said, watching them with a sad smile. "It's a parents job to protect their children, not be the thing they are supposed to be protected from. Why don't you both get to sleep? You each are to stay in your own rooms, even when I'm at work and if you are in each other's room during non-sleeping hours, I want the doors left open. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Cat replied, untangling herself from Scott and stepping forward to hug his mom. Melissa responded, wrapping her arms to hold the smaller girl tight as she looked at her son who shrugged.

When Cat stepped away, she wiped away a few stray tears. "Erica's right, you are wonderful, like what a real mom should be like."

"Erica?"

"My friend. She has seizures and last time you looked after her and she said you were warm and how a real mom should be."

Melissa smiled, stepping forward to wrap an arm around Cat as she led her down the hall.

… … …


	30. Chapter 30

please keep the reviews coming, it's what keeps me writing, knowing that ppl like it or are reading it. plus i start posting faster. *cough* hint *cough*

... ... ...

"Your mom just saw you both off to school?" Stiles asked as Cat and Scott got into the jeep the next morning. "And did she make you a lunch? How come she doesn't make me a lunch?"

Cat smiled, still surprised herself that she was handed a lunch on the way out the door.

"She's staying at my house, in our guest room." Scott told him. "Her dad went…"

"Psychotic?" Cat finished. "Big drunken, killer rage?"

"When you say killer, you mean…?"

Cat undid the scarf around her neck, showing her new set of bruises.

"Your dad tried to kill you?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "Oh my god! Why?"

Cat shrugged, turning to look out the window and Scott shook his head, telling him with a look that he would explain later.

When they got to school, the guys were again wondering how to get a ticket to the rave.

"Isaac." Cat reminded them, smiling at the memory.

"Hey." Matt called out to them, getting up from the bike rack. "Do any of you know why nobody is getting suspended after what happened at school the other day?"

"Just forget about it, nobody got hurt." Stiles all but snapped at him.

Cat nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"I had a concussion." Matt reminded him.

"Nobody got seriously hurt."

"I was in the ER for six hours." Matt replied in disbelief.

Stiles glared at Matt. "You want to know the truth Matt? Your little bump on the head is about this high on the list of problems right now." He lowered his hand about two inches off the ground to emphasize his point.

"Oh my god, Stiles." Cat groaned, giving the boy a shove. "Just stop talking. Are you okay?" She asked Matt

"Yeah, I'm fine, now." He turned to Scott. "So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

Scott shook his head. "Are they still selling?"

"Ah, no but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying, sounds like everyone's going to be there."

He left and Cat turned and pushed Stiles again. "Tact, you idiot. Just a little bit, please?"

"I don't care about his bump." Stiles replied, straightening himself out as he glared after Matt. "I don't like him."

"So? At least be civil."

Stiles rolled his eyes, stopping Scott from continuing on into the school. "Are you sure about this?"

"Last time whoever is controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job." Scott reminded him. "So what do you think he's going to do this time?"

Stiles sighed. "Be there to make sure it happens."

"I should go to the office." Cat said. "Have fun at practice." She gave Scott a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off, leaving the two guys to finish talking.

She had just got in the door when Isaac stepped up beside her. She managed to give him a small smile. "You left last night before I could thank you."

He made a face. "I didn't want to watch the whole love fest going on. I would've barfed. More importantly, how are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Scott's mom said I can stay there. She's really nice. Tell Erica she was right and she is like how a mom's supposed to be." She softly said.

"You know, if you can't stay there long, Derek will take over guardianship of you too." He off-handedly suggested.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't want the bite." She told him.

He sighed. "Look, Erica's family, she cares for you so that extends to you too. Even if you don't want the bite, he'd do that for her. That way you'd be better protected."

"Scott can protect me."

He shot her a quizzical look. "But Scott's part of-"

"Lahey."

They both turned to see Coach Finstock yelling from down the hall. "Practice, now."

Isaac sighed. "I've got to go. Just think about it."

He left and Cat grabbed his arm quickly, smiling again at the flash she saw. "Can you make sure the guys get tickets to the Rave. It'll be fun for you." She promised.

He gave her a confused look before nodding and following after the Coach.

… … …

When they reached Deaton's after school, Cat was being standoffish and Scott couldn't figure out why. He had barely seen her until after school, he told her that Isaac had gotten the tickets and she had kissed him as she usually did but right after that had gone all weird and he couldn't figure out why. Stiles went ahead inside as he grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Something is." He pushed.

Cat shrugged. "It's just, you gave something away earlier and I know I shouldn't be mad I mean- but you and-and then your mom when she said- ugh." She turned away, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I saw you kissing Allison and I mean really kissing her, it was like super quick like you were trying to hide it or something. You're still in love with her, like a lot and I guess it just kind of stings, which it shouldn't, I mean, you're still with her technically and I know you said you wanted to be with me but you're still with her and your mom talking about condom boxes being empty and we only had sex twice. Meaning, I'm not your first, of course I should have realized that but-"

"Cat, you're babbling." He interrupted her. He was having a horrible sense of déjà vu. He knew she didn't remember that they already had this conversation but he really didn't want it going the same way as the last time. "It's okay and we'll talk about all this later, let's just get through the rave, okay?"

She nodded as he pulled her into a hug, still not feeling better but knowing that they did have to focus on more important things.

She finally pulled back, putting a smile on her face for him. He smiled back, entwining his fingers with her's as he led her into the office.

"Ketamine?" Stiles was asking.

"It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage." The vet was explaining, sliding it across the table. "If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. Now this-" He picked up a jar full of some kind of black powder. "Is what you're going to use to make the barrier. Cat or Stiles will need to do this part. Only one of you."

Stiles looked down at it, then back at Deaton "that sounds like a lot of pressure." When Deaton put it on the table, Stiles slid it towards Cat. "Think you can find a less pressurized task for me?"

"It's from the Mountain Ash Tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect from the supernatural. This office is lined with ash wood making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." He smiled at his employee, knowing that Scott wouldn't do that anyways.

Cat sighed, pushing the jar back to Stiles.

"I don't want it. This job is all yours." Stiles told her, trying to push it back.

She glared at him, pushing it back again. "Stiles, I can't. You heard Doc."

"Yes, he said someone…." He trailed off, finally realizing what she was getting at. "Right, you don't do parties, I got this one covered."

Deaton looked at them in confusion. "Am I missing something else here?"

She looked at Scott, nodding at his questioning look.

"We kind of don't know what category Cat falls under." Scott hesitantly explained.

Deaton looked between them all with a raised eyebrow, waiting for them to continue.

"She's… a Seer."

He looked at Scott before his eyes turned to her Cat as he sized her up. "Well, this is quite interesting."

"It's not common knowledge." She said with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Understandable. So it looks like Stiles will have to do this then."

So what?" Stiles asked, taking the jar. "I just spread this around the building then neither Jackson or whoever is controlling him can cross it?"

The vet nodded. "He'll be trapped."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Scott said, trying to make it positive.

"Think of it like gun powder." Deaton continued. "It's just powder, until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles."

"If you mean light myself on fire, I'm not up for that." Stiles told him.

Cat let out a small snort of laughter as him and Scott exchanged a look of horror. Deaton chuckled, shaking his head.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf and I learned that the best golfers never swing without first imagining where they want that ball to go. They see it in their mind, and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish."

"Force of will." Stiles muttered to himself, still looking unsure.

"Hey." Deaton told him, catching his eye. "If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it."

Stiles took a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he smiled at them.

"You can do it." Cat told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand. When she didn't let go, he looked down at their clasped hands before looking up at her, a frown on her face.

"What do you see?" Stiles asked.

She only looked at him before letting go and grabbing Scott's hand, her frown deepening. Scott grabbed her other hand.

"What is it? Is something bad going to happen tonight?"

She tugged her hands out of his, reaching up to cup his face.

"Cat?" He tried again. "What's going to happen?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She snapped before stopping herself and taking a deep breath. "I can't see anything, why can't I see anything?"

"How does this… power of yours work, Cat?"

"I touch people I learn things I shouldn't." she said. "Sometimes I can control it, sometimes I can't, meaning it happens a lot when I don't want it to but lately when I want it to work, it works. It would be kind of useful right about now."

"No kidding." Stiles muttered.

"Can you see anything else that doesn't pertain to tonight?" Deaton asked.

"Think about something." She told Scott. Immediately, images flooded her mind and she dropped her hands from his face, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It works." She squeaked.

"Oh. Oh gross." Stiles exclaimed, pretending to gag. "Can we please keep it PG?"

"Not like I'm telling you what he was thinking." Cat replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Cat, is there any way that the Kanima and his master know about you?" Deaton asked, bringing them back to the conversation at hand.

All three teens nodded, Scott explaining what had happened to her the day in the locker room and her subsequent memory loss.

"Interesting." Deaton said. "Could it be possible that whatever Jackson did to her that day has put up some kind of mental block against him and the master?"

"Possibly." Cat replied "But now we're going into this blind and that makes me nervous."

"Actually, it gives us the perfect excuse to have you stay home." Scott said.

She turned her head to glare at him. "No."

"But Cat-"

"No," She cut him off.

Scott rolled his eyes, grabbing the ketamine and her hand, dragging her outside to continue the argument.

Stiles looked around the room, feeling awkward. "So, how's the vet business treating you?"

Deaton smiled, pushing the jar towards him. "Good luck. There's a huge bag of this near the door. I'll be here if any of you need me."

The teen nodded, grabbing the jar and following the couple out.

… … …


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

oi, i give up. to the ppl who read and actually review. enjoy.

... ... ...

"Thank you." Scott softly told her, standing in the doorway of her room.

She looked up from the book she was reading and glared at him.

"Cat." He said with a sigh, coming in to her room and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't want you getting hurt. You and Allison are far away from this tonight and that makes me feel better."

They had been arguing since they left his work. Scott had finally gotten her to agree to stay home but she wasn't happy, not by a long shot.

"I can help." She tried again.

"How?" Scott asked.

Cat opened her mouth, quickly closing it when she realized she didn't have an answer. She didn't know how she could help.

"You're safer here." He reiterated.

"Just promise me. You'll come back, in one piece." She whispered.

"I will." He promised, leaning forward to kiss her. "And I will call you the moment I'm done. Lock the doors, lock the windows. Everything should be happening there but just in case."

Her lower lip trembled as he pulled away and he wiped away the stray tear that managed to escape.

"I Lo-" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Save it, so you have a reason to come back." She actually paused to smile. "I never thought anything that corny would come out of my mouth. Just be safe."

He nodded, placing one last kiss on her forehead before leaving. She waited until he had left the house before locking everything up like he asked. His mom was on the late shift again so she was left alone and her mind drifted to Ralph. Her dad would never feed that cat and she would have no choice but to go get her and she was actually sad that Ralph wasn't there for company. She contemplated going to get him but if Scott found out she had gone to her house alone he would kill her and quite possibly her dad.

So she tried doing some school work, she even finished Scott's school work. She made herself some food, then threw it all out, too sick to eat. She explored the whole house then spent the rest of the time pacing her room. She was going nuts with not knowing anything.

She was pacing in the front room feeling sick to her stomach, when all of a sudden, without warning, she was thrown through the air toppling backwards over the couch. She hit the wall hard and she immediately pushed herself to her hands and knees, gasping as the pain hit her but she forced herself to look around, trying to find where the attack had come from. Nothing and no one was there and she collapsed against the wall holding her side. She closed her eyes and that was when she saw it, Scott being hit by a car. Her eyes flew open as she tried to figure out if it already happened, if it was about to, or if her imagination was running wild. But her flying through the air and the pain in her side was not part of her imagination. She closed her eyes, only seeing headlights coming towards her before she went flying and the world went black.

She reopened her eyes, reaching for her phone and calling Scott. He didn't answer and she called Stiles.

"Cat?" He said, not bothering with greetings. "Have you talked to Scott?"

"No, I'm trying to get ahold of him. I think something's wrong with him."

"What, why?"

"The weirdest thing just happened." She quickly told him what happened and when she was done, there was only stunned silence.

"Stiles?"

"I'm here and that's just… wow. I need to- ugh- I don't know, I'm out of magic fairy dust here and I'm like 50 feet short. I'm freaking out Cat."

"I'm coming down there."

"No, Scott wants you nowhere near here."

"Stiles, he's in trouble, I can't find him if I'm not there. Look, finish off the barrier, you remember what he said, just believe, I'll see you soon." She hung up before he could protest and quickly changed, grabbing Scott's bike and taking off for the warehouse.

When she got there, she hopped off the bike near Stiles jeep as he came running towards her. Derek ran up behind them as Stiles looked at both of them, nervous about something.

"hey, um, So uh, we kind of lost Jackson inside, but-" he stopped, and she followed his line of sight to where Erica and Isaac were exiting the building, stopping just in front of the line of ash. Isaac looked down at it before looking up at Erica, fear entering both their eyes.

"Oh my god, it's working." Stiles cried with a small fist pump. "Ah this is- yes, I did something."

Cat glanced at Derek who looked worried as he stared at his pack members on the other side of the barrier.

"Stiles, they're trapped in there with that thing?"

"Yeah. Oh. Oh crap." His eyes widened in realization. With the packs thoughts on Jackson and trying to stop him, they were stuck inside.

"Oh no." Cat whispered.

"What now?" Stiles asked.

"Scott's in there."

"How do you know that?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"How do you know?" Derek echoed Stiles question.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her voice much lower as she echoed Scott.

"Stiles, what the hell is the girl talking about?" Derek asked.

Cat sank to her knees, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe properly. Her hands clawed at her throat as she tried to breathe properly and Stiles knelt beside her as Erica and Isaac moved towards her, stopping when they hit the barrier.

"Catty, what is it?" Erica whispered.

"Stop." Cat cried, in that low voice. She blindly crawled forward, reaching out a hand that was stopped by the barrier. She lifted up her other hand, both now against the barrier as she continued moving forward on her knees until she had her whole upper body leaning against the invisible barrier.

Derek's eyes widened in realization. "You said supernatural's can't cross it. What the hell is she Stiles?" He stepped forward to grab her and demand answers but Stiles stood up and stepped between them.

"You can't touch her right now." Stiles told him.

"Why?" Derek growled.

"She's our way to find Scott. If you touch her, you'll ruin it."

"What the hell is she?" he demanded to know.

"I'm not…" Cat whispered, stopping as she gasped for air.

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked again.

"Wait." Stiles told him.

"I'm not… alone." Her eyes opened and Erica and Isaac gasped in disbelief. Stiles and Derek stepped closer to see what they were looking at.

"Holy geez." Stiles cried.

"She's a wolf? How? I would know if she was." Derek snarled at seeing her amber colored eyes as she let out a howl before collapsing against the barrier. Derek stopped, cocking his head to the side before staring at the warehouse in fear. "Scott. She's right, break it."

"What? No way."

"He's dying." Derek cried.

"Cat?" Stiles questioned, choosing to wait for her go ahead.

"Too long." She answered in her own voice, pushing against the barrier and letting out a blood curdling scream. Stiles and the werewolves watched in disbelief as she collapsed forward, the barrier broken.

"Third door on the left." She whispered, knowing Derek would hear her. He took off without a second thought.

"Catty? What the hell was that?" Erica asked, dropping to her knees

"My head hurts." Cat groaned, pushing herself to her hands and knees.

Something wet dropped onto the back of Cat's hand and she sat up to get a closer look at it. She frowned, seeing it was blood, but where had it come from?

A kleenex was held out to her and she looked up at Isaac, who was holding it, staring at her in confusion.

"You're bleeding." He said, looking a little freaked out.

She touched her nose, noting that the blood was coming from there and distantly wondered why. She had never had a nosebleed before in her life.

"What did you just do?" Stiles asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I-I don't know." She blindly reached out grasping on to the first arm she could find to try and pull herself up. Someone grabbed her arm to help her up and she looked over to see Isaac there. Once standing, her knees wouldn't hold her and as she began to fall, he scooped her up into his arms.

"I got you." He told her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you. You're definitely forgiven for trying to choke me to death."

"Good to know." He replied, now smiling at her.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

"You broke the barrier." Stiles told her. "you, not me."

"Catty, you don't smell like a werewolf." Erica cautiously said.

"I'm not." She stiffened in Isaac's arm, her eyes glazing over and going distant.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac asked, sounding freaked out again.

"She's seeing something." Stiles said, watching her.

"Tell Allison I'm sorry. Tell Cat…" she trailed off, going limp in his arms.

"Erica, what the fuck is going on?" Isaac asked, staring at the girl in his arms, a look of concern filling his features.

The blonde werewolf shook her head, staring helplessly at her friend. "I don't understand right now." She turned to Stiles. "This shouldn't be happening, she's not touching anyone's skin."

"I know." Stiles cried. "I'm freaking out."

Derek came out of the warehouse, dragging Scott with him and over to Stiles Jeep. Erica moved to help him and when he had him in the back turned to lean against the jeep, trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Victoria Argent had him in a room with a vaporizer full of wolfsbane, she was trying to poison him." He gasped out.

"We'll take them to Scott's work. His boss will help."

"Them?" Derek looked over at the small teen in Isaac's arms. "What's her deal?"

Stiles looked at Erica, who shrugged. Neither knew if they had a choice anymore. Derek had seen her in action, they couldn't just explain that away.

"How did she know all that stuff? And why couldn't she cross the barrier?" Derek demanded to know.

"Because she's classified as a supernatural. Get in the car and I'll explain."

Derek glared but finally listened to Stiles. Isaac placed Cat onto his lap and he tried not to stare at her in disdain.

"We'll meet you there." He told Derek.

"No, go help Boyd."

"Can I come?" Erica asked. "Catty needs me."

Knowing how much his female werewolf cared for the girl in his lap, he nodded and she got into the back with Scott. When they were on their way, Derek looked at Stiles.

"Alright." He finally snapped. "Someone tell me what's going on. What the hell is she? Is she a danger to my pack?"

"She's not." Stiles replied.

"Then why couldn't she cross the barrier? I saw her eyes, what is she?"

"Human." He replied.

Derek growled and Erica placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm her alpha.

"She is." Stiles said. "She just happens to be a Seer."

"A Seer? Like psychic or something?" He asked in disbelief as the teen's eyes started to flutter as she let out a moan, "Yeah, right. Try again."

"He's telling the truth." Erica confirmed. "That's why she's so deeply entrenched in all this."

"She's like our secret weapon. One touch and she can know things about you."

"It's not that cut and dry." Cat whispered, her eyes still fluttering as she tried to gather her bearings. "I'm not good at controlling it, it happens on its own sometimes, and it will kill me."

"No it won't." Stiles and Erica both said.

"It might. But that's how I knew what happened to Scott. Usually it takes a touch but since I'm so close to Scott, he was in trouble and I knew and if not for me, you wouldn't have gotten there in time. So don't kill me and no using me for your own selfish reasons."

"Why would I kill you?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Oh and no turning me." She added, sounding slight;y stronger "And you could want me dead because I know too much. I don't know, but I don't know you so therefore, not big with the trusting."

The alpha rolled his eyes. "Are you a danger to my pack?"

"No," she whispered. "Erica is my best friend."

"And Scott?"

She looked puzzled. "He's not in your pack."

"What? Yes, he is. You were there when it happened? You went batshit crazy over it."

Stiles groaned. "She went so batshit crazy, as you put it because the Kanima and his master did something to her and she can't remember that day."

"So they know about her."

"We don't know how." Stiles told him, pulling into the parking lot of Scott's work. Him and Erica got out, the latter taking Cat from Derek while the alpha grabbed Scott. They got them into the office, putting them in the exam room while Stiles went to go grab Deaton.

Derek sighed, running a hand over his face. "I'm not going to do anything to you Catalina, although I wish someone had told me about this sooner." He turned to shoot a glare at Erica who shrank back. "But I'd rather he be with you then that hunter. You sure you don't want the bite? You'd make an amazing werewolf."

"Don't even think about it." Scott mumbled.

"Shh." Cat whispered, struggling to sit up.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered back.

"Looking for you. I saw you get hurt I had to come help."

"Why?" He groaned.

"Because you're important to me."

"Are they always this mushy?" Derek grumbled.

Stiles came back into the room followed by the vet. "This is tame, try being me. How you doing buddy?"

Scott coughed, leaning over to throw up onto the floor. "Great." He mumbled.

"Your girl did some pretty crazy stuff."

"Stiles." Cat warned him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"She broke the barrier." Derek told him. "She knew you were in trouble, her eyes changed, she howled and she broke the barrier with her mind."

Scott looked at Derek in confusion before turning to her. "Am I hallucinating?"

Derek shook her head. "No."

"You… howled?"

Cat blushed and looked away. "I was under the influence."

Deaton pushed Scott down so he could tend to him but Scott pushed him away, leaning up on his elbows so he could look at her. "Explain?"

The vet rolled his eyes, turning to tend to Derek.

Cat frowned at Scott. "You were hit by a car. I watched it and felt it happen so I had to come find you."

"And you did but then what?"

Deaton finished with Derek and moved to Cat, gently pushing her back to check her over. She complied, continuing on with her explanation. "I learned that I couldn't cross the barrier. We couldn't get to you, so I broke it so Derek could find you."

"You do realize that Stiles could have done that, right?" Deaton asked.

"He was taking too long." She replied.

"But I made the barrier." Stiles muttered. "I did it."

"Well Catalina, you seem to be fine. Any affects you are feeling I believe are tied to Scott."

"What about the bleeding?" Erica asked.

"Bleeding?"

"She screamed in pain when she was breaking the barrier and when she got up her nose was bleeding."

Cat turned her head to glare at her friend who shrugged.

The vet glanced at Scott. "Did you bleed at all?"

"No, he didn't." Derek answered for him.

"Interesting." He looked Cat over again before moving on to Scott.

"You were bleeding?"

"Nose bleeds, no big deal, right? People get them all the time, right?"

"Do you?" Deaton asked.

Cat hesitantly shook her head.

"If it happens again after doing something like this, please see me right away."

"Why? Do we have more plans for barriers?" She sarcastically asked.

"Can you please just tell me everything?" Scott begged them.

"I flew across the room when you were hit by a car." Cat told him. "I went to find you because I knew you were in trouble and when the poisoning started, I was you again and I had to get to you so I did what I had to."

"So Derek knows now and you're okay with it?"

"It's a small price to pay."

"I'm not going to do anything about it." Derek told them, sounding almost insulted.

"You two just need to rest." Deaton interrupted. "The poison needs to work its way out of Scott's system and I believe him and Catalina will feel better in the morning. After that, we will have to figure out another way to trap the Kanima. When you are feeling up to it, you are free to leave."

Cat and Scott were starting to feel better and when they were strong enough, Stiles said he would drive them all home. Erica and Derek declined and left soon after and Stiles went to help Scott out to the car. Cat declined help, claiming she had to use the facilities and went in search of the Veterinarian. She found him in his office and he looked up and smiled at her when he sensed her in the doorway.

"Yes, Catalina?"

"I-" She paused and looked behind her, making sure they were still alone. "I need a favor. And I know I shouldn't ask but we need help."

"We?"

"Allison and I. She has- she found an Omega and it's in danger. It's not healing and she needs help. Can Allison bring her by, please?"

"Yes, I'll help however I can."

"Scott and Stiles don't know yet. I found out by accident. I- I mean we-"

"Need it to be kept quiet until you tell them?"

"Is that a problem?"

Deaton shook his head. "It shouldn't be, as long as you have plans to speak with them about this."

She breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you. I'll let Allison know."

She said her goodbyes and went to go meet the guys at the jeep.

… … …


	32. Chapter 32

As you can see, maybe or maybe not, I'm cleaning up and working on other stories... gotta pass the time until next season somehow, right? LOL

… … …

(just to keep this story rolling and fit everything from the fb game and TV show in, spring break does not start RIGHT after the Rave…)

"You've been pretty quiet all day." Cat observed, walking into Scott's room.

He shrugged, looking up from the text book he was reading. "Yeah, thought I would catch up on my homework but oddly enough, it's all done."

She gave him a sheepish smile as she closed the door behind her. "I was trying to distract myself."

"Is my mom gone?"

She nodded, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. "Are you mad at me?"

He tossed the textbook on the floor, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards him so she was lying against him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been so quiet." She responded. "I thought maybe you were that pissed off that I showed up."

"No." He told her, "Not at all. If you weren't there, Allison's mom may have killed me. I'm just-" He stopped and sighed. "Friday night was just… bad on so many levels."

"Want to talk about it?"

He was silent for a long time as he trailed his fingers through her hair, playing with the silky strands. He wasn't even sure where to start. "Can we just lie here like this for a while?"

She glanced up at him with worried eyes before nodding, wrapping an arm around his middle. The fingers in her hair were almost hypnotizing and she felt herself on the verge of sleep when he began speaking.

"Allison was there last night."

Her eyes opened as she realized what he said. "What?"

"Allison was there. With Matt. I told her to go out with someone else and she did, with Matt, last night. I saw her right before I was hit by the car and she told me her dad and grandpa were outside with the other hunters, ready to take down the Kanima."

"How did they know it was there?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Allison. How else? They know it's Jackson now and they're going to kill him."

She frowned, having trouble believing that Allison would spill everything. "So Allison told them? Why?"

He nodded "Because she said she had no choice. People were dying."

Cat groaned. "And that's exactly why you guys were there to try and stop him. Why can't she just trust you?"

"That's what I said. But I never got a chance to fix anything, Victoria hit me."

"I want to punch her in the face." Cat sneered. "How dare she. She almost killed you, she was trying her hardest to kill you and that's unforgivable."

"You can't do much, Cat. Don't worry, it'll piss her off more when I show up to school looking completely fine."

"And what would Allison say when she finds out her mom tried to kill you?"

"She won't." Scott firmly stated. "Allison is not to know, do you understand?"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm four." Cat muttered.

Scott sighed, reaching over to take her hand. "I'm not trying to but she doesn't need to know."

"Fine." She said with a roll of her eyes, clearly not happy with his decision.

"How do you feel now that Derek knows about you?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Her nostrils flared in anger. "Well considering he's your pack leader…"

"Cat-" He began but she cut him off.

"How could you not tell me?"

"You did know." Scott told her, looking guilty. "It's what really made you all catatonic. You found out and lost it so when you came out of it and had memory loss, I couldn't do that to you again. It's the last thing you wanted but it was what I had to do to stop Jackson, it's only temporary."

"No, it's not." She told him. "You're stronger with a pack. How do you walk away from that after?"

"I just will."

"Derek said I would make one hell of a werewolf and it got me thinking."

He looked at her sharply, his eyes narrowing. "You're not taking the bite."

"I meant about why he thinks I would. When you were bitten, your asthma was cured, right?"

Scott hesitantly nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"And Erica's epilepsy was, for the most part, right?"

Another nod.

"Do you think it would cure me?"

He frowned. "But you don't have a disease."

"Yes, I do. It's called knowing too much and making me go insane. So if it could cure you guys, heal whatever caused you're asthma or her seizures, wouldn't it cure whatever was in my brain that triggered this whole psychic thing."

He contemplated it, wondering if it worked like that. "Even if it did, I can't let you get the bite still. It could kill you."

"Like I'm not already going to an early grave?"

He dropped her hand and stood up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You seriously can't be thinking about it."

"Why not if it helps me live longer?" She cried, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Maybe I want to be around longer. Maybe I want to be with you as long as possible. Maybe I don't want you always having to worry about me getting hurt because that's all I've been good for lately. Going crazy from what I've seen and getting hurt. Look at me, I'm one big bruise lately, how could I not even just a little, think about this?"

"Because you've seen what it does to me." He exploded, really angry now. "I almost died last night and as a result, you almost did too."

"But if it cures me, I wouldn't have to worry about that." She argued back.

"But I would have been dead if not for you being there. Who's to say Derek would have gotten there in time without your help."

"He's your alpha," She threw at him. "I'm sure he would've eventually."

He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a noise of frustration. "Don't throw that in my face Cat. I had to do what I thought was right."

She stood up, moving to stand in front of him. "You were already an alpha, Scott. Don't you remember when Derek said that? You were an alpha of your own pack and each and every one of us were willing to follow and help you by any means necessary."

"And that would've gotten you all killed, don't you see that?"

"So you turn your back on us instead? And then hide it from me?"

"How have I turned my back on you, on any of you?" He yelled. "I'm trying to protect you all. I said I would and I'm doing it the only way I know how."

He had never outright yelled at her but she was too mad to even care at that moment. "Does Allison know?" She asked.

"No. It's temporary. I hoped to be done with the pack before any of you but Stiles even knew."

"I'm your girlfriend." She said, her voice level and calm. "And according to Allison, she's your girlfriend and how is it that neither of your so called girlfriends knew, 'cause quite frankly, I have no idea on who really _is _your girlfriend anymore."

"How can you even say that?"

She shot him a look of disbelief. "Think about it." She turned to leave when he called her back.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"It's dark out."

"So?"

"You can't go out by yourself." He told her.

She turned around and glared at him, stomping over to him and grabbing his arm. She didn't care how invasive she was being at the moment, she was too angry. "You even think about following through with that thought and I'm done. I'm walking away from all this, I'm done with you. Following me is one thing but even entertaining the thought of locking me in my room is too far."

"Stay out of my head." He snapped, pulling away.

She stepped back, giving him a look of disgust before turning and walking out of his room, moments later, slamming the front door as she left the house.

She hadn't gotten more than a block when she realized she was no longer alone. She turned to look at Isaac as he came loping up to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Take me to Derek." She said.

"Changed your mind?" he asked.

"I have questions, he has answers." Cat snapped.

Isaac hesitated before nodding.

… … …

"I must admit Catalina, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Cat raised an eyebrow at Derek as she looked around the abandoned subway car. "But you were expecting me?"

"I figured you'd come around when you were ready to yell at me about Scott being in my pack."

"Did you hold him at gunpoint until he said he would?"

Derek actually gave her a small smile "No."

She shrugged. "Not my issue on what stupid choices he makes. I have something else to talk to you about."

He motioned for her to sit in a chair, sitting down across from her as he leaned forward, intrigued by what she was there for.

"You told me that you thought I would be one hell of a werewolf."

"You would. You're small, everyone would underestimate you plus you're a seer so lethal combination. But I don't know if you'd be just a beta."

She cocked her head to the side with a small groan. "You must be kidding."

He shook his head. "Truthfully, the way you carry yourself, reminds me a lot of my sister. She was an alpha."

"I wouldn't want to be an alpha." She whispered.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"I don't want the responsibility."

"Then why are you here Catalina?"

She nervously bit her bottom lip. "Scott's asthma was cured when he was bitten, right?"

The Alpha nodded.

"And Erica's epilepsy was, Kanima not included, cured too right?"

Another nod.

"If I was bitten, who's to say that it wouldn't cure the visions?"

He looked closely at her, not moving, not talking, just staring and eventually, she began to fidget under his gaze.

"Are you worried that you'll lose them or that you won't lose them?" He finally asked.

She shook her head, looking up as she bit her lip. "I don't want them."

"Why?" Derek asked. He wasn't judging, he was curious.

"Because I don't want to die." She calmly told him.

"Why are you so sure you're going to die?"

Cat sighed, taking another look around to make sure none of his pack was around still. "My mom was the same way as me. She killed herself when I was young because she couldn't deal with it. It drove her crazy and I don't want to end up like that."

"She died because your father and his church made her believe she was evil."

Cat shot him a puzzled look and he shrugged. "Isaac told me about the fight between you and your dad."

"Of course." She muttered.

"You're not evil, Catalina. As long as you remember that, it won't consume you. It won't drive you crazy."

"You don't know that." She exploded. "You don't know what it's like to see all this stuff in my head all the time, whether I want to or not and sometimes it hurts me, it physically hurts me. I was thrown across a room last night because of Scott, I was poisoned because of what happened to him. I don't want it anymore."

Derek leaned back, contemplating his next words. "You're right, I don't know that but I can't promise that it will go away if you were a werewolf. It could backfire on you and you could become a stronger seer."

"I want it to stop." She whispered.

"It's not that easy, it's never that easy and it's up to you whether you want to risk it or not. Something tells me though that no matter what happens, you have people who aren't going to let anything happen to you. Some people's loyalty and devotion to you is kind of sickening."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him, gracing him with a small smile. "You have that too." She reminded him. "Your pack?"

He shook his head. "Because I'm their alpha, you did that all on your own."

"Are you really going to let Scott go when Jackson is taken care of?" She asked.

"I don't want to." Derek told her. "But he's as stubborn as me. If he wants out, he'll find a way out."

"You don't have to be such a hard ass all the time. It's okay to let people in."

"No. It's not. That's how people get hurt."

"You trust no one?"

He shook his head with a scowl.

She reached a hand out to him. "Can you trust me for a minute?"

He stood up and stepped away from her. "No. I have no problem with what or who you are Catalina but I'm not letting you into my head."

She pulled her hand back with a shrug. "That's fine. I was just curious. Thanks for the talk. Think Isaac can walk me home?"

He nodded. "He likes you. Even if you don't ever become one of us, I think you're destined to be with one of us."

She made a face. "Destiny, what a bitch."

"Agreed."

She turned to leave but stopped and turned back to him. "No skin." She promised, jumping at him and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. He stared down at her in bewilderment, his hands held up, not hugging her back.

"Everyone needs a hug." She told him with a shy smile as she hurried out of the car and returned to the street where Isaac was waiting for her.

"Get what you want?" He asked.

She shrugged. "For now. So should I worry about you stalking me?"

He smiled. "I'm just keeping an eye out for you, picking up McCall's slack."

"So you heard our fight?"

He nodded motioning for her to start walking. She let out a sigh as she did.

"And you're not afraid of me now that you know what I can do?"

"Why would I be?" He asked. "You accept me as I am. But I have to ask, you ever pick anything up from me?"

She blushed and looked away.

"What?" Isaac pressed.

"When you were choking me. In that moment I understood why you made this decision. I would've made the same one as you."

Isaac grinned down at her. "I see why Erica speaks so highly of you."

"She's happier now and that's all that matters. I may not have liked Derek to begin with but I'm beginning to understand. All of it.

"What do you think you're going to do?" He asked.

She shrugged, looking into the distance. "I wish it worked for me the way it did for everyone else, then I could just touch myself." She stopped and wrinkled her nose as she realized what she had just said. "Okay, forget I said that."

He grinned at her. "I don't mind if you touch yourself."

"Perv." she muttered, shoving his shoulder. "I meant I could just find out what I'm going to do anyways and do it. It's a lot to think about. Do I want to take the risk and maybe, just maybe make it worse? And if it gets worse how the hell am I supposed to cope?"

"With your pack. We're family, we help one another out."

She glanced sideways at him. "Derek says he could see me as an alpha, that I remind him of his sister so I don't know how long I'd be part of the pack. I mean, can there even be more than one alpha? I don't know how it works. Not to mention, I don't want to go around biting people to make my own pack. I just- couldn't."

He stopped just down the street from The McCall house. "This is where I let you go."

She nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, for everything Isaac."

"You going to be okay going back in there with that douche?"

She laughed. "I'll be fine, I'm tired now anyways."

She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek for all his help and he wrapped his arms around her, turning his head at the last second so she kissed his lips instead. She was shocked and about to pull away when she realized that kissing him was actually very nice and was about to wrap her arms around his neck when he pulled away with a small smirk.

"Good night Cat." He turned, disappearing into the darkness and she stared after him a part of her still in shock.

When she finally gathered her bearings, she walked the rest of the way to the house, slipping inside and into her room without so much as a goodnight to Scott, her lips still burning from when Isaac had kissed her.

… … …


	33. Chapter 33

As you can see, maybe or maybe not, I'm cleaning up and working on other stories... gotta pass the time until next season somehow, right? LOL

… … …

School on Monday was fun. And by fun, she meant totally 100% completely awkward on so many levels. Her and Scott had yet to talk. When she got up, he was already gone, having gotten a ride from Stiles and she was stuck walking. For someone who claimed he hated her going to school alone, he didn't seem to have a problem leaving her to do it. Fortunately Erica showed up to walk with her but Cat couldn't help but wonder why she had all the body guards all of a sudden. Unfortunately, now that Erica knew she was missing the day they all had detention, she caught her up on the parts she was still missing. Mainly how upset she was with Scott that day and how he had had sex with Allison only the day before she had lost her virginity to him. Needless to say, she was even angrier at him.

She also felt awkward about the kiss with Isaac and wasn't quite ready to share it with anyone just yet, even Erica. When they got to school and she went to the office, Gerard had stormed in and glared at her as he walked past like he really did want to kill her now and she couldn't figure out why. As far as she knew, no one, except for a select few, knew that she was even at the Rave on Friday. Not even Allison was aware.

Allison. Now there was an awkward conversation waiting to happen. How do you go up to one of your closest friends and say 'heeeeeyyyy, so, your mom tried to kill your boyfriend, except he's not really your boyfriend. He's mine and has been for a while. So sorry.' Allison was wicked deadly with a crossbow, she didn't want to get on her bad side. She also worried about how she would react around Victoria but luckily she didn't show up that morning.

The moment she was able to, she slipped out of the office and to her locker and was met by Allison who gave her a small strained smile.

"Have you spoken to Scott?" the taller girl asked.

Cat shrugged. "Kind of. We had a huge fight and the jerk totally left this morning with Stiles, leaving me to explain the awkwardness to his mom."

Allison shot her a puzzled look. "Why were you at Scott's house? Did you stay there or something? And why?"

It was then that Cat realized that Allison had no clue about her new living arrangements. Quickly, she explained to the other teen what exactly had transpired that night with her dad and how Isaac had saved her and brought her to Scott's house and that Melissa was now letting her stay there, in her own room of course.

"You could've come to me." Allison said with a small frown.

"No, I couldn't have." Cat replied. "I love you Allison but your family creeps me out and I don't want them knowing about me or finding out or holding me down until I spill all of Scott's secrets."

"They wouldn't do that. They haven't done that to me."

"Because you're an Argent and you're not the one supposedly dating Scott right now. Thanks, but no."

"I'm sorry." Allison replied. "I've just been so caught up in my own world as of late, I should've been there for you better."

Cat waved her off though. "You have more important things on your mind. Like, I know you said you would bring Alicia to Deaton after I texted you the okay. Did you? How did it go?"

Allison quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone and no camera was pointed towards her face. "He's doing all he can but it doesn't look good. She was shot with wolfsbane which is why she hasn't healed yet. He says he's seen it before in wolves that are grieving, it slows the healing process. And she is grieving. She wasn't alone when she came to Beacon Hills, she came with her boyfriend who got caught in one of Gerard's trap and she watched as he cut him in half."

Cat shuddered at the memory she had seen from Scott what seemed like forever ago.

"She was hiding until I stumbled across her the next night. So she took off and I tracked her all the way to the school where she collapsed, exhausted and injured. She was crying. She wasn't making any sense. And I still had my bow and arrow in my hands. I really scared her. I felt so sorry for her. What if she dies?"

Cat gave her a sympathetic smile. "I hope she doesn't."

The bell rang and the two girls exchanged a quick goodbye before leaving for class.

… … …

After school Cat looked around for Scott and Stiles but they had already left, leaving her fuming. What the hell? They had ignored her all day and now they just left?

"Where are your bodyguards?" Isaac asked, walking up behind her.

She shrugged, her face heating up as she glanced at him. "I haven't the slightest clue. Scott's still pissy."

"Pissy or not, you shouldn't be walking alone right now, you think he'd know that."

"It's daylight and I'm a big girl. I think I can make it home by myself."

Isaac shrugged. "No can do."

Realization hit her as she stopped and stared at him. "Oh my god, you last night and right now, Erica this morning. I have bodyguards, Scott or no Scott."

"Busted." He said with a small grin. "Derek doesn't want you being alone."

"Since when does Derek care about me?"

"Since he found out what you can do. Since you came and talked to him yesterday. I wouldn't say he cares about you because this is Derek after all but it's safe to say he cares what happens to you."

Cat frowned. "Do I ever get to be alone again?"

"Sure, when the Kanima is taken care of."

She rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous."

"Not really. You should feel special, almost like you're famous or something." He grinned down at her.

"Except, you know, I'm not. So the Omega is at Deaton's now. It's not healing 'cause of grief, Gerard cut her boyfriend in half."

"That was her boyfriend?" Isaac asked. "I heard about that."

"I saw it, thanks to Scott." She shuddered again at the memory.

"Have you gotten the rest of your stuff from your old place?" He suddenly asked.

She shook her head. "I was hoping to use Scott's muscles and Stiles jeep but since they're avoiding me, it will have to wait until they're a little less… avoidy." She scrunched up her nose at the last word, causing him to chuckle.

"I don't have a car but I have werewolf strength if you wanted to grab a few more things."

Cat smiled up at him. "Thanks. I'm mostly worried about that stupid cat, she's probably starving."

"You have a cat that you call stupid?"

"I hate cats." She muttered.

Isaac laughed. "Cat hates-"

"You finish that and I'll make you hurt. Everyone has said that to me, it's old."

They continued on to her old house, making small talk the whole way. When they arrived, she went to use her house key when she noticed the door was slightly open but there was no car in the driveway. She shot a fearful look at Isaac who stepped forward, pushing her behind him.

"Stay here." He warned her.

She nodded, watching as he quietly moved into her house. Moments later, he called for her to enter and when she met him in the front room, she looked around in worry, noticing most of the stuff was gone, all that remained was a few trinkets that had belonged to her and her mother.

"What the hell is going on?"

He shook his head. "His scent is old, I think he left. But there's something else I should tell you about, your room-"

Cat's nostrils flared, a scent hitting her nose and she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears as she turned and ran for her room before Isaac could tell her the whole story. Nothing could prepare her for what was in her room though. Her furniture, what little she had, was all broken and thrown around the room. On her mirror in marker was written Slut, Whore, Freak, Witch anything and everything her father ever called her was on there. All her clothes, her personal items that she hadn't taken were in the middle of the room, torched but that wasn't all, on top of the pile of clothing was a mound of black and as she stepped closer to see what it was when the smell hit her and she knew exactly what it was. Isaac grabbed her and pulled her out of the room but she pushed past him, running to the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach. When she was done, she sat down against the tub, her head on her knees as she tried not to think about what she had just seen.

Isaac knelt down in front of her, a look of disgust and disbelief on his face. "I'm kind of glad I got you out of here, your dad is sick and twisted and this is coming from someone who had a dad like mine."

"That was my cat. He burnt my cat. I wasn't a big fan of Ralph but she grew on me and he just killed her and set her on fire. Who does that?"

"Do you want me to see if there's anything salvageable."

"I don't know if you could get the smell out. He left me here. He really abandoned his daughter." She looked at him with stricken eyes. Maybe they didn't have the best relationship but he was still her father.

"Cat-"

"Can we just leave please?" She asked in a small voice. "I don't care if I have to wear the same 3 outfits for the rest of my life, I want nothing more from here right now, I'll get my mom's stuff later."

He nodded, standing up and offering a hand to help her. She ignored it, standing on her own and crossing her arms over her chest. Without looking back she walked out of the place she had called home for the last year.

… … …

When Isaac dropped her off at Scott's, he left with a hug and made her promise to call if she needed to get out of there again. She thanked him and went inside and to her room, locking her door. She knew Scott was home, had heard him moving around but chances were he wouldn't come talk to her anyways and she was okay with that right now.

All her personal items were gone. Ralph, poor little innocent Ralph, who had done nothing more than take a liking to her one night had to suffer because she didn't even think about taking her when she left. And her dad, her own flesh and blood had left her alone in this town. Scott was still so caught up in Allison, whether he said he was or not. She had seen them kiss, she had gotten brief glimpses of his feelings and now, she felt like she had no one.

There was only a matter of time before Scott told her to get out. Their fight was of epic proportions and since neither were willing to make the first move, how much longer would she have here? Probably not much at all, especially when she confronted him on the Allison issue.

Her phone beeped and she picked it up, biting back a sob at the message on her phone.

_"You'll always have us Catty."_

She replied with a message, gathered up her few meager belongings, wrote a note to Mrs. McCall before opening her window to throw her stuff out in case she ran into Scott. She didn't hear her bag hit the ground and she poked her head out to see Isaac there, holding her bag. He put it down and held his arms out and she looked at him as though he was crazy. He shrugged, motioning for her to jump and she took a deep breath before throwing first one and then the other leg over the ledge. She closed her eyes and jumped, holding her breath until she felt Isaac's arm grab her. She sighed as he quickly moved away from the house, putting some distance between them before setting her down on her feet.

"Did you even leave?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I called Erica, she messaged you, you messaged back and she told me to stay right there, you were coming out."

"Thank you." She quietly said.

"Won't McCall be pissed?"

"I left a note saying I was going home, that everything is fine and thank you for letting me stay there."

Isaac frowned. "Don't you think he'll just show up there and try to get you back?"

She shrugged. "We're fighting, he's ignoring me. So no, I'm not worried. In fact, I'm sure he was getting ready to kick me out soon anyways. Are you sure Derek won't mind?"

He shook his head. "It was his idea. I'm pretty sure you're considered pack."

She let out a snort of derision. "After all the flack I gave Scott for joining the pack too."

"We all do what we have to do." He quietly said.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." She whispered.

When they reached the abandoned subway car, Erica met them and grabbed Cat away from Isaac taking her as far away from the guys as possible. When they had the illusion of privacy, then and only then did Cat let herself break down.

… … …

As much as she didn't want to go to school the next day, she went anyways. She just had to figure out a way to avoid any of her friends because she wasn't up to talking. She almost made it too. She had just pulled her books out of her locker at the end of the day when it was slammed shut on her.

"Why did you move out?"

She shrugged, turning and walking away.

"That's not an answer." Scott said, moving to follow her.

"That's all you're getting right now."

"Cat, you didn't have to leave."

"Yes I did." She replied.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No, we can't."

He turned and punched the nearest locker, causing her to stop and stare at him in alarm. He had dented the locker and she looked around, making sure no one was looking at them.

"Are you insane? You're on camera."

"I don't care." He snapped. "You just left with only a note to say you were leaving and everything was fine. That's bullshit Cat."

"We needed space. We had a huge fight, you were ignoring me, I had to get the hell out of there."

"No you didn't."

"Scott." She cried. "Please, just leave it alone and give me some space."

"You're not going to turn around and ask Derek for the bite now, are you?"

She glared at him.

"You don't need to be a werewolf Cat. I love you as you are, like this."

She sighed and looked down. "But not enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I wouldn't find out about everything that happened on that day I forgot? I told Erica about you having sex with Allison like the day before me. She of course told me after I had forgotten everything. So how am I supposed to believe that you want to be with just me? Was that just some line you spewed to get me to sleep with you?"

"How can you even say that?" He snapped.

"Because you had sex with one girl, then had sex with another girl the next day, all while telling each girl you loved them. And I'm supposed to be okay with that? It's not supposed to bug me? Not to mention what an absolute horrible friend I am to Allison. Granted, when it comes to friendships and having friends, I'm mentally challenged but something tells me that I am an awful friend."

"Please, just come back." He begged her.

"No. I need time away from you and you need time to figure out what the hell you really want Scott."

His jaw clenched in anger. "Fine, whatever. Can you call my boss though, he called for you, says he has news about the animal you were boarding with him. I didn't know you took Ralph back."

At the mention of the poor innocent cat, her lower lip trembled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Cat?" he cautiously asked. "What's wrong? Is Ralph sick?"

She shook her head. "I'll call him, I- I need to go."

"Cat?" he reached out to grab her arm but she pulled away.

"I need to go." She left him in the hall, pulling out her phone as she walked away from him to call the Vet.

"Hi, it's Cat, Scott said you were looking for me?"

"Catalina, hello, thank you for getting back to me. I've been trying to reach Allison as well but as of yet, have not been able to."

"Is it Alicia?"

"yes, she's actually starting to improve, she's able to heal now but there is a major, major problem."

"What?" She asked.

Deaton sighed on the other end. "I had hoped we'd be able to avoid this, but it doesn't look like we'll be able to. I've seen this before. In fact, we've all seen it before in Peter Hale."

"Not me." She reminded him.

"I'm sure you've heard the story. This werewolf now has a vendetta and she is out for blood. Argent blood."

"Oh my god." She breathed. "Is Allison in danger?"

"Yes, you have to tell Allison, she needs to be warned. She's after Gerard and his entire family. Including Allison."

… … …


	34. Chapter 34

Merry Christmas! MUAH!

... ...

… … …

"Oh Cat, guess what."

Cat turned as Lydia sidled up beside her, linking their arms together. "hey Lydia, what's up."

"Well, first off, you and I need to chat more, I mean seriously. Also, I met someone."

Cat looked at her in surprise. "Really? That's great, is he going to be at your birthday?"

The redhead smiled. "Yes, he'll be there, eventually."

"Lydia, that's great, I'm so happy to see you moving on."

"Thanks. I was afraid to do it, but I'm glad I did it. Mainly I'm glad because I'm not afraid anymore. Not afraid at all, not afraid of anything."

Cat peered at her out of the corner of her eye, noticing that her friend seemed odd, a little different.

"In fact, I'm taking on a new project. I mean, I take on a lot of projects. But this is probably the biggest thing I've ever done and I think I need your help."

"I- um- well- I can try and help."

"Good. I'll talk to you later." She was gone as fast as she arrived, leaving behind an amused Cat who watched her leave before shaking her head. She had to find Allison.

"You ready to go?" Erica asked, waiting down the hall for her.

"I need to find Allison." She told the blonde.

"Ugh, why?"

"Because I do."

"Can't you just call her?" Erica asked with a small pout. "Derek is sending us out to do something."

"What?" Cat suspiciously asked.

"You'll see."

The petite teen rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll call her but you have to give me some room and no eavesdropping."

"You're no fun."" She replied with a groan. "I'll be waiting outside."

When she left, she quickly called Allison and explained what Deaton had told her.

"I know," The brunette replied. "He left me a lot of messages. Alicia is going ballistic, which means that I can't be the one to help her anymore but I don't want to pawn that job off on you either."

Cat kept silent, unsure of what to say. Sure she wanted to help Allison but she had a feeling it was time for her to tell the guys, let them help deal.

"You're still in this with me, aren't you Cat? Please don't bail on me now. I can't believe what a mess I've made of this whole thing." Allison cried.

Cat sighed. "Yes, Allison but maybe…."

"It's time to tell the guys?" Allison finished for her. "That's what I've been thinking. I'm not sure the secret is keeping her safe anymore. Maybe the secret is part of the problem now. We need their help, we need all the help we can get."

"I know."

"Can you bring Scott and meet me tonight, in the wild life preserve? I don't think he's talking to me right now but I need to tell him."

Cat let out another sigh. "I'll text him. I'm not staying there anymore. Circumstances have changed but I'll text him and I'll see you tonight at nine."

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked.

"Yes." Cat shortly replied. "I'll see you tonight.

She hung up the phone before her friend could ask any more questions and sent Scott a quick text, calling for a "team" meeting in the usual spot. After he texted back okay, she went outside to meet up with Erica.

… … …

"New clothes?" Stiles asked as she walked up to the others in the preserve.

She shrugged, neither answering yes or no. She did in fact have new clothes, Derek actually had told Erica to take her out to buy some more clothes now that she had so little. Then after, he had decided that she would learn to defend herself on the off chance that one of them wasn't with her. She was not looking forward to the pain she knew would be there tomorrow. Countless push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and the run he took her on was enough to make her want to cry. Then he taught her how to properly throw a punch and to kick someone. All very nifty for her but she was still not looking forward to the pain, especially because she knew he would have her doing this all again tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. "You're moving funny."

"I'm fine." Came her short reply as Allison walked up to them.

"So what's going on" Scott asked.

Allison ignored his question, instead walking up to him and throwing herself in his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. Cat's fists clenched in anger as she looked away, ignoring Stiles look of pity that he shot her.

"I'm sorry." Allison whispered. "I thought I should tell you that first."

"So can we get on with it please?" Cat asked, interrupting their love fest. Scott shot her an apologetic look but she ignored it, instead staring at Allison.

The taller girl flushed as she pulled away from Scott. "It's about the video, I know who was in there."

"How do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Because it was me. It was always me. I found an injured Omega wolf, tracked her to the school and I helped her. She's at Deaton's now while she finishes healing."

There was silence until Stiles spoke up again. "What the fuck Allison?"

"I'm sorry." She replied, looking completely miserable.

Scott was looking at Cat, realization dawning on him. "You don't seem at all surprised Cat."

She shrugged. "I found out recently too, like the day after the Jackson thing when I knew too much."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Because she asked me not to and I didn't see anything happening at the time so I let it go for the time being."

"I had to drag Cat into it a few days ago. I had to beg her to keep the secret, so if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me." Allison told them.

"Why couldn't you have trusted us enough to tell us the truth in the first place?" Scott asked, trying his hardest to rein his anger in.

"I do trust you, you know that. It's not about trust." The taller girl cried.

"Then what?"

"You would've insisted on helping, you would've had to meet her."

"So?"

"She was scared! She didn't want more people around. And she wanted to be able to get away from here without anyone knowing."

"So why now?" Stiles asked. "Why are you telling us now?"

"Because we need your help." She softly replied.

"Okay, seriously?" Stiles questioned in disbelief.

"She's getting better, but now she wants to kill me. Me and my entire family." The brunette exclaimed.

"Great. So basically you let us run around for weeks while you protected a werewolf who now wants to kill you for no reason. Anything else we should know?" He held up a hand before Allison could answer. "No, wait, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anymore right now."

He started walking away, Stiles behind him, leaving a very pissed off looking Cat and a devastated looking Allison. Cat looked around, picking up the nearest rock she could find and throwing it at Scott as hard as she could. Her muscles complained but she didn't care since her aim was dead on and it pegged him in the back of the head and when he turned around, he looked ready to hurt someone.

"Who did that?" He snarled.

"Me." She replied with a huge smirk. "Now, pull your head out of your ass, get yourselves back here and help us before your girlfriend becomes dog food."

They faced off, glaring at one another.

"Scott, she's right, we need to help." Stiles quietly told him. "And besides, if anyone is going to kill Allison, it should be me."

"Please don't be upset." Allison begged them. "In my defense? I didn't think we were spinning our wheels, I thought we were looking for our missing Principal. He just turned out to not be as "missing" as we thought."

"Fair enough." Stiles replied. "So why do you need our help? Where is she?"

"Deaton has her trapped in the clinic with mountain ash. He has really helped this girl a lot, and she's doing a lot better physically but she's completely on the warpath against my family. It's just like it happened with Peter Hale, healing slowed by grief, grief that turned into burning, violent hatred."

"Ah, mountain ash." Cat muttered. "Everyone's friend.

"If referencing Peter Hale is supposed to make this less freaky, it's not working." Stiles stated.

"I just want you guys to get a picture of how much she really hates me now. Deaton says I shouldn't come back anymore."

"I just don't get why she would hate you. After everything you did to help her, she has no reason to want to kill you." Stiles pointed out.

"She has a reason." Allison told them.

"What?' Scott asked.

"I shot her with a wolfsbane tipped arrow." She sheepishly replied.

"You did what with a what now?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Stiles asked.

"I shot her with my crossbow. I just wanted to slow her down so I could talk to her. I had no idea my arrows had been poisoned." Allison exclaimed.

"Cat, did you know about this?"

All eyes turned to her and she looked between them with wide eyes. "I knew about the wolfsbane, not that it came from Allison."

"I thought she would've healed by now." The other girl exclaimed.

"Except for the whole wolfsbane thing." Scott sarcastically reminded her.

"Which I did not know about. Gerard must've done it behind my back. I totally get why she hates me. But I still have to do everything I can to help her." Allison pleaded with them. "Please guys."

Both guys sighed before nodding that they would help.

"Thank you, Cat, are you in?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?"

Allison gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you guys."

Scott sighed. "I'm going to go meet her. I'll let you guys know how it goes."

They dispersed, Cat not waiting around to talk to anyone as she hurried away from them before they could call her back. When she reached the edge of the forest, she slowed down as Isaac met up with her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." She groaned. "Piggyback me, I hurt everywhere."

He laughed, crouching down so she could jump onto his back, groaning again as he hoisted her up. "So what did the A team want?"

"To talk." She replied.

"And none of them followed you out?"

She shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Isaac sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're too loyal Cat. They don't even have the slightest clue what's going on with you right now or where you've been staying and you're still so loyal to them."

"What has been going on with me, Isaac? So I moved out, big flipping deal. It's nothing compared to the bigger issues at hand."

"Right because your dad skipping town means nothing. Him torching your room and killing your cat means nothing. McCall totally breaking your heart means nothing. Should I stop now?"

"Enough." She cried. "I get it. But everyone else has bigger issues at hand to deal with. When it calms down, I'm sure everyone will deal with their issues."

"How is it that McCall didn't even notice our scent all over you?"

"Okay, creepy. But he had other issues to deal with, like Allison making with the smoochies."

Isaac shook his head in disgust as he lifted her higher. "You can do so much better than him."

"I thought you knew Scott and I were faking it."

"So I thought but you guys sure weren't faking it when it was just you two. Plus Erica might have told me when I mentioned that I asked you out."

"Of course." She replied with a sigh, turning her face into his back "I'm an idiot." She mumbled.

"No argument here." He replied with a grin to show he was joking.

When they reached their home, Cat slid off of him moaning in pain as she dragged herself over to her bed, falling onto it. She hurt so much that she would be happy if she never moved again.

"So what happened?" Erica asked, jumping on her bed and curling up beside her.

"She won't tell you." Isaac called from across the room. "Loyalty. Too much that girl."

Cat stuck her tongue out at both of them before mumbling at them to leave her alone so she could sleep. The last thing she remembered was Erica running her hand through her hair as she drifted off.

… … …

Scott showed up at her locker the next day with a small frown as he leaned against the locker next to her. "You took off before we could talk yesterday."

Cat shrugged. "I had to go."

"You smell like Pack."

"Stop smelling me." She snapped. "Of course I do. I hang out with Erica how much now?"

"Cat-"

"Did you meet Alicia?" She asked, cutting him off.

"I want to hear this too." Allison replied as she walked by them to her locker.

"She really hates your guts." Scott told her, all the while staring at Cat.

Allison sighed. "I guess I don't blame her."

"You didn't mean to hurt her."

"No." Allison agreed. "But my grandfather totally meant it when he chopped her boyfriend in half."

"Oh my god that was her boyfriend?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Wait, you know about that?" Allison asked.

"I saw it happen."

"You saw it happen and didn't tell me?" She asked, incredulous.

"He's your grandpa!" Scott hissed "Besides, let's not start comparing notes on secret keeping."

"Point taken." She sighed, looking at Cat who was still looking in her locker. "Did you know Cat?"

"Yes." She replied. She didn't notice the look the two exchanged behind her back at her odd behavior.

"Are we all caught up now? Any more secrets anyone else wants to put on the table?" Stiles asked, joining the conversation. "Seriously, now is the time. Cat? Still sleeping with a teddy bear? Anything else you need to get off your chest?"

She slammed her locker door shut, turning to glare at him but refusing to say anything.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Her eyes narrowed and he held up his hands in defense, realizing she was not to be trifled with at the moment.

"I got something." Scott said.

"Mother of God," Stiles cried.

"No." Scott assured him. "It's a way out of this mess. Doc came up with it but I don't think Allison is going to like it."

"What? I'll take anything." Allison said.

"He thinks we should give the Omega what she came to town for. Let her join the Alpha."

"Anything but that." Allison replied.

"Cat, do you think we should take Alicia to Derek?"

She glanced at Allison, then Scott before looking down at the floor. "Yes, maybe he can control her."

"And Cat's been right about pretty much everything so far."

"It's not a bad plan Allison." Stiles said.

She swept her dark curls to the side as she shook her head. "It's a very bad plan! I can't do that. It's one thing to help her go free, it's another to create an enemy for my family."

"She's already an enemy to your family. It's not your fault, it's just how things are." Scott told her. "So we're agreed? Take her to Derek? If we let her go, she'll either kill someone, hunters will catch her before dawn, or both."

Cat fidgeted as Scott looked at her. She just wanted to be done with this conversation and leave.

"As the person she's most likely to come after, it's a risk I'm willing to take." Allison told him.

"If we let her join Derek's pack, he'll rein her in like he has with the others." Stiles argued.

Allison looked between the three of them before slamming her locker shut and stomping away from them.

Scott sighed as he watched her leave. "I'll go back and try to get her to leave town but if she refuses, we'll need Derek's help. Cat? Can you text Erica, say we need to talk to Derek."

Cat shrugged. "He's available after school, try him then."

Before they could question her on how she knew of Derek's availability, she left, going the opposite direction of Allison.

"I'm starting to get the weirdest feeling that something is really wrong with Cat." Stiles observed.

Scott shrugged. "I think she's still pissed off about our fight. She'll get over it and we'll talk it out when she is."

"Right." Stiles replied with a snort. "If only it were that easy."

… … …


	35. Chapter 35

Does anyone read Vampire Diaries? I started a story with that too, also based on the fb game, would anyone read it?

... ... ...

Cat was waiting for the guys when they showed up after school. She had already told Derek and the pack they were coming and that they didn't know she was staying there so he advised her to go out and wait for them so it would seem as if she was coming with them. She had told him everything that was going on with the Omega and he left, saying he would be back before Scott and Stiles arrived, probably to go see Alicia.

"You're here?" Stiles asked in surprise as soon as they arrived and got out of the jeep "That's such a far walk, we could have given you a ride."

She gave him a look. "Just like the past few days?"

His mouth opened before snapping shut again as he looked at Scott in confusion. "Scott said you were busy."

"I'm sure he did. You wanted to talk to Derek?"

"I was just trying to give you time." Scott explained.

She shrugged, turning and leading the way to Derek and the rest of the pack who were all hanging out in the subway car.

"We need to talk to you about something." Scott said when they entered, watching in confusion as Cat moved to sit down beside Isaac, who leaned in close to whisper something in to her ear. She graced him with a small smile and Scott unconsciously clenched his fists.

"You want me to take in a new Omega." Derek replied.

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I know a lot of things, Scott."

"Can you?" Cat asked.

Derek looked over and smiled at her. "Now Cat, if you wanted in, that would be a different story."

She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're not biting her." Scott ground out, causing Derek to look back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek I know you didn't ask me, but I really think we should help this girl." Boyd suggested.

"You're right, I didn't ask you. I didn't ask any of you." The alpha replied.

"But she's one of us." Scott protested.

"That may be but she'd get us all killed. She's not welcome in my pack and I can't even believe any of you had the balls to ask."

"Remember how we all were when you found us?" Boyd reminded him. "We had anger issues. But you looked past that."

Derek slowly turned to glare at him. "That's totally different."

"Is it really? Look at Isaac. His father did him wrong. For years. But you still let him in."

"Look at me!" Scott argued. "I didn't even want the bite. I didn't want any help from you. This girl wants your help."

"It's entirely different from any of you. This girl's anger burns against the Argents. She's going to be seeking out the very people who have us in hiding."

"But don't we hold a better chance of stopping that if we know where she is?" Cat piped up.

Derek shook his head. "Forget it, this is a scavenger werewolf. She's tasted human flesh."

"Oh, gross." Stiles and Cat said, both looking a little ill.

"She and her boyfriend satisfied their taste for blood by gnawing on fresh corpses. A wolf like that's going to be tough to control."

"But she's never hurt anyone, anyone alive that is." Scott continued.

"I understand that but the answer is no." He left the subway car, leaving Scott staring after him in anger, Stiles looking annoyed, the rest of the pack staring at each other in bewilderment and Cat staring at her nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

"So what now?" Scott finally asked.

"Cat?" Stiles asked her as if she knew the answer.

The petite teen looked up. "Sorry, I wasn't listening, what's going on?"

"Do you know what we should do next?" Stiles asked.

Cat shrugged, looking back down at her nails. "Tell Allison. Tell Alicia to leave town, if she doesn't want to die."

"That's it?" Scott asked, sounding even more angry. "You can't use your powers to tell us how any of its going to work out?"

She slowly looked up, her gaze deadly as she glared at him. "I am not some toy to be pulled out and used whenever it is convenient for you. You can't ignore me for days, then expect me to just jump because you say so."

He let out a frustrated noise. "But if you know, this sure as hell would make everything that much easier, so just try, will you?"

She stood up, ignoring Isaac's grab for her hand as she stomped towards Scott, her eyes narrowing.

"Just ignore him, Cat." Isaac softly called out to her.

"Stay out of this." Scott hissed at him, not liking the closeness he and Cat seemed to share.

"Shut. Up." Cat snapped, stopping in front of Scott. "You want to know what will happen?" She was practically vibrating with anger and she wasn't even focusing on trying to see what she wanted him to see. Instead she focused all her anger and misery and frustration as of late and grabbed his arm, wanting him to feel it too. It never worked for her that way but she had read about Seer's doing that in myths and folklore and she was just so mad, she wanted him to know too. She didn't really think about it, just let instinct take over as she tried to pour everything she was feeling into him. When nothing happened, her anger spiked more and she let go of him in disgust.

"What did you see?" Scott asked, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Nothing." She retorted. "I saw nothing. So go do something that I know is a completely foreign concept to you and figure it out on your own."

His gaze softened as he reached out towards her. "Cat…"

"Don't touch me." She whispered, stepping out of the way, "just go."

"But-"

"Get out of here." She screamed. "Haven't you done enough? Just leave me alone."

Before she could even blink, Isaac was in front of her, growling at Scott and she could see his hands had extended to claws.

"You've got to be kidding me." Stiles muttered.

"No, we're not." Erica said, stepping up to grab Cat. "Please, just go, you've guys upset her enough." She grabbed the smaller girl, pulling her into a hug and Scott felt awful at hearing her soft sobs.

"Go." Isaac growled, his eyes now amber.

Scott continued to stare at Cat, even as Stiles pulled him away. Last thing he saw was Isaac pulling her out of Erica's arms and holding her himself and it took everything he had in him to not race back in there and pull them apart because really, he had no jurisdiction there. He still had Allison and hadn't even bothered to sort it out with either girl, so he couldn't fault her if she had said screw him and found someone else.

"Okay, you know what?" Stiles said as soon as they were back in the jeep. "I don't think she's going to get over "it" anytime soon. What the hell did you do?"

Scott shrugged, as he looked out the window and scowled.

"Seriously, Scott-"

"Just drop it." Scott snapped at his friend.

Stiles held up his hands in defense before starting his jeep. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, take me to my work, I'll go talk to Alicia again."

Stiles nodded, pulling the jeep out onto the road.

… … …

"Training, now." Derek said, coming back into the subway car after Scott and Stiles had left.

"Fuck off." Cat muttered, looking down as she wiped at the stray tears.

The pack stilled, looking to Derek to see his reaction. The alpha only raised an eyebrow at her.

"You angry? You pissed off Catalina?"

"Yes." She snarled.

"Good. Now use that anger and let's train." His tone left no room for argument so with a glare, Cat moved off to change, her glare still in place when she emerged.

"Erica, 2 mile run, go."

The blonde let out a soft sigh as she popped up beside Cat and took her outside to start the run.

"Are you okay?" she asked after they had been running for a while.

"Peachy." Cat gasped.

"I meant with the whole, you know, Scott thing."

Cat glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm dying from lack of oxygen and you want to talk about my feelings?"

Erica chuckled. "Fine, be that way, race you the last little bit?"

"You're not even breaking a sweat." she grumbled.

"Let's go." Erica laughed as she sped up.

Cat pushed herself as hard as she could and didn't finish long after the she wolf. She knew Erica wasn't going full speed but Cat was still ready to keel over by the time she finished the run. But she wasn't done, she was on to massive amounts of push-ups, sit-ups, and squats followed by more hand to hand combat with Derek.

"Why can't I just have a nifty gun." She grumbled. "Or a crossbow."

"Because weapons are always kicked away or out of reach." Derek explained as he started teaching her how to block his hits. "This way, you always have a weapon with you."

"Okay but guess what, everyone else will usually have a weapon. Why can't I learn both?"

"You will." He promised. "In fact, I think you should get Allison to teach you."

"For serious? You hate her."

"I hate the Argents. She can handle a bow, I'm sure she could teach you more than I could."

"And it's so important for me to do all this, why?" She asked.

"Because whether you want to be or not, you're special. People will try to come after you for that and use you or hurt you, so you need to be able to protect yourself."

"Why help me, then?" she asked.

"Even if you're not a wolf, you're still pack. You're as lost and scared as my wolves were when I found them but due to circumstances beyond your control you can't become a wolf yet. So, until you're ready, I'm going to make sure you can protect yourself in case one of us isn't with you."

He threw a punch at her and she blocked it, looking surprised.

"Now hit me. Use your anger at Scott and hit me like you mean it."

Her cheeks flushed in anger at the mention of his name and she began blindly swinging and kicking at him. Within moments she was flat on her back, looking up at the ceiling in a daze. He appeared above her with a raised eyebrow.

"Use your anger to fuel you but don't let your anger use you."

Her brows furrowed. "Why do I get the oddest feeling I'm inside of a Karate Kid movie. You start telling me to wax on, wax off, I'm out of here."

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion as she stood up.

"Don't tell me you never watched Karate Kid? 1, 2, Next, the Reboot which was really actually Kung Fu."

Off his blank look, her jaw dropped in disbelief. "Have you ever watched a movie before? Like ever?"

"Yes." He snapped.

"What? Wolfman? Ginger Snaps? An American Werewolf In London?" She chuckled at her own joke as he glared at her.

"Back to work."

"Buzzkill." She muttered, only to find herself back on the ground. "Seriously?"

"Always be prepared." He said with a smirk as he appeared above her again.

"And now we're girl scouts?"

… … …


	36. Chapter 36

I did start my vampire diary story. Anyone reading it?

... ... ...

Running was killing her. Sure she had promised herself she would take up running and sure she had been doing pretty well with it lately but it was killing her. Or maybe it was all the bruises her body was seemingly covered with. She hurt, so much.

Her phone rang and she slowed down to a walk, motioning for the pack to run a bit ahead and give her some room so she could talk.

"Hey Allison."

"Cat, are you okay? I mean, really? You've just seemed a little off lately."

Cat sighed as she tried to catch her breath. "I am, really. In fact, I have a favor to ask you. Will you teach me how to shoot? Crossbow, bow, anything to protect myself."

"Really? You want to learn?" She could hear the excitement in the other girls voice.

"Yes, I do and I think I should."

"I would love to teach you. We can go out into the woods and I'll show you. I'm glad you want to learn. I just want you to be safe."

"As do I." Cat agreed

"How did it go the other night?" Allison asked, changing the subject. "I know Scott was going to talk to Derek. Better yet, lemme conference Stiles in, he's out with Scott right now."

Cat made a face to herself, waving Isaac away, who had come back to check on her.

"Hey." Allison said again. "I was just asking Cat how it went with Derek."

"And I was just about to say, it didn't." Cat replied "He's not going to take the omega into the pack."

"I can't say I'm upset about that."

"I think he could be talked into it." Stiles piped up

Cat shook her head before realizing no one could see it. "He seems pretty adamant. Like, really adamant."

"I agree." Scott quietly said. "He's actually got some really strong reasons. He's not going to budge."

"But you realize that without Derek's help this girl is probably going to kill Allison?" Stiles reminded them.

"Well she could try." Allison said.

"Whoa, someone's feeling pretty badass."

Scott sighed. "Guys, be serious. If Derek won't take her and Deaton can't keep her, what are we going to do?"

"You have to help her, Scott, you have to get her out of here. Before she does something stupid or before my family finds out." Allison pleaded with him.

"I'll try but I can't promise." Scott told her.

"You have to succeed. I don't want to have to hurt her if she comes after me."

Cat groaned. "Am I really needed right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Yes." Scott quickly replied. "We're all in this. And as for Alicia, The one thing we have going for us is that no one knows she's in town."

"Finally! You're starting to see the original wisdom of my ways!" Allison cried.

"Yes, but someone can catch me up tomorrow." Cat tried again.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Allison asked, shutting up any argument that was about to start.

"Hear what?" The other three asked.

"Like, a click, as if-"

"Oh hell." Cat muttered as she realized something. "Allison, your phone is probably tapped the same way that other one was."

"Son of a bitch! Someone's listening in on every word we say."

"And probably reading every text." Cat told her.

"Shit. Cat, meet me in the woods, we'll practice, I'll text you in a minute, I'm going."

She disconnected them all and Cat continued running, not at all surprised when her phone rang again. This time, she picked up but still continued at a slow jog.

"Stiles."

"No, Scott. I didn't think you'd answer if my number came up."

"Oh." She huffed.

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

"I am. I'm out running."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm horribly out of shape. Look, is there a reason you called?"

"What was Allison talking about? Practice what?"

Cat sighed. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm learning to protect myself."

"I said I would protect you." He whispered.

"You won't always be there Scott."

He sighed. "Can we please talk?"

"We're talking right now."

"You know what I mean."

Cat groaned, "Yes, we can. But I'm booked up right now, so I'll see you in school."

She hung up the phone, pushing herself faster. If she could exhaust herself, she wouldn't have to think about it.

When she was done, she worked with Derek a bit before going off to meet Allison at the place she texted her to meet. When she got there, Allison was already practicing with her bow, looking angry as she hit shot after shot at a target that was attached to a tree.

"So, find out anything interesting?" Cat asked

"Except for the fact that I have no privacy?" She snapped.

Cat gave her a small sheepish smile. "If you can get another phone, I can reroute your old one like I did mine."

"That would be nice." Allison grunted as she released one last arrow. "Your turn." She put down her bow, and picked up a cross bow. "This would probably be your best bet as it's easier to carry, easier to aim and quicker to load."

She walked Cat through the steps on what to do, how to load it, the proper way to handle it and how to aim. Next she put Cat in front of the tree and wanting her to practice over and over again until her aim was better and she was able to reload faster. Surprisingly, it took her no time at all to catch on.

"You're actually catching on pretty quick." Allison told her. "If I had access to a gun, I would teach you that too."

She had caught on so quick because the moment she had picked up the weapon, she had a vision of Allison using it and all of a sudden it was like she knew. At the gun comment, Cat made a face. "I don't like guns. I'm not too fond of this either, but what can I do, really?"

"Here, try the long bow. It's harder but I learned on this and prefer it." Allison demonstrated before handing it over to Cat who took it and closed her eyes, loading the bow and aiming before opening her eyes and shooting it, smiling as it hit the center.

"Wow." Allison looked thoroughly impressed. "How did you do that?"

"I think it was a fluke." Cat muttered, not wanting to explain she got visions from weapons of all things

The taller girl laughed, bending down to pick up another bow. "You can use that one to keep practicing. That was the one I learned on and I have a different one now."

"Thanks." Cat replied, picking up another arrow.

"So what brought this on?" Allison asked as they practiced side by side.

"This inane idea that I need to protect myself?" Was all Cat said. Allison wanted to press for more details but Cat stopped to pick up her phone and looked at the time.

"Thanks for your help but I have somewhere to be." It was a total lie but Cat knew if she stayed any longer that Allison would want more answers and she just wasn't ready to give them.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Before Allison could respond, Cat had slipped into the woods, meeting up with Isaac moments later.

"You're looking far too good at that." He commented.

"Hey, everyone has to have a hidden talent, maybe that's mine." Cat was getting used to having bodyguards and people following her pretty much wherever now. She might not have been happy about it but in a way she was touched. Someone actually cared about her enough to watch over her. Or her abilities. She didn't quite know which one it was for Derek but Isaac and Erica were worried about her and if Cat wasn't still completely so miserable over Scott, she probably would have jumped Isaac by now. Random thought, but it was the truth. Maybe Derek was right and she was meant to be with one of them.

"So, Derek needs to talk to you."

"Really?" She asked, peering up at the tall werewolf.

Isaac nodded. "Full moon is coming up soon, you can't be around us when that happens."

"I know." Cat replied. "I'll be at Lydia's party that night anyways."

He breathed an audible sigh of relief. "That's good, I don't want you getting hurt."

She smiled up at him and Isaac couldn't help but smile back. It was the first real smile she had shown in what seemed like forever.

"But you guys wouldn't hurt me."

Isaac shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "You're far too trusting, Cat."

"I prefer the term, confident in your abilities."

"Don't be." He warned her. "From what Derek said, all of us together? It's really not going to be pretty."

"I'll be at Lydia's. I'll crash there if I have to."

"You know I'd kill anyone that hurt you, right?" He suddenly asked, completely serious.

Cat frowned. "Why? I've done nothing to deserve your loyalty. In fact, quite the opposite. Remember the whole hitting you with a bat thing?"

He chuckled at the memory. "It's old news. I mean, I tried to kill you right after."

"Ah yes, choking me to death. Thanks for that by the way." She graced him with another smile.

"Anytime." He replied before awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. "So… um…."

He trailed off and Cat glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I was just- I mean, have you thought about the whole going out sometime thing? I don't know about you or Scott or what was going on with you- but um, I would kind of, I mean really-"

"Tell me where the hell she is." A voice yelled, loud enough for even Cat to hear.

The two teens exchanged a wide-eyed glance before taking off at a run further into the train depot.

"Why don't you just do her a favor and leave her alone." Erica sneered. "She loves you and you're too much of an idiot to even see it. You got her loyalty, her respect, and her help and you've taken it for granted."

"You've got it all wrong." Scott was yelling. "You don't have a clue. Now where is she? Her scent is still strong."

Cat pulled up just short of the door, holding up an arm to hold back Isaac as she watched Scott and Erica face off against one another. Both looked livid and ready to rip the other apart and Isaac put her arm down, quickly moving in front of her. She rolled her eyes at him, ever the bodyguard.

"Like I'd tell you." Erica snarled. "Do you even have a clue what she's going through? What's happened to her? Or has your head been too far up your ass to even notice?"

"Don't start with me." Scott growled as he crouched down, his eyes flashing amber.

Erica reacted in the same way and Cat pushed Isaac aside, loading up her bow and letting it fly right in between the two who stepped back and looked at her in surprise.

"You did not learn all that in like 2 hours." Erica sounded incredulous as she looked between the arrow now embedded in the wall and Cat.

"Some things I pick up on." She replied with a small shrug. "Now, dewolf and talk to me like adults and not little puppies that are jealous of each other."

She heard Isaac behind her let out a snort of laughter before he covered it with coughing. She sent him a mock glare.

"I'll be… somewhere that's not here." He lamely finished, leaving the way they had come.

Next, Cat turned to Erica who angrily shook her head as she transformed back. "Do you really think I'd leave you alone with him?"

"He's not going to hurt me."

"Physically."

Cat clenched her jaw before letting out a sigh. "Erica."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever but you make her hurt in any way? I will rip off your balls and shove them-"

"Erica." Cat cried. "Please."

The werewolf finally sighed before following after Isaac and Cat moved across the room to put away her new bow.

"I went by your house." Scott said, still wolfed out.

Cat stilled before taking a deep breath and turning to him. "It took you this long to figure it out, huh?"

"You never went home at all, did you?"

She shook her head, noticing he was still vibrating with anger and had yet to change back. "Wait, I did but just long enough to see what happened."

"Where's your dad?"

"I-I don't know." Cat whispered "he was gone, he killed Ralph. Ralph didn't do anything how could someone do that?"

Scott immediately felt bad at the stricken look on her face and without even knowing, he transformed back and was across the room, pulling her into his arms. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

She felt content in his arms and wanted to just melt into his embrace, until she remembered exactly why she didn't tell him.

"When?" She asked as she pulled away from him. "When we were yelling at each other? When you were ignoring me? When you were busy sucking face with Allison? And I totally sound like I'm hating on Allison, but I'm not because she doesn't have a clue. I'm the horrible friend, not her."

"No, I am." Scott admitted. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I'm sorry about Ralph and your dad leaving you but why come here?"

"Why not? Where else am I supposed to go? I couldn't go to the Argent's, you weren't making me feel welcome, I couldn't go to Stiles because of his dad so where was I supposed to go? This was the best place for me. They look after me here, they protect me, I'm never left alone because none of them want anything to happen to me. The moment you and I fight, you're out of there, leaving me alone, even after you drilled into my head over and over how I shouldn't go anywhere alone. They're teaching me to protect myself, I don't feel so helpless anymore."

"Can't you see? They're just doing this because they want you in their pack. They're trying to win you over so you want to become a werewolf."

"That's not true, and she knows it's not true."

Both teens looked over to see Derek in the doorway, watching them.

"You're trying to tell me that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" Scott sarcastically asked.

"Cat?" Derek motioned for her to answer.

"I'm not going to lie. I talked to Derek about it, I contemplated it but in the end, there's no guarantee that becoming a werewolf would help me. There's a chance that my abilities could become stronger and right now, that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Then why?" Scott asked Derek.

"Because members of my pack care for her. Because she is also loyal to them and accepts them as they are. Not many humans do that." Derek answered. "Plus, Cat is special, I'm not denying that. Do I hope she can help me eventually? Yes. But in order for that to happen, she needs to be kept alive."

Scott glared at him before turning back to Cat and grabbing her shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened, can we just leave? Come home with me and we'll talk this out."

She shook her head. "No. I'm staying here. Right now, I belong here."

"And if the Argents find them here?"

"Then I'll fight with them."

"You'll get killed." Scott cried.

"Go home, Scott."

"Cat, please-"

"I'm fine here. Just go home." Cat pleaded with him.

"What about us?" he quietly asked.

"Are you still with Allison?" She asked.

He guiltily looked away.

"Then you have your answer." Not waiting for a reply, she turned and walked away.

… … …


	37. Chapter 37

I did start my vampire diary story. Anyone reading it?

Also thank you so so so much for the love, please keep it coming!

... ... ...

_"Catalina Danvers, please report to the guidance counselors office."_

Cat glanced up at the nearest speaker for the PA before hiking her bag up higher on her shoulder as she made her way to Ms. Morrell's office. She hoped this wasn't anything about Lydia, right now her plate was completely filled up with everything that was going on and as much as she liked Lydia, she didn't know what more she could handle.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, poking her head through the open doorway.

Ms. Morrell smiled warmly at her as she motioned her inside. "Hi Cat, you were so good to help me out with Lydia so I wanted to return the favor."

Cat's brow furrowed as she sat down. "What do you mean?"

The counselor gave her a sympathetic look. "I want to let you know about something that happened. Gerard held a faculty meeting about the trashed library and he's holding you responsible for it."

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Why me?"

"He was saying something about how you should've been keeping him informed about certain student activities."

Cat was utterly and completely stunned, for a brief moment. Then she was beyond pissed. "Are you kidding me? The nerve of that… asshole." Realizing what she had just said, she looked up at Ms. Morrell, who only smiled, nodding in agreement.

"I agree. Mr. Harris actually tried to lay on the grenade for you, he said it was his fault for leaving the detention unsupervised but Gerard wouldn't hear it. That's the first time I've ever heard Harris stick up for a student, by the way. You must really be one of his favorites."

Cat laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. He can't even get my name right."

"Well he seems to like you. The library is going to have to undergo thousands of dollars in repairs but I don't think you and your friends have much to worry about in terms of secrets getting revealed. The camera angles didn't show exactly what happened, most of it happened behind the stacks."

Cat's eyes narrowed suspiciously, once again getting the strange feeling that Ms. Morrell knew far more then she let on. Seeing her suspicious look, the counselor only gave her a knowing smile.

"Look Cat, obviously I didn't call you here to talk about some scattered books."

"I didn't think so." Cat softly replied.

Ms. Morrell gave a nod. "Let's just cut to the chase then, shall we? You're in over your heads. You and all your friends are in _way_ over your heads."

Cat merely lifted an eyebrow.

"And I know you didn't ask for my advice, but I'm giving it to you anyway." Ms. Morrell's smile changed to one of sympathy. "Follow your heart."

Cat blinked, completely taken by surprise.

"I know, I know, that doesn't sound like advice, it sounds like something your grandmother would embroider on a cushion but it's sound advice." She leaned across the desk, closer to the student in front of her. "In every disagreement, in every argument, in every war, both sides believe they are one hundred percent right and the other side is one hundred percent wrong. That's almost never the case. So follow your heart and at least you'll be doing the thing that's one hundred percent right for you."

"How do you know… anything?" Cat asked.

Ms. Morrell leaned back in her chair. "I'm the guidance counselor, it's my job to know things about my students. Good luck, Cat. With everything. And please remember, my door is always open."

Sensing that the conversation was open, Cat stood up and left the office. She briefly wondered if she should be worried about Ms. Morrell but figured the woman meant no harm and she should focus on other things.

As she entered the throng of students, she was jostled by someone. She stumbled, momentarily glad that she had given up those ridiculous high heels and stuck with runners or chances were, she would be on the ground but as luck would have it, someone grabbed her, quickly righting her. She quickly caught a glimpse of the locker room before the hand released her and she saw the back of Scott's head moving through the crowd. She let out a small sigh, hurrying to her locker before grabbing Allison and dragging her to their designated meeting place.

"I have a new phone." Allison told her. "And I brought my laptop, do you think you can do it?"

Cat smiled and nodded, grabbing a headband out of her bag to push her hair back. "While the guys talk, give me five minutes and I'll get it done."

"Did you practice anymore?"

Another nod. "I like it. It's very…."

"Soothing?" Allison finished for her with a small laugh. "I've always felt the same way. Have you decided what you're wearing to Lydia's yet?"

Cat scrunched her nose. "I hadn't thought of that. I have this really cute red dress I haven't worn." Erica had picked it out for her and now she wondered if this was why, the werewolf thinking ahead, knowing full well when the full moon was.

"That would look cute. Red does look great on you."

"What about you?" Cat asked.

"Not yet, Lydia said she had some dresses she wanted me to check out."

"So you guys are okay?" Cat asked. "Did she tell you about the new guy?"

"Yes and good for her. No more Jackson. She needs a good decent guy and well Jackson is kind of-"

"A snake?" Cat snickered as they entered the locker room and sat down on a bench in front of the guys, taking Allison's laptop and phone.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Cat's giving me privacy." Allison replied with a big smile.

Cat nodded. "Yes, but keep talking, I can multitask."

"Right." Scott said. "So no new front with the Omega, she's still not budging. Anyone in your family say anything?" He asked Allison.

She shook her head. "My grandfather is being creepy calm about the whole thing. I feel like there must be something else on his mind."

"The trashed library?" Stiles suggested.

Allison shook her head. "Maybe, but I doubt it. I don't think the school is really that big a deal to him."

"Plus, he's told all the staff that he blames me for what happened." Cat piped up.

"What?" Allison asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Pretty much my reaction. Ms. Morrell told me and can I just say I think that woman knows more than she lets on."

"But why would Gerard blame you?" Allison asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Probably because he has something else on his mind and needs a scapegoat. Truth is, I haven't been in the office since the day after the rave. He's probably a little pissed."

"Why haven't you?" Stiles asked.

"Because I don't want to anymore."

The other three exchanged a look, worried still over Cat's behavior. Scott knew the reason now but hadn't shared what he had learned.

"Just as I suspected." Cat announced. "Allison, your computer has been hacked. Everything is being seen by someone else… until now." She hit a few more keys before looking up with a grin. "I do enjoy a challenge."

"No, you enjoy hacking." Stiles told her. "One minute does not a challenge make."

"Speak for yourself Stiles." She hooked up Allison's phone to her laptop.

"I can do that too." Stiles grumbled.

Cat glanced up at him with a grin. "want a turn?"

"No, we're talking about the Omega and how now would be the perfect time to get the Omega out of town if he's distracted. By anything. I mean, did you tell her the hunters know about her?"

"I did. I begged her to run, Deaton begged her to run." Scott informed them.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

Cat looked up from the laptop. "I want to meet her."

"No." Scott vehemently replied.

Cat rolled her eyes, turning back to the computer and the other three looked at each other again, waiting for her to argue, surprised when she didn't. Cat knew that Derek would take her if she asked. Ever since that day she had tried to make Scott feel exactly what she was feeling she had been working with the other pack members to get it to actually work. She knew she would be able to, she could feel it right on the edge that day with Scott. Now, it was still rough, they would only get flashes but what if she could make the Omega see what would happen if she stayed?

"I have to let her go." Scott said. "That's the only thing a werewolf can do."

Allison sighed before softly countering "Gerard's going to kill her, it's the only thing a hunter can do."

"Then I can at least give her a head start."

"And if she goes after Allison?" Stiles asked.

"I'll stay with Allison." Scott said.

Cat let out a snort of derision. "You can't do both."

"And I can take care of myself, can't I Cat?" Allison asked.

"I'll stay with Allison." Cat said. "I mean, sure, she's way better than me but at least this way, we can have each other's back."

Allison contemplated this as Cat went back to work on the phones. "I can deal with that."

"I'll keep trying to get her to leave but we need more help."

"What kind of help?" Stiles asked. "Werewolf help? Derek's not going to help you with this. He's made that quite clear."

"I know Derek's not going to take her into the pack, but some of his wolves felt sorry for her."

"That's a bit presumptuous of you." Cat said, unplugging everything and handing Allison the phones before doing the same with her laptop.

"Can you find out?" Scott asked her.

"Why do you think Cat would have a better idea of the pack?" Allison asked.

Scott and Cat exchanged a look.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Cat replied. "Erica is my friend, actually they all are, in fact, Isaac has even asked me out."

Scott clenched his jaw angrily as Stiles looked between his best friend and Cat. Allison shook her head. "You can't go out with him, Cat."

"Why?" Cat asked, standing up.

"Because he's a werewolf, the exact creatures my family is hunting down."

Cat scowled. "You mean, like your boyfriend?"

"That's different."

"That's a double standard." Cat shot back.

"Did you forget the part where he tried to kill you?" Stiles asked her.

"He also saved my life."

"What? When?" Stiles and Allison asked at the same time.

She shrugged. "when my dad was drunk that night or have you all conveniently forgotten that?"

"But you're back home now." Allison pointed out.

Cat sighed, not correcting her. "I'll talk to the pack and let you know but I need to go now."

She quickly left and the remaining teens looked at each other.

"She's acting weird right?" Allison asked.

Stiles nodded. "Completely. Any ideas, Scott?"

The werewolf scowled. "I've barely talked to her lately."

"Should we try talking to her?" Allison asked. "Anytime I try to bring up anything personal about her she finds an excuse to leave."

Stiles shrugged. "Is her dad still drunk and hitting her?"

"No," Scott snapped. "Just… deal with Alicia, we'll worry about Cat later."

"Scott, what if she needs our help?" His girlfriend asked. "We can't just ignore her or her problems."

"Allison, she's fine." Scott snapped. "We're dealing with the Omega, you know, the one you forgot to tell us about, so worry about her." He exited the other door and Allison looked at Stiles.

"I feel like I'm missing something."

"Join the party." Stiles said with a shrug.

… … …

Cat grabbed her hair, pulling each side into a short ponytail and tying them up to keep her hair out of her face. As she was finishing, she smiled at the reflection that appeared in her locker mirror, turning around to greet him.

"Hey." Isaac greeted her. "You ready?"

She nodded as he grabbed her bag from her and they left the school, not noticing Allison's eyes narrowing as they walked by.

"It's spring break, I'm more than ready. You guys weren't in school today but you show up to get me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Full moon." Isaac reminded her. "But you still need to get home. So what's going on?"

Cat shrugged. "The usual. Lives in peril, the principal with a seemingly personal vendetta against me, my friends trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me and telling me to stay away from you guys."

He grinned. "Seriously? I thought Scott knew."

"Oh, he does but he hasn't said anything yet. Plus, the Omega won't leave. We're running out of options. But there is one more."

"What?" Erica asked as her and Boyd joined them on their walk home.

"Well, thanks to Allison's phone being tapped, the hunters know about the Omega meaning that getting her out of here has just become a little bit harder."

"But she's safe at Deaton's right now, right?" Isaac asked with a small frown.

Cat nodded. "And I think we need to focus on getting her out of town and I was hoping, maybe, you guys could help." She nervously bit her lower lip.

Isaac who had been watching Cat pull her bottom lip through her teeth, shook himself out of his stupor. "This Omega bitch sure has terrible timing. As if we didn't already have enough to deal with."

"You don't have to call her names." Erica replied, sounding almost insulted.

"We're all risking our lives for someone we don't even know." He argued.

"What if it were one of us? I'd really want someone to help if it were one of you guys." Boyd pointed out.

The lankier werewolf sighed before looking back at Cat. "You really want us to help Scott with this, huh?"

She nodded, a pleading look in her eyes. "Everything is getting worse, far worse. It's getting more and more dangerous here and if we can get rid of one problem, hopefully we can focus on the others at hand but I don't want you guys in trouble with Derek either. Or any of us really 'cause if you guys go down, I go down with you."

The three werewolves exchanged a look.

"We know it's getting scary." Erica softly said. "We've talked about leaving town until it all blows over but haven't yet because we know you won't come with us."

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "You guys can't leave. We need all the help we can get."

"But we don't want to die." Boyd said.

Cat shook her head, looking down at the ground as they continued to walk. "You all knew what you were getting into. You've entered into a centuries old war and like any war, there are always casualties. I understand that. I don't have super human strength or years of training with any kind of weapon but I'm not going to leave because I understand that."

Another look was exchanged between the three of them.

"Fine, so the plan is we meet her at Deaton's and try to force her out of town as far as possible?" Boyd asked. "And what's to keep her from turning around and coming right back?"

"Gerard's gigantic sword. We're hoping that does the trick." Erica replied with a wry smile.

"Right, okay." Boyd replied. "Well this is going to have to wait until after the full moon."

"And we need to get Catty ready and off to Lydia's before Derek chains us up."

"How anyone can party right now is beyond me." Cat said with a sigh.

"Lydia has no clue what's going on." Erica reminded her. "So really, that's the best place for you."

"I've never actually been to a party." Cat muttered.

She heard Boyd snicker before he was cut off by Erica elbowing him in the stomach.

"Just go there, have fun. Try not to drink." Isaac told her. "If only so you can stay in control of yourself in case anything happens. And if something does, find Scott."

"He's going to be there?" She asked with a frown.

"That's what he said." Isaac said with a shrug. "Meaning he's learned to keep control."

As they entered the train depot, they stopped to see Derek standing in front of a trunk. He kneeled down to open it up as the four teens gathered around to see what was inside.

"What's that?" Isaac asked, reaching out to touch a carving on the lid. It was of three spirals and Cat knew exactly what it was but it was Boyd who answered.

"It's a triskele."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Father, mother, Child."

"Know what it means to me?" Derek asked.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." Cat piped up.

Derek looked at Boyd, then Cat with surprise and appreciation. "That's right. The spiral reminds us that we can fall to one or rise to another." He stood up, looking between the four of them. "Beta's can become Alpha's but Alpha's can even fall to Beta's or even Omega's."

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

Derek gave him a funny look. "Scott's with us."

Cat grinned. "Where do I fall on this Spiral then? Can I be the middle, just to feel special?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"So where's Scott now?" Isaac asked.

"He's looking for Jackson. He's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us will." He reached into the trunk as he began pulling out chains. "There's a price you pay for this power, you have the ability to heal but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I got my period last week then, huh?" Erica said with a smirk.

The guys all looked at her in disgust but Cat snickered.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek told her, holding up a circle with screws in it.

"This seems all a little…. Torturous." Cat said with a frown.

"But necessary." Derek told her. "Cat, we're not training, I need you to grab your stuff and clear out of here as soon as possible. Don't come back until I call, okay?"

She nodded, moving off to where her clothes were, Erica following behind.

"We don't have much time, but luckily your hair looks super cute like that and we just need to get you into a dress and makeup." Erica told her.

"You want me to go in pigtails?" She asked, scrunching her nose.

"It's adorable." Erica assured her, grabbing the red dress she had bought for Cat. She waited while her small friend got changed in the tight fitting red dress, before sitting her down and starting her make up. "Your hair actually goes into this whole theme I thought up for you. It's the full moon, who knows what will happen and if worse comes to worse, I can't have something happening to you because you were wearing ridiculous shoes."

"Finally, some sense." Cat muttered.

"We're doing this whole kind of Punk type look. So you have this super cute dress, but you'll have fishnet stockings and these totally awesome shoes I bought you the other day."

Erica quickly finished her makeup, giving her the stockings to put on as well as some black knee high converse sneakers. Next, she handed her two fingerless elbow length fishnet gloves to complete the look.

"See?" Erica cried, pulling her in front of the mirror. "Totally hot, yet, you can run if you need to and if you need to Catty, please run."

Cat met her eyes in the mirror, a confused look on her face.

"It scares me that none of us are there to look out for you, so if you have to, run."

"Scott will be there."

"But it's also a full moon for him and that means he needs to pull his head out of his ass when it comes to Allison. They were arguing again when we came to pick you up you know."

Cat shrugged, picking up her leather jacket. "I don't care anymore."

"Right." Erica said with a knowing smile.

"Erica's right, you should run." Derek told Cat as he entered "but if something happens, I'm not sending you out there, totally unprepared."

He handed her some knives, helping her hide them on herself. One went into each shoe that were easy to pull out, another in the pocket on the inside of her jacket, one for the pocket on the outside and one strapped to her upper thigh. Totally uncomfortable but she was completely out of options by then.

"These could be enough to buy you some time to get away if you need to. If you're in trouble, then call me, I will be there as soon as possible. Promise?"

She nodded as Erica grabbed an already packed overnight bag.

"Isaac will walk you. Have fun and be safe." Erica told her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Just, be safe." Cat replied. "Try not to hurt anyone okay?"

Erica nodded with a smile as Isaac met up with them to walk her to the party. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"So I don't look weird?" She asked.

Isaac shook his head. "Cat, you look smoking hot."

"Thanks." She replied with a small blush as they left the depot again.

… … …


	38. Chapter 38

I did start my vampire diary story. Anyone reading it?

Also thank you so so so much for the love, please keep it coming!

... ... ...

… … …

Cat arrived at the party just as it was getting dark and she knew Isaac had to hurry back to the depot.

"You better go." She told him. "Be safe, okay?"

"I should be saying that to you." He replied with a hollow laugh. "I don't have a good feeling about this, Cat."

"I'll be fine." She whispered, reaching up to give him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She stepped away to leave but he grabbed her hand pulling her back and he wrapped his arms around her. She grinned up at him, seeing that he would be alright tonight, that he would find his anchor. "You'll be fine, just find an anchor."

"I have." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

She was taken by surprise but briefly returned the kiss before she pulled away when she started feeling his nails grow sharper against her side and as she looked up at him, his eyes were amber.

"Get back there." She told him "and hurry. I'll be fine."

He nodded, turning and taking off at a run and Cat walked up to Lydia's front door just as the birthday girl opened the door for Stiles.

"Happy birthday." Cat shouted as Stiles tried pushing the present through the door.

"Hey you found the present." Cat cried.

Stiles nodded as he continued struggling. "It took forever, I bought a million different things I have to return. Next time just tell me, okay?"

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked, reaching over to help him turn the present to fit it in the doorway as Lydia turned and walked away.

"You look cute." Stiles told her, "Different but cute."

She shrugged. "Going for a new look I guess. Are Allison and Scott here?"

"How would I know? I arrived at the same time as you."

"I'm here." Scott said, entering the house behind them.

"Good because guess what I learned." Stiles told them. "Everyone that has died so far was on the swim team and guess who their coach was." He looked between the two, rolling their eyes when he saw they hadn't clued in. "Mr. Lahey."

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief as they walked through the house to the backyard.

"Yup. You guys see Jackson anywhere?"

"No." Scott replied, looking around. "You guys see Allison?"

"No but we should probably find her and tell her what we found." Stiles suggested.

"Hey." Allison came up to them as they entered the backyard. She sent them an awkward smile as she avoided looking at Scott. "Jackson's not here yet."

"No one's really here yet." Stiles noticed, looking around.

"Maybe it's just early?" Cat suggested.

"Or maybe no one is coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." Stiles said, doubling over when Cat hit him in the stomach.

"Ow." He mumbled. "When did you learn to hit hard?"

She shrugged. "We have to do something."

"Cat's right." Allison agreed. "We've been pretty much ignoring her the past little while."

"Lydia's pretty much ignored Stiles for the past ten years." Scott reminded them.

"I prefer thinking of it as not having been on her radar."

Cat snickered as Scott shook his head. "We don't owe her a party."

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked, causing the three others to look at her in confusion. "She wouldn't be the town whack job if not for us."

Everyone looked over at her and Cat felt bad as the redhead looked around, worried at the lack of people there.

"I guess I can get the lacrosse people here." Scott suggested.

"And I know some people who can get this thing going, like really going." Stiles said.

"Who?" Cat asked.

"I met them a little while ago and let's just say they know how to party."

Cat cocked her head to the side as Stiles briefly touched her hand. She burst out laughing at what she saw. "You got their numbers?"

"They handed them to me." Stiles protested with a small pout. "And right now? Very useful."

Him and Scott moved off to place some calls, leaving the girls alone.

"You look adorable." Allison told her.

"Thanks, so do you." Cat replied. "I should go see Lydia though, I'll see you in a bit okay?"

Allison nodded as the smaller girl walked off towards Lydia, stopping along the way to talk to the few people that were mingling around.

"Cat." Lydia called as she neared the redhead. "So glad you're here, although that probably isn't the outfit I would have picked out for you." She wrinkled her nose as she looked the small girl up and down. "Can I get you some heels? Please?"

Cat smiled and shook her head. "I'm quite comfortable, don't worry about me."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Fine. But only because I like you."

"Lydia, you told me you had a project you needed my help with."

"Did I?" The taller girl grew thoughtful. "I guess I did, but it worked itself out."

"What project?"

"Just something for the new guy I'm seeing."

Cat looked around the party. "Where is he?"

Lydia smiled at her and Cat had the oddest feeling something weird was going on. "I'm sure he'll be around later. Have a drink of some punch, it's really good."

Cat reached out to grab a drink off the tray, only so she could brush up against Lydia but just like before, Lydia showed nothing. "Thanks." Cat whispered.

"Try some." Lydia told her, "I want to know what you think."

Cat smiled and took a sip of the drink. She was worried there would be alcohol in it but she couldn't taste any, in fact, it tasted really good and she quickly drank the rest of it. "Wow Lyd, this is really good."

"I know." The redhead replied, passing her another glass as the doorbell rang. "I should get that."

"I'll come with you." Cat replied, hoping it was Stiles guests.

She followed Lydia to the front door, watching the birthday girl as she opened the door and looked at the group of people standing there. Cat recognized some people from the lacrosse team but front and center stood the drag queens from the club they had gone too that night they had found out the Kanima was Jackson.

"And you are…?" Lydia asked, looking at them with a raised brow.

"Here for the party." One of the drag queen's announced.

Lydia looked at Cat before looking back at the crowd and stepping aside. "Well, come on in."

Everyone cheered as they entered and Lydia watched them walk in. "Don't touch anything." She told some of them. When they were all in, she looked at the shorter girl. "were those…."

"Drag queens?" Cat finished with a grin. "Yes. I guess everyone knows it's Lydia Martin's birthday."

"As they very well should. I need to go make more punch make sure none of them touch anything."

The red head left and Cat smiled, shaking her head. She slowly made her way back through the house, occasionally stopping to pull some of Lydia's things out of people's hands and shoo them to the back. She finished her drink, placing the cup on a nearby table as she went to find one of her friends. She came up behind Scott and Stiles as they looked across the pool at Allison who was standing alone.

"are you going to apologize or what?" Stiles was asking Scott.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked.

"Because you're the guy, that's what we do." Stiles told him.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Scott replied, looking at Stiles, confused.

"Then you definitely should apologize. You see, any time a guy thinks he didn't do anything wrong, he definitely did something wrong."

Scott shook his head. "I'm not apologizing."

"And what about Cat, you going to apologize to her?" Stiles tried again.

"No." Scott petulantly replied

"Is that the full moon talking buddy?"

"Probably."

"So what's the excuse for every other day?" Cat asked, coming up behind them and dropping into Scott's lap.

Scott looked at her confused as she grinned at him before he looked up at Stiles.

"Well at least she doesn't look like she wants to rip your face off anymore." Stiles said. "And really, we need that, something has to go right here, we are getting our asses kicked in case you haven't noticed. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you are going to be held back in school if Gerard gets his way-"

"Aw, don't tell me you're failing again." Cat replied with a pout, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We worked so hard."

"Are you feeling okay?" Scott asked. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I, am great."

"Are you drunk?" Stiles asked.

She giggled. "There's no alcohol here silly. Oh look," She pointed across the pool and the guys turned to look.

"Jackson is here. I'll call him over." She opened her mouth to call out but Stiles reached over, placing a hand over her mouth.

"How about we don't do that?" Stiles suggested as they watched Lydia hand Jackson a glass of punch. He took it before turning to look at them, his eyes narrowing as he glared. Cat responded with an enthusiastic wave which Scott quickly stopped, pulling her arm down.

"I need a drink." She exclaimed, grabbing Scott's face in her hands and giving him a big kiss before she jumped off his lap and skipped away.

"Is she drunk?" Stiles asked.

"I think so."

Stiles shook his head. "I'll go after her, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, or you know, Cat like and freak people out."

Scott nodded as he looked down at his hand, feeling the pull of the full moon and doing his hardest to ignore it as Lydia appeared above him, a drink held out to him.

… … …

"What's your biggest fear?"

Cat looked up at the familiar voice, startled when she saw she was looking at herself. "Am I dreaming?" She looked around to the people at the party, wondering if they were seeing another Cat standing across from the original but everyone seemed completely oblivious.

"I don't know, are you?" The other her asked with a smirk.

Cat looked her up and down, noticing that her double looked a complete mess. Her hair was its original color, mussed up and sticking out every which way, her skin was sallow looking, huge bags were under her eyes, She was far too thin and seemed to be wearing horribly fitted pajamas and upon closer inspection, Cat realized those pajamas belonged to a hospital, for a very certain ward. She knew, she had worn them once before.

"Do you see me? Do you see how I am?" The double asked. "Because this will be you soon. You will be exactly where I am. No friends, no family, no one. You will be all alone, stuck in a mental hospital that these people stuck you in and then forgot you ever existed. Every day you will be told you're crazy, that everything you think you see isn't real and you will start to believe it, but they won't go away. They will get worse and it will drive you closer and closer to the edge until one day you've had enough. Know what happens next?"

Cat wordlessly shook her head as her double gave her a maniacal grin, grabbing Cat's arm. The double held out a knife and before Cat could scream, slashed down on her wrist, all the while laughing as Cat screamed louder.

"Up and down, not across the tracks." The insane double sang as the original Cat sank to the ground, her hand moving to apply pressure to her bleeding wrist. She began sobbing as she watched the blood flow through her fingers and when she looked up her double was gone. She looked around, trying to find her but she had already disappeared and when she looked back at her wrists, they were fine. No blood, not cuts, nothing. Cat bit back another sob, this one of relief as she slowly got to her feet and began pushing her way through the still oblivious crowd. The only thing going through her mind right then was to find Scott. She was having hallucinations now and they were real. She had felt her double grabbing her wrist, had felt the knife cut through her skin.

She saw the back of Scott's head and called out his name. When he didn't turn around, she pushed harder through the crowd, stopping when she saw Scott, his face buried in the crook of Allison's neck as they were having sex, right up against the wall, in front of the whole party. Scott and Allison both opened their eyes to look at her, smirking as she backed up until her back hit the wall. She slid down it, pulling her knees to her chest as she buried her face into them. She couldn't watch this anymore but she had no clue what was going on and she didn't know whether to scream, cry, run away, or run up to them and start beating on Scott.

"Cat?"

She ignored the voice as she rocked back and forth, trying to dispel the image from her mind.

"Cat." The voice was louder and she felt someone grab her arm. She looked up in confusion as she looked at Scott, then at the wall where he was only moments before. Anger flooded her eyes and she shot out a hand to punch him which he easily stopped.

"Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't real." He told her. "I promise. But something happened to make everyone start hallucinating."

She looked down at her wrists again before looking at the wall, then back at Scott in confusion. "You were having sex with Allison, right there, against the wall and before that, there was another me and she tried to kill me and I was crazy."

"You're not, you're fine, and why would I have sex with Allison, or anybody right out in the open? Something is happening. What happened after you left us at the pool?"

She took his offered hand to help her up as she thought back. "I went to get another drink. Then I was talking to Stiles drag queens, and then I left to go get another drink but was stopped by me. I thought my mind was making the visions corporeal. I felt her cut my wrists, I thought I was going to die." She wiped at the tears streaming down her face. "I came looking for you and you were having sex with Allison and smirking at me."

"That wasn't me." He reiterated, smoothing down some stray hairs. "Cat, I haven't been with Allison like that since you, you have to believe me."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "I messed up, I know I did and I know I'm still screwing everything up but I love you."

She bit her lip before reaching out and pinching him as hard as she could.

"Ow." He cried, pulling away, "What was that for?"

"I'm not hallucinating again?" She asked, unsure.

Scott shook his head. "No, you're not, I promise."

"Oh, Scott." She cried, throwing herself at him as she began kissing him.

"Cat, I've been miserable without you, I hope you know that." He whispered in between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me." She murmured as he backed her up against the wall and did just that. Cat had no idea what came over her just then. In the back of her mind, she thought of Isaac and how it would only be fair if he was given a chance but right at that moment, all she cared about was Scott kissing her.

Neither noticed Allison walking past the hall and doing a double take, her eyes widening in shock and horror at seeing her boyfriend and best friend kissing. Shaking her head, she hurried away, pulling out her phone and letting out a small cry before she left the party.

Cat finally pulled away as she looked up at him. "What did you see?"

"You, having sex with Isaac. I almost wolfed out."

She looked at him in surprise.

"Look, we'll finish this later, we need to find Stiles and Allison. Are you going to be okay?"

She blinked a few more times before giving her head a small shake get rid of the lingering images and feeling the inside of her wrists again. "I think so, what's going on?"

"It's something in the drink, I think. It's causing hallucinations. Lydia knows, she has to."

"If they're anywhere as bad or violent as ours, we're in trouble. How come we're still not hallucinating?"

Scott shook his head. "I think me wolfing out cleared my head."

"And me?"

He shrugged and she shrugged in return.

"Maybe I'm just used to seeing things."

Her phone rang and she looked at it, softly swearing when she saw who it was.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"It's Derek, he was only going to call me if there was an emergency. Look for Stiles, I'll meet you out by the pool."

Scott nodded before going outside and she answered the phone.

"Where's Scott?" Derek said by way of greeting.

"Looking for Stiles, is everything okay?"

"I'm going to need help, werewolf help."

"We're having major issues here too." She told him.

"What, what is it? Shit, I can't get there and deal with them."

"It's okay." Cat calmly told him. "we're working on it and we're fine, just crazy hallucinations are happening here. As soon as we're done, I'll send Scott to you. I'll even pick up something from Deaton to at least calm them and help."

"Cat, I don't want you near this, what if they bite you?"

"They won't. I'll call you when we're done." She hung up the phone and went off in search of the guys, finding them by the pool, Scott trying to get Stiles to drink some water and break him out of his hallucinations. He'd probably hate her for this, but oh well, they needed him at the moment. She walked over to them and pushed Stiles in the pool. Scott looked up at her in shock as Stiles came to the surface spitting out water.

How do you feel?" She asked, crouching by the edge with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at her as he went to pull himself out. "Like I'm going to have to rethink my policy on hitting girls."

"Drastic times, drastic measures." She told him before turning to Scott. "Derek needs help with the pack."

"We have to deal with this."

"I know, I told him that but after this, you need to go there."

Scott nodded. "We need to find Lydia though."

"I looked while trying to find you guys, I can't see her."

"And everyone that's had the punch is freaking out." Stiles said, looking around at everyone's weird behavior.

"I see that." Scott noted, watching people jump into the pool.

"I can't swim. Stop, I can't swim."

The three teens looked at each other before looking for the voice, watching as a group of people grabbed someone and threw him into the pool. They watched with bated breath, waiting for him to resurface. A hand reached into the pool and pulled him out and their eyes widened as Jackson stood up with a drenched Matt beside him.

"What are you looking at?" Matt snapped at everyone.

Cat glanced at Scott and Stiles as Matt moved towards them, briefly stopping to glare at Scott before walking by. Cat reached out a hand to grab him but Stiles grabbed her arm.

"Are you nuts?" He hissed. "Remember when you touched Jackson? Something tells me this would be just as bad."

"Right." She whispered, lowering her arm. "so it's- are we sure…?" She trailed off unsure how to ask the question on all their minds. Was Matt the Kanima master?

Sirens sounded in the distance and the party began to break up, everyone running in different directions. Scott grabbed Cat's arm so as not to lose her when her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Derek?"

"I'm fine now. Isaac helped."

"He found an anchor?" She asked with a small smile.

"You." Derek replied.

"Hold on." She pulled the phone away, trying not to think about what he had just told her as she looked at Scott. "The pack's fine. You and Stiles go after Matt and I'll keep looking for Lydia, I'll call you when I find her."

Scott nodded and left with Stiles.

"Who's Matt?" Derek asked.

"We're pretty sure he's the master." Cat replied, quickly relaying the events of the night to him. "So now I'm just looking for-"

"Lydia?" Derek asked.

"Yes but I can't-"

"No, she's here." Derek replied. "Why is she- Lydia?"

Cat listened but all she could hear was the phone being dropped. She hung up and called two, three, four more times but no one answered.

"Crap." She whispered, leaving the house and taking off at a dead run back to the train depot. She had no idea what was going on or how Lydia even knew Derek was there or why she even wanted to see Derek but she knew it was somehow tied into the hallucinations everyone had seen.

She made it back to the depot in record time, slowing down so she could quietly creep into the train car. The pack was sleeping, or knocked out, she wasn't sure which but Isaac opened his eyes when he sensed her.

"Cat." He whispered. "I did it."

"Where's Derek?" She asked.

"I- I don't know. I passed out after he tied me back up. You can't be here, it's not safe for you."

"I know. Just… sit tight okay?"

He nodded and she left the car, looking for any clues she could find. Finally something caught her eye and she hurried over to it, bending down to see purple dust on the floor. The brightness of it stuck out like a sore thumb against the dirty floor and she reached out to touch it, her eyes immediately glazing over as she saw Lydia walk up to Derek who was on the phone and open her hand, blowing the dust on him. He dropped the phone as he passed out and Lydia smiled, reaching down to grab his arm to drag him out of the depot. In a flash, she knew where Lydia was going and Cat ran over to Derek's things, letting out a sigh of relief when she noticed his keys were there.

Growling reached her ears and faintly she heard Isaac yelling for her to run. Grabbing a crossbow Derek had obtained for her, she took off for Derek's car, jumping in it and starting it, stepping on the gas and pushing the car to the limit. He'd be pissed that she was driving it but right then, she really didn't care. Saving his ass was far more important.

…. … ..


	39. Chapter 39

ackkkk I have not abandoned this! i broke so many computers i can't do anything... so i post when i can... thanks for your patience

at least this chapter is super long.. over 6000 words

... ... ...

When Cat arrived at the Hale house, she turned the car off and jumped out, not bothering to close the door behind her as she ran into the house. When she passed the entrance way, she fell to her knees as wave after wave of everything that had happened in that house hit her. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tight in an attempt to block out the sounds and sights but they were still there, all in her mind and she did everything in her power to not curl up into a ball and start screaming her head off. She couldn't lose it now, not when people were depending on her.

"Catalina?"

She didn't know if someone was actually calling her as she continued to fight against the visions, now attempting to push down the bile she could feel in her throat. Someone called her name again and she finally opened her eyes as someone grabbed her wrists.

"Doc?" she looked at him in surprise, relieved that he had remembered to grab her jacket and not touch her skin. "What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"Derek was in trouble. Lydia kidnapped him and I don't get why, what the hell is going on?"

"Derek is in some sort of coma, I was trying to figure out how to pull him out, we need him right now."

"But why did Lydia kidnap him?" she asked. "It makes no sense."

"It does if she used him to revive the old alpha."

"Peter Hale? How is that even possible? He's dead."

"Not anymore." Deaton said with a sigh. "I'll explain more later but right now it's important we pull Derek out."

"I-I can help." Cat replied kneeling down beside Derek. "Derek's been training me to protect myself and with that, I've been teaching myself to be stronger mentally. I think I might be able to get to him. Stand back though, he might come up swinging, he said he didn't want me in his mind."

Deaton took a step back and with a deep breath, Cat leaned forward, resting a hand on each side of his face. She gasped and closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she was surrounded by white, in front of her was Derek.

"Catalina?"

"You need to wake up." She told him.

"I can't. What are you even doing in my head? I told you to stay out."

"Special circumstances. Yell at me later, we need to get you out of here."

Derek glared at her. "Don't you think I've tried?"

"I'm not here for a tour you know." She stepped towards him and when he stepped back she rolled her eyes taking another step towards him. "You want to wake up? You're going to have to do something crazy and trust me, got it?"

He finally nodded and Cat lifted her hands, grabbing each side of his face again. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she went through the memories of Derek Hale's life. They all ran together and she had a hard time sorting them out and understanding what she was seeing. But she understood that his life had been hard, that there was a reason for his anger and it was to hide a lot of sadness he also held. She became aware that she was back in the room with Deaton but she was still seeing Derek's memories as well. Someone pulled her hands away from Derek and she closed her eyes tight, shaking her head in an attempt to forget.

Cat's eyes opened and she sat back, digging the heels of her hand into her eyes to fix her vision which seemed to be a bit wonky.

"See why I never wanted you in my mind? You never should've had to see that."

"I had to get you back." She whispered, finally opening her eyes and frowning when she did. "I can't see."

"Your eyes." Deaton whispered.

"What?" Cat asked in confusion

"They're white, all of it."

"Oh my god, I'm blind, I'm blind." She tried not to panic as she rubbed at her eyes again and when she finally pulled her hands away and opened them, she could finally make out the outlines of Deaton and Derek. "What is going on?" She practically screeched.

"They're normal." Deaton pointed out.

She rapidly blinked her eyes until everything was clear again. "What the hell was that? My eyes have gone the color of Scott's before but never anything else."

Deaton nodded. "We'll look into it. More importantly, Derek is back and Cat's way was much better than mine." He held out a dog whistle for them to see, causing Derek to roll his eyes and glare at Cat's small smile.

Cat held out a hand to him and he briefly looked at it before taking it and letting her help him up. When he was standing, he stumbled, almost taking them both back down when Deaton stepped forward and grabbed Derek to steady him.

"You're going to be weak for several hours."

Derek looked down at the unhealed claw marks in his forearm then down at the hole that he dreamt Peter Hale had come out of.

"How did you know I was here?" Derek asked Cat.

"you dropped the phone when Lydia arrived so when I got there, I found the purple powder and luckily it triggered something."

Derek scowled. "You went there after I told you to stay away?"

"You were in trouble." She whispered.

He looked back at the hole. "So that actually happened?"

Deaton nodded, "But don't worry, you're still an alpha but, as usual, not a particular competent one."

"Hey." Cat cried but Derek held up a hand to calm her down, ignoring the jab as his anger took him over.

"Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you."

Derek's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "Then why don't you tell me what you're doing here and why you're helping me?"

"Helping your family used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton replied before raising an eyebrow. "Helping you was a promise I made to your mother."

Derek's look grew puzzled as he stepped back. "You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a… Kind of advisor?"

"She was right and I have some advice that you need to listen to really closely right now." Deaton looked down at the hole before looking back at Derek. "What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's going to come at you Derek, he's going to try to twist his way inside of your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." He emphasized.

Derek gave a small humorless chuckle. "I don't trust anybody."

"Hey." Cat cried again with a small pout.

Derek only shrugged before turning back to the Vet who was smirking at him.

"I know. If you did you might be the alpha you'd like to think you are and unfortunately the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott." Cat said.

Deaton nodded. "He's with Stilinksi right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan and something tells me, it's going exactly the way he wants it to."

His eyes drifted to the hole and Cat frowned. She was so confused.

"Cat?" Derek turned to her. "Do you know where Scott is?"

"He was going after Matt." She replied, her frown deepening. "I didn't tell him I was leaving Lydia's place. I'll call him." She pulled out her phone to see she already had a message from Scott, telling her to meet them at the police station.

"They're at the police station." Cat said. "Shall we go?"

Derek shook his head as he walked out of the house. "I'm going. You go stay with a friend or something."

Cat rolled her eyes at Deaton before following Derek. "Scott told me to meet him there, so I'm going. And need I remind you that half my friends are busy being furry, another one is a whack job who just brought back a psychotic alpha and another two are at the police department? I'm going with you. Or you don't get your keys to your car."

He stopped mid stride, turning on her with a glare. "You have. My car?"

She nodded, "How else was I supposed to get here. Now, do you want the keys or not?"

He continued to glare and she walked past him, getting into the passenger seat of the car. He finally got in the driver's seat, holding out his hand for the keys. She dropped them into his hand with a satisfied grin.

"Don't you ever drive my car again."

"Then don't get knocked down by a 16 year old girl and we won't have that problem." She replied in a sickly sweet voice.

He growled as he started the car and took off for the police department.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, seeing Scott's number on it.

"Scott?"

"…I could be persuaded. One way is to call someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing."

The call disconnected and she looked at Derek to see if he had heard it. He nodded, stepping harder on the gas.

"That sounded like Matt."

"You say he's controlling the Kanima?" Derek asked.

She nodded, quickly explaining to him everything that had happened at the party and how they learned it was Matt.

When they arrived at the police station, they got out of the car and paused, looking at the building.

"I smell blood." Derek whispered.

Cat glanced at him. "Scott's?"

He shook his head. "A lot of people."

"Did Matt kill the cops?"

"No, I'm sure that's what Jackson is for. You should leave now."

Cat stubbornly shook her head, reaching into the car to pull out the cross bow. "No."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Cat-"

"No. Now shut up and let's go. I could be useful so don't worry about me."

He glared at her again and she only raised an eyebrow to which he rolled his eyes, moving towards the station. "I tell you to run or hide, listen and do it. I'll go in first and when I give you the signal, come in, okay?"

She nodded, loading the crossbow.

Derek opened the door and entered, his nostrils flaring at the scent of blood. Cat waited impatiently outside and after not hearing anything for a few minutes, she stepped closer to the door, trying to listen. It was silent though and she softly swore, thinking that he had left her and gone ahead. She entered the station, looking around with caution, the crossbow held out in front and ready. She heard a noise and moved down the hall, flattening herself against the wall before peaking around the corner, her eyes widening in horror at seeing the back of the kanima, its claws holding up Derek by the back. The door in front of them opened and she quickly pulled her head back, hearing Scott's happy exclamation at seeing Derek before she heard a thud and realized it was a paralyzed Derek hitting the ground.

"This is the one controlling him?" she heard Derek ask. "This kid?"

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." Matt replied, his tone turning gleeful. "Oh that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Hunters, werewolves, kanima's. It's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon. Except for you, Stiles, or that Cat girl. What do you guys turn in to?"

Cat grew puzzled, didn't Matt know about her? Because he was talking like he didn't.

"Abominable snowman." She heard Stiles reply, ever the sarcastic one. "But it's more like a winter thing, you know, seasonal."

A moment of silence then Scott let out a cry, Stiles called someone a bitch and there was another thud.

"Get him off of me." Derek's voice was low and dangerous and Cat took a guess that Stiles had also been paralyzed and was now lying on top of Derek. The alpha must be loving that.

"I don't know Derek, you two make a pretty good pair." Matt replied. "But it must kind of suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth, get down here a little closer huh? See how helpless I really am."

"yeah, bitch." Came Stiles weak reply.

Cat heard another car pull up outside and Matt ask if that was her. Her who? Did Matt think that car was her or Allison?

"Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her." Matt promised. "I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him." Stiles called out.

She heard more scuffling then Stiles choking as Scott yelled for Matt to stop. Cat briefly contemplated trying to get a shot off on Matt but the Kanima was still too close to him and she would be discovered. Luckily Stiles started gasping and she could only assume Matt had let up on him.

"Take them in there, you with me."

Cat listened to their footsteps, peeking out again to make sure it was clear before slowly creeping down the hall, glad that Erica had gotten these knee high converse. They were comfortable, quiet and sensible, especially right now but she really wished she was wearing pants and not a super short dress.

She reached the room where they had just been and looked around to see where Derek and Stiles had gone. She moved towards a room, jumping when she heard a gunshot and slapping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be heard as she let out an eep of surprise. Mrs. McCall, who she realized was the one who arrived in the car, started screaming, Sheriff Stilinski started yelling out for the boys and Cat realized Matt had shot Scott as he started yelling for him to get up.

Cat forced herself to keep moving, finally finding Stiles and Derek inside a room. Unfortunately the Kanima was also in there and she quietly backtracked into the office beside them. From the looks of it, it was the Sheriff's office and she tiptoed over to the desk, looking around and through everything, finally coming across what she was looking for underneath the desk. As she pulled it out, a vision of Mr. Stilinski loading it and testing it ran through her mind and she quickly checked it, noting with satisfaction that it was loaded and now she knew she could use it. So the day with Allison wasn't a fluke and See? She could be helpful.

She eased back to the door, opening it a crack as she heard voices coming from the room she had seen the guys in.

"The bestiary." Matt yelled. "Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing."

"I don't have it." Scott replied. "It's Gerard's. What do you want it for anyways?"

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott asked, his voice rising.

"To this."

There was silence and she couldn't figure out what was going on anymore but moments later she heard footsteps and saw Scott, Matt and the Kanima leave the room. Waiting a few minutes to make sure they didn't return, Cat quietly made her way over to the room, kneeling beside Derek and Stiles.

"Cat, get the hell out of here." Derek told her.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. "There's a crazy lunatic on the loose with a gun"

"I know." Cat whispered. "I came with Derek and don't worry, I came prepared." She held up the crossbow in one hand and the gun in the other.

"You've never trained with a gun." Derek reminded her.

"I know and I don't want to use it but we need to take out Matt. We have to and you both are out of commission and Scott's been shot." She bit her lower lip until she tasted blood. She would not fall apart, she had to help and get this done. "What's going on with him anyways? Why does he want the bestiary? I have a copy of it."

"We know. He's turning into the Kanima." Stiles told her.

Cat's eyes widened in horror. "Like we really need two of them now?"

"I know. Is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes towards Derek.

"What situation?" Cat asked, glancing behind her.

"Derek is trying to push the healing situation." Stiles told her.

Cat moved closer to Derek. "I can help." She told him.

"No, you can't. This is different than last time, chances are you'll end up paralyzed too."

"Then can I go shoot Matt?" She asked with a scowl.

"You think you can shoot someone?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cat shrugged, feeling a little unsure."I'll do what I have to."

"And if the Kanima sees you?" Stiles asked.

"I'll probably join you." She replied. "Matt doesn't know about me, does he? That theory was all wrong."

"Good." Derek said. "Let's try to keep it that way."

She glared at him. "Really? Because I was kind of planning to walk up to him right now and tell him everything."

Derek returned her glare. "You've been hanging with Stiles too much."

"I'm so proud." Stiles replied.

Cat rolled her eyes at both of them. "OK then. I'm going to go shoot Matt, hopefully in the head and how about you guys stay here and just, hang out or something?"

"Ha. Ha." Stiles said with a glare.

She shrugged as she stood up, slinging the cross bow across her back. Then the lights went out, the emergency lights came on and Derek yelled for her to duck as gunshots sounded and windows started breaking. Cat dived to the ground, covering Derek and Stiles heads from the glass as it showered down around them. Bullets sailed above them as Cat covered her head with her arms. When the gunshots stopped, she slowly lifted her head, shaking it to remove the glass from her hair.

"What the fuck?" She cried, "What was that?"

She heard Stiles say something but it was muffled so she moved off of him. "What?"

"I said, please remove your boobs from my face."

"These boobs, or lack thereof saved your face from glass." She replied with a glare.

"Cat."

She looked up to see Scott come running into the room.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I was with Derek."

"Take Stiles." Derek ordered. "Go."

Scott reached down and picked Stiles up as Cat reached down to help up Derek who was regaining the use of his limbs and able to roll to his side.

"Go with them." Derek ordered.

"What about you?"

"Scott can protect you better right now, go."

She nodded and quickly followed after Scott and Stiles as they ran through the station.

"Close and lock the doors." Scott yelled to her.

She glanced behind them to see Jackson, who was half Kanima, coming after them. She began closing and locking the doors, although it was useless, as he kept kicking through them. Then they were out of places to run and trapped in an interrogation room but it grew silent and they stared at the door, waiting for Jackson to kick through. Cat had switched to the cross bow, the gun now in her pocket as she aimed the bow at the door. She knew weapons were useless but maybe it would slow him down and she could save the bullets for Matt.

"Do you hear him?" she whispered.

"No." Scott replied, glancing at her before doing a double take. "You seem comfortable with that."

"I am." She replied, her eyes not leaving the door.

Scott walked towards the door, placing an ear against it to listen briefly before pulling away. "He's gone." He moved Stiles towards a chair. "You guys stay here."

"Like hell I am." Cat snapped, tired of people telling her to stay behind. She yanked open the door before Scott could stop her and moved off down the hall. She heard him swear before scrambling after her, catching up with her at the end of the hall. They turned the corner, coming face to face with someone and Cat raised her crossbow aiming it at them just as they raised their weapon.

"Allison." Scott said in surprise.

"Where's Derek?" Allison asked, glaring at the both of them.

Cat was definitely getting a weird vibe from her friend, especially since she wasn't lowering her weapon. In return, Cat refused to lower hers.

"Lower your weapon." Cat softly told her.

"No." Allison snapped. "Now where's Derek?"

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"If you guys aren't going to tell me, then get out of my way." Allison snarled.

"Allison, calm down." Cat snapped back. "What the fuck is your problem? You have a crossbow aimed at your friends."

"You don't think I didn't see you two having sex up against the wall at Lydia's?" Allison hysterically cried.

Cat lowered her weapon. They had made out but chances were whatever Allison had seen was a hallucination "Are you kidding me? Lower your bow, now. Lydia put wolfsbane in the punch and everyone was hallucinating."

"You're lying."

"My double walked up to me and slit my wrists."

Allison looked unsure and finally lowered her weapon. "Where is he?"

"Allison." Scott whispered. "What happened?"

He moved towards her and she lifted the crossbow up, causing Cat to retaliate. Scott paused as he glanced at Cat before looking at Allison, confused.

Cat only knew something weird was going on with Allison in order for her to have a crossbow aimed at Scott and she wasn't going to stand there and let it happen.

"I need to go." Allison whispered. "So stay away, both of you."

She pushed past them both and Cat reached out to grab her hand, causing the brunette to turn with her bow aimed inches away from her face. Cat dropped her hand, lifting her hands up in surrender.

"Oh, Allison." Cat softly said.

"Back off." She whispered before taking off, leaving Scott staring after her in shock, disbelief and hurt.

"What was that?" He asked Cat.

Cat stared after the other girl in horror. "Her mom died."

"What?" Scott moved to go after her but Cat stopped him.

"You follow her, she will shoot you. Her mom died because of a werewolf bite. She chose to kill herself and Allison blames Derek."

"When would Derek have bitten her?"

Cat frowned. "The night we saved you from Victoria? We should have told her. She won't listen now; she just wants to kill Derek."

"We'll talk to her."

"She won't listen." Cat emphasized. "You need to deal with Matt. I'll go after her, just be safe okay? Don't be distracted."

He nodded, still staring after Allison when Cat pushed him in the other direction and followed after the other girl.

She walked down the hallway, coming to stop when she saw Allison's dad on the ground. She leaned down, making sure he was still breathing before continuing on to the garage where she could hear noises from the Kanima. She entered just as Allison jumped off a car, stabbing the Kanima, whose only reaction was to grab her around the throat. Cat ran forward and lifted the crossbow, shooting at him from close range and getting him in the neck. She had a brief moment to think that holy crap, she had actually hit someone with a crossbow before she was flying through the air, the Kanima having moved too quickly and back handing her across the room. She felt like she was in slow motion as the creature slashed Allison's neck, paralyzing her before she hit the wall and slid down it, trying to catch her breath.

The Kanima left and as Cat laid on her side, still too hurt and stunned to move, she watched Matt walk into her line of vision, squatting down beside Allison and moving some hair off her face, Cat remaining unnoticed on the side.

"You should've given me a chance." Matt told her. "Remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who says 'if I can't have you, no one can?' Not totally true, 'cause if I can't have you, no one can." He yelled.

Cat pushed herself to her hands and knees, still struggling to catch her breath as she reached in her pocket for the gun as Matt looked away from the paralyzed girl then stood up and walked away. The gun now in her hand, Cat crawled over to Allison, her eyes wide as she looked down at the girl, holding a finger to her lips.

Allison let out a small gasp and Cat rolled out of the way without thinking, raising the gun but pausing when she saw Allison's dad. He cocked his head to the side in confusion before reaching over and lifting his daughter into his arms and motioning with his head for Cat to follow.

"Can you use that?" He whispered as they walked off down the hall.

"Yes." She whispered back, refusing to tell him she learned only from a vision she saw very recently.

"Then keep an eye out and keep us covered." He whispered. He wanted to ask what she was even doing here? As far as he knew, while Allison's friend knew about the supernatural, she wasn't a fighter or anything. She was Allison's normal friend and he had wanted her to have normal friends, even if she was dating that werewolf now.

"I-I can't." Cat whispered. "I have to stop him."

Ignoring his protests, she took off the way they came, going after Matt and following him to where she guessed he had left the Sheriff and Scott's mom because she could hear Melissa pleading with Matt.

"How clueless are you people?" Matt was asking.

Cat peeked around the corner, seeing Stiles trying to crawl into the room towards his dad who had been knocked down and Melissa begging Matt to let her see Scott. She looked past Matt, her eyes widening in horror at seeing Cat there and Matt swung around just as Cat stepped out, lifting the gun to aim it at Matt's head, holding it steady with both hands.

"Oh, you got to be fucking kidding me." Matt cried, upon seeing her. "Everyone in this building and I end up with the smallest most normal of them all? You?"

"Normal?" Cat asked in disbelief. "You call all these people clueless when you don't even have a clue?"

"A clue about what?" Matt sneered.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Oh wait, I was going to do that anyways."

He started laughing. "You? Have you even touched a gun before? Maybe you should hand it over and let the big boys play."

"Like me?" A voice growled.

Matt looked over to where Stiles was and Cat didn't have to, to know Derek was there, wolfed out. Melissa gasped as she stared at Derek.

"Mrs. McCall, I need you to get as far back as you can and on the ground." Cat calmly told her before clearing her mind and not thinking about what she was about to do. If she could stay cold and detached, she knew she could do it.

"Scott's hurt." Melissa cried. "I just need to-"

"He's fine, please get on the ground."

She did as Cat said and Matt laughed.

"I'm supposed to be afraid of you? You? What are you then? Let me guess, a vampire? Haven't come across that yet."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him before smiling coldly. "In to every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

Matt paused and scratched his head. "Isn't that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Yup, but it distracted you, didn't it?"

His eyes widened and he raised his gun as Cat pulled the trigger, getting off one shot before she was knocked aside again. She groaned as she hit the wall, thankfully not as hard this time but still enough to hurt and she looked up to see the Kanima had snuck up behind her but Derek was now fighting him. She looked over to see Matt was on the ground, leaning against the cell and holding his shoulder where the bullet had hit, looking at it in disbelief.

Double checking to make sure the Kanima was still preoccupied with Derek, she crawled over to Matt, knocking his gun away from him. He looked up and glared at her before lunging at her with his one good arm and as he jumped at her she reached out with both hands, grabbing the sides of his face.

Distantly she heard Melissa call her name, and then Cat was sucked in to a vision of Matt and why he had gone on this huge vengeance kick. Cat took that feeling of drowning, the being terrified, the thinking he was dying and tried her hardest to shove it back at him, intensifying it so it felt like it was happening over and over again. He began to scream and Cat pulled her hands away, backing up when he began thrashing as though he was back in the pool.

"Oh my god, Catalina, what's wrong with your eyes honey?"

Cat looked over to Melissa, unable to see her as she blinked once, twice, three times before the older woman started to come into focus. "What?" She asked.

"Your eyes, it must've been a trick of the light, they were all white. What is going on? What is that? What did you just do to this boy?"

Cat heard a hiss and backed up further as the Kanima jumped in front of her to give Matt time to flee the scene. Even though he was injured and more than likely still having some hallucinations, he high tailed it out of there, stumbling into walls as he tried. Cat stared at the Kanima with wide eyes as she scooted further back, reaching into her shoes to pull out both knives Derek had hidden there for her. She pulled herself into a crouch, knives ready if needed but it ignored her now, jumping and landing on the bars, hissing and reaching for Melissa. Scott rushed into the room, grabbing the Kanima and throwing him away from the cell before turning to face him, his back to his mom.

"Scott." Melissa cried. "Are you okay? Scott?"

Derek jumped a desk, spearing the Kanima and their fight moved out into the hall. Cat turned back to Scott, watching with wide eyes as he turned to look at his mom. Cat's heart broke for Scott as Melissa gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she backed away from him in horror so the tiny teen stood up and sheathed the knives, rushing to Scott and grabbing his face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, kissing him briefly. She poured all her emotions into it, letting him see that it didn't bug her and that his mom would soon understand.

He pulled away and looked at her. "How did you-your eyes?"

"Are white?" She asked, blinking the whiteness away again. "It's apparently a side effect for sending what I know to others. I think I'm catching on real quick."

"So what I saw?"

"Real." She whispered. "Go, do what you have to."

He nodded, kissing her briefly again before leaving the room at a run.

"Mrs. McCall." Cat softly called, moving towards the cell.

"What- my son- Scott- he's-"

"Still your son who loves you very much?" Cat reminded her. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"And you know? Are you one of those-those things as well?"

"No, I'm not. But I know about him and he's still Scott, he will always be Scott, please remember that. I'm going to search for the key and get you out of here, okay?" Cat told her, giving her one last sad look before leaving the room.

She ran down the hall, gasping when someone grabbed her arm and swung her around down a hallway, slamming her up against the wall as a hand wrapped around her neck. She began to struggle, stopping when she realized it was Derek.

"It's me." She gasped, "Let me go."

"I know who it is." He sneered. "Were you in on this too?"

"What?" she asked confused. "In on what?"

"With Scott and Gerard. You and Scott pretend to fight so you can feed info to him that he passes on to Gerard?"

"What?" Cat asked again in disbelief. "Are you on crack? Did the Kanima give you a concussion? Scott would never work with Gerard."

"Stop lying." He growled, pulling her away from the wall before slamming her back. "You know everything, all it takes is one touch, so tell me everything you guys have fed to Gerard."

Cat gasped at having the wind knocked out of her again but quickly grabbed Derek's hand around her neck, showing that she really didn't know. He let her go, grabbing an arm as she began to slide down the wall.

"I didn't know." She whispered. "Scott knows how to hide things from me when he really tries and I don't really pry with him. Are you sure?"

"I heard it all." Derek growled.

Cat closed her eyes with a sigh, stopping the tears she could feel behind her eyelids. "There has to be a reason, doesn't there? I'll find out, I'll-"

"Drop it and let me deal."

"Scott hates him, especially since he- oh my god, that's it. Gerard has been blackmailing him."

"How?" Derek asked.

"What does Scott value more than anything. Or rather who? His family, his friends. Gerard threatened to kill his mom if he didn't help him. He stabbed him in the hospital parking lot."

"He should have come to me."

"Derek." Cat cried. "Listen to yourself. You want Scott to put all this trust in you but you can't do the same, with anyone. Deaton is right. You need to start trusting people."

"I can't."

"Try. Now, where's the Kanima?"

"He's gone, he escaped."

Cat sighed. "Probably with Matt. I shot him, did you see that?" She actually sounded proud of herself at that moment.

"You missed his head."

"I've never held a gun or tried to kill anything before." She protested. "Give me a break."

"I need to check on my pack, then I need to find Peter."

Cat nodded as he left, tiredly rubbing at her forehead before running off to find Scott. She ran into him on his way back with a key.

"They're gone." Scott told her.

"I know." She replied. "What now?"

Scott sadly shook his head as they walked back to the room.

… … …


	40. Chapter 40

ackkkk I have not abandoned this! i broke so many computers i can't do anything... so i post when i can... thanks for your patience

... ... ...

Cat stared at the area of Scott's stomach before looking up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Please?" He begged her. "I really don't want this stuck in me. I thought it would come out when I healed but it didn't."

"Why me?" She groaned.

Scott glared at her. "Because Stiles is dealing with his concussed Dad, my Mom is doing her absolute best to pretend I don't exist, Allison probably wants to kill me and Derek also wants to kill me, considering what you told me." His gaze grew sad as he laid a hand over hers. "You're all I have right now Cat."

Cat shot him a sympathetic look. "That's not true. We'll get through this, I promise."

"For the record, I'm sorry." He told her. "I've been so preoccupied in my life I didn't pay attention to yours."

"I wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details either." She muttered, removing her hand and grabbing the knife he had given her to use. "I can't wholly blame you. So I guess, I'm sorry too."

"So you learn how to shoot people and make them see what you want while you were gone?"

She nodded, "I learned a lot. I learned how to fight how to shoot how to push visions into people, I learned to-" while talking to him, she had lined up the knife not pausing before she sliced into his stomach, gritting her teeth as the blood started pouring out. "-do a lot. Oh god, do I have to dig it out?"

Scott nodded, letting out a grunt of pain as Cat made a disgusted face and plunged her fingers in, digging around for the bullet and pulling it out.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod" She gagged, turning away from the sight. She had been through and seen a lot, but pulling a bullet out of someone could still make her sick.

Scott quickly put a towel to stem the flow of blood before grabbing another towel and reaching for Cat's hands, wiping the blood off of them.

"Thank you." He quietly told her.

She nodded, waiting until he was finished before looking back at him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

She shook her head this time as she stood up and looked at him uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" He asked,

Cat shrugged. "Can I, maybe, stay here tonight? I can't go back to the depot, full moon and all."

He breathed a sigh of relief, as he stood and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Yes of course, please. I'd feel better if you stayed."

She laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I hated tonight." She whispered. "Everything's different now, isn't it?"

"Yes." Scott quietly replied.

"I don't have a good feeling about how this is going to end."

"Neither do I." He admitted. "But I'm glad you're here."

She nodded against him, pushing him gently onto his bed before following after him and curling up on her side, her head on his chest. They both grew silent and Cat laid there, her eyes staring straight ahead as Scott's breathing started slowing and soon he was asleep but still she stayed there, unmoving, afraid to close her eyes. She didn't know if it was because she would have nightmares or because she would sleep soundly, not bothered by anything.

She was afraid it was the latter

She knew she should feel remorse for not only shooting Matt but for torturing him with the visions of his drowning, which, if you ask her, was scary but a really stupid reason for him to use the Kanima to go on a gigantic killing spree. But still she had done it, she had forced herself into a cold, detached place to get the job done and when it was done, she still felt no remorse, knowing it was what she had to do but what did that say about her? TV and books had taught her that people who did something like that felt remorse, felt guilt even though it was a necessity but she felt none of that. In fact she would have gladly done it again and made sure to shoot him in the head, ending his miserable existence.

So what did that say about her?

She didn't know right now. All she knew was that everything was a mess and she didn't know how they were going to fix this. She still hadn't finished telling her side of everything that had happened, too preoccupied with certain parts of the night. Allison needed to know the truth about why Derek had bit her mom but she had turned her phone off. Melissa needed to learn to deal with what her son was but time was needed for that and she really hoped that it was sooner rather than later because this was killing Scott. As was the whole Allison situation. She couldn't deny how much she hated going behind Allison's back with Scott or how he seemed to string them both along and when she tried to step back, a few words about how it was her he wanted had her running back. She didn't think Scott was doing it purposely, it was a very sticky situation, hence why she tried to remove herself from it until he sorted it out. Mind altering punch did funny things to you though. She was in love with Scott but she couldn't deny that she felt something for Isaac. When he kissed her, it was like… whoa. It was completely different. She couldn't even put it into words.

She sat up and gently shook Scott awake. He mumbled something unintelligible before his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her.

"I need to tell you something. I kissed Isaac." She blurted out before she could lose her nerve.

He rubbed his eyes, looking at the time on his alarm clock before he sat up. "What?" He asked.

"Isaac and I kissed and I didn't hate it."

"Okay." He replied with a shrug. "Is that it?"

Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Cat, how can I be pissed?" Scott asked. "You've been patient with me with this whole Allison thing and I've been a complete jackass about it. I wouldn't be surprised if you left me for him."

"Oh." She replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Have you slept at all? Or have you been up this whole time thinking about it?"

She shook her head. "I've been thinking about everything going on. About Matt. I felt no remorse for what I did."

He looked at her, a small frown on his face. "I understand how mad and pissed you were at him and I'm sure right now it doesn't bug you but-"

"It won't." She firmly replied. "Not now, not when it happened and not later."

"How do you know that?"

Cat shrugged. "I just do. I knew what I had to do and it was like I went to this emotionless place to do it and I don't feel bad."

He still look confused and Cat reached up, touching his face so he could see exactly what she meant. She pulled away and she rapidly blinked to clear her vision. It seemed the shorter amount of time she did that, the shorter amount of time she was blind.

"You're right." Scott said, sounding almost sad.

She shrugged. "What does that say about me?"

"That you do what you have to, to save the ones you love?"

She nodded, still looking a little unsure.

"You're getting a lot stronger." He pointed out. "Physically and mentally."

She sighed, "I know, I don't know what that means."

"That you're understanding this better? And if that's the case, maybe you can beat this, you don't have to go down the same path as your mom. Was she able to project emotions and visions?"

Cat shook her head. "Not that I read."

"Then maybe this is a good sign."

"Maybe." She whispered.

Scott smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

She nodded as he lay down again; pulling her onto his chest and this time she closed her eyes, listening once again as his breathing evened out. She tried a bit longer to sleep and when it still didn't come; she opened her eyes and sat up, deciding to give up on it for the time being. It didn't help that she was still wearing her party outfit which was looking pretty ragged now, so trying to keep as quiet as possible, she rummaged through Scott's drawers until she found a shirt. She kicked off the shoes which she wanted to keep, before taking off the dress and bawling it up, throwing it in a corner. Next, she slipped on the shirt, noting it fell mid-thigh and covered all the important parts. Seeing Scott was still sleeping, she quietly slipped out of the room, moving down to the kitchen. She stopped in the entrance seeing Melissa sitting there, a cup of tea in her hands as she stared at the table.

"Hey." Cat quietly said.

Melissa didn't move and Cat stepped further into the kitchen, stopping in front of Scott's mom. When she still didn't look up, Cat took the mug from her, dumping it out and making a fresh cup before sitting down across from her. She hated tea but living there for even that short amount of time, she learned how Melissa liked hers.

When she placed the cup back in her hand, Melissa finally blinked, bringing it to her lips and taking a sip before noticing Cat there.

"Catalina, when did you get here?"

"I drove you home Mrs. McCall. I didn't leave."

"I couldn't sleep." The older woman whispered.

Cat shot her a sympathetic smile. "I don't blame you, a lot has happened tonight."

"I don't understand it." She cried, "It was a dream right?"

Cat sadly shook her head. "But he's still your son who loves you very much and he's done everything in his power to protect you."

Melissa shook her head. "How can you be okay with this?"

"Because I love your son. Because I'm not normal myself and I finally found people I fit in with. Because he is still Scott."

"What are you?" Melissa asked. "A vampire like that boy said? A Slayer, whatever that is? What?"

Cat let out a small chuckle, stopping when she saw the super serious look on her face. She sighed deeply as she looked at Scott's mother. "I'm a Seer."

"A what?"

"A Seer. I have psychic powers. I get visions, I sometimes know the future or what someone is thinking and what you saw today was me projecting a vision. That part's kind of new and you didn't make a mistake, apparently it makes my eyes white and I'm temporarily blinded, I don't know why."

Melissa sat back, looking decidedly nervous and causing Cat to frown.

"I'm not going to hurt you, neither is Scott."

The older woman could only shake her head as she stood up. "My son is a monster." She whispered before turning to leave.

"He really isn't." Cat replied, making her pause. "He's amazing, really. He's one of the kindest hearted, most genuine, most loving and caring person that I know and he loves you, please don't forget that."

Melissa didn't say anything but walked away leaving Cat alone in the kitchen. The petite teen let out another sigh as she placed her head in her arms.

How was everything supposed to get better?

… … …


	41. Chapter 41

OMGGGG I have my OWNNNN laptop again yayyyy

Now i'm learning Windows 8 ( i had XP before, big difference) plus learn all about this new laptop.

PLUSSSS I learned how to transfer everything over from my old laptop that's not working anymore t o this new one... which i learned, go me... i'm becoming such a nerd :s

needless to say, I've salvaged it all... so updates, yay!

... ... ...

Cat was gently shaken awake and she opened her eyes, momentarily confused by where she was.

"Cat?"

She blinked, wiping the sleep from her eyes as Scott came into focus above her.

"What?" She whispered.

"Stiles is here and we have a problem."

She sat up, fixing Scott's shirt as Stiles entered the room, a grim look on his face and Cat wondered if it was from the events of last night or the problem Scott had mentioned.

"What's going on?" Cat asked with a yawn, running a hand through her hair.

"Deaton just texted me about the Omega." Scott replied, causing Cat to groan and fall back onto the bed. Why couldn't they have just a solid 12 hours of sleep? Was that too much to ask? She'd even take 7 hours.

"What did he say?" Stiles asked.

"It's not good." Scott told them.

Cat sat up again. "Not good…? Did she escape and go for Allison?"

Scott shook his head. "Gerard's men have the clinic surrounded."

"They're going to kill her." Stiles said.

"She's gone. Deaton's already set her free but the hunters don't know that. He's keeping them there as long as possible so she can get a head start."

"Then we need to find her."

"She could be anywhere." Scott reminded him.

"Get me into the clinic and I can find out." Cat suggested.

"How?" Stiles asked. "Did you forget the group of hunters just hanging around waiting to kill her?"

"Then we'll find another way to get me in."

"Yes." Stiles said, his eyes lightening up. "Your cat, bring your cat in."

Scott and Cat exchanged a look.

"You didn't tell him?"

Scott shook his head. "I didn't think you wanted me to."

Cat sighed. "Stiles, I never went back home after I moved out of Scott's. I've been living with the pack ever since. When Isaac walked me home to get my stuff one day, my dad had skipped town, trashed anything that was mine and… well… he killed Ralph, lit her on fire."

Stiles stared at her in shock then disbelief. "Your dad, is fucking sick."

"No argument here. But that idea is out. Any others?" She asked looking between the two.

"What about Allison?" Stiles asked. "Wouldn't she want to know what's going on? Alicia was her thing, right? She's not going to let Gerard kill her, right?"

"Actually…" Scott started.

"What? what now?" Stiles looked between the two. "Don't we have enough bad news?"

"She's gone a little crazy." Scott told them. "Wants to kill Derek, the pack, maybe even me. She had a crossbow aimed at us."

"What did you do?" Stiles asked, his eyes huge as he looked between the two of them.

Cat let out a small snort. "Aimed my crossbow right back. It wasn't until she left I figured out why."

Stiles continued looking between the two of them, waiting for her to continue.

"Her mom's dead."

"What?" Stiles was in complete disbelief as his gaze flitted to Scott again who nodded his agreement. "How? Why? Who? When? What?"

"you only got 4 W's, you forgot the where?" Cat muttered with a sigh before explaining to Stiles. "I didn't get the full story, she wouldn't talk to us, I had to touch her and she freaked when I did, almost shot me. But her mom killed herself because she was bitten by a werewolf. Derek to be exact."

"What? Is he crazy? Biting a hunter is a way to get himself killed even faster."

"He didn't have a choice." Cat snapped. "He was trying to save Scott."

"then just tell Allison that."

"really? Gee, why didn't I think of that?"

"Derek's right." Stiles grumbled. "You have been hanging out with me too much."

Cat shrugged. "Allison won't respond to any calls or messages. I was thinking of going over there but truthfully, her dad saw me last night, plus her and I holding crossbows to each other doesn't really do a lot for a friendship."

"Her dad saw you there?" Scott asked in disbelief. "Doing what? Does he know about you?"

"Oh. I didn't tell you that part. It was right after the Kanima paralyzed Allison and Matt went all 'if I can't have you, no one can' psycho part of the evening."

"What?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"sorry." Cat cried. "Little busy pulling your bullet out of your stomach."

"You did what now?" stiles asked, looking a little ill.

"exactly." Cat replied with a smirk. "But anyways. Allison's dad saw me with a gun, he wanted me to follow them and cover them but I said to hell with it, I had to get Matt. So if I go there now, I don't know what's going to happen."

"And you shot Matt?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." She confirmed. "Missed his head though."

Stiles grinned. "You're still badass in my books."

"Anything else?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Stiles crazy crush resurrected Peter Hale."

There was complete silence before both guys started yelling, swearing, asking her what the hell was going on.

"I don't know." Cat told them. "All I know is Peter Hale is alive, that's why I was with Derek, I was rescuing him, or attempting to from Lydia."

"Why would Lydia do that?" stiles asked. "Peter Hale, let's kill everyone, including Stiles Peter Hale?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Derek about it yet but from what I gather, she wasn't really quite aware, like he was controlling her or something."

Stiles groaned. "This has turned into a gong show."

Scott shook his head in agreement. "First, let's help the Omega escape before anyone gets hurt."

"The pack, minus Derek will help you." Cat told him. "They told me they would."

"You and the wolves head for the woods and try to drive her out of town." Stiles said. "And I'll-"

"try to get in touch with Allison." Scott pleaded with him. "Make sure she's safe?"

"That, I'll do that." Stiles agreed.

"Scott, I'll go with you to the depot. My guess is Derek is out looking for Peter."

Scott hesitated before nodding. "Bring a weapon." Scott told her.

"I'll do you one better and bring a few." Cat replied, before stopping with a frown. "I need something to wear, is your mom still here?"

Scott sadly shook his head and Cat felt bad for him.

"She just needs time, it will all work out." She promised. "But for now I hope she doesn't mind me borrowing something, the dress is a mess."

"Don't worry about it." Scott told her. "There are some clothes in your room here that mom kept wanting me to give to you."

"Awesome." She cried, before leaving to get changed.

When she returned, now dressed in some tights and a black skirt with a purple tank top, the guys were just finalizing plans and Cat sat on Scott's bed, doing up her converse sneakers before slipping her knives in the way Derek had shown her. She put on her leather jacket, checking to see if she had the knives in there and came across the gun she had used last night.

"Stiles, I have your dad's back up gun."

"How do you know it's my dad's?" Stiles asked, curious.

"Because I saw it was his and that's how I learned how to use it. You think he'll want it back because this actually came in quite handy."

Stiles only raised an eyebrow before holding out his hand and Cat gave it to him with a small pout.

"Can we go?" A slightly agitated Scott interrupted them.

They both nodded and the three teens left the house, Stiles dropping them off at the depot before leaving to go do what he needed to.

"Maybe we should have called." Cat whispered before they entered. "What if Derek's here?"

"Then we'll deal." Scott replied, motioning her forward.

She complied opening the door and moving into the depot, softly calling out to her friends. She found them moving around and it looked like they were packing.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

Erica jumped before turning around and Cat was confused, how had the werewolf not sensed her?

"Catty." Erica greeted, looking decidedly guilty. "How are you?"

"Fine." Her eyes narrowed as she realized what was going on. "Stay here." She muttered to Scott, grabbing Erica and pulling her as far away from Scott as possible.

"You're packing."

"Yes." Erica quietly replied.

"You're leaving, just like that?" Cat sounded devastated and Erica felt so guilty. She would feel so much better if her friend would just come with them but Catty's loyalty wouldn't let her, no matter how dangerous it got.

"We don't have a choice." Erica replied. "Derek came by and told us everything this morning and we're so scared Catty. We want to go find another pack, somewhere where we are safer. Please come with us?"

"I won't." Cat replied. "Not to mention, you think any other pack is going to be okay with your little pet human? Forget it."

"You're not a pet."

"I know, but they won't see it like that." Cat let out a frustrated sigh. "Look before you leave, can you please just think about it a bit longer and can you please help Scott? You said you would."

Erica pushed back her blonde curls with a sigh. They had been planning to leave tonight but she couldn't go back on her promise to Catty to help. "Ok, we will."

"Thank you." Cat replied, beaming at her as she gave her a hug. "How was everything for you guys last night?"

"As can be expected. Apparently Boyd and I escaped and tried to kill Derek but Isaac saved him."

"Yes, he seemed well aware of himself when I stopped in."

"Which was dumb." Isaac said with a laugh, grabbing her and swinging her around in a hug.

"Derek was in trouble." She reminded him, sticking out her tongue, playfully. "So can we please deal with Alicia?"

Isaac put her down, wrinkling his nose. "You smell of McCall."

"I had to stay somewhere, Lydia's place was out after everything that happened." Cat blushed and looked away, the feelings of guilt rising through her.

"I'm going to get Boyd then we can discuss what to do with Scott after." Erica hurried away leaving Isaac and Cat alone.

"are you leaving too?" She quietly asked.

Isaac shrugged. "I'm not too thrilled with the idea of leaving you here."

"And if I told you it's better off that way?" Cat asked. "Like I can't promise you anything because I don't know because I still-"

"Love Scott." Isaac finished. "You think I don't know that? I'm not sticking around hoping you'll wake up and see me standing there. I'm not sticking around hoping for some epic romance to happen. Fact of the matter is, I'm a werewolf, you're not. How could something like that even work?"

"Scott is one too." She replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and look how well that's working out for you and him or even him and Allison."

"But I'm not a hunter." Cat argued. "I'm not even a normal human girl."

Isaac shrugged. "Either way, I'm not thrilled about leaving you here, whether you want me or not."`

Cat frowned. "Isaac-"

"Later, okay?" He wasn't angry, rather, he was calm and matter of fact about it all. "I don't want an answer right now because doing that will result in you telling me to piss off. So we'll deal with the Omega and every other thing in our ridiculous long list of things."

"I just... I feel something, okay? but I'm not going to use your feelings you have for me to get what I want, so I'm going to be honest."

"but you feel something?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"I still want that date."

She nodded with a small smile, walking back towards Scott, although she felt a little uncertain. She didn't want to become the Scott in the situation, stuck between two people she was unsure of.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I was just talking to Isaac."

"Ah." He was silent for a moment before asking the question that was on his mind. "You like him, don't you?"

She bit her lip before nodding. "Yes, I do."

Scott sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Can we just, deal with the Omega right now?" Cat quietly asked. "My love life falls to the end of the very long list of shit we have to deal with."

Scott looked to make sure the pack wasn't coming over when he pulled Cat down a hallway so they had some privacy. "Let me ask you something, Allison saying she saw us having sex, do you think that was a hallucination?"

Cat frowned. "I think she saw us making out and that triggered something."

"And her reaction was not good."

She nodded. "Do you blame her?"

"We, you and I, especially me have a lot to work out with everything and everyone. I'm not saying I'm letting you go or giving up on you or anything like that but maybe we should-" He paused, thinking of how to put it and Cat grabbed his hand to understand it better.

"you're right." She said. "Let's deal with everything, Allison included then worry about the romantic things after. There's no point in complicating everything with that."

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

She shook her head with a small smile. "If something's meant to be, it'll happen."

"You really believe that?"

She went up on her toes to kiss him, the kiss slow and passionate. "I do. I love you, this doesn't change that and I believe that whatever is meant to happen it will, whether that means you and me, Isaac and me, you and Allison, hell even if it's Allison and I." She grinned at the last one to show she was joking.

"I always knew you had a thing for her." He said with a teasing smile.

"What can I say, she's hot."

"Are you guys ready?" Erica called.

"Coming." Cat yelled back, giving Scott's hand another squeeze before they joined the others.

Scott immediately took the reins. "Okay. So, I was going to head over to lookout point and the caverns there."

"I'll take the western caves?" Isaac suggested.

"And Boyd and I can take the high grounds." Erica said.

"What about the borders?" Scott asked.

"I can do that." Cat said.

"No." all the werewolves told her.

She glared and crossed her arms with a small pout.

"Maybe she'll stay clear of the neighborhoods?" Boyd suggested hopefully.

Scott sighed. "Since it's in town I can get Stiles to check it out."

"What?" Cat asked in disbelief. "Tell me you're kidding. Stiles gets to go but me, who has been training, gets to go nowhere."

"Stiles is in a jeep." Scott reminded her. "If you want to go, you can go with Stiles. In the Jeep. Where you will both stay inside of it."

"I'm not two." She reminded him.

"Actually." Isaac interrupted them. "Maybe Cat should stay here and be home base. That way if Derek shows up, she can head him off and if any one of us needs something we can call her for help."

"So I get to be the one who deals with Derek?" Cat asked.

The pack nodded. "I think he likes you best." Erica told her.

"As if." Cat cried.

"It's true." Boyd replied. "So let's get this started, we'll check in as soon as possible."

Everyone dispersed and Cat was left alone in the depot, looking around for something to do, which wasn't really much to be honest so she picked up the bow Allison gave her to begin practice when her phone rang. Relief flooded through her as she quickly picked it up.

"Allison, thank god."

"Hey." The usually perky girl responded, no enthusiasm or perkiness present. "I can't talk long, well actually I can't really talk at all but I didn't want to just disappear on you completely. I feel like I owe you more than that"

"Al, there are some things you need to know and it will change-"

"Things are different now." Allison interrupted her. "Everything is different, I'm different."

"If it's about your mom-" Cat tried again only to be cut off.

"Just stop Cat, I don't want to talk about it. But you've been great through everything that's happened. Even after I held a crossbow in your face you still tried to take out the Kanima for me and I'm not going to forget that. I hope you know that I'll always be your friend. No matter what. You know that, right?"

"Well, yeah, I do but Allison-"

"Good."

Cat let out a frustrated noise, knowing it was better to let the other girl talk.

"Are Scott and Stiles still helping the Omega?"

"Well yeah." Cat replied.

"Okay. There are hunters coming after her, a lot of them. Are they working with Derek?"

"His pack." She hesitantly replied.

"Tell them to stay away. Derek is going down. And anyone who's near him is going down too. You need to stay away from him too Cat."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because. Do you have any idea who's been looking after me the last little while? I never went home. My dad abandoned me after he destroyed anything and everything I held dear, including the cat that was finally starting to grow on me."

It grew silent and Cat wondered if Allison had hung up.

"You could have come here." She finally said, finally showing some emotion in her voice.

"Not with your whacked out family."

"They aren't so bad, you know. My dad was asking about you and I told him I taught you how to shoot, you've caught his attention in a good way."

Cat rolled her eyes. "Really? Wow, let me mosey on out to the animal clinic and join the group of hunters out there getting ready to kill someone. You better not be there Allison."

"Just stay away from Derek." Allison whispered. "No one who is near him is ever going to be safe again. Ever. Not as long as I'm alive."

Allison disconnected and Cat immediately began calling her back but kept going straight to voicemail. She finally gave up in frustration as she picked up the bow and began practicing, noting that her anger was giving her a better and better shot.

"Why are you here?" someone asked and she quickly turned, her bow raised and ready before she realized it was Derek.

"I live here." She reminded him.

"Where is everyone?" Derek asked with a scowl.

She shrugged. "Out planning world domination."

He gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "Chill. They're just out, I'm hanging here by myself and have been since I got here."

"It's not safe for you."

"Because of Peter?"

He nodded. "And the Argents. They have the clinic surrounded waiting for the Omega."

"So I heard." She replied. "Any luck with Peter?"

He shook his head. "Which is why you need to move out."

"Um, ouch?"

Another small glare. "I can't protect you here. It's too open and dangerous."

"And I'm not completely useless anymore." She reminded him.

She blinked and all of a sudden he was in front of her, causing her to take a step back, feeling disoriented.

"But we're still a hell of a lot stronger and faster than you."

She pursed her lips. "Did I tell you what I did to Matt after I shot him?" She asked. "He jumped at me and I grabbed his head to find out his whole story, which if you ask me, kind of a lame reason for his whole vengeance kick but I took that, I took all his emotions, everything he was feeling, intensified it and sent it back to him so he was living it over and over and over. Do you have any idea how terrifying that is?"

"I'll give you that." He finally conceded. "In your own way, you're pretty bad ass but I would still feel better if you were elsewhere. Especially because I know my pack is thinking of leaving."

"Which is stupid."

"I'm glad someone agrees."

"I do." She replied. "honestly, I don't think this depot is very safe for you guys."

"You have somewhere better?" Derek challenged her.

Cat smiled, going over to her things and reaching inside her book bag until she pulled out a large envelope and passed it over to him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's the deed to my old house. My dad's signature is there, signing it over to his soon to be emancipated daughter, therefore not being able to get a single cent if he ever tried to sell it from wherever the hell he went."

Derek pulled out the papers and looked through all the paperwork. "How did you do this?"

"I'm a hacker and really good at forging my dad's signature. It's from years of him never signing permission slips. I know he doesn't have much money and the sale from the house would be money that he needed so I took it away from him. I don't want to go back there, so it's yours. It's in the crappy part of town so no one cares who comes or goes and it's not a huge house but it does have a few rooms and it's a start. I would have put it in your name but I know you hate being tracked."

"Why?" He asked, looking at her, a hint of suspicion in his gaze.

"You helped me, I'm returning the favor. It's yours to move in whenever you want."

He looked back at the papers then back at her before putting them away. "Thank you." He softly replied.

She shrugged. "I should be thanking you."

He actually smiled at her and she returned it, the moment broken by her phone beeping.

"I just came to grab a few things." Derek told her. "I'm still looking for Peter."

She nodded, "Just be careful."

"I know." He replied, turning to grab a few things before heading out.

Cat waited a few minutes before picking up her phone and calling Scott.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just saw Stiles' Jeep out here at the Preserve! Wasn't he supposed to be trying to help Allison? Or checking out the neighborhoods?"

"I don't think Allison wants help." She softly replied. "I think she might be part of the hunters at the clinic."

"What?" Scott asked, shocked. "well what about Stiles? Why is his jeep here? Should I stop looking for the Omega and start looking for him?"

"You even have to ask."

"I know it's just that- hold on I smell him." He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back, he put the phone on speaker.

"Got him." Scott said.

"Hey." Stiles replied. "So no one in Allison's family is interested in my help."

"Cat thinks Allison might be a part of the hunters surrounding the clinic."

"She's the one who told them to go there." Stiles informed them, sending the other two teens into shocked silence.

"She's pissed and she won't listen to me." Cat said. "I tried but she was the one who wanted to help this Omega, and now she's leading the charge? Hold on-" She stopped and looked at her phone. "-Isaac is on the other line, I'm going to conference you in."

She added everyone to the call, Isaac informing them that he had already conferenced in Erica and Boyd.

"Okay, before we all start talking at once, did anyone find anything?" Cat asked.

"No." Everyone replied.

"Stiles, has there been any sightings in town?"

"Not that I know of."

"She knows the hunters are after her." Scott interjected "Hopefully she's on her way out. Stiles, why don't you check the main roads and see if she's doing the smart thing and heading away from here."

"She's not headed away, Scott, you know that." Erica spoke up. "Cat back me up here, do you really think she's going to leave town?"

"Honestly? No."

"We don't know what she's doing for sure. None of us know." Scott reminded them.

Boyd let out a snort. "She's gonna go after the Argents. Don't you think she's going after the people who cut her boyfriend in half?"

"I agree with Boyd." Cat replied.

"See? Cat knows what's up."

"Maybe she'll get rid of them for us." Isaac hopefully suggested.

"Um, hey, Allison's friend, on the phone with you." Cat reminded him.

Isaac let out a sigh. "Fine, get rid of her insane grandfather."

"More likely they'll kill her and then hunt us down before the rush wears off." Erica told him. "So, Isaac, why don't you meet up with Scott and Boyd and I will double back to the clinic."

"The Hunters are at the clinic." Isaac reminded her.

Erica sighed. "There's no way they're still sniffing around that place. They've got to be on their way to the depot by now. We need to move."

Everyone grew silent as they realized what Erica had just said and where Cat currently was.

"Oh shit." The seer whispered.

"Cat, get out." Isaac told her. "Now."

"Go to my place." Scott said. "You'll be okay there."

"Allison wouldn't lead them here. She knows that I've been staying with the pack."

"Allison is also a little crazy right now." Stiles reminded her.

"Right. I'm out of here then."

"Good," Scott replied. "Why don't we split up and cover more ground."

"No." Erica argued. "We should go in pairs. This chick's out for blood. If I'm stepping in her way, I don't want to do it alone."

"Okay then. Cat get to my place, everyone, keep looking and check in periodically."

"Aye aye captain." Cat and Stiles called.

"Shut up." Scott replied before disconnecting.

"Hold on." Isaac told her, disconnecting the other two before coming back. "Do you want me to come back there?"

"No." she replied. "I'll be okay. I'm just going to gather up some stuff and leave. Just be careful, okay?"

"You too." He told her. "If anything happens, at all. Call, scream, anything, I will hear you."

"I will, now go." Cat hung up and quickly began gathering all her stuff, loading herself up with as many weapons as possible before slinging her crossbow and bow over her back. People would look at her funny but she didn't quite care, she felt safer. When she had everything she could carry, she left the depot, not looking back.

… … …


	42. Chapter 42

omg... 4 more weeks!

… … …

"Get in."

Cat didn't glance over as she lifted her back pack up higher and kept walking.

"Get in now."

"Fuck off." She snarled, only stopping when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked back and turned to see it pointed right at her. She was almost at Scott's, just down the block really and now, this.

"Fine." She snapped, walking over to the passenger side and getting in, surprised to see the voice belonged to Chris Argent, Allison's father. "Was a gun really necessary?"

"Are all those weapons really necessary?" Chris asked, the gun still in his hands, the safety back on but one arm held out to her as if he was afraid she would run.

"When you're this little and you hang out with werewolves and hunters, you learn to protect yourself."

"And can you?" Chris asked.

Cat raised an eyebrow at him "I do just fine, so can I go now?" She turned to leave and he grabbed her shoulder which is exactly what she wanted him to do, she swung her arm around, effectively trapping his arm between her arm and her back before striking out with her palm on the side of his face and sliding it around to grab the back of his head, to drive it into the steering wheel. She stopped centimeters away from it before letting him go and when she did, he sat up, looking at her with something akin to admiration. She was fast, almost too fast for a human, she knew that and she had a feeling he knew that too.

"Where did you learn all this?"

"Friends." She replied with a shrug. "Is there something I can do for you Mr. Argent? Don't you have an Omega to catch? You know, the same Omega whose boyfriend you guys chopped in half."

"We have a code we go by, Catalina. And when that code is ignored, bad things happen."

"Like everything going on now? Look, I'm sorry about Mrs. Argent, I really am."

"Allison told you?" Chris asked, tears in his eyes.

She nodded, not clarifying how she had gleaned that information. "And I'm sorry but there's something you should know about why Mrs. Argent was bitten."

"Derek bit her."

"Yes, but in self-defense, trying to rescue Scott because your wife was killing him, slowly and painfully for no reason. Scott has done nothing but try to help you guys. So how is that for following the code?"

"I don't agree with what my wife had done but she didn't deserve to die."

"No, she didn't. But that was your decision, that was hers. Not all werewolves are evil and not all humans are good. Maybe you both would have hated her having a furry problem but overall, your wife would still be here and she could have learned to control it." He looked so stricken that Cat almost felt bad but she had to get through to someone in that family.

"Mr. Argent, I have to go now, I have to make sure that my friends are safe." She opened the car and got out when he called her name.

"You need to protect your friends and I understand that. I need to protect my daughter, I don't want to lose her like I lost Kate." He reached into his glove compartment and pulled a gun out, handing it to her. "Protect them from the person they need to be protected from but please don't give up on my daughter."

She took it from him as well as the extra clips he gave her. "I wasn't planning to, Sir."

He nodded, tears still in his eyes as she closed the door and walked the last block to Scott's.

When she arrived, she knocked and used her key to enter, calling out for Melissa. She found Scott's mother in the kitchen again, another cup of tea in her hands.

"Hello, Catalina, I didn't hear you knock."

"It's okay. I still have my key, could I maybe stay here for a while?"

"Of course, you're always welcome here. Where is Scott?"

"work." She didn't get a further chance to explain when her phone rang and she frowned excusing herself to go get it.

"News?" She asked Stiles as soon as she answered.

"Not exactly. I'm in the middle of trying to get my jeep out of a ditch."

"Are you serious?" Cat asked. "Who?"

"Hunters."

"What? But you're not even a werewolf."

"Just close friends with one." He muttered.

"Where are you? I'm at Scott's I'll try and borrow his mom's car if only so you're not sitting out there alone waiting for a tow truck."

He gave her his exact location and hung up the phone. Cat tried to talk to Melissa about using the car but the older woman still seemed to be in some kind of trance so Cat scribbled out a note, left it in front of her and grabbed the keys, taking off for where Stiles said he was.

She pulled up behind his jeep to see him sitting there on his back bumper, looking really put out. Just as she got out of the car, a black SUV pulled up behind her. She quickly joined Stiles, her hand going into the pocket of her jacket where she had placed the gun.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Allison asked, getting out from the car.

"Oh, just peachy." Came his sarcastic reply.

"We just wanted you to pull over and head back to town." The brunette explained.

"What the fuck Allison? You drove Stiles off the road?" Cat asked in anger and disbelief.

"No, but I saw it happen."

"And you just come back now to check on him? What's your problem?"

Allison glared at her and Cat glared right back.

"I mean besides the obvious case of having gone completely mental." Cat continued.

"You don't have a clue what I'm going through Cat, so back off." Allison snapped.

"Oh, I don't? Really? I don't know what it's like to lose a parent? I mean not like my mom's dead or my father has abandoned me." She wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't give up on Allison. It was just some, okay a lot, of tough love.

Allison lifted her chin in defiance. "This is different."

"How? Because your mother was psycho bitch that wanted nothing more than to kill your boyfriend?"

It was low, super low, but so was Allison's comments and actions so far and Cat was pissed, beyond pissed at her friend now.

"Cat." Stiles quietly murmured.

"No." She held up a hand to cut Stiles off as she glared at Allison. "She's gone on this whole, let's kill everything I think is bad because my mother is dead from one of them and the death was her choice, Allison. _Her choice_. Just like it was my mom's choice to kill herself. But that doesn't give you the right to decide who gets to live and who doesn't. You're not a god. You think you're justified in what you're doing but you're not. You just want to focus your anger somewhere and believe me, I know that. You know why my dad left Allison? He told me because I was a freak, in league with the devil and he couldn't stand the fact that I was even alive that I should go kill myself like my freak mom. Then he tried to kill me himself and I was saved by a werewolf and yet, here I stand, not going on a huge killing spree because I'm angry. No, instead I'm here, helping my friend, the same friend you put into a ditch. So if you want to keep telling yourself whatever you want to make yourself believe you're doing the right thing, go for it but believe me when I say I will try and stop you every step of the way."

"You can't go up against me." Allison softly told her. "I've been trained for this. I know what I'm doing."

"So do I." Cat told her.

"You're making a big mistake."

"No, you are."

"I don't want you as my enemy." Allison's voice was still soft as she stared across at them.

"That's your choice. You want the truth, go talk to your father."

"Stay out of our way guys." Allison warned them.

Cat glared at her. "Allison? Stay out of my way. You don't think I'm capable of any of this. I found out recently just how capable I am so don't test me."

Allison lifted her chin higher, her jaw clenched as she stared down Cat. When the smaller girl refused to back down, Allison got back in the car and drove away.

"Really?" Stiles asked as they moved to the McCall's car and got in.

"yes." She quietly replied. "I get the angry. Why do you think I came off so angry lately? And I apologize if any of you felt it was directed at you. But she's gone way past the angry stage, she won't even listen."

"She doesn't know you took out Matt, does she?"

"I didn't take him out, just incapacitated him so he couldn't do much more. I missed his head."

Stiles started laughing until he realized she was being completely serious. "Can you really do that?" Stiles asked with wide eyes.

"Don't fuck with my friends."

Cat's phone rang and she answered it, the pack on the other side.

"Hey." Cat said.

"Hey, I'm just about to conference Stiles in, hold on."

"Don't bother." Cat told him, putting her phone on speaker. "I'm with him right now."

"What, why?"

"Because Allison decided to drive me off the road and my jeep is in a ditch. Could I maybe borrow some werewolf strength to pull it out? No point in paying for a tow truck when I have werewolves just lying around."

"Why would Allison do that?" Scott asked, still sounding surprised by her actions.

"You should have seen it." Stiles told him. "Allison was all, don't get in my way, no one better and Cat was all, pull your head out of your ass, I'll meet you head on and stop you. It was so bad ass… and kind of hot."

"Stiles, really?" Cat said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "Have you guys had any luck?"

"No." Scott said.

"Not here." Erica replied.

"Or here." Came Isaac's reply.

"Wait, you're not with Scott?" Erica asked.

"We split up."

"Bad idea." Erica cried. "We're in pairs for a reason."

"But I think Erica and I picked up on a trail." Boyd told them. "And it does lead to the borders."

"Where on the borders?" Scott asked.

"It's hard to tell. It's not exactly a straight line."

"We think she may be headed toward the river near the falls, toward the houses." Erica explained.

"Holy shit." Isaac cried. "Scott, she's headed right for you."

"I know." Scott said. "Isaac, how fast can you get here?"

"Do you see her?" Erica asked.

"No not yet, but I hear something."

"Loping?" Boyd asked.

"Loping? Who lopes anymore?" Stiles asked.

"There's growling." Scott informed them.

"She's pissed." Erica reminded him.

"I saw what they did to her boyfriend, I'd be pissed too."

"Where are you?" Cat asked. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"How long until she gets to you?" Stiles asked.

"Not long. It's getting louder and I think… I see her. Whoa, I definitely see her. Shit, Isaac, get here now."

The line went dead, cutting Cat and Stiles off from the rest of the pack. The two teens stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." Stiles assured her. "He'll be fine…. Right?"

"Why don't I feel reassured?" She asked, becoming frightened.

"I guess I was really saying that more for myself than I was for you." Stiles sighed. "Guess you and I are sitting this one out."

"Too bad. I bet I can get her to leave."

"How?" Stiles asked.

"By showing her what would happen if she stayed."

"Since when can you do that?"

She shrugged. "A week or so ago, it really kicked in last night. With Matt."

"How?"

"Derek and Scott say it's because I'm developing it and getting stronger. Wanna see?"

"What are you going to show me?" Stiles asked.

Cat shrugged. "I don't know. I can show you what I'm feeling or I can show you something from your past or future."

Stiles looked around. "Well, not like we have anything better to do, I guess."

"Fun. Let's go into Melissa's car at least, so we're not in the open and don't worry about my eyes."

He gave her a quizzical look, following her into the car. When they were seated, Cat grinned. "What I did to Matt was intense, scary and probably drove him crazy but don't worry, that was the one and only time it happened, so you ready?"

He hesitantly nodded before reaching out a hand and she grasped it, entwining their fingers together and right away she was pulled into a vision. Cat watched it for a moment before sending it back to Stiles, letting it play out before she pulled away.

"Holy crap, why do your eyes do that?"

"No idea." Cat replied.

"I know where those caves are though, I can get us there."

"Really?" Cat asked. "Seeing that, was a total fluke but I have no idea where those caves are."

"Good thing I do then, huh?" stiles replied. "Do you want me to drive? I mean.. your eyes…"

Cat closed her eyes tight before opening them and smiling at Stiles.

"Less creepy." He confirmed. "Let's go."

She started up the car, taking off in the direction he sent her.

… … …


	43. Chapter 43

thanks... keep reviews coming please!

almost here.. OMGGGGG

… … …

… … …

They had left the car behind and carried on, on foot. This way they weren't a big neon sign for the hunters saying hey, here we are. Cat had brought her bow and crossbow as well as the gun and the knives she had hidden on her person and she brought up the rear, constantly scouring the area for anything out of the ordinary.

What had happened to that shy, innocent, loner of just a few months ago?

"Do you think we should warn them we're coming?" stiles asked.

"We can try but what if they're fighting Alicia? I'm sure they'll smell us long before we get there."

The two teens froze as the sound of a growl reached their ears. They glanced at each other before moving so they were back to back as Cat handed Stiles the crossbow, notching an arrow onto her bow as she glanced around.

"Maybe it's a mountain lion." Stiles hopefully suggested.

"You know it's pretty fucked up when we want it to be a mountain lion, don't you?" Cat asked.

"I know." Stiles replied. "But I really, really hope it's a mountain lion."

Another growl sounded and Cat swung around with the bow, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Relax, you're safe. She's subdued. It's just me. I didn't realize it was you guys." Isaac broke through the trees. "How'd you find us?"

"Magic." Stiles replied, to which Cat rolled her eyes, getting a closer look at Isaac.

"Oh my god, your face."

He sent her a small smirk. "Okay not the reaction one wants to hear from a girl."

Cat put her bow away, moving towards Isaac so she could look him over. "I meant you look like you just got your ass kicked. Was it bad?"

He shrugged, waving off her worry. "It took all of us to bring her down, if that's what you mean. We're all scratched up a little."

"A little? You have a black eye and a huge scratch across your cheek."

"It'll be gone soon." He reminded her. "We're in the caves, follow me."

He led them back through the trees and into a cave where the rest of the pack stood over a woman who was probably in her early to mid-twenties. She had short dirty blonde hair and looked not much bigger then Cat and was curled in on herself, a gash on her brow line and a bruise on her cheek. The pack looked no better with various cuts and bruises on their faces.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but I should just give that up." Scott said with a wry smile as he moved towards them.

"Nice bruise." Stiles told him as Cat lifted her hand to trace the bruise on his jawline.

Scott shrugged. "You know that expression, 'hit like a girl?' Totally a compliment."

"We mostly have her calmed down, but she's still not interested in leaving town." Isaac explained.

"Boyd and I should be getting back before Derek comes looking for us." Erica told them. "You'll all be okay?"

Scott and Isaac nodded.

"Catty, you want to come with us?"

Cat shook her head. "I'm going to try and help."

Erica nodded as though she already knew what the answer would be but had to try anyways "just call if you guys need any more help."

The two slipped away, leaving the four remaining teens looking at the Omega.

"She's sleeping now" Scott explained. "And I mean, we could overpower her and forcibly drag her away but what if she comes back after the hunters?"

"You mean Allison?" Stiles challenged.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"Dude, she really, really hates your girlfriend." Isaac told him with a small snort before shooting a glance at Cat. "Or one of your girlfriends."

Scott shook his head. "Cat and I- I mean, we decided- that um- we're stepping back from us for the time being until everything is sorted out."

The guys looked at Cat who shrugged. "What? I'm looking at the big picture."

"So level-headed." Stiles said with a grin. "Any other girl our age would be all for epic romance at any costs."

Another shrug. "I'm kind of big on self-preservation, so if that means, looking at the big picture, I can do it. Comes with the whole thinking you're going to die young so doing everything you can to stop it. Now," Cat said turning to the Omega, "we can't force her to leave, she'll just come back, maybe I should show her?"

"You really want to get close to her?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Do it while she's sleeping." Scott instructed.

Cat shook her head, kneeling down beside the girl. "Alicia?" She softly called, shaking her.

The Omega's eyes snapped open and she quickly moved into a crouch, her teeth bared as she sniffed the air.

"You're not a wolf." Her voice was raspy and a lot lower than one would think for such a small woman.

"No, I'm not. And I'm not a hunter. My name is Cat."

The little blonde werewolf cocked an eyebrow at her "A Cat playing with the wolves?"

Cat raised an eyebrow "Trust me, I've heard them all. Look, I am close with the pack here, I've lived with some of them for a while. So please understand I'm just here to help." Cat was completely calm, her posture relaxed as she stared up at the Omega.

"Help?" Alicia asked. "Are you here to help me kill the hunters?"

Cat shook her head. "No. You're not going to kill them."

"Like hell I won't." She snarled.

Cat waited for her to calm down before she spoke again. "I want to show you something Alicia, can you at least let me do that?"

"Show me what?"

"What will happen if you stay to try and get your revenge."

"How? You psychic?" She sarcastically asked.

Cat smiled. "Yes, actually."

"I don't believe you, they're extinct."

Cat grew puzzled but decided to worry about that later. "Not many do. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. Sometimes it hurts me physically and sometimes I can pass the visions I have on to someone."

"Then tell me." Alicia demanded.

"Take my hand." Cat replied, holding a hand out to her.

"No." Alicia snapped. "I'm not stupid. The moment you grab my hand, these guys will do something to me." She pointed at the guys standing behind her.

Cat sighed. "I'll make them go outside of the cave and it will be just us. Promise."

"No." Scott protested. "We're not leaving you alone in here with her, she can hurt you."

Cat shook her head. "She won't. She wants to see what will happen too much. Go outside or she'll never trust me."

"Come on." Isaac told him. "Cat will be fine, she can handle it."

The guys left, Scott reluctantly following, leaving Cat and Alicia alone.

"Will you now?" Cat asked.

"You have two wolves mooning over you. Don't you know human and wolves never work?"

"Do you know this for a fact?"

The Omega scowled. "They just don't."

"But I'm not a typical human." Cat replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What's to stop me from ripping your throat out right now?" Alicia snarled.

"Knowledge. You want to know too. Plus the moment you come anywhere near me, I'll have you in the middle of a vision that I will intensify so you live it over and over." She stated this calmly in a matter of fact tone. Cat wasn't afraid. She had spent so much of the past little while being afraid but after last night at the police station she felt much different, almost detached from her emotions in a way.

"You fuck with my head, I'll kill you." Alicia threatened her.

"I will only show you whatever is in your future."

Alicia stepped forward, holding out a hand and Cat reached out for it, a vision hitting her the moment they touched.

She watched in horror as her boyfriend was cut in half and she ran away scared, the next night she was being followed when someone shot an arrow at her, it took her down and suddenly, she didn't want to live anymore. Distantly, Cat felt her shoulder start to bleed from where she sat with Alicia in the cave but in the vision, Allison was dragging her to the school to help. But days went by, she wasn't getting better and Allison finally took her to the clinic where the Vet helped her and as she started to improve, one thought entered her mind. Kill Allison and her family for what they did to her.

Cat willed the vision forward, past where they were now and to the future to show Alicia what would happen if she got revenge. She let it flow through her and into Alicia so they were watching it together. Alicia stalked some of the hunters in the woods before making a move but then she was surrounded. Guns started firing and pain lanced through her as bullet after bullet entered. She fell to the ground gasping and when she looked up, Allison was there, a feral glint in her eye as she pulled out a knife, slashing her throat.

Cat pulled away with a slight gasp, keeping her eyes shut, so as not to scare Alicia with her white eyes.

"That will happen? That's how I'll die?" Alicia cried, biting back a sob.

"If you don't leave, yes. Allison wanted to see this through but her grandfather has poisoned her and now she's on a huge vengeance kick. You know Scott? The one you punched in the jaw. That's her boyfriend and she's ready to take him out because she is also stricken with grief." Cat finally opened her eyes, staring at the other girl.

"Then I'll at least be with Eddie again." Alicia whispered.

"Really? Is that what you want? A painful, violent death? Let me ask you, where did you come from Alicia?"

"I was in a pack, with my family, in my old hometown but Eddie asked me to run away and I was young and in love so I did." The she wolfs lip began to tremble and Cat moved towards her.

"Why don't you go home to them? I'm sure they miss you and love you."

"What if they shun me?"

"What if they're super happy you're okay and back with them?" Cat countered.

"Do you think they'll want me back?" Alicia asked in a small voice.

"I think so. Maybe it's time to go home Alicia."

The blonde nervously chewed her lip before finally nodding. "You're right, I will. I do miss my mom and my little sister. Thank you Cat."

"Um, Cat?" Stiles called. "We have a problem."

Cat motioned for Alicia to stay put as she hurried outside of the cave. "What's wrong?"

"Better question, why do I smell blood?" Isaac asked.

Cat pushed her jacket back to show her shoulder, seeing the wound had closed but there was still blood there. "Side effect of the vision."

He held out a hand to touch it. "It's closed up already?"

She nodded. "What's going on?"

"I think the hunters are closing in on us." Isaac said. "Scott and I can hear something."

"Can you guys get Alicia out of town now? She's willing to leave."

"Really?" The guys all looked at her in shock and admiration.

"Like I said, the will to live is sometimes stronger." Cat replied with a sad smile.

"So what now?" Stiles asked, looking around.

Cat shrugged just as her phone went off and she cursed herself for not remembering to turn off her ring tone. She recognized the song playing and picked it up, putting it on speaker.

"Hello Allison."

"I can hear your phone ringing." The huntress softly told her.

"I figured as much. How'd you know I was out here?"

"I saw Scott's car and you had it at Stiles jeep. Who's with you?"

"Allison." Scott cried. "Just talk to me."

"You have the Omega don't you?" Allison asked, ignoring him.

The four teens looked at each other and shrugged unsure of how to answer her.

"You wanna field that question, Cat?" Scott asked her.

"Don't do that to Cat and I." Allison snapped.

"Al, you did it, not Scott." Cat snapped right back.

"It's possible that she's here." Stiles answered. "Or she might be with the other group. We split up. Besides, don't you have bigger fish to fry at the moment?"

"Some targets are easier to track than others." Allison softly told them. "Scott, listen to me, if you're with her in that cave, you should leave now."

"Holy shit, she does know where we are." Isaac swore.

"They know. And they're close. Another few minutes and anyone who's in there with her is going to be trapped. Where are the others?" The brunette demanded to know.

"They're headed back." Isaac snapped at her. "They're long gone by now."

"Headed back where?"

"Nice try, Like I'd tell you."

"Cat, where are they going?"

"You're more delusional than I thought if you really think I'm going to mosey on out of here and give everyone up." Cat sneered.

Allison sighed. "Scott, Cat, Stiles, look, it's time for you to run."

"No concern for me I guess." Isaac muttered, causing Cat to flash him a quick grin.

"I can't just leave her here." Scott cried.

"Do you hear yourself, Allison? In one sentence, you're warning us to run for our lives, in the next you're tracking Boyd and Erica. Confused much?"

"This may not be my greatest moment. But Cat, this can be your greatest moment. You know my father already admires you, he can help you. This is the time for you to decide where you stand." Allison told her, causing the petite teen to look up at the guys in disbelief.

"Cat." Scott whispered. "If we leave her here, they will kill her."

"At least we will know she will never come back here again. I'll be safe, my family will be safe." Allison reminded her.

"Cat." Stiles tried this time. "Scott will listen to you. But if you say leave her, you're siding with the hunters. If you say help her, you're siding with the wolves. This is it. Your moment of decision. There's no going back."

Cat began laughing, causing everyone to look at her in confusion.

"What?" Cat asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're all talking like you're trying to win me over to your side, like I hold all the answers in my hand. Well I guess I do but in my head. You're all talking like I'm still trying to decide and her life is in my hands."

"Allison is your friend too and she's right, her dad could teach you a lot." Scott softly said. "But If I help her, I know I can get her out of here. And she will stay gone."

"You don't know that Scott." Allison exclaimed.

"But I do." Cat reminded her.

Isaac turned his head to the left, staring into the woods. "Guys, the time for talking is up. Cat?"

"Don't take a huge risk with your friends lives, with Scott's life." Allison cried.

"And how about you don't go blaming this on me when you're the one being like this." Cat hissed. "So Allison, go fuck yourself."

She hung up and looked at the guys. "Let's get out of here."

"Did you really just tell Allison to go fuck herself?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

Cat nodded and him and Isaac responded by clapping.

"I wasn't worried." Scott told her. "I just wanted you to make the right choice for you."

"I know. Alicia." She called into the cave, the petite wolf appearing moments later. "Go with the guys, they're taking you out of town and good luck."

"I heard everything." Alicia told her. "Thank you Cat. Your pack better protect you well."

The two girls embraced as Scott realized what Cat had just said.

"Go with the guys? What are you doing?"

"buying you time. Don't argue, go."

"But-"

"I'll stay too." Stiles said. "They can get her out of here faster."

"Go." Cat cried. They were close, she could finally hear them.

The wolves nodded, before taking off and Cat sat down in front of the cave, Stiles sitting beside her.

"Cat? You seem a lot different." Stiles noted. "Like, I don't know, harsher."

"Detached?" Cat supplied.

"Yes, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think so. I feel different. Like ever since last night, I went into this emotionless, cold detached place and I never fully came out of it. My friends are scared, wanting to run away. Some have gone psychotic, some have turned against each other and here we are, in the middle of it. You're a lot braver than anyone knows Stiles."

They were interrupted by people breaking through the tree line, guns and various other weapons raised at them. Cat just blinked at them, smirking when she saw Allison in the lead.

"Oh crap Scott, they're here, we didn't run away in time." She called back into the cave.

"Out of the way." Allison told them in a deadly calm voice, her bow unwavering.

"And if I say no?"

"Don't make me shoot you."

"But Allison, what about your code? You can't hurt a human, can you?"

"But then again, you're not fully human, are you?" Allison asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cat clenched her jaw, her nostrils flaring. Her grandfather and father along with who knows how many other hunters were surrounding them and could hear everything Allison said.

"Payback for telling you to go fuck yourself?" Cat asked through clenched teeth.

"I guess so." The brunette replied with a smirk.

"Allison, what are you talking about?" Gerard asked. "Are you trying to tell me Ms. Danvers is one of them?"

"No." Allison replied. "She's something else completely."

"She's right." Cat said, slowly standing up and pulling Stiles with her. "supernatural, yes, but I still like to consider myself completely human. I think Allison's just a bit upset with me. She can't handle the cold hard truth."

"Cat, why don't _you_ go fuck yourself." Allison snapped at her.

"Allison." Her father said with a sigh, sadly shaking his head.

"Why go fuck myself when I have your boyfriend." Cat muttered.

"Please don't say that out loud." Stiles quietly begged her. "I really don't want to be shot."

"She deserves it." Cat muttered with a small pout but even she knew that would be a bad idea at this time.

"Are you going to move?" Allison coldly asked.

"Well, there are more of you then us. I really don't want to get shot, so we'll move away and once Stiles and I are gone, far out of the way, have at it."

Allison looked at them suspiciously. "You're just going to give them up that easy after our conversation."

Cat smiled. "I don't fancy getting shot at, plus you seem to forget, I know how this is going to end."

The huntress' eyes narrowed at them but watched as they walked away from the mouth of the cave.

"What is she talking about?" Her grandfather demanded to know. "Allison?"

"In a minute." She called to him, her eyes still on Cat.

When they were far enough away, Allison motioned the hunters towards the cave, following after them with her bow out and ready. When they entered the cave, it didn't take long to see that it was empty, the wolves having escaped before they got there. Allison softly swore, rushing back outside to see that Cat and Stiles were gone.

Cat was her best friend but now everything was different and if Cat got in her way, she would have no choice but to take the other girl down. Motioning to the others, they went back into the woods, following after Stiles and Cat.

"What if they're following us?" Stiles asked.

"I'm counting on it." Cat replied with a grin as they ran for the car.

"Again with the not wanting to be shot?" He reminded her.

"Then I hope you make it to the car." She pulled out her keys as the neared the car, unlocking the doors and getting in, starting it before Stiles was even inside. The moment he was, Cat stomped on the gas and took off, seeing some hunters break into the clearing in the rear view mirror.

"What now?" Stiles asked her, quickly buckling up his seatbelt.

"Want to take in the preserve?"

"What? Why? What about-" He stopped as it clued in. "We're taking them on a wild goose chase, aren't we?"

Cat nodded with a big grin as she saw the hunters start catching up in their black SUV's.

"What happens when they catch us?" Stiles asked.

Cat shrugged. "We go home because we led them nowhere. I think after this, I have bigger issues though. Gerard. He knows about me."

"Maybe Allison won't tell him."

Cat gave him a look. "At least her dad's on our side." She quickly told him about her meeting with him earlier and her new toy.

"It's not a toy." Stiles pointed out.

"It's a pretty toy." She replied as they turned into the preserve.

"I think you're going to break the car." Stiles groaned, looking decidedly green as they took another bump hard.

"We're fine." Cat assured him as she kept driving until they reached the spot she knew was Scott's and Allison. She got out of the car, grabbing the crossbow and aiming it just as the first SUV pulled up behind them and Allison stepped out.

"Is that really a smart idea?" Allison asked, looking very angry and put out.

"Well the moment anyone gets a weapon up I will have already shot an arrow. Sure, I'll get shot at but not before hurting one of you. You think I can get your grandpa or does he still move pretty quick for an old man."

"Stand down." Allison snapped at her.

"I'm not a soldier, I'm not one of your men." Cat snarled. "So any luck finding Scott?"

"You don't think we'll just follow you guys until you meet up with them?"

"Probably but by then Alicia will be long gone."

"Ms. Danvers, I think it's time you and I talked." Gerard got out of the same SUV, moving to stand beside Allison. "I can help you with your gift."

"Wow, you really no how to betray a friend, Al." Cat told her with a raised eyebrow before turning to the older man. "I'll have to say no. I've got it well under control."

"Do you?" Gerard asked. "I can stop you from going crazy, from losing your mind."

"Sure, l only have to betray my friends, hunt them down, and become your pawn, I'll pass."

"You cannot beat us, Ms. Danvers."

"Doesn't mean I'll join you."

"Cat." Stiles called. "They're in the clear, scott's on his way home."

"Well Allison, it's been fun, I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"Don't get in my way." Allison warned her.

"then stay away from my friends." Cat shot back, slowly backing up and getting into the car. Stiles was ducked down, covering his head as she started up the car and drove away.

"You're safe." Cat told him.

"you sure? They're not going to shoot?"

Cat shook her head as she checked the rear view mirror. "No, they're letting us go for now."

He looked behind them to see no one was following and Stiles instructed her to drive him to his jeep which was now out of the ditch and waiting on the side of the road.

"Gotta love that werewolf strength." He said with a grin, reaching for the door handle. "You heading back to Scott's?"

She nodded. "See you later and make sure you're ready for the next game."

He had gotten out but she rolled down the window so he could look through. "As if I'd actually get to play."

"Oh no?" Cat asked with a knowing smile.

"Something else you forgot to tell me?" Stiles asked.

She gave him an innocent smile and shrug. "See you later Stiles."

She rolled up the window and left, returning to Scott's house.

When she got there, he was waiting outside for her and when she got out of the car, he picked her up, swinging her around.

"We did it, she's safe." He told her.

"I know." Cat replied with a grin. "But not at a small price. Gerard knows about me and says he can help me."

"How?" Scott asked with wide eyes.

"Allison." Cat grimly replied.

… … …


	44. Chapter 44

should I continue this, or should I end it after season 2. Please let me know... like, more then 3 people let me know?

I just saw the extended promo.. you see, I tried going off on my own to write but there were... issues with computers and whatnot, so that's good... i can follow that now... so lemme try and get the rest of this up before season 3... ahhhh season 3! i think i split up the chapters enough to make it lol

I mean, should I continue this, or should I end it after season 2. Please let me know... like, more then 3 people let me know?

… … …

"So, Stiles just called, Matt's been found."

Cat looked up from the book she was reading to see Scott standing in her doorway. "Really, is he rotting behind bars?"

"Actually, he was found in the river, dead. He drowned."

Cat raised an eyebrow "Drowned? Oh how he must have hated that. But that's good, does that mean Jackson's free? Or does he seek another master?"

"That's good?" Scott asked. "You don't feel bad for him?"

"He tried to kill my friends, so no, I don't."

Scott sighed and moved to sit on her bed. His Cat, the one he had fallen in love with, the sweet innocent girl was gone. She was a lot harsher now, her view on the world more jaded. But at the same time, this new stronger, fiercer Cat was also kind of hot and a great person to have on his side. Plus she knew how to look after herself and those around her. But a part of him would always miss that shy girl he had first met who could barely look at him without blushing.

"Stiles dad got his Sheriff badge back."

"He lost it?" Cat asked in surprise.

"That's right." Scott remembered. "There are a lot of things we both need to catch up on, huh?"

Cat nodded.

"Well, he lost his badge after everything that Stiles and I had done, stealing the van, kidnapping, showing up on crime scenes, so they took his badge away. They didn't feel it was becoming of a Sheriff's son."

"Oh man, Stiles must have been devastated."

"He was pretty broken up. But he got it back, due to figuring out it was Matt and a lot of officers showing up dead."

"Oh." Cat whispered. "Well I'm glad he got it back but I'm worried about Jackson."

Scott sighed. "So am I. Have you spoken to the pack lately?"

"Last I spoke to them, Derek hasn't found Peter yet so doesn't want me moving back there, but the hunters haven't found them yet. But he is planning to move into my old place soon. The rest of the pack was deciding when or if to leave. Erica feels bad for leaving me and is begging me to go with them." She replied with a shrug.

"Don't you think it will be safer?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, the idea itself being ridiculous, she would never leave. There was no way she could leave Scott and she sure as hell couldn't leave Derek even if Erica was one of her best friends. She couldn't, wouldn't run away from this. She was as much a part of Derek and Scott's pack as anyone now and she wouldn't leave her friends to fight it alone, even if she didn't have super strength, she could still fight in her own way. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Any luck with your mom yet? It's been like a week."

He sadly shook his head. "I've tried to get her to talk to me but she just goes into her room now. Have you spoken to her since?"

"A little but not much, who do you think has been making your meals?"

He quirked a smile at her, leaning forward to give her a quick kiss. "Thank god you're here then, I'm going to take a shower, I'll talk to you after."

She grinned as he stood up. "If you wanted to come back and talk to me all wet with just a towel on, I can't say I'm opposed to that idea."

He gave her a look of mock horror. "What happened to my sweet little innocent Cat?"

"You mean the one who couldn't look at you without blushing?" She asked, voicing his earlier thought. "Guess some great abs and a hot piece of ass will do that you."

His jaw really dropped in surprise at what came out of her mouth and she burst out laughing.

"I think I made you just blush."

"I think you did." He muttered. "But it is kind of hot. You know, mom's locked herself in her room, I think we have time, or if you want to join me in the shower…" He trailed off with a raised eyebrow, leaving the suggestion open for her.

"Have a good shower." She told him with a smirk, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it with a small laugh before tossing it back and leaving.

Cat returned to her book, becoming engrossed once more. She didn't know how much later it was when she heard the front door open but ignored it, thinking it was Melissa leaving for work. Moments later, something dropped in Scott's room. It was loud enough to startle her and she stood up, going to her bedroom door and looking out of it, hearing a gasp from his room. She listened longer, hearing the shower still on and frowned, grabbing her gun she had hidden in the dresser. She held it down beside her as she moved to Scott's room, the shower being turned off was heard. More than likely, it was just him dropping something but she could never be too careful right now. His door was open and she stepped into it slowly, about to call his name when she stopped, seeing who was sitting in the corner. She raised her gun, aiming it at Gerard, Scott's name on her lips when the gun was knocked aside and something grabbed her around the throat. She glanced to the side, seeing the Kanima holding Melissa up with its tail as it held her up with a claw, its nails digging into her skin. She just hoped it didn't break skin and paralyze her.

"Ah, Ms. Danvers, you're here too." Gerard sounded beyond delighted and she glared at him as realization on who the new master was hit her. "Isn't this just perfect? Perhaps we can have a little chat about your gift and what you can do for me?"

"Scott." She rasped out, knowing he could hear her, no matter how quiet she was.

Moments later he appeared at his door, his eyes widening in horror.

"As you can see Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately." Gerard said with a smirk. "I think we should catch up."

Scott looked at him, before turning to look at Cat and his mom, the former pulling at the claw around her neck, looking more pissed off than scared. He glanced at Gerard again, letting his hands transform into claws.

"Come on Scott, let's be realistic about who has the upper hand here."

"Let them go." Scott hissed.

"Can't do that but let them live?" Gerard looked at the two women before back at Scott. "Well that's up to you and Catalina."

"What do you want?" Scott asked with a glare.

"I want to talk, you haven't been answering your phone."

"Let them go and we can talk about whatever you want." Scott pleaded with him.

Gerard smirked as he stood up, moving in front of the Kanima "I want the same thing I always wanted, Derek and his pack."

"You have them all in hiding, how am I supposed to know where they are?"

"I think with the proper motivation, you can draw them out and if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people."

The Kanima hissed and Cat glanced over to see Melissa shaking with fear. Cat lifted her leg to reach the knife strapped onto her calf, she had been super paranoid lately, a weapon always on her person and now she unsheathed the knife, slowly lifting it into her pocket so she could have easier access as soon as Melissa was released. She saw Scott's eyes following her but quickly shook her head so he would focus on Gerard.

"Why do you think I'm able to control him?" Gerard continued. "You know the myth Scott, the Kanima is a weapon of vengeance."

Scott look momentarily confused until it hit him. "This is about Kate?"

"I didn't just come here to bury my daughter, I came here to avenge her." He turned to look at her and Cat glared. "Perhaps my dear student aide knows, I heard she's been living with them."

"Let his mom go and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Gerard stared at her before finally nodding and the Kanima dropped Melissa to the ground in a heap. Scott rushed to her as she crawled to the corner of the room, trying to catch her breath. Cat moved her hand down to her pocket, her fingers wrapping around the knife as everyone was distracted by Melissa's movements.

"Cat's been living here, do you really think she knows?" Scott asked, diverting Gerard's attention back to himself.

"There's that motivation thing again, Scott." Gerard reminded him. "The fear of death is a great motivator. Besides, I know all about her little gift, she she does know."

Cat couldn't agree more. She lifted the knife out and jammed it into the hand of the Kanima. It wouldn't stop him but she hoped it would be enough for him to drop her in surprise, which it did. Cat hit the floor, rolling over to Melissa and Scott, stopping in front of them in a crouch, the latter handing her, her gun which he had scooped up when he had reached his mom. She raised it at Gerard.

"You really think you can shoot me and the Kanima won't kill you all?" Gerard asked, sounding amused.

"Do you really want to test that?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow "I mean, I shot Matt and I still live."

Gerard slowly shook his head. "Catalina, you really should have taken me up on my offer."

"And you really should think about leaving now." She told him.

Gerard stared at her, amusement in his eyes before nodding at the Kanima and walking out of the room, the creature following behind.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked his mom, who was still shaking in fear.

Cat backed up so she could see them and the door, the gun still trained on it in case they came back.

"I don't know what's happening." Melissa cried. "I don't know what that thing was but whatever he wants just give it to him."

"Mom," Scott whispered. "It's not that easy."

"Do what he wants." She begged him.

"Melissa, it really isn't." Cat reiterated.

Melissa looked up at her, shaking her head at the gun. "Cat honey, you're only sixteen, you shouldn't know how to handle a gun, you shouldn't have to, you should be worrying about clothes and hair and boys. Did my son do this to you?"

Cat took her eyes off the door long enough to glare at her. "No. He didn't. I did it, for my own protection."

Melissa shook her head, letting out a small sob. "Just please, give him what he wants."

Hearing the front door close, Cat whispered to Scott that she was going to make sure they had left, leaving him to talk to his mother. She quickly moved through the house, seeing it was clear and waited in her room for Scott to join her. He did minutes later, still in the towel and closed her door behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Is your mom?"

"She's not talking to me again, she just kind of walked out of my room."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his mid-section, laying her head against his bare chest.

"Time you said, right?" He asked, sounding so sad.

"Right." She replied. "But thanks for coming to see me all wet and with a towel like I asked."

She could feel the rumble in his chest as he let out a laugh. "I actually forgot to change."

"I'm not complaining."

"And what about our whole, let's wait until this all blows over thing?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow as she lifted hooded eyes to look up at him.

"We'll still wait… tomorrow." She gave him a mischievous smile as his eyes widened slightly at her implications.

"Are you saying-"

She grabbed his towel and tugged it off, her smile growing as her eyes slightly glazed over. "Yup."

… … …


	45. Chapter 45

should I continue this, or should I end it after season 2. Please let me know... like, more then 3 people let me know?

I just saw the extended promo.. you see, I tried going off on my own to write but there were... issues with computers and whatnot, so that's good... i can follow that now... so lemme try and get the rest of this up before season 3... ahhhh season 3! i think i split up the chapters enough to make it lol

I mean, should I continue this, or should I end it after season 2. Please let me know... like, more then 3 people let me know?

… … …

Cat's eyes shot open and she turned over to see that Scott was gone. Looking at the time, she saw he had left to go to work, she had slept a long time but that was okay because she had been dreaming and this time it was one of her vision dreams.

Tonight was the night of the championship Lacrosse game and suddenly she knew she had to find the pack, something wasn't sitting right with her. They were leaving tonight and she had a horrible feeling about tonight. First she needed to find Scott to make sure he was at the field and not to worry if she wasn't.

Changing into black jeans, a black shirt and her leather jacket, she hid various weapons on herself, hiding the gun at the small of her back before grabbing her bow and crossbow and slinging them across her back. Her only mode of transportation right now was Scott's bike but she would take what she could get right now. So she grabbed it and hopped on, pedaling as fast as she could to the clinic. When she arrived, she left the bike out front and went in, stopping in surprise when she almost bumped into Isaac, who was standing in the waiting room.

"Isaac?" she asked in confusion.

He turned to look at her, a miserable look on his face and she rushed forward, throwing her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair

"It's okay, Isaac, you can come in."

The two teens looked over to see Deaton holding the gate to the back open, allowing them entrance. Scott stood behind, staring at both of them in confusion.

"I just got here and bumped into Isaac." She explained as the tall, lanky werewolf released her but grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"Oh." Cat murmured, understanding why he was so upset and suddenly he was super grateful for her powers. She just understood, no words needed.

Isaac looked cautiously at Scott but seeing that he didn't look ready to kill him, stepped through the gate following Deaton to the back.

The Veterinarian and the three teens gathered around a sick dog on the table as Deaton went back to work, getting a needle ready before injecting it into the dog who slightly whimpered.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asked, sniffing the air.

"Smell like what?" Cat asked in confusion.

Deaton and Scott exchanged a look and a small smile.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago." Deaton explained as the shorter werewolf gave a small nod. "One day, he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which, were not."

Isaac took a closer look at the dog. "He's not getting better, is he?" At Deaton's small shake of the head, Isaac swallowed. "Is it cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma." The vet replied. "It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it?" He looked at Scott for confirmation, who gave a small nod.

"Come here." Deaton motioned to Isaac.

The tall werewolf looked down at the dog before looking at Deaton again and stepping towards him, his hand still holding tightly to Cat.

"I know you're well aware of what your abilities can do for you." He told Isaac. "improved strength, speed and healing, you ever wonder what it can do for others?"

Isaac looked down at the dog, then at Scott, then back at the vet.

"Give me your hand."

Isaac complied, letting the vet take his hand and put it on top of the dog. He gasped and Cat watched as the veins in his hand turned dark and she quickly pulled her hand away from him, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire as the werewolf took on some of the dogs sickness. Scott gave a half smile as Isaac stepped away, following the veins path up his arm with his eyes.

"What did I do?" He gasped.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott explained.

"only a little bit." Deaton explained "but sometimes a little bit can make quite a difference."

Isaac lifted his hand to his face and Cat could see tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, I cried too when he first showed me." Scott whispered.

Isaac's hand dropped as he half cried and half smiled, turning to pull her close again. She responded by wrapping her arms around him again, in a hug.

"Do you think I can do that, with people?" Cat quietly asked, resting her head on Isaac's chest.

"Maybe." Deaton replied. "But considering that you somehow take on the person's ailment, I wouldn't recommend it."

Cat nodded and Deaton smiled taking the dog and leaving the teens alone in the room. Scott began cleaning up as Isaac composed himself before turning to Scott.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." Isaac told them both, even though he knew Cat had already picked it up from him.

"So why are you telling me?" Scott asked.

"He's not." Cat whispered as she pulled away to stand beside Isaac, his arm still around her.

"I'm asking you." Isaac finished. "I'm asking for your advice."

"From me? Why?" Scott asked in slight disbelief.

"Because I trust you." The taller wolf replied with a sigh.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at Cat in confusion before looking back at Isaac. "Why?"

"Because you always seem to want to do the right thing."

"I usually have no idea what I'm doing." Scott informed him.

"Understatement." Cat said with a teasing smile.

Scott nodded. "She's right, I actually never have any idea of what I'm doing."

"Want to let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here that need me."

"Well, I uh guess that makes me lucky then." Isaac replied, pulling away from Cat. "because I have no one. So…." He pushed off the table he was leaning on and began to walk away, leaving Cat sitting there, a little stunned and a lot hurt.

"What, you're going with them?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I think I will." Isaac quietly replied. "Good luck with the game though."

"Oh, thanks but I'm not going either." Scott told him. "I can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now."

"You weren't at practice last week, were you?" Isaac asked.

"No, I skipped it why?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" Scott demanded to know.

"Jackson was there."

"What do you mean there?"

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac confirmed.

"That means…the game tonight."

"Yeah, he's playing." Isaac left and Scott looked over at Cat who was still looking down.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up, her eyes darting towards the door. "I came here to tell you that you have to be at the game tonight but right now-"

"Go talk to him." Scott quietly told her.

She nodded, going after him and not noticing the pained look on his face.

"Isaac." She called as she exited the clinic.

He stopped just before the tree line, his back to her as she ran up to him.

"Isaac." She called again and this time he turned around as she jumped at him. He caught her easily and if he hadn't been a werewolf they both would have fallen to the ground.

"Don't leave." She whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Cat-" He began but she cut him off.

"No, you idiot, listen to me. You said you have no one but I can't believe you would say that. What about me? Don't I need you?"

"No." He told her, untangling her arms from his neck as he placed her back on the ground. "You're strong and fierce all on your own plus you have Scott. Face it Cat, I don't stand a chance against him. You guys smell of each other, his scent it all over you."

She blushed and looked down, thinking of her earlier indiscretion.

"We said we would cool it but I moved back there for the time being."

"This isn't a I live with him smell." Isaac informed her.

Her blush deepened. "I really, really hate the whole smelling thing. OK, so I had a weak moment earlier and I really shouldn't have but please don't think it's because I don't need you or want you."

She reached out to him but he grabbed her wrists, looking hard into her eyes. "And what's that, a ploy you use to keep me here so I'll fight?" He hissed. "Once it's all over, you'll be running back to Scott?"

"No." she whispered. "I don't know. I mean-" She closed her eyes with a sigh and when she opened them he almost felt bad for the tears that were now shining in her eyes. "I'm not with Scott right now. When this is all over, I don't know if I will be. I shouldn't have slept with him earlier because we said there wouldn't be an us while all this is going on because he still has feelings for Allison and I have feelings for you. This isn't a ploy or anything to keep you here. I'm asking you not to go because the thought of you not being here, really, really hurts and it's not only in the damn I'm gonna miss my friend kind of way."

He stopped, dropping her hands in confusion. "You actually feel something for me?"

She nodded. "Maybe I'm stupid but I don't know. Yes I'm confused and no I haven't had a chance to sort through my feelings and maybe I'm using this whole mess going on so as not to sort through them but basically what I'm trying to say is-" She stopped. "Actually I don't know what I'm trying to say but when you said you have no one here who needs you, it hurt a lot and that has to mean something."

"Is this something enough to give me a chance when this is all over at least?" He hopefully asked. "that means dating me, just me, no sleeping with McCall or anything. Just give me a chance, please?"

She nodded, her eyes slightly lighting up. "Does this mean you'll stay?"

"Well I guess if there's someone here who needs me." He said with a small quirk of his lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears in her eyes as she threw her arms around him "I know I went back on what I said and I'm sorry I'm confused and I'm sorry, I'm just sorry."

"Cat, it's okay."

She shook her head. "It's not, it's really not. But if you stay, thank you but don't do it just for me. We can't do this on our own, we all need you."

"I'd feel a hell of a lot better if I knew you were safe. I know you won't leave with us so I guess I have to stay to keep you out of trouble."

She leaned up, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was the first time she had initiated it and this time they didn't stop until they were both out of breath.

"I shouldn't have done that either." She whispered "I just wanted you to know though."

He leaned down to kiss her again, this one slower but just as passionate. "I'll see you around Cat."

"Wait." She called, grabbing his arm. "Are you going to get ready for the game?"

He nodded and she smiled at him. "I want to talk to Erica and Boyd, maybe they'll stay too."

"They're pretty dead set on leaving." Isaac said.

"I have to try." She told him.

He finally nodded before loping off into the trees and Cat almost smiled, thinking she had to tell Stiles about the loping he thought didn't exist because Isaac was really good at the loping part. Instead, she turned back into the clinic to talk to Scott.

"Why did you even come here?" Scott asked.

"I was dreaming." She explained. "You have to play tonight. You have to."

"Jackson's going to be there, so ya, I'm going." He told her.

"Good. Gerard is going to threaten you and everyone you love. Don't listen to him and don't leave the game. I need to go stop Erica and Boyd, so I won't be at the game, that's what I came to tell you."

Scott frowned. "How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I have to try."

He sighed, but nodded. "So are you giving Isaac a chance after this?"

Cat opened her mouth before closing it. "Damn werewolf hearing. Yes, I am."

"Good." He replied.

"Really?"

Scott nodded with a sad look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, like a lot. And maybe somewhere, deep inside I hate the thought of you being with him but you deserve that chance to find happiness and if it's not with me then at least with someone I somewhat trust now that can protect you."

Cat raised an eyebrow at him.

"And if he fucks up or you decide that it's me you want, I'll be right here waiting." Scott replied with a grin.

Now she rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Be safe tonight. Call me the moment you get a free chance and I do still love you but it's only fair and who knows with you and Allison right now, ya know? You _need_ to focus on her."

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "we're 16, we're not supposed to be this level headed about relationships."

She gave him a quick hug before stepping away. "True but other 16 year olds don't have their lives in constant danger. I'll try to catch some of the game, okay? Good luck, with both."

He nodded and she left, quickly hopping on the bike.

She could only hope she found them in time.

… … …


	46. Chapter 46

one week one week one week!

should I continue this, or should I end it after season 2. Please let me know... like, more then 3 people let me know?

… … …

Cat knew Derek was at the Hale house and Boyd and Erica were heading there before they left, she only hoped that she could make it before they skipped town.

Upon arrival, she hopped off the bike and hurried up the stairs and in through the front door bracing herself for the potential onslaught of visions. Instead, she immediately dropped to the ground as a body came flying at her, stopping only when it hit the wall behind her.

"Holy hell." She cried, standing up and looking to see Derek walking towards her, his eyes darkening at seeing her. Realizing it was him that had thrown somebody, she grabbed her crossbow and loaded it in record time, aiming it at the person who was lying in a heap on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Derek growled at her.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"Peter Hale."

Her eyes widened before she dropped the crossbow, pulling the gun out of her waistband.

"That's a little overkill, don't you think?" Peter asked, moving into a sitting position as he grinned at Cat. "Don't tell me my nephew went out and befriended another hunter?"

"She is not a hunter but I really wouldn't piss her off." Derek smirked. "She's way too good with weapons."

"And yet, you haven't made her a wolf yet? Color me shocked."

"I have my reasons." Derek scowled. "Catalina, go home."

"I came to find Boyd and Erica." Her eyes never wavering from Peter Hale

"They left, to find another pack."

This time, Cat glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, seeing the look of hurt, betrayal and failure on his face. "Isaac's not leaving and neither are Scott and I."

A small, sad smile was on his face as he walked over to Peter, who was now on his hands and knees and kicked him in the stomach.

"You don't think I actually want to be the alpha again? Do you?" Peter asked spitting out a mouthful of blood. "That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death."

"And yet, here you are." Cat said with a raised eyebrow. "You're looking pretty good for a dead guy."

"I'm also single." He told her with a grin.

"And I'm 16." She shot back, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Never mind." Peter replied as Derek grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing his arm back to punch him in the face.

"Oh alright then hit me. Hit me! I can see that it's cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing and the hatred that comes with complete and total failure. I may be the one taking a beaten Derek but you've already been beaten. "

Cat moved to stand beside Derek, removing the safety on the gun as she felt herself go completely cold again. "Derek is not a failure and he's not beaten yet."

Peter glanced between her and Derek. "Maybe not a complete failure if he was able to get a human in his pack who seems to be so good at weapons. He hates most people you know. And yet here you stand, completely and utterly normal. It's almost mind boggling."

"There's that normal word again." She said with a ghost of a smile as Derek placed a hand on top of her arm, lowering the gun for her. "What are you doing?"

"He can't hurt me."

"I came to help." Peter said.

"You can't help me." Derek turned and walked away into another room, leaving Cat staring at Peter, her stance not fully relaxed yet.

"Not going to help me up?" He asked.

"Go to hell." She spat at him. "Better yet, go back to hell."

He chuckled as he stood up, following after Derek. "Where did you find this girl? I like her."

Derek just glared as he sat down.

Peter ignored him, staring down at his hand as he clenched and unclenched it. "See, prime example, I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy you know."

"I could always send you back there." Cat sweetly suggested, entering the room and moving to stand behind Derek, causing Peter's eyes to light up.

"I'll pass, I'm just not as strong as I used to be, I need a pack, an alpha, like you." Peter stared hard at Derek. "I need you as much as you need me."

Derek let out a snort of disdain. "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

"First of all." Peter explained. "I'm not a total psycho and by the way you're the one who slashed my throat wide open but we're all works in progress right? So… we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect." His eyes drifted back up to Cat.

"Will you stop looking at me?" She snapped.

"You intrigue me, Catalina, is it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "As much as I would love to stay and finish out your family reunion, I need to find Erica and Boyd."

"How?" Derek asked. "They're gone."

"But there's a way. You're still the alpha, you still have a bond with them, I can find them."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"A dream." She easily replied.

"A witch?" A delighted Peter asked. "You found a witch."

"Will you shut up before I let her put a bullet through you out of spite?" Derek snapped before turning back to Cat. "You know I hate that."

"I know but they're in trouble. I was dreaming about it and all I know is I found them through you, so please?"

He stared at her before reluctantly nodding and holding out a hand. Cat handed him the gun.

"I know you don't need it but this way you can shoot before he gets close."

He nodded, aiming the gun at Peter for her protection, rather than his as she crouched down beside him and grasped his hand. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to be pulled into Derek's thoughts as she instead focused on the pack bond. She could feel Scott's white hot anger at the lacrosse game, Gerard's doing no doubt. She could feel Isaac running to make the game on time, and finally Erica and Boyd running as fast as they could. She could almost taste their fear as they crouched behind a tree, listening to wolf howls but when they peaked out, all she could see were a couple of 4-wheelers, the person on the back of one of them was holding up a recording device where the howls were coming from before they continued on. She could see long curly brown hair and knew exactly who it was. Just as she was about to pull away, she found one more pack member. Peter was not part of the pack yet so who was it? She could only feel anger, nervousness, fierceness, and an almost cold, detached feeling. And when she began to follow it, she also found it led to Scott as well, so she followed it from both of the wolves and when she realized who it went back to, gasped and pulled away from Derek with surprise.

"You did not find a Seer?" Came Peter's voice, sounding all too gleeful. "I've only ever heard of them, I thought they were extinct and in the short time I was gone, you found one?"

"What's wrong?" Derek asked her, noticing the surprise on her face as he ignored his uncle.

"You have five pack members under you."

His eyes flitted to Peter but she shook her head.

"Who then?" Derek asked. "Not Jackson, I mean sure I bit him but he's the Kanima."

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders and he finally caught on.

"You? How is that possible?"

Another shrug. "I'm connected to both you and Scott in the pack sense which is weird 'cause he's not an alpha."

"And you're not a werewolf." He reminded her.

"But she is supernatural." Peter spoke up. "She's a Seer, she's not a typical human and there is a legend long ago about packs and seers. It was not uncommon for a pack to have a seer in their presence. They were supernatural, held in high regard and protected by all in the pack, if another pack tried to take over your territory-"

"This is all interesting, really." Cat cut him off "but I'm in a rush."

"You're not curious as to why you are connected to the pack?" Peter asked.

"How about when my friends lives aren't in danger and imminent death is not on the horizon." She turned to Derek. "I'm going to find them, then I'm going to go help Scott, you have fun with your psychotic Uncle."

A small smile played at his lips.

"I'm not completely psychotic." Peter reminded her.

Cat shot him a glare as she ran out. "Whatever. I'll call if I need help."

"She's quite the audacious one, hey?" Peter asked after she was gone.

"She's… very different. Loyal, almost to a fault." Derek said, shaking his head. "hated me with a passion at one point because of Scott."

"But now she is loyal to you too."

He nodded. "I trained her how to fight but the weapons, that was all her."

"That's because she is a Seer and only has to pick up a used weapon to learn exactly how to use it. I have some notes on the legend I spoke of."

"Later, tell me how to help Jackson."

… … …

She had ditched the bike awhile back, moving through the woods as silently as she could. The 4 wheelers were off to the right and somewhat in front of her, fast approaching. She heard Erica yelling for Boyd to run then the engines were gone and moments later, Erica cried out. Cat ran towards her, stopping at the edge of the clearing to see Erica on the ground, an arrow in her leg as she yelled for Boyd to run. Allison walked into the clearing from the right of her, a small smirk on her face as she walked towards Erica, lifting her bow as she did so. The she wolf glared at Allison as she pulled the arrow from her leg and Cat raised her bow, watching Boyd as he came running back. Cat held back on shooting her own arrow as Boyd snatched Allison's arrow away mid-air, inches away from Erica. Allison didn't miss a beat as she turned and notched another arrow, shooting Boyd in the stomach. He growled and Cat finally reacted, notching her own arrow and aiming it at Allison as the huntress started shooting Boyd.

"Stop." Erica screamed while sobbing, "Please, Allison, stop."

Finally getting a clear shot, while the huntress paused, Cat let an arrow loose, watching as it hit the tree closest to Allison's head. The brunette's head swung around, her eyes narrowing as she noticed Cat moving closer to her.

"I should have known." Allison hissed. "Never could mind your own business, huh Cat?"

"Not when you're trying to kill my friends."

"Friends?" Allison asked in disbelief. "Haven't they all tried to kill you at one time or another?"

"In Beacon Hills I learned you're never really someone's friend unless you tried to kill one of your friends. Now back off Allison, or I swear to god-"

"What? You'll shoot me? As if." Allison said, turning her head back to Boyd as she let loose another shot.

Cat notched another arrow and shot it, noting with satisfaction that it hit Allison in the leg perfectly. Allison screamed as she went down and Cat notched another arrow, moving closer. A gunshot sounded, her bow splintered in the middle and she dropped it to the ground, pulling out the gun and aiming it where the gunshot had sounded.

"I asked you not to give up on her." Chris Argent said, his gun aimed at Cat.

"I haven't." Cat replied. "I didn't kill her did I? I very well could have and she knows it."

Allison was crying, clutching at her leg as she writhed on the ground. "you wouldn't kill me, would you Cat?" Allison looked up at her through tear filled eyes.

"I don't follow your code, Allison." Cat said, her eyes cold and harsh. "Just ask Matt."

"You killed him?" Allison asked.

"No but I started it, your grandfather finished it."

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

Cat ignored her, turning to Chris. "She's lucky it was one arrow, how many are in my friends right now?"

"Catty." Erica whimpered as Cat heard more guns being cocked around her.

Cat let out a small sigh before slightly moving her arm to aim the gun at Allison. "You've left me no choice right now. I said I wouldn't but if your men don't put their guns down, I may be taken out but I will take her with me."

Chris nodded, motioning for the guys to lower their guns as he held his up. "Let's talk." He told her.

She nodded, following Chris out of hearing range of the wolves and hunters.

"I'm letting you go Catalina." Chris told her when they were far enough away.

"And my friends?" She asked.

"I can't. I either take just them and say you got away, or I take all of you. This way, I can promise to not hurt them and still give you the chance to rescue them. I promise you that."

"Why should I believe you?" Cat asked.

"Because we both want Allison back. My father has become far too twisted and he needs to be stopped."

"Is that actual permission?" she asked, wondering if he was okay with her killing his father.

"I don't know if I can do it. It was hard enough having to kill my wife, I'm losing everyone I love and now, the only help I have is that of a 16 year old girl."

"If you're serious about this, I'll help, the pack will help. My friends are not to be hurt. Your word?"

"I will protect them as best I can." He promised.

She nodded, holding out a hand to him and he shook it, Cat pulling away when she was satisfied by what she saw, Chris none the wiser.

She turned to walk off, stopping briefly to look back at him with a raised eyebrow. "You owe me a new bow."

He nodded as she disappeared into the forest and back to where she had left the bike.

Cat was sure she was running on pure adrenaline now but she had to get to the school if she could before the game. Once she had seen that Erica and Boyd would be okay, she was fine with leaving them there. They probably weren't but she hoped they would understand next time she saw them. Besides it wasn't like Allison could do much with a lovely hole in her leg.

She pedaled as fast as she could, making it to school in record time and stashed her crossbow under the bleachers so she could be a little more inconspicuous. She arrived to see a player being removed with a stretcher and as she got a little closer she could see it was Isaac and Melissa was running out to the field to see Scott. She followed after his mom, coming up on the other side of Scott.

"Something's happening, isn't it?" His mom asked. "Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"You should go." Scott told her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Melissa told him. "But everything that I said before, forget it. All of it, okay? If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to."

Scott nodded. "I will." He turned to go out on the field stopping when he saw Cat. "Jackson nicked Isaac."

"I'll go with him, make sure he's okay."

"Just stay close, it's going to get bad."

She nodded, leaving the field in the direction Isaac had gone.

The locker room was dark but she heard noises and silently moved towards them, stopping just behind Gerard and another hunter.

"It was a good effort Isaac, it was."

She peeked around one of the guys seeing Isaac trying to crawl away.

"This would be so much more poetic if it was half time." Gerard continued as he pulled out a sword.

Cat moved up behind the lackey, kicking him with all her might in the back of his knee, sending him crumbling to the ground. As he did that, she pulled out the gun, aiming it just inches away from Gerard's head.

"Ah, Catalina, I was wondering if you would appear." Gerard said.

"I was a little busy, putting an arrow through your granddaughter's leg."

"You actually did that?" Isaac asked almost in awe.

"You're very efficient with weapons." Gerard noted.

"Yes, and I have no problem pulling the trigger. I mean, I guess you can say I kind of helped you kill Matt, so wouldn't that make the Kanima half mine? We might need a custody battle."

"I'm very surprised that tongue of yours hasn't gotten you killed yet."

"And I'm very surprised being you hasn't gotten you killed yet." She shot back.

Isaac had dragged himself up to a standing position with the sinks and he called her name before someone back handed her, sending her flying into some lockers. She hit them, falling into a heap on the floor and she could hear Gerard tell them to leave her and to deal with Isaac first.

She watched through a curtain of hair as Scott entered behind them, his eyes amber as Gerard noticed him in the mirror. Scott quickly got rid of the lackeys but when he turned, Gerard was gone.

"Where is he?" He asked Isaac.

"The field." Cat gasped. "makes sense."

Scott made as if to run to her but she stopped him. "Get to the field."

He nodded, taking off back to the field and she pushed herself to her hands and knees. "We need to get out there." She told Isaac.

"One leg, still not fully working but I'm working on it." Isaac told her.

"Where's my gun?" She asked.

He pointed to it and she scrambled over to get it. "Are you going to be okay?"

Isaac nodded and she took off for the field, ignoring the aches and pains in her. Her shoulder and knee were pretty banged up but hopefully it was just bruises.

She reached the field not long after Scott, just as the final whistle blew.

"Jackson, I gotta find Jackson." He told her. "Protect everyone. He's going to kill someone close to me."

She began looking around but everyone began swarming the field, the lights went out and then there was a scream.

She immediately looked for the source of the scream, the gun now in her hands, held down by her leg.

"Cat." She heard Scott yell.

"I'm okay." She yelled back, looking around, her eyes coming to rest on the middle of the field. "A players down. Oh god, where's Stiles?"

She ran over to the players, ignoring Melissa calling for her and Scott. The lights came on as Cat pushed her way through the crowd in the field, stopping when she saw who it was.

"Scott." She called his name as she backed away, knowing he could hear her. "It's Jackson." The gun went back in her waistband now that there were so many witnesses and she frantically began looking for her friends, needing to make sure they were all okay.

Lydia appeared as Scott and Melissa broke through the crowd, the sheriff not far behind her but she still couldn't find Stiles. She got to the outskirts of the crowd, looking around until she felt something poke her in the back.

"If you or your friend Stiles wants to live, you'll keep walking, off the field and to the parking lot."

Knowing it wasn't just her life at stake anymore, Cat did as she was told.

… … …


	47. Chapter 47

5 days!

yeahhhh as long as ppl keep reading, I'll keep going :)

… … …

She didn't see Stiles after she was taken and she couldn't help but wonder if she somehow had been tricked and Stiles was at the field safe and sound while she was being taken to god knows where. Luckily, the black SUV pulled up to Allison's house and the guy that was sitting in the back with her pushed her out of the car so she went stumbling, almost pitching forward. She turned to glare at him but he only grabbed her arm, a gun held on her as he dragged her into the house and to the basement stairs, shoving her down them.

Someone let out a grunt as she landed on them, the door closing at the top of the stairs and leaving them in complete darkness. She rolled off the person, reaching for a knife in her boots, one that the guys hadn't found when they checked her in the car. Cat held it up and ready as lights were switched on and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Stiles.

"Oh thank god you're okay." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

He wasn't paying attention to her, instead looking over her shoulder and she let him go turning around to see Erica and Boyd hanging from the ceiling, their arms tied above their head, duct tape over their mouths.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cat swore, rushing over to take the tape off their mouths.

"What are you doing here?" Erica cried. "Chris said you escaped, how did they catch you?"

"He didn't, Gerard did at the lacrosse game."

"Here, let's get them untied." Stiles said as he moved towards them.

"No," Erica cried as he grabbed the ropes around her and was shocked.

"She was trying to tell you, it's electrified." Gerard said as he came down the stairs.

The two untied teens turned towards him and Cat inconspicuously slid the knife into the waistband of her jeans at the small of her back.

"What are you doing with them?" Stiles asked.

Gerard glanced at the wolves behind them. "At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their alpha is too strong."

"Okay." Stiles said, trying to keep the fear off his face. "What are you doing with us?"

Gerard's look was almost feral as he looked at Cat. "Catalina might not have that instinct and I know she has been living with the pack."

"And me?" Stiles asked, "What are you doing with me? Because Scott can find us you know. He knows our scents. Cat is his girlfriend and mine is pungent you know, it's more like a stench. He can find me even if I was at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine."

Gerard let out a small humorless chuckle. "My granddaughter already told me of the charade that Catalina and Scott had, pretending to go out so she can keep seeing him."

"We stopped pretending long ago." Cat quietly told him.

Gerard looked her over but quickly dismissed her as he turned back to Stiles. "And as for you Mr. Stilinski, you have a knack for painting a vivid picture, now let me paint one of my own." He moved towards them and Cat stepped closer to Stiles, her hand moving behind her back to grab the handle of the knife.

"Scott McCall finds his girlfriend's throat ripped out and his best friend beaten and bloodied to a pulp. How does that sound?"

"I think I prefer more of a still picture or landscape, you know?" Stiles grabbed Cat's hand, trying to pull her behind him but she stood her ground, pulling her hand away and grabbing onto his arm.

Gerard clenched his jaw and Cat stared at a vein in his forehead that looked ready to pop.

"What are you, 90?" Stiles asked "I could probably-"

He was cut off by Cat pushing him out of Gerard's reach as the old man lifted his hand to backhand Stiles. He missed completely and as he came back swinging, Cat pulled the knife out of her jeans for protection and ended up nicking his forearm. The weight of him threw her off balance and Cat fell back, landing on her back, the knife tumbling out of reach. She rolled out of the way and pushed herself into a crouch to see Gerard had a hold of Stiles and had delivered a punch to his face. As he lifted his arm for another punch, Cat pulled the knife out of her other boot and threw it with all her might. It actually sank in to Gerard's forearm and he fell back with a yell of pain.

Cat ran forward and grabbed Stiles arm, pushing him towards the stairs. "I'll come back for you." She promised, knowing they could hear her.

"Go." Erica cried and Stiles scrambled up the stairs, Cat right on his heels.

They made it about half way when Erica screamed a warning and a hand wrapped around Cat's ankle and yanked her back. Cat tried to get her arms up in time but her face still smacked into the edge of the stairs and she heard a horrific crunch as her nose broke and started bleeding. Before she was pulled down the stairs, Stiles came back and grabbed her arms, pulling her away. There was a painful moment of tug of war with Cat before Stiles finally got the upper hand and as he pulled her up, she fought to regain her footing on the stairs, doing so near the top. She yelled for Stiles to run and both teens took off out of the house, running like the hounds of hell were on their heels.

They made it into the woods before they finally slowed down and Stiles pulled off his lacrosse shirt, giving it to her and she gingerly held a sleeve to her nose, hissing at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

She nodded, looking at his rapidly swelling eye. "Are you?"

He shrugged. "I think you saved me from more damage."

"Like I was going to sit there and let him punch the crap out of you."

"Yeah, thanks for that." He mumbled. "What now?"

She sighed. "I need to save Erica and Boyd so I'm going to see Derek, he's probably at the Hale house. Want to come?"

"I should go home and tell Dad I'm okay. He's probably freaking and my phone's at the school. I'll go there and get my jeep first."

"Will you message Scott and let him know we're okay?" Cat asked.

"Yeah." Stiles muttered. "I'll see you later."

He left before Cat could say anything and she frowned at his back. He was more shook up then he was willing to admit and Cat just hoped he would be okay for the time being. She could always message Scott from Derek's phone and get him to check up on their friend but first she had to get to the Hale house. Luckily being near the Argent's and in the woods she wasn't that far off and found it quickly.

"Someone's here." She heard Scott say as she neared the front door.

"It's just Cat." Derek casually replied and the girl wondered if he even knew she had been missing.

"Cat?" The door opened and Isaac came barreling out of it.

"The Cat who's been missing since the lacrosse game?" Scott asked.

"She was missing?" Derek growled "And you didn't think of mentioning it?"

"A little too busy freaking out over seeing you with your uncle." Scott snapped before he also appeared in the doorway, Derek and Peter just steps behind him.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked, pulling the jersey away to look at her face. "Oh my god your nose."

"Is broken?" She guessed.

"Is about 2 inches further to the right then it should be." Isaac told her.

"Oh shit. Really?"

"Where were you?" Scott asked.

"Kidnapped by Gerard."

"Wow." Derek said with surprise as he stopped in front of her.

"And Stiles?" Scott asked.

"On his way home. I saved him from a severe beating-"

"And took it instead?" Isaac asked in disbelief. This chick was crazy, willingly taking a beating that she knew Stiles could handle more than she could? Beyond crazy.

"no." she replied. "He grabbed me while we were trying to escape and my nose met with the edge of a step."

"Grab her arms." Derek told Scott and Isaac.

"Why?" Cat asked, looking uncertain as the guys did what he asked and Derek took the lacrosse jersey, bunching up the other sleeve and forcing it into her mouth. She mumbled something else around the fabric in her mouth which only caused Derek to roll his eyes.

"Bite down on it." He told her. "I'm just going to-" Before she could blink, he lifted his hand, grabbing her nose and shifting the bones back into place so it would heal properly.

Cat bit down on the sleeve as she began to scream, thrashing against the guys who held her firm between them. Tears poured down her face at the pain and only when she calmed down did Derek remove the sleeve.

"-put it back into place." He finally finished as Cat glared at him.

"That fucking hurt." She cried.

"Did you want me to leave it like that so it healed like that?"

"No." she grumbled. "I could've gone to the hospital though, they would have given me something to stop the pain."

"No time, we need you."

"I'm weaponless." She told Derek as the adrenaline began to wear off and she leaned against Isaac who still had an arm around her. "The hunters stripped me and Gerard has both my knives. One lodged into his arm."

"Shooting Allison, stabbing Gerard?" Isaac asked. "I don't know whether to be happy and proud or scared shitless of you."

"You shot Allison?" Scott asked in disbelief. "She's your friend."

"She was shooting my other friends." Cat calmly explained. "I didn't shoot to kill, I shot her leg with an arrow and I'm sure she's fine."

"But it's Allison." Scott argued.

Cat clenched her jaw. "It's just her leg. It was either that or let her kill Boyd."

"But you shot a friend."

"Really?" Cat asked him. "Because our so called friend was ready to kill you if you were in that cave. She let the hunters pull guns on me. She tried to kill Erica and Boyd, until she quits being absolutely mental I'm not taking any chances."

"What cave? Where are they now?" Derek asked.

Cat ignored the first question "At the Argent's place. Chris will let me rescue them soon, don't worry."

"You can't trust him." Derek growled.

Cat placed a hand on her hip as she glared at him. "We shook on it."

Derek wanted to tell her she was wrong but he knew she wasn't, not if she used her special abilities to find out and if there was one thing Derek hated, it was being wrong.

"Ok, so, before my face starts bruising and swelling and I can no longer see, how about everyone catch me up on everything."

"Jackson's dead." Scott told her. "Gerard made him kill himself."

"Why? That makes no sense."

"There is a reason." Derek told her, "we just need to find out what."

"But they say Lydia can save him." Scott continued.

"Plus, Peter is back, apparently he tried to kill everyone." Isaac explained.

"I know, we met." Cat raised an eyebrow at Peter who tried to dazzle her with a smile. "he hit on me until he realized I was 16."

Scott's phone rang before anyone could react to that news and he quickly picked it up.

"Hey mom, I can't talk right now…. What's wrong?...where are you?... Ok, Cat and I- yes she turned up and she's fine for the most part… we'll be there soon."

He hung up and turned to look at her. "Mom's at the hospital, she says she has something we really need to see and it can't wait. It's probably something to do with Jackson."

"I'll go with you." Isaac said.

"Fine, go, we'll meet up with you guys later." Derek told them, going back into the house.

"What has his panties in a twist?" Cat asked.

"Peter and we didn't tell him you were missing." Isaac said.

"Glad you guys were worried."

Derek came back out weapons in his hands. "Catalina, I hid some at the house just in case, so here you go."

Her face lit up as she moved forward, hiding more knives on her before her hand came across a couple of guns. "Where did you get these?" She asked.

"Hunters that I've beat up." He replied with a small smirk.

"Well, yay for me." She said, checking to make sure they were loaded.

"Is no one else freaked out by how adept she has become at all these weapons?" Isaac asked.

"There's a reason for that." Peter stood in the doorway. "Cat is a seer."

"We all know that, we've known for a while. What does that have to do with anything?" Scott asked.

"Later." Cat groaned. "Tell us later. We need your car." She held her hand out to Derek who grumbled but dropped the keys into her hands.

"One scratch." He warned.

"I know, my head. Call you later."

She herded the guys into the car, getting into the drivers seat.

... ... ...


	48. Chapter 48

4 days!

So i'll keep going... someone suggested I make a sequel then but I can't find a place i want to do that at with the ideas I have... also I'm doing that with my vampire diaries story, so yeah...

… … …

"What was Peter talking about?" Scott asked Cat when they were well on their way to the hospital.

"I don't know yet but apparently there's a legend about Packs having a seer or witch and they were protected by the pack I don't know I shut him up."

"And how did this come about?" Isaac asked.

"I used Derek to find the pack and noticed I was connected to Scott and Derek in the pack sense."

"What?" Scott asked, super confused.

Cat shrugged. "I wish I could tell you more but I was too busy looking for Erica and Boyd. Derek has a pack, you're part of his pack but in your own way, you also have a pack."

"He's not an alpha." Isaac reminded her.

"And I'm not a werewolf."

"Good point." He replied.

They pulled up to the hospital and scrambled out, meeting his mom at the front, who pulled Cat into a hug.

"Oh honey, I was so worried. What happened? Where were you? Oh my gosh, your face, is that dried blood? we need to get you checked out, you look like you broke your nose."

"I'm okay, I promise." Cat whispered, smiling that someone, a parent actually cared this much for her well-being. "Derek fixed it."

"But he's not a doctor." Melissa protested, "We need-"

"Mom? What did you have to show us?" Scott asked, trying to hurry them along.

"Right." Melissa said, "Let's go to the morgue."

They were all silent as they followed her down, trying to look inconspicuous as they did so. When they entered the morgue, she led them over to where Jackson was and quickly looked around before unzipping the body bag.

"What the hell?" Cat asked, staring at him. Jackson lay on the table, his arms crossed over his chest, a layer of transparent goo covering all but his head.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked.

"I thought you were going to tell me." Melissa replied. "Is it bad?"

"Doesn't look good." Isaac replied.

Jackson's head twitched and everyone stepped back a bit.

"Whoa." Isaac said, grabbing Cat and pulling him back with her.

"I thought you said he was dead." Cat hissed.

"He was, or is." Scott replied. "Mom, can you zip it up."

"You're the one with super powers and you're making your mom do it?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"If I end up paralyzed, I'm no help." Scott said.

"So you send your mom for that instead? Unbelievable."

"Cat, he's right." Melissa told her, stepping forward.

"Wait." Cat cried. "Someone give me their phone, mine was taken."

Isaac handed her his phone and she quickly snapped a few pictures for Derek before motioning for Melissa to zip it up. She complied, stepping forward once more and zipping up the bag. The zipper got stuck just below his head and as Jackson moved again, Kanima teeth now in his mouth, Melissa jumped.

"Zip mom, Zip."

"It's stuck." She cried, moving to tug on the zipper again.

Cat stepped forward, pulling her jacket over her hand as she grabbed the zipper and helped the older woman tug on it until it finally pulled free and closed over Jackson's head. She then grabbed Melissa's arm and tugged her back as all four stared down at the bag.

"Wusses." Cat grumbled.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"His venom." Cat replied, making sure there was none on her jacket before sending the pics to Derek's phone and calling him.

"What did you find?" Derek asked when he picked up.

"I sent pictures." Cat replied. "Something really weird is going on. There is like a layer of his venom a few inches thick covering him up to his neck. Like a casing or a cocoon."

"That sounds, sufficiently terrifying." She heard Peter's reply.

"Thank you Mr. Positivity." Cat griped and she heard Peter's chuckle in the background.

"Also, he's starting to move." She continued.

"Hold on." Derek told her.

"It looks like what we see from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape." Peter was saying.

"Meaning what, it can turn into something bigger?"

"What?" Cat asked. "We couldn't take him down as the Kanima, and now we're going to be dealing with a bigger badder version of it?"

"What?" Scott and Isaac asked in disbelief.

She motioned for them to be quiet as she tried to listen to more.

"Bigger and badder." Peter confirmed.

"He's turning into that?" A panicked Derek asked. "That, has wings."

Cat glanced at the body bag before looking at the others trying to keep the panic out of her eyes.

"Catalina." Derek was back on the phone. "tell the guys to bring him to us."

Cat lowered the phone "Derek and Peter want you guys to take him back there."

"I'm not sure we have time for that." Scott told her as they looked at the moving body bag once again.

"We have to try." Cat told him. "You want to leave the thing that is about to sprout wings here in the morgue."

"Wings?" An incredulous Scott asked before glancing at Isaac. "Um, ready now?"

"Do I have a choice?" Isaac shot back.

"Cat." She could hear Derek calling her and she lifted the phone. "I'm sending you something. Peter found an animation."

"Oh, does it make it less scary?" She hopefully asked as she pulled the phone away to open up the message Derek just sent her. The guys gathered around and she opened it, pressing play. On the small screen, the creature appeared much larger than a kanima, with wings and it opened up his mouth to scream, showing even more teeth then it already had and making it ten times uglier and more terrifying.

"That's not less scary." She said, her eyes wide with fear as she stopped it and lifted the phone back to her ear.

"exactly our reaction. Get him out of there now, we'll meet you halfway, in the warehouse district. Whatever you do, always keep a gun on him." Derek told her. "It won't stop him but it will slow him down enough so you can run. And you have to run. Fast."

"Got it." Came Cat's strangled reply before hanging up the phone and passing it to Isaac as she pulled out a gun.

"Are you nuts?" Scott asked. "You can't walk through the hospital with a gun in your hand."

"Why do you always seem to have a gun?" Melissa cried. "I understand the police department but here? Our house?"

"Because I don't have super strength." Cat reminded her as the guys picked Jackson up. "But I'm not leaving my friends alone to battle this. I'm putting the gun in my pocket but a gun in my hand will probably be less inconspicuous then you guys carrying a dead body through the hospital."

"What are we supposed to do?" Scott snapped.

"I'll take you out another way." Melissa told them. "No one will probably see us this time of night."

She led them out to the hallway, looking out before leading them out to a side door, luckily she had been right and they hadn't come across anyone. Cat kept her gun trained on Jackson as she scanned the area to make sure they were alone.

"I'm going back inside to cover." Melissa whispered. "Please be careful."

The three teens nodded as the door closed behind her and they began moving around the side of the building. Scott pushed Isaac back around the corner when he spotted some people and Cat moved forward to take another look, motioning them forward when the coast was clear. They hurried across the parking lot and were almost at the car when Scott accidentally dropped his side. He looked at Cat with a wide eyes and a sheepish expression.

"Was that his head?" Cat asked, not sure which guy had taken what side.

"Yes." Isaac replied with a smile. "Maybe we knocked him out for a bit and bought us a little more time."

"He was dead, a knock to the head isn't going to do much."

"Right." Isaac said with a disappointed sigh.

Scott went to go pick up his side again when headlights from a car flashed upon them. Cat noticed it was a black SUV. A black Argent SUV and quickly pulled out her other gun. One aiming at Jackson, the other aiming it at the SUV.

"That is so hot." Isaac murmured, causing Scott to glare at him.

The door opened and Cat lowered the gun as Chris Argent stepped out.

"What are you doing?" both wolves asked, like she had gone insane.

"Problem?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have what I owe you." Chris told her, holding up a bow. "I took it from Allison."

Cat bit her lower lip to keep from smiling. "How is she doing?"

"Just a slight limp but I think we need to rescue your friends soon."

Cat cocked her head to the side. "You have no idea I was there earlier, do you?"

Chris' look grew puzzled. "When? Why? How?"

"Gerard kidnapped Stiles and I after the game, he did this." She pointed to her face which was swollen, a bruise starting to appear across her nose and underneath her eyes.

"I didn't. Last I checked, I went downstairs and just the two wolves were there. I turned the electric current off, hopefully they will heal soon and can escape. If not, we'll get them out."

"What's going on?" Scott asked, looking between the two. Was everyone talking secretly to someone from the other side? He looked into the SUV, noticing something. "You're alone."

Chris finally looked at Scott and sighed. "More than you know. We don't have much in common Scott but at the moment, we have a common enemy."

Scott nodded. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

Chris looked to her and she shrugged. "They don't know what you said I could do yet. I haven't gotten a chance."

"What can you do?" Isaac asked. "You are not helping the hunters, are you Cat?"

She gave him a dirty look. "No, I'm helping Mr. Argent. We're not talking about Jackson anymore."

"Will somebody please just tell me what's going on?" Scott asked.

"Gerard has twisted himself into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her and I know you're all losing her too, as her friend or whatever you and Allison still have." Chris explained to Scott.

"For the record?" Isaac interrupted. "I'm not friends with her."

Cat shot him another dirty look.

"You're right." Scott said. "So can you trust me to fix this?"

Cat shot him a puzzled look, it sounded like he had a plan and she didn't know about a plan.

"Can you let us go?" Scott asked.

"No." Chris finally replied. "My car has more room and it's probably faster."

"Maybe not faster." Cat replied, "I have Derek's car but definitely more room. I can keep an eye on him better."

Chris opened his trunk and the guys laid him in it. Cat scrambled into the back, one eye on Jackson as everyone else got in, Isaac beside her.

"You still haven't explained about Cat yet." Scott pointed out after he told Chris where to go. "What did you say she can do?"

"Kill Gerard." Cat softly replied as she glanced forward, a look of understanding passing between them in the rear view mirror.

"What?" Scott exploded. "You're going to let some 16 year old girl do what you're too much of a coward to do?"

"I had to watch my sister die then I had to help kill my wife." A distraught Chris replied. "I'm watching everyone in my family die but it will kill me if it's Allison who dies next."

"but Cat is only 16. She shouldn't have to kill anyone." Scott exploded.

"But I will." Cat replied, turning back to Jackson who was twitching some more.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because someone has to."

"Then I will." Scott said.

Cat motioned for Isaac to keep an eye on Jackson without meeting his eyes as she turned back to Scott. "It's not just up to you."

"And why is it up to you?" Scott asked.

Cat shrugged. "Am I thrilled about it? No, I mean, like I told Allison, I'm not a god, it's not up to me to decide who lives and who doesn't. Will it do something to me? Maybe. But that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why?" Scott quietly asked, his heart breaking at the fact that Cat, his Cat had to take something like this on.

"Because I would gladly do it to keep you all safe." She sadly replied. "You guys are all I have left. I have no family and it will kill me if I lost one of you."

"That doesn't mean it's up to you." Scott told her.

She glanced at Chris again, who nodded at her.

"I'm not just leaving it up to Cat either." Chris told him. "If I get the chance to do it, I will but I've given Cat that permission as well, I won't get in her way, or hold her responsible if she has to do it. If one of us has to do it, we will. He needs to be stopped, I need my daughter back."

"And we need our friend back." Cat finished.

"The one you shot in the leg?" Scott asked.

Cat glared at him. "Again with the not wanting to lose my friends. Allison tried to call my bluff and found out I wasn't bluffing. I didn't want to do that to her but guess what, she left me no choice and it very well could have saved Boyd and Erica's life." She turned back to Jackson, effectively ending the conversation.

Isaac's phone beeped and he picked it up, looking at the message and telling Chris to turn left in the warehouse district. Chris complied and after a few more directions from Isaac, brought the SUV to a stop.

Chris and Scott got out but before Cat could, Isaac stopped her.

"What you said about doing whatever to protect your friends, _I_ get it, just so you know. My friends, my pack members, you. You're all I have left."

Cat grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You wouldn't think less of me if I was the one to pull the trigger?"

He shook his head. "I'd be right beside you helping you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She let go and glanced at Jackson before getting out. "I think he stopped moving."

"But where's Derek?" Scott asked, looking at Isaac.

Isaac shrugged, pointing down the alley and all 4 turned to see Derek running on all four legs. Just feet from them, he jumped up into the air, flipping and landing in a crouch, staring at them with red eyes.

"Show off." Cat muttered.

Derek ignored her as he stood up, looking uncertainly at Chris.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." The hunter assured him.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." Derek replied.

"Trust me." Cat replied. "we all want the same thing now."

Derek stared hard at her before turning to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."


	49. Chapter 49

hours away! let me know what you all think of the premiere

So i'll keep going... someone suggested I make a sequel then but I can't find a place i want to do that at with the ideas I have... also I'm doing that with my vampire diaries story, so yeah...

… … …

_Derek stared hard at her before turning to Scott and Isaac. "Get him inside."_

They complied, Chris driving the SUV and following Derek into one of the abandoned warehouses. Cat followed on foot beside Derek.

"He came to us for help and he gave Erica and Boyd a chance to escape."

"They're not coming back." Derek snapped, his scowl firmly in place.

"I beg to differ." Cat coolly replied as the car was parked and the guys got out bringing Jackson out of the trunk.

"Where are they?" Scott demanded to know.

Derek glanced around in confusion. "Who?"

"Peter and Lydia?"

Derek ignored him as he moved towards the body bag, Cat and Chris both raising their guns and aiming it at Jackson.

"Whoa." Scott cried. "Hold on a second, you said you can save him."

"we're past that." Derek said as he unzipped the bag.

"What- what about-"

Derek looked up to glare at him. "Think about it Scott, Gerard controls him now, alright? He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he's set all of this in motion so Jackson can get even bigger and more powerful."

"No." Chris whispered, shaking his head. "No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not."

Everyone turned to the new voice, their eyes widening at seeing Gerard there, Isaac pushed Cat behind him as she stared at him in shock.

"Anything that dangerous." He turned to stare at Scott. "That out of control is better off dead."

Cat didn't believe him for a minute and moved her arm to aim her gun at Gerard. Derek let his hand turn into claws, lifting it to deliver a killing blow to Jackson but before he could, Jackson's hand shot out, his claws digging into Derek's chest as his eyes opened and he slowly sat up, lifting Derek completely off the ground. Cat softly swore, swinging her arm back around to aim the gun at Jackson, just as Chris raised his gun again.

Jackson stood up, his face half of the kanima's as he easily tossed Derek across the room and behind some flaps, disappearing out of view. Everyone watched in horror before turning back to Gerard as he began speaking.

"Well done to the last, Scott, like the concerned friend that you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to be saved." Gerard smirked as he stepped forward. "You also didn't realize that you were bringing Derek to me."

Scott ducked and Cat looked at him oddly, unable to figure out why he did so until Isaac let out a small noise and began to fall back towards her. Cat dropped her gun and grabbed him under the arms, gently lowering him to the floor. An arrow was sticking out of his shoulder and she quickly glanced up, just as Scott whispered Allison's name in disbelief, the huntress disappearing behind the wall.

Scott ran over and grabbed Isaac, moving him to an area that was more protected and Cat grabbed her gun, both her and Chris raising them as they began shooting at Jackson, Gerard forgotten for the moment as they tried to stop the creature from going after the wolves. Jackson growled at them, jumping behind the SUV momentarily before jumping onto it, now in full Kanima mode. They continued shooting and as Chris went to reload, the Kanima's tail wrapped around the gun and knocked it away.

"Run." Chris yelled at her.

She did as she was told as they took off into another room, Cat quickly reloading her gun and giving it to Chris as she pulled out her extra one. They both stopped to turn and shoot when his tail reached out and knocked them both aside. They went flying in different directions, Cat crashing into some crates just as Derek flipped over them, crouching in front of her as he snarled at the Kanima. Across from them, Scott and Isaac had already wolfed out.

"Hide." Derek growled at her before the 3 wolves attacked the Kanima.

Cat crawled behind the crates she landed in front of, trying to catch her breath as she did. Finally when she peaked back out, Scott and Isaac were down, both slowly getting up as they watched Derek and the Kanima fight. Derek went down moments later, the Kanima slicing him in the stomach and Cat also pushed herself to her feet, seeing Allison heading towards Isaac. Hurrying around the outskirts of the main fight, she saw Allison slash Isaac's stomach, the wolf swinging at her but it was easily ducked as Allison moved behind him, raising the knives for a killing blow. Before she could bring them down though, she stopped, hearing a click and glancing to the side to see Cat there, a gun in her hand, aimed right at her temple. Isaac fell to his hands and knees but Cat didn't look over, not wanting to give Allison the upper hand.

"Back off." Allison warned her.

"I have the gun, you shouldn't be giving orders, now drop your knives."

Allison glared at her out of the corner of her eyes but finally dropped them. "They killed my mother and for that, I will kill them."

"There are so many things wrong with that." Cat cried in disbelief. "First off, your mom tried to kill Scott. Derek saved him and when he bit her, he didn't do it to kill her or piss you off, he was saving his pack member. Secondly, your mother chose to die. Who says she couldn't live life as a werewolf? So stop acting like a complete bitch and just think about it before you lose anyone and everyone close to you."

She finally took the time to glance at Isaac to make sure hhe was okay. Too late, she realized it was a bad idea, Allison's need for vengeance overpowering any other emotions.

"You're lying." Allison screamed, the brunette's hand snaked out and grabbed Cat's wrist, twisting it until she let go of the gun. She moved in, grabbing the back of Cat's head and pushing it down as she brought her knee up, hearing the smaller girl's howl of pain as her nose made contact. Cat dropped to the ground, tears in her eyes from the pain and Allison picked up the knives, disappearing again.

"Cat." Isaac called, crawling over to her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and he reached over, pushing her nose back into place again and wincing at her scream of agony.

"I had to do it." He apologetically told her.

"I know." Cat whimpered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm healing. Thanks for saving me, I mean, she's your friend."

"At the moment, no. A world of no. Right now, I need to incapacitate her before she freaking kills someone." She reached out for her gun, grabbing it from Isaac who had found it first.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, trying her best to ignore the huge amount of pain lancing through her face. She glanced around, finally finding Allison as she moved towards Derek, swinging her knives in a fancy pattern.

"Allison, no." Scott cried.

"I wish I had my bow." Cat muttered as she lifted her gun and aimed it at Allison. She didn't want to actually shoot her friend, not by a long shot but she also couldn't let Allison kill Derek either. If she could hit the knife or fire a warning just past Allison, perhaps it would scare the other girl off.

Allison raised the knives, as Scott begged her to stop and Cat made herself go into that cold detached place once more so she would be able to do this. The knives began to lower; Cat began to pull the trigger, aiming for her hand, hoping she would just hit the knife. The Kanima came up behind her and as Cat pulled the trigger, she moved the gun slightly to the side so it would hit the Kanima, it did, in the neck but he only grew angry, his tail snaking out to knock the gun aside before it wrapped around her neck and yanked her close as it's claws wrapped around Allison's neck.

This seemed all too familiar to her and like last time, she reached into her boots to pull out another knife.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you." Gerard warned her and she stopped, instead glaring at him as he turned to where the Kanima held Allison in it's claws. "Not yet, sweetheart."

"What are you doing?" Allison asked in disbelief.

Scott looked between the two girls, feeling completely helpless and Cat could see Isaac moving towards her but she gave her head a small shake, stopping him in his tracks.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott told them.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked in surprise.

"What's he talking about?" Allison whispered and Cat was just as confused.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasn't it?" Gerard asked. "When I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it, couldn't you?"

Cat could see Isaac look up with realization. "He's dying."

"I am." Gerard confirmed. "I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer but the supernatural does." He looked down at Derek and finally Cat clued in.

"Oh my god." She whispered, looking to Scott, who nodded in confirmation.

A tear rolled down Allison's face as she stared at her grandfather in horror.

"You monster." Chris spat out.

"Not yet." Gerard replied.

"What are you doing?" Allison cried again and the Kanima's claw tightened around her neck.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked in disbelief, staring helplessly at his daughter.

Gerard looked at him, a crazy glint now in his eyes. "When it comes to survival? I'd kill my own son."

Chris glared at him with hatred as he turned to look at Scott, calling his name. Scott glared at the old man before looking at the two girls in the Kanima's grasp. Cat could see the emotions warring on Scott's face when she remembered him talking earlier as though he had a plan. Still, she wasn't ready to relax and hope he would save her, not when he would have to deal with the consequences and Allison caught in the Kanima's claws.

Scott looked between everyone and when he finally looked at Cat, she nodded, having understood that he had a plan this whole time but she couldn't help but wonder why he never told her or why she never picked up on it beforehand. Cat subtly waved Isaac closer to her, knowing she would need his help when the time came. Scott walked over to Derek, looking as though this was the last thing he wanted to be doing and in a way it was but it was a necessity and he got that. He pushed the wolf back as he dewolfed and leaned down picking up a partially paralyzed Derek by the neck.

"Scott." Derek gasped. "Scott don't. You know he's going to kill me right after and he'll be an alpha."

"That's true." Gerard said, unable to keep the gleeful tone from his voice. "But I think you already know that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there's just no competing with young love."

"Scott, don't." Derek begged him. "Cat, talk to him, he'll listen to you."

"I can't stop him." Cat softly replied as Scott looked up at Allison. She shook her head in horror then at Cat who was now calm as she stared back at him before slightly nodding her head. "He has to do this."

"I have to." Scott confirmed as he yanked Derek's head back, his mouth wide open.

Gerard took off his jacket and stepped forward, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ready?" Cat mouthed to Isaac, who only looked back at her to show he understood, waiting for her to make a move.

Gerard placed his arm in Derek's mouth, and Allison turned away unable to watch. He applied pressure to break the skin, letting out a yell of pain as he did so.

"Now." Cat whispered.

She reached down and yanked out a knife, slashing at the Kanima's tail as Isaac slashed at him with his claws, catching her when she fell and pulling her out of harm's way. She scrambled back a bit further and her hand touched something, she looked to see it was her bow that Chris had given her but she had left it in the car, how had it gotten there? She glanced around and saw a quick flash of teeth, rolling her eyes when she realized it was Peter. He as just sitting there this whole time? They could have used his help long ago. Cat quickly picked it up, going to one knee and notching an arrow, turning back to the scene at hand.

Scott had just dropped Derek to the ground and everyone was staring at Gerard who was backing up as he stared at his arm, lifting it in victory. Cat stared at the wound, her eyes widening as black blood began to flow out of it.

"What. The. Fuck." Isaac whispered beside her.

"Is he turning into a Kanima?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"I need to get close enough to see."

"Even I think that's crazy." Isaac whispered back "And I think most of everything you do is pretty badass and hot."

She flashed him a quick grin, dropping the bow and pulling out another knife. "we gotta kill him now and I can do it."

Isaac nodded, although he looked decidedly unhappy about it before grabbing her hand and quietly pulling her closer.

"What is this?" Gerard asked in horror, seeing the black blood before he glared at Scott. "What did you do?"

Everyone looked at Scott uncertainly who looked back at them with a small quirk to his lips. "Everyone always said Gerard had a plan. I had one too."

"No." Gerard whispered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the pill case he always had with him. He dumped it into his hand and crushed them.

"Mountain ash." He roared.

Cat grinned, glad they finally got one on Gerard as her and Isaac snuck up behind him. She lifted her hands to grab his head, it was time to finish him off if the mountain Ash didn't.

"Cat, no." Scott yelled but it was too late. Cat grabbed his head and immediately began to scream as she was sucked into his head. Visions of people he killed flashed through her mind and she wrestled with it, trying to throw it back at him but she was having so many problems and she couldn't figure out why.

"Cat." She heard Isaac calling her and felt him grabbing her arm and suddenly, he was there in the vision with her, grabbing her into arms so she didn't have to look at the horrifying scenes that kept playing and she couldn't get out of. As they embraced in her vision, the horror of Gerard's mind was gone and suddenly she saw herself being chased through the forest, laughing and giggling as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She let out a small squeal as they fell, Isaac stopping himself with his hands before he could land on her.

"I love you." He whispered before leaning down to capture her lips with his.

The scene changed, pictures of the future flashing through her mind, faster and faster and Cat gasped. This had never happened to her before, she had never really seen a future for her like this before and now she was living it fast forward and it was all jumbled and confused. In one scene she was with Isaac, in another with Scott.

"Cat, come back."

Her eyes finally fluttered open and she was looking up into Isaac's face, a serene and peaceful smile on her face.

"You scared the living shit out of me." He told her.

"did you see?" she whispered.

His brows knitted together and she couldn't tell if it was from fear or confusion. "Later. We have things to deal with."

"Oh." She gasped, struggling to sit up. "I have to stop Gerard."

"No, you don't. The mountain ash, with probably a little help from you did that. You totally missed that stuff spewing out of his mouth like a fountain."

"Gross." She wrinkled her nose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek was asking Scott.

She looked over to see the alpha looking up at the younger werewolf.

"Because you may be an alpha but you're not my alpha." Scott replied.

Derek looked on in disbelief as Scott turned to look at Allison, who was still held in the Kanima's grasp. They all heard a grunt and someone retching, and they turned to see Gerard struggling to sit up.

"Kill them. Kill them all." He yelled at the Kanima before falling face down.

The Kanima loosened his grip and Allison lifted an arm, elbowing it in the face. He easily knocked her down before stepping over her when there was a massive crash. Everyone looked over to see Stiles' jeep crashing through the warehouse and heading straight for the Kanima, not stopping until he hit it.

Cat struggled out of Isaac's arms and he reluctantly let her go as she hurried as fast as she could to the jeep, seeing Lydia was also in there. She reached the passenger side just as Jackson jumped onto the hood of the car. Both occupants screamed and Cat wrenched the door open so they could get out. Stiles scrambled out after Lydia and ran towards Scott but as Cat went to pull Lydia away, she shook the smaller girl off, standing up to the Kanima.

"Jackson." She cried as he lifted an arm as though to strike out at her. "Jackson."

"Lydia." Stiles yelled, trying to rush back to her but Scott grabbed him.

Cat grabbed Lydia's arm who shook her off again, as the redhead held up something in her hand, causing the Kanima to stop in his tracks as he looked at it. Cat peered closely, realizing it was a key and as the Kanima stared at it, he slowly turned back into Jackson. His eyes bleeding back to its original color and he reached out with one clawed hand and took it from her, staring hard at it.

Lydia, for her part, stood her ground as she watched him and he slowly relaxed, realizing who she was and more importantly what he was. He gave a small nod as he stepped back and away from Lydia and Cat stepped up to the taller girl again, grabbing her hand for comfort as Derek stood up and moved towards Jackson. Cat saw Peter come out of hiding and give Derek a nod. Jackson, opened up his arms, nodding, accepting of his fate. It had to end and he had to let them end this while he still knew who he was.

"Lydia, turn away." Cat softly told her.

"No." Lydia replied, refusing to move.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott move forward as though to stop them but it was too late, Peter and Derek each stabbed him with a claw, slightly lifting him off the ground before they pulled away.

Lydia brought a hand to her mouth in horror before she shook Cat off again and ran to Jackson, grabbing him as he collapsed. Isaac came up behind Cat, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards the others. Everyone continued watching as Jackson asked Lydia if she still loved him and Lydia confessed that she did so much. Jackson slumped against her, dead and Lydia cried as she continued murmuring how much she still loved him, gently placing him back on the ground. Beside her, she saw Scott reach out, lacing his fingers with Allison's as the brunette stared at her friend, a stricken look on her face. Cat looked away, trying not to let it bug her as an arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She looked up at Isaac, a small sad smile on her face and she felt a hand grab hers. She looked down to see Allison had grabbed her and was holding on for dear life. Allison gave her a small smile before looking past her to where her grandfather had been.

"Where's Gerard?" She asked, slightly panicked.

"He can't be far." Her father replied.

They all turned back to the scene as Lydia stood up and turned towards them, tears streaming down her face. Stiles moved towards her but stopped after a couple steps, staring past Lydia.

Everyone looked at the sound of nails scraping against pavement and Isaac quickly let her go as Scott did the same, leaving the 2 girls clinging to each other. Stiles stepped back and Lydia slowly turned around in time to see Jackson open his eyes. They were glowing blue and he slowly stood up, stretching and howling at the unseen moon, completely wolfed out. Cat stared with wide eyes, glancing around to see everyone else looked just as confused as she did. She couldn't stop the thought that crossed her mind of having to see a naked Jackson far too much.

When he was done, the wolf receded and Jackson slowly turned to look at Lydia. The two briefly stared at each other before Lydia launched herself at him and they wrapped their arms around each other. Cat could see Stiles was trying to hold it together and her heart broke a little for him at that. He had been in love with Lydia for years and now he had helped her save the boy she was in love with.

Stiles nodded and moved past Scott, wiping a stray tear away. "He scratched my jeep." He hoarsely told his friend before walking away. He got into his jeep and waited for everyone to disperse, somehow being the lucky one to drive Lydia and Jackson home.

Cat looked around to see Peter had disappeared and Derek was about to follow, calling to Isaac. Isaac looked at him before looking back at Cat.

I'll catch up with you in a bit." He told his alpha.

Derek looked at him, then at her, nodding before he left.

"Cat, I'll take you back to your car." Chris told her. "Let me go look for Gerard."

Cat nodded as Allison turned to her, tears falling down her face.

"Cat I'm so sorry."

"I know." Cat replied with a small smile, looking at the clasped hands of her and Scott.

"Can you ever forgive me."

"In time." Cat whispered.

Chris returned, saying he couldn't find Gerard after a quick search but had called some hunters in to look because he wanted nothing more than to get his daughter home.


	50. Chapter 50

Intense! so excited for this season? what did you think?

SOOOO after watching last night, I realized, I'm gonna have to have a new story, there will be one more chapter after this that is like an epilogue of sorts, explaining a bit more about Cat cuz this chapter is heavy laden with history on what Cat is exactly and my characters will be following the same gap as the show... well, you'll see what Cat decides to do for that four months here. and in next chapter, she'll be given a bit of direction on it.

Fear not though lovely readers! I already have the prologue done for the next story I couldn't wait!

So enjoy the last 2 chapters, I'll post the next one soon, then make sure you have me on alert because Cat et all will be back VERY soon in "season 2" of her story... Miles To Go

… … …

The remaining 5 piled into the Chris' bullet riddled SUV and he drove them to the hospital to get Derek's car. Cat slid out, murmuring a quick thanks to Chris and Allison as Scott called her named but she ignored him, getting into Derek's car and waited for them to drive off, completely forgetting about Isaac. She figured he had gone with them and when they left, rested her forehead against the steering wheel as she began to sob. Her door opened again and Isaac reached in and pulled her out into his arms.

"Cat." He whispered.

She didn't respond, crying too hard to complete any coherent sentences. After Isaac had pulled her out of Gerard's head, it was like a missing piece had returned to her. The cold, emotionless detached part of her that had been there ever since she had been in Matt's head was mostly gone, a small sliver remaining and now it was like the old her had come back in full force and everything had hit her all at once and it was too much to handle.

She cried because she had almost killed Allison and had tried to kill others but didn't even feel bad about it. She cried for Stiles who was heartbroken over Lydia professing her love for Jackson. She cried because she knew she had lost Scott forever that no matter what happened a part of him would always be Allison's and she cried because there was this wonderful guy here who had no issues with any of her flaws and she had seen a future with him but she feared she couldn't give him that future or whatever he had seen would have him running from her.

When she finally calmed down, she pulled away, wiping at her, now even more swollen eyes and cursing the fact that she couldn't even blow her nose because it was broken. Oh well, maybe she didn't have to worry about Isaac now, once he saw her snot covered, super swollen, bruised face, he'd be running the other way and she wouldn't be able to blame him.

"Cat." He whispered again.

She held up a hand to ward him off as she continued to look down. "I'm a mess." She mumbled.

"You're not" he replied, leading her over to the passenger side and putting her in the car. He got into the driver's seat and drove off, taking them to the preserve.

"what are you doing?" She asked.

"I didn't think you were ready to talk to others yet, come on." He got out and went into the trunk, pulling something out and laying it on the grounds. "Derek keeps like everything in here just in case." He told her as he pulled her out of the car and sat down on the blanket, tugging her down with him. He sat up against the car, pulling her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. They were silent for a few minutes as they stared up at the sky, Cat finally breaking it.

"Is it over?"

"This part is." He replied. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

"I'm sure I will soon." She replied with a sigh. "Do you think Erica and Boyd escaped?"

"If they didn't, Allison's dad will let them go. But something tells me they're halfway through Oregon by now."

Cat pulled away and turned so she was kneeling in front of Isaac. "What happened when you touched me?" She asked.

"I couldn't stand hearing you scream, so I grabbed you and all of a sudden it's like I was there with you and then I pulled his hands away and I saw you running through a forest but you were laughing and I was chasing you."

Cat let in a sharp breath, as she averted her eyes, afraid to look at him. In her vision he had said I love you and something like that was enough to send a guy running away. Fast.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Isaac leaned forward to grab on of her hands.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "I'm sorry you got caught up in that."

"But it wasn't bad." He replied.

"No but not everyone likes to know what's going to happen or tell them how they are going to be feeling down the road."

"You think the fact that I said that in your vision is going to make me run?" He asked and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why wouldn't it?"

He tugged on her hand, pulling her back to him. "Yeah, sure that was information overload and I mean, I'm not there right now but I'm not opposed to the idea. Are you?"

"Ask me a few hours ago and I would have told you to slow the hell down. And then that happened and I saw so much more. I've never seen anything in regards to me like that before."

"What else did you see?" He curiously asked.

She blushed and shook her head, averting her eyes again.

He chuckled. "I won't push you right now."

"Thank you." Cat replied, lifting her eyes to look at him again.

They stared at each other, slowly moving in until their lips met. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. The kiss turned more passionate and Cat stopped, letting out a small groan of pain.

"Oh god, you're nose, I forgot." He pulled away, checking her over to make sure he didn't do more damage.

"How could you forget that?" She asked. "Have you seen my horribly swollen bruised looking face?"

"It's not that bad." He assured her.

"Really? The pain and the fact that my cheeks are in half of my vision tells me another story."

"Well you did break your nose pretty bad." He reminded her. "Like twice but you still look good."

She rolled her eyes as she leaned back against his chest, lacing her fingers with his.

"You're so biased." She replied good-naturedly.

… … …

Isaac brushed hair back from Cat's face, wincing at the wicked looking bruise across her face. It was light now and they had both fallen asleep on the blanket. The cold didn't bug him and he had laid his jacket over top of the small girl, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

Even though they had lived together in the train depot, he had never gotten the chance to do this and now he couldn't even describe how good it felt.

Cat mumbled something unintelligible as she cuddled in closer to him to get warm.

"Cat." He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned in pain. "Advil." She groaned.

"We can stop to get some." Isaac told her. "Derek left a bunch of messages wondering where we are and where the hell his car is."

"Oops." She replied with a grin. "How does my face look?"

"Honestly?" He asked. "Like you're in a lot of pain but it doesn't look any worse than last night, maybe a little better eve."

"I am in a lot of pain." She replied. "Ready to face the world?"

"I should be asking you that. Are you?" Isaac asked.

Cat shrugged, slowly getting to her feet as all the aches and pains coursed through her. "I'm too young to hurt this much."

"Most 16 year old's don't go through what you did last night."

"What we did."

He shrugged. "I healed a long time ago."

"Lame." She replied with a pout as she got into the car, gladly getting into the passenger side.

He gathered up the blanket, throwing it in the back before getting into the driver's side. "You know Derek is going to kill me and possibly you for driving his car, right. He never lets any of us touch it, just you."

"I think he'll understand when he gets a look at my face. I should go home though."

"You mean the depot?"

"No, Scott's place." She glanced over, seeing his jaw clench, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. She placed a hand on his arm. "I didn't forget our deal or what I saw. But for the time being I live there, maybe when Derek takes over my old house I'll move in."

"Wait? What?" Isaac asked.

"I signed the deed of the house over to Derek. Or I should say, my dad did." She sent him an evil grin and he laughed.

"Sweet, maybe we can share a room."

She sent him a mock glare as he pulled into a gas station and ran inside to grab her some advil. He came back out and handed her some with a bottle of water. She took it gratefully and swallowed the pills, finishing off the water in record time as he got them back on the road. He drove out to the Hale House, stopping in front of Derek and Peter.

"Took you long enough." Derek griped.

Cat shrugged as she got out of the car.

"Why are you driving my car?" He asked, snatching the keys away from Isaac.

"Have you seen my face?" Cat asked. "How was I supposed to drive?"

"We're moving into your old place." Derek told her. "We need the car to move some things, we'll go to the depot after to grab the rest."

They began walking to the house, stopping as they neared it.

"What's that?" Cat asked.

"You haven't told them everything, have you?" Peter asked as they all stared at the door with a symbol painted on it.

It looked like a weird mutated version of a triskele but Cat couldn't remember ever coming across it in any of her studies. Cat turned to see Derek glaring at Peter and she and Isaac exchanged a quick look.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

Peter leaned back against a tree before answering them. "Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new alpha, people take notice."

"People like who?" Isaac asked.

Neither answered and he exchanged another look with Cat before pointing at the symbol.

"What is this? What does it mean?"

"It's their symbol, and it means they're coming." Derek quietly replied.

"Who?" Cat asked, curious.

"Alpha's"

"More than one?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

"A pack of them." Derek explained.

Another look, this one of fear, passed between Cat and Isaac.

"An Alpha pack." Peter explained further. "And they're not coming, they're already here."

"So what does this mean for us?" Cat asked. "Are they here to kill you or recruit you?"

"I don't know what they're going to do with me." Derek honestly replied. "But you need to stay out of this and stay away from us for the time being."

"What?" Cat exploded. "After all we've been through and now you're just telling me to get lost."

"It's not that." Derek replied. "You're a human, living amongst a pack. They will kill you or turn you."

"She's safest with the pack." Peter told his nephew. "Cat isn't just a human. If they figure out what she is, they won't turn her or kidnap her. They will kill her."

Everyone turned to look at him and he shrugged. "I've been trying to tell you about her since I came back but nobody listens to me."

"Maybe 'cause you're a sanctimonious dick." Cat muttered, causing Isaac to laugh which he tried to turn into a cough and Derek to even smile at her.

"You know, you're not exactly being nice to the person who can tell you more about you and your abilities." Peter replied with a raised eyebrow and Cat swore he looked like he was pouting.

"I have a solution for all this." Cat said with a shrug. "Bite me."

The guys looked at her in confusion wondering if she meant it or was insulting them and Cat just rolled her eyes at them.

"No, seriously, bite me. I'll take the bite, who cares if the visions become stronger. This way you don't have to worry about me and plus, if I become an alpha like Derek thinks I might, you have another alpha on your side. That's 3, possibly 4 alpha's with Scott, whatever he's becoming. So do it."

Derek pondered this and even stepped towards her. Isaac moved to stand in front of her, actually growling at his alpha and Cat rolled her eyes, pushing him aside.

"He's not doing it against my will." She told Isaac. "I'm all for it."

"I'm not." Peter replied. "You can't turn Cat, you just can't."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because she's a Seer."

The alpha glared at his uncle. "You keep saying that but have yet to give me an actual answer as to what that means."

"I was getting there. Seer's were at one point a big deal to packs but then something changed."

"Why?" Cat asked. "What's the big deal with Seers? You know, besides the, I can see the future, and your thoughts… and make you feel whatever I want you to thing."

"You can do that?" Peter curiously asked.

Cat nodded.

"You can't let that little tidbit get out." Peter warned her. "The moment they find out just how powerful you are, you're gone."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"Legend has it that packs used to have Seers among them. They were pretty much worshiped and if you killed a Seer, the penalty was death but if you tried to take over a pack or territory, the Seer was yours. They protected the Seer with everything they had. In a sense they would be the one who could tell you what came next, how to win the upcoming battle so to lose someone like that meant that it wouldn't be long until your pack was no more or taken over by a bigger pack."

"Are you trying to tell me there are a lot of Seers out there?" Cat asked in disbelief. Could she find someone out there that could help her?

"No, there wasn't back then but they were a lot easier to find, I heard they were extinct now. Seers were held in high regard and when there was a war between the packs, the Seer's were out of bounds, you did not touch a Seer but still the Alpha's taught them to fight and because of their abilities they were able to pick it up really quick so they could protect themselves if something did happen. That's why Cat is so adept with weapons, especially if it's been used before, she can pick up the essence of those who used it before her and know exactly what to do."

"So because of the history between Seers and werewolves, that's why I'm connected to Derek?" She asked.

"And Scott." Peter told her.

"So why not bite the Seers and really make them pack?" Isaac asked.

Peter shrugged. "Seers were never bitten, the packs were afraid that they would lose their visions, and therefore their upper hand against other packs. But I did read of one instance where a Seer was bitten and that was by accident."

"What happened?" Cat quietly asked.

"They went insane. Murdered the whole pack in her insanity and was well on her way through another before an alpha pack was finally able to stop her. When you murder tons of people, werewolves or not, people take notice and after that, the Alpha pack had it so that all Seers were killed so as not to have something like this happen again. Some packs loved their Seers though and were able to help them escape and start a life elsewhere."

"So what? The pack of alpha's rule over all of us?" Isaac asked.

"In a sense that anyone who defies them ends up dying anyways so you might as well do what they say."

Cat's skin had gone whiter and whiter during the conversation and now she sat heavily on the stairs. Shocked beyond belief.

"Cat?" Isaac called, moving towards here.

"My coming here to Beacon Hills wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Who decided you'd move here?" Peter asked her.

"I spent some time in a hospital when my abilities first showed themselves. I went a little crazy and my father told me after that I kept mumbling this town in all my psycho-babble. He hated these visions because of what happened to my mom but when I told him where to buy a house and get a job, he decided that this place was fine as a temporary stop. So we moved here. It was kismet."

"Kismet?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"Fate, destiny. I think I was supposed to end up here all along."

"So Cat should not be around us. If she's with us, the Alpha's will know something is up with her and can figure it out. If she's away from us, she'll be safer." Derek argued.

Peter shook his head. "Her scent is everywhere. We leave her alone, they will go looking for her and there's a good chance they'd kill her or use her to get what they want from you, even if they don't know what she is."

"So we really don't let Cat out of our sights." Isaac said. "We really could use Boyd and Erica's help by now."

Derek shrugged. "If they didn't make it out of town, chances are the alpha's already got them."

"No." Cat whispered, tears in her eyes as she thought of her friends.

"Okay, what's wrong with her?" Derek asked, glowering at Cat "She was a hard ass last night. Sure shit has happened but now she's all… girl like."

"I'm a girl, you nimrod and I think I'm me again."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"Matt did something to me. Before that I was angry and whatnot but whatever I did to him messed with my head and it's like the emotions were shut off until yesterday. I don't get it, so please don't ask me to explain again."

"So the bad ass, show no mercy, Cat is gone?" Derek asked, sounding disappointed.

Cat glared at him. "Gee Derek, how about you let me shoot you and we see if I feel bad."

"Nope, still there." Isaac said with a small smile.

"Ok, let's grab everything we can here, get to the house and we'll drop Cat off with Scott while we finish moving."

As if on cue her phone beeped and she looked at it to see it was Scott asking where she was. She replied that she was at the Hale house and he told her to stay there he would be right by.

"don't bother." She told them. "Scott's on his way so I'll be out of your way pretty quick."

"Good. I'll send Isaac to get you later." Derek disappeared into the house, coming out moments later with a can of paint.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"To cover this." He replied, taking it and throwing it at the door. "Cat, for everyone's safety, you need to keep this quiet."

"But we need Scott's help." She argued.

"He's not a part of my pack remember?"

"Oh, fuck all your ego's." She snapped. "It sounds like we're in way over our heads, we need to do something."

"And we will but we can't do anything unless we know what they have planned."

Peter stepped forward. "I think I have a solution to get Cat out of here for a while."

"You just said she'd be safe with us." Isaac reminded him.

"Yes while she's in town but I have a better idea. Give me a couple days and I might be able to come up with a few leads on where Cat can learn more about who she is. If she's out of town, we don't have to worry about the Alpha's."

She laughed. "You want me to leave town with all this shit going down."

"Actually." Peter pointed out. "We're in between right now so now would be a good chance for the packs residence human to go and find out if she has any family left."

Cat's eyes widened as she picked up what he was saying. "Yes, see if I have any hidden family. But what about school?"

"Oh, you mean the school that you're already done?" Isaac reminded her. "I'm sure you could graduate this year if you wanted to."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, what about your school?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going alone."

"Yes, you are." Derek snapped. "I can't afford to lose Isaac."

"When nothing is happening?" She challenged. "I want Isaac."

"This isn't up for discussion."

Cat crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"Stop it." He told her. "It's not going to work."

She began tapping her foot impatiently as she raised an eyebrow at him and he finally threw his arms up in disgust.

"Fine, whatever but you keep in contact every day and get back here if we need you."

Cat grinned triumphantly as she turned to Isaac. "Would you like to come with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "All that with Derek and just now you choose to ask me?'

"Would you have come if he said no?" She asked.

"Shut up." He muttered.

She grinned as she moved towards him, noticing his expression turned to one of anxiety. She wrapped her arms around his mid section, understanding why he was so anxious. He didn't want her out of his sight right now.

"I'll be fine." She promised.

"Not comforting." He told her. "With your penchant for landing smack dab in the middle of trouble? Not comforting at all."

"Scott will protect me?"

He glared down at her. "Our deal started last night, no kissing him."

"Promise." She replied with a grin. "And just think, we can cuddle tonight, in an actual bed."

"Werewolf hearing." Derek reminded them as he walked by. "If there's anything else, I'll kill you both."

Cat stuck her tongue out at his back just as a horn honked behind her.

"Be safe." She told Isaac, going up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He gave a small humorless laugh. "I should be telling you that."

Cat shrugged and stepped away from him, feeling his eyes on her back the whole way to the car. When she got in, he continued to stare, even as Cat waved at him.

"Does he really not trust you or I that much?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that." Cat told him as he drove away, wanting so badly to tell him what was going on but hoping that if nothing was going on and it didn't involve Scott, maybe he could have some time to heal and just be normal for a while. "Understandably, he's worried about me. Hey listen, I um- I'm skipping the rest of the year."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Why? You can't do that."

"Actually, I can." She replied. "I can hand in all my work next week and still ace everything."

"But why? Are you really shaken up?"

"Aren't you?" She asked with a small humourless laugh. "But really, I need to go find some family."

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can be properly emancipated." She blurted out. "Got to make sure I don't have anyone else out there. If I do, I need them to sign stuff."

"It won't be the same without you." He replied sadly.

"You'll have Stiles and Allison." She reminded him.

Scott nodded an almost sad smile on his face. "She broke up with me."

"Scott, I'm sorry." Cat whispered.

"Don't be. Like you said, whatevers meant to be is meant to be, right?"

She nodded, still feeling bad.

"Is Isaac going with you?"

Another nod. "Yeah, He'll do home schooling through correspondence and if you need any help with your school, let me know."

"I don't know if I can do this without you."

"You'll be fine." She whispered with a weak smile. "I'm sorry but I need to go."

He nodded. "When do you leave?"

"Soon." She replied. "Nothing's definite just yet, still sketching out the details."

They pulled up to his house and Cat got out , stumbling into his house and letting Melissa fuss over her before she moved down the hall towards Scott's bedroom, falling in to it and closing her eyes.

When Cat opened her eyes, she turned around, trying to figure out where she was. She was positive it was her old house, except it was not. Everything seemed darker, a bit more sinister then it was when she was last there. What was going on? She thought she was at Scott's, so where was he? And why was she dressed differently? She looked down at herself, frowning at the white slip dress she was now in. She didn't own a white dress, with her clumsiness she always managed to spill stuff on herself so had expelled most white clothing from her wardrobe.

She heard the clinking of glass and turned around, frowning at the person bent over, cleaning up the something on the floor. It was a woman who didn't look much bigger than herself, her hair was long and wavy and the same color as Cat's natural light brown hair. She was dressed in almost the exact same outfit as herself and Cat couldn't help but feel that if she grew her hair out and let her natural color come back, she would look very much like this from behind. There was something so familiar about this woman but Cat couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I loved this vase."

Cat's eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back. She should know that voice, something told her she should know that voice but at the same time she was too afraid to let herself believe that.

"But your father didn't care much for my possessions, now did he?"

The teen's mouth opened and closed, unable to get the words that were stuck in her throat out. The woman finally stood up, turning around with a smile, the vase now whole in her hands. Cat stared, almost positive she was going to pass out.

"Mommy?"

… … …


	51. Chapter 51

Intense! so excited for this season? what did you think?

SOOOO after watching, I realized, I'm gonna have to have a new story, this is the last chapter, everyone is freaking out over Cat's mom LOL...

With big response to this, comes quicker posting of the sequel! hint hint!

I'm actually almost done through the first episode LOLLL

So enjoy the last chapter, tell me what you think, then make sure you have me on alert because Cat et all will be back VERY soon in "season 2" of her story... Miles To Go

… … …

_"Mommy?"_

"H-how?" Cat managed to get out as she stared at her mom. She was far too young when her mom died but she had pictures of her and Cat knew she was almost the spitting image of her mother.

"Are you going to give your momma a hug?"

The teen moved forward as if in a daze to the outstretched arms of her mother. When they wrapped around her, Cat let out a small cry, lifting her arms to wrap around her mom. She was solid, she was real and finally after almost 16 years, she finally got to hug her mother. She never wanted to let her go, if she did her mom could disappear and she didn't want that, not when she just got her back.

"Mommy." Cat whispered as she began to cry.

"hush now baby, I've been waiting 16 years to hug you again." Marisol held her daughter tight, not wanting this moment to end.

"how?" Cat whispered, "No, don't tell me, I want to enjoy this."

"So do I but we need to talk Little Lina."

"Lina?" Cat pulled away, a look of confusion on her face.

"from the moment I held you in my arms, you were my Little Lina. You will always be my Little Lina." Marisol brushed her daughters bangs off her face, a sad smile on hers. "I'm so proud of you and how you've grown up, how you've handled yourself."

Cat let out a small snort of derision. "Really? Because I feel like I'm doing a piss poor job." She glanced at her mother with a small blush. "Sorry."

Marisol let out a small chuckle. "Don't be, I've heard a lot worse from you. But you're not doing a horrible job Lina. You were handed a gift and you are doing the best you can and I think you are doing quite well."

"How are you here?" Cat finally asked.

"I'm here because you needed me."

Her lower lip trembled as she stared at her mother. "I needed you the past 16 years."

Marisol sighed. "And I would have given anything to be there for you. I had my mother to help me and I wanted to be there for you the same way. It's a family tradition, you know."

"Family…." Cat trailed off, trying to comprehend what her mother told her. "This wasn't just you and I, this has been passed on? "

"For generations and generations." Her mother confirmed. "That alpha is right, our family was once part of the Seers that belonged to werewolves and we were one of the few to escape without death and start our new life elsewhere in secret."

Cat shook her head in disbelief. "No, but Dad said… it was just you and I and you couldn't handle it."

Marisol stepped forward, a sympathetic look on her face as she grabbed her daughter's hands, wishing she didn't have to tell her what she was about to but knowing she didn't have a choice. She watched as her daughter struggled with her new powers, thinking she was a freak and not knowing how to deal, she watched her daughter be pulled into the same world her ancestors escaped long ago and she watched as her daughter became one of the most powerful seers in centuries and not have a clue what to do about it. Telling her this, no matter how Lina felt about her father now would surely devastate her.

"Lina." Marisol finally began. "You need to know this, no matter how much it hurts. I was a Seer many years before I met your father and I understood it, I was fine with it, he was not. My dear Little Lina-" Tears filled her eyes as she cupped her daughters cheeks, the daughter who had turned into an almost exact replica of herself. "-I did not kill myself."

Cat's eyes widened as she finally understood it and she shook her head in horror. "No, no, no. Dad said you killed yourself. You went crazy after too many visions and you couldn't handle it, so you killed yourself. I have your diaries, they showed you getting more and more depressed. I have the letter you wrote to me in there saying you were sorry you had to leave me."

"My real diaries are hidden, once I realized how much your father hated what I was, I hid them, along with information passed onto me by my mother. Everything I was supposed to give to you long ago, I hid it so he could not find them before it was time for you to have them."

"Mom." Cat moaned. "please tell me it's not true, Dad didn't…"

"He did. He murdered me one night in a drunken rage. I'm so sorry Lina to tell you this."

"But the diaries?"

"the important ones are hidden, the ones that said I couldn't handle it, were written by him." Marisol confirmed.

Cat heavily sat down on the couch in shock and disbelief. All these years and she had been lied to by her own father, which shouldn't really surprise her considering he was a murderer. Oh god, she had been living with a murderer her whole life and she didn't have a clue. Well, besides the whole him trying to off her. But that took 16 years to happen.

"I know this is a shock Lina." Her mother sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "But you had to know. You have been struggling and I've been worried for your safety especially if you thought what happened to me would happen to you. It won't My darling Little Lina, you will be fine, you are strong, you are not a Danvers, you are not like him, you are a Colhoun first and foremost, never forget that."

Cat was silent as she took everything in but the last name made her look at her mom. "Colhoun? I never knew that. In fact I-" she stopped, dropping her head in her hands.

"What is it?" Marisol asked.

"I don't know anything about you, Mom. Everything I learned was from those diaries." Tears filled her eyes.

"You know me so much more than you think.' Her mother whispered. "Not everything you read was a lie. Lina, I wish I had more time, I really do but my time is almost up."

"I don't even get how you're here."

"Your power is growing so fast. So much faster than anyone could've guessed." Marisol told her.

"Am I going to die?" Cat whispered in horror.

"No, this will not kill you, Lina. You are becoming the strongest Seer in centuries and fast and I know it's hard to deal with but you can't give up."

"I feel like I'm going insane, Mom. I feel like I've been on this insane roller coaster. I was in Matt's head and it did something to me, then I was in Gerard's head and Isaac saved me and it did something else and my head is so messed up. I'm so scared."

"I felt the same when it happened to me and I was nowhere near as strong, I can only imagine how you must feel. I know you plan to leave Beacon Hills for a while and I need to tell you, you have a grandmother."

"I do?" Cat asked in disbelief. Her father had told her that her mothers parents were dead.

"Yes." Marisol confirmed "She will help you with everything, she has everything that was mine, I hid it with her and it will help you understand, she will help you understand everything."

"Are you sure this is not a dream?"

"In a sense but I'm really here. Your growing powers are what made it possible."

A teary eyed Cat leaned her head on her mothers shoulder "Will I see you again?"

"I hope so Lina but nothing is ever certain, not even when we see the future, for it is always changing." She pulled away from her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so proud of all you've done, of what you've become."

She stood up and Cat grabbed her hand. "Mom, wait, what about the Alpha's, what do we do about them?"

"Find your grandmother." Marisol whispered. "I love you my Little Lina."

Cat wiped at the tears now trailing down her and her mom pulled her into another hug, whispering something into her ear. Cat's eyes widened as she listened before drifting shut when her mother told her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in Scott's bed looking up at Isaac who had come to pick her up.

"Bad dream?" He asked, looking down at her with concern.

She shook her head. "No, a good dream, a really good dream."

"you're crying." He pointed out, reaching out a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I-" She paused, unsure of how to tell him about her mother. She moved to sit up her mom's message coming back to her and she glanced as Isaac, then Scott with a frown.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"I-" She stopped again, taking a deep breath.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Scott asked again.

"My mom. I- I saw her."

"In your dream?"

She nodded, looking up at Isaac, hope shining in her eyes. "I know where we have to go now."

… … …


End file.
